Morning Light
by Akicks
Summary: Six years after Breaking Dawn, the family heads back to school. This is the story of Nessie and Jacob, their blooming relationship, new friendships, and of course, vampire problems! standard couples, rated for safety. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!!! ok, so this is my first Twilight fan fiction... hope you all enjoy it... as of right now, it seems like it'll be a fairly, well, long story. so please dont judge it to hard on the first chapter alone... this is basically background info. it gets better, i promise!!!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!!! please Review!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I own nothing, except for anything you wouldn't find in Meyers books!  
**

Sometimes it feels like life just flies by. Well, actually, I guess it does for me. I've lived six short, fun filled years, but I look like I'm sixteen already.

Not that I can complain at all. I've had a great life so far, with an even greater family. Granted, it's a family full of vampires and werewolves. Err, shape shifters… whatever. Either way, I've got it good.

Well, until now. My family has decided it's time for all of us to go back to school, me in particular. But the only way for us to do that was to move away from Forks. It would have been really crappy, but Jacob moved with us. Now, we've got this gorgeous house in a small town in Northern Oregon. And this house is HUGE. Well, it would have to be to fit all ten of us in it.

Mom and Dad (aka Bella and Edward) share the second floor with their 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. The other couples, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, share the third floor. That leaves the bedroom/bathroom in the loft all for me! It might not be as big as some of the other bedrooms (or closets for that matter) but it was all my own. I even had a balcony that over looked the backyard and the pool house.

That's where Jacob lives. Not that you could really call it a pool house. It was more its own house. Two bedroom, a bathroom, living room, and full kitchen, it was the size of his house back in La Push. Grandma thought it would be nice for him to have his own space, away from the vampire 'stench'. And although he argued that he could take care of himself, I think he really does like living close to the rest of us. In these last few years, he's become as much a part of this family as I am. He is even good friends with Dad, which is hard to believe.

So here we are, in a small town, in the middle of nowhere, just after Christmas (where Dad tried to make me happier about school by buying me a car. It would have worked, but he got me something 'safe', a Volkswagen Jetta. Blah) and we were all stuck moving everything into our new house. Not that that was hard, with a family of Vampires.

Granted, we also had a lot of cars, so it made moving easier.

And of course, if Alice could help it, nothing was reused. Ever. So we basically left the house if Forks fully furnished, just for when we go and visit Grandpa Charlie or my wolf Uncles.

Dad, Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett had just finished arranging all the furniture on main floor when Grandma came in from the kitchen, saying that dinner was ready, not that it affected anyone but me and Jacob. But we all went into the kitchen and sat at a large glass dining table. That was one thing about Esme; she did have a knack for finding beautiful furniture. Around the glass table were ten large, white cushioned chairs. The walls were cream colored, with rich burgundy curtains, and a dark wood floor. Everything had white or dark red accents and looked perfect, except for the wolf shoveling food down his throat. Most of us were used to it by now, but Rosalie still looked on with disgust.

"Pig." She said, loudly enough for even him to hear (which still wasn't that loud).

"Huh," he mumbled through the drumstick he was tearing apart "I 'ought I 'aw a 'awg."

"What?" Bella asked through a chuckle.

"He said he thought he was a dog." Dad supplied, having read his thoughts, and laughed. Rosalie just sneered and turned back to Emmett, who was rubbing her back.

While Jacob and I ate, the others carried on their own conversations. Mom and Dad were talking in whispers, remembering their last encounter with high school; Rosalie and Emmett were giggling about something that I thought I really did not want to know about; and Jasper was listening to Alice talk about the latest fashions she had found. I just ate quietly, watching Jacob.

Jacob and my relationship had changed over the years. When I was a baby, he was my protector. He had eyes only for keeping me safe and happy. Since I was few years old, about the equivalent of nine human years to the present, he's been my best friend. We talk about everything, from me to him to hunting to Dad being way overprotective to all things personal and everything that isn't. And even when we weren't talking, we have always been perfectly happy just being in each other's company. And even though I love that and don't want it to change, part of me wants more. Alice says it's because I'm becoming a teenager, and tells me to just give it time. Dad usually just glares and tells me I'm too young. Jacob, well, he doesn't even acknowledge that I'm growing up, physically or mentally.

Dad pulled me out of my daydream, growling from across the table. Everyone was watching me, even Jacob who had finished eating his half a turkey, knowing that Dad must have heard me thinking something he didn't like. Which they all knew meant I was thinking about Jacob.

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing as I took one last bite of chicken before handing the rest to Jacob. He smiled, squeezing my leg gently under the table. God did he even realized what his touch did to me now?

Dad growled again, louder, and stared at Jacob. Jacob blushed, but just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess now would be as good as time as any," Grandpa interrupted when Jacob had finished off my dinner.

"We've done this before," Emmett said, "We all know the routine."

"Not all of us." Jacob threw in, "it's probably a little more difficult now with me around. I mean, I don't exactly look like any of you."

Emmett grunted "Good point."

"Can't we just say he's the servant?" Rosalie suggested with a smirk.

"Ha-ha." Jacob mock laughed, causing me to giggle.

"Well, Edward and I have put quite a bit of thought into this. We both agree that you should all go back to school." He started

But I interrupted "ya, just to keep an eye on me." I grumbled.

Grandpa smiled, and continued, "and we assumed Jacob would as well." To which Jacob nodded. I knew it wasn't that he wanted to finish high school, he could care less about that; he just wanted to spend time around me. "So we've come up with a, well, hopefully believable story."

"Carlisle and Esme will act as parents again," Dad said, picking up where Grandpa left off. "Rosalie will be their oldest daughter, eighteen, and Alice and Bella will be their seventeen year old twins. You all look enough alike or like one of them that it shouldn't be much of a stretch of the imagination."

"Sweet!!!" Alice jumped and smiled, "I've always wanted a twin! We should dress alike at school."

Mom rolled her eyes and groaned. I think I even heard her mumble under her breath something about killing Dad for that.

"Emmett Greaves and Jasper Hale will be the first to be adopted and will both be eighteen, followed by the brother and sister pair Edward and Nessie Swan, seventeen and sixteen respectively." Carlisle continued.

_What! I'm my Dad's sister now! He's just doing this to keep an eye on me._ I thought. Dad just smiled at me and nodded. I hated when he did that.

"This way, I don't have to pretend like my wife is my sister and I can keep an eye on Nessie." Dad said, filling in the rest of the family.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we were thinking you could be Esme's nephew. That way it becomes easier to explain why you have your own place, while their own children are living in the house." Dad explained.

_Yep, they're right_ I thought to myself _our story gets more complicated by the minute._

"We're assuming you wanted to keep the name Black." Carlisle added.

"Works for me." Jacob said leaning back so his chair rested on the back two legs, arms stretched up behind his head. He was in his typical attire, jeans, no shirt, and I couldn't help stare at his chest.

Dad growled again, kicking out under the table and toppling Jacobs's chair. He went flying with a yelp, causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh.

"I wasn't even thinking anything that time!" he grumbled, picking up the chair and sitting down again, just out of Dad's reach.

"No, but it'll teach you to keep a shirt on." Dad said, glaring at me.

I blushed, and so did Jacob.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!!! please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I lied... I'm updating a day before I said I would. I'm not saying that I will always do that, but hey, I'm overly excited about this story for some reason... maybe it's the reviews... lol, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: Nothing new is Meyers...  
**

The only good thing about never having gone to school before was that we had left Forks early and still had a few days before classes started here. The only bad thing was we lost most of it training. Well, that's what Emmett and Jasper called it. I thought of it as more of torture than actual training. Dad hated watching, seeing his brothers beat up on his little girl. He stepped in the first few times before Emmett had to hold him off. Jacob thought it was all pointless, seeing as I would always be surrounded by either himself or one of the vampires.

Personally, it had been my idea, so I'm not sure why I'm complaining about it all.

It all started when we moved. Jasper and I had gone hunting together, seeing as he likes to hunt more often to make it easier to be around humans. Anyways, he was laughing at me, taunting me, but unlike Jacob, he actually swung back. Needless to say, I didn't last all that long against him.

So when we got back, Jasper brought it up to the rest of the family. Well, he tried. We had barely gotten in the doorway before Dad started yelling.

"NO, NO, NO!" he screamed, meeting us at the back door and slamming Jasper against the wall. "She doesn't need that!"

"Dad, its ok," I tried to pry his arm off Jasper, but he shrugged me off. Normally, I'm pretty graceful, that whole vampire thing. But I'm still not as strong as them, so I went down anyways.

By then the rest of the family had arrived, and Jacob helped me up off the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Mom screamed. She tried pulling him off Jasper, and succeeded.

Jasper continued to stare at Dad, even when Alice came up beside him and put her arm around him. Dad just growled, low but loud.

"We can protect her." Dad said, not quite as forcefully. I knew Jasper would win this argument. Dad just didn't want to believe it.

He shook his head, heading to the couch with Mom beside him. She had obviously figured it out and was trying to comfort him. Jacob was still confused, which shouldn't surprise anyone. Everyone else was crowed around the edges of the room.

"What did I miss?" Jacob asked, leaning down and brushing his lips against my ear as he whispered sending chills down my spine.

Dad growled again, making me jump again, but for a different reason. Jacob backed away, but not out of arms reach.

"I want to train her." Jasper said evenly, having heard Jacob's question. The room remained silent, except for Emmett who began screaming.

"Yes! About time."

Dad grumbled again, cursing almost silently, as he got out and ran from the room. Mom got up after him, but paused before following.

"He'll agree to it," she said to Jasper, as she walked by. "He may not like it, but he knows its right."

Jasper smirked slightly, "I know." He said, squeezing Alice beside him gently.

Mom just rolled her eyes, everything making sense now. Alice had already seen it.

Since then, Jasper and Emmett have been 'training' me. Jacob's been helping too, but I think he enjoys watching me get my ass kicked more than anything. There was no doubt I was getting better, but that just meant my uncles tried harder. We had been working at this for a few weeks now, and I'm starting to get the hang of everything. The problem is I just don't have the speed they do.

"Let's try something." Jasper suggested, halting for a minute to let me to catch my breath.

That was the other thing I hated. They never got tired, but I did.

"What's… that…?" I panted, bent over with my hands on my knees. Jacob came up behind me, resting his hand on my back and handed me a water bottle. We were outside in the snow, but I was still sweating like a pig. _Gross._

"Let me come to you. Your eye sight is good enough to be able to follow my speed, even if you can't duplicate it." Jasper said, backing a few steps away from me to get a running start. I nodded, understanding what he was asking me to do. _He wants me to be his freakin' bowling pin._ I thought to myself.

Dad laughed from the porch, where he, Mom, and Jacob were watching. He was finally getting used to watching these 'training sessions', and as much as he still winced any time I got hit, he was ok with it now. Jacob had told me that the only reason he hadn't tried to kill Jasper himself already was because every time I did something right I had a huge smile on my face. He said he couldn't help but be ok with it when I was that happy.

Well, I'm not so happy now. I really do wonder what I get myself into some times.

"Here," Emmett said, handing me Dad's baseball bat. It was heavier than a normal bat, and stronger. But then I guess it would have to be to stand up to vampires using it. "Aim for his head." He whispered in my ear.

Emmett went and joined the others sitting on the porch. Alice and Carlisle had come out and joined them, so now I had a crowd watching me get humiliated.

"Ready?" Jasper called.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled, knowing everyone would hear it.

Jasper nodded, before he started to move. He was jumping around, instead of taking a straight path towards me, zigzagging across the yard before he launched himself off the ground and at my chest. My eyes could follow him alright, so I knew he wasn't moving as fast as he could, but he still closed the distance between us in a heartbeat. I barely had a moment to move the bat around, but I got it up and swung as hard as I could.

We all heard the bat connect, but it wasn't a perfect hit. Jasper had turned his body slightly in the air so it glanced off his shoulder, and he still tackled me to the ground. Thankfully, Jasper's rotation carried us around so that I landed on top of him, almost thirty feet from where he had hit me.

We laid there on the ground for a moment; I think he was letting me catch my breath again. Dad was the first to reach us, followed closely by Jacob.

"Nessie, honey, are you alright?" He asked, lifting me off Jasper and into his arms. Jacob was right there, moving my hair out of my face so he could see me.

"Ness?" Jacob asked softly.

I couldn't help it, Jasper and I shared a quick look before we both started laughing. Dad put me down, but the two of us couldn't help ourselves and kept laughing. Jacob and Emmett joined in a moment later, both realizing we were ok.

"I hit him!" I finally managed, doing a sort of happy dance, falling to the ground in hysterics.

"Ya," Emmett said, holding up the bent baseball bat, "that's for sure."

"Hey!" Dad yelled, pulling the bat from Emmett's grasp, "I liked that bat."

"Sorry Dad" I mumbled, still smiling. Jacob stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, smiling brilliantly. Dad stopped laughing when he saw us, but didn't say anything. He had probably heard my thoughts about not wanting to ever leave Jacob's arms.

"I think we're going to need to get you something a little stronger." Jasper said, examining the bat himself. Of course he was ok, but the bat was pretty totaled.

"Lighter would be nice." I added. "Took too long to swing it."

"Yeah, a split second sooner and you would have knocked me out." He said, smiling.

I knew that wasn't possible, but it was still nice to hear.

"No!" Dad yelled at Jasper a moment later. "No even if hell freezes over. I won't allow it."

We all looked at him, shocked. Obviously he had heard something Jasper was thinking, but I've never seen him this mad, even when he had originally come up with this idea.

"Like HELL!" he roared, shoving Jasper back hard enough that he broke the tree he had hit twenty feet behind him.

Jacob immediately put himself between me and my father, not that I really needed the protection. My Dad would never hurt me.

"Edward," Jasper said softly, trying to calm him down. Mom had her hand on his shoulder, but he just shook it off.

"No Jasper." Dad said forcefully, turning back to the house, "That's just asking for something bad to happen. I can keep her safe."

"Like you did Bella?" Jasper said, almost so softly I didn't hear it.

Dad stopped, clenching his fists. Jacob backed up slightly, pushing me farther away. Mom even took a step back.

"Edward," Jasper continued, walking towards Dad and putting his hand on Dad's shoulder, "We can't always be there to protect her. You know that, I know that, and she knows that. But more importantly, others know that. She has to be able to defend herself, at least long enough for one of us to get there."

Dad's shoulders slumped and he sighed, but didn't deny it. He took a deep breath, not that he needed to, before speaking.

"Will it even work?" Dad asked quietly.

Jasper didn't even have to answer out loud. I figured he wouldn't. All Dad had to do was listen to his thoughts.

"Couldn't you have picked a ranged weapon?" Dad asked, defeated.

Jasper smiled, "I'll give it a shot."

After a moment, Dad nodded, and walked back towards the house. Jacob relaxed slightly when I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I replayed what just happened to him, asking what had happened. Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know kiddo." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist again. "But that was definitely… strange."

Mom walked up to us and pulled me into another hug. She smoothed my long hair back out of my face like she always did and kissed my forehead. I showed her the same images I had shown Jacob, wondering if she could answer my questions either. Mom just smiled gently and shrugged.

"He's just worried about you. Wants to keep you safe, that's all." She said.

"But I thought that's why we were doing all of this." I replied, waving my arms around in the general area rather frantically.

She nodded, "I know. But you know what he can be like."

Jasper walked over then, Alice by his side. He didn't look as happy as I thought he would. I guess he felt bad about the low blow he used against Dad.

"We're taking off for a few days," He told Mom quickly, "Heading south, but we should be back before school starts next week. Tell Edward I'm sorry."

Mom nodded, giving him a quick hug. "He'll be ok with it. He's just not ready to give up his baby girl."

I gagged at that name, and Jacob snorted at my response, hugging me closer. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "You'll always be my baby."

I shivered, chills going down my spine as I saw him smile at me. Mom heard him too and smacked him upside the head. He yelped and started rubbing the spot.

"Wait till we're gone," Alice said, hugging me and my mom too, "but tell Edward that she'll need this more than he realized. I can't see much because of Dog Boy, but what I can see, isn't pretty. Something's going to happen, I just don't know when or what."

"You will," Mom said encouragingly. "You always do when we need it."

Alice smiled, before taking Jasper's hand and heading off towards the garage. Mom turned to us and smiled too, before saying she was going to go check on Dad, and sprinted back towards the house with Emmett and Carlisle.

That left me alone with Jacob. I reached my hand up to touch his face again. He and Mom were almost the only people I did this with anymore, but I think Jacob appreciated that. It made him feel important. I showed him my concerns about what we just saw, as well as all the confusion I was feeling. He only smiled at me as we walked a little deeper into the forest. I knew where we were going; it was a small little glen he had found the first couple days after we had moved here and it was far enough away from the house that we knew Dad couldn't hear us. Jacob led me to the same spot against one of the trees that we always sat at and pulled me down beside him. I showed him my thoughts again, and he laughed.

"I haven't forgotten," he said gently, pulling me a little closer to keep me warm. It was freezing out, but he was still only in a pair of cut offs and no shirt. My body didn't really need to stay warm, but it was still a nice feeling.

"You know he's just worried about you," Jacob continued, playing with my hair like he always did, "And I think it just scares him that you're growing up so fast."

"I'm not sure I'd call six years fast." I mumbled, placing my hand on his bare chest. It was more comfortable than holding it up to his face. I showed him my memories from the past couple of weeks of all the training we had been doing. I actually felt like I had been accomplishing something. I could usually hold my own against Jasper, well, if he wasn't trying too hard, and I had actually taken him down tonight.

Jacob smiled as he watched the memories. "I love watching you fight." He said finally. "You're graceful, and fierce, and beautiful. And even though I always want to step in and protect you…" He paused, looking me in the eyes, "It's comforting to know you can defend yourself."

He continued to play with my hair as we sat there in silence. I was just happy to be with him. I think I sent him those images as we sat there, because he chuckled and smiled at me.

"I love you too." He said, kissing my forehead.

_I love you more_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!!! Please leave a review... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Wow, thanks everyone so much for all the reviews!  
Jenni78 - lol, ok, i'll see what I can do with Jacob. As for Edward, well, I get what youre saying, but I also think he'd be really over protective of Nessie... I don't like him being an ass much either... but please keep reading, it gets better I promise!  
kittykatslove - lol, thanks!!! Jacob and Rosalie are fun to play around with!  
vanessa, geneva8403, mhm, Millz, harrysgirl, and maximaxiride - thank you guys so much for reviewing, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!  
Ok, the only other note I wanted to make was about updating... my plan was to update a minimum of twice a week. I've got a few chapters ahead written, so there's a little room for errors but I figure I'll post a chaper everytime I write a new one. Again, it'll be at least every Sunday and Wednesday. **

**Hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: all characters (so far) are Meyer's, plot is mine.**

* * *

The week before school went by quickly. I had spent most of it training with Emmett and Jacob, or visiting with my Mom and Dad. The first morning after Jasper and Alice left I spent talking to Dad, telling and showing him that it was something I wanted to do. I didn't want to be a burden to them, and I really didn't want to have to always rely on them. It took a while, but he finally said he could understand that. I promised him that I wouldn't push myself to hard, and that I wouldn't forget about him or Mom. He laughed, knowing that was something I would never do. We ended up playing the piano together for hours, something we both loved to do.

Training was both more exciting, and more difficult. I realized that Jasper had been holding back on me. Either that or Emmett was just rougher. Having Jacob there, though, was fun. We'd team up against Emmett, who just enjoyed the challenge.

A few days into our training, Emmett and I were sparring while Jacob was in his wolf form watching on the sidelines. I was chasing after Emmett, carrying my weapon of choice (a crowbar of all things), but couldn't catch up. I was about to give up when I noticed Jacob running beside me, one of his goofy wolf smiles on his face. I touched my hand to his shoulder, sending a memory of me riding him when I was smaller, and he nodded his head excitedly. It seemed he had had the same idea. He slouched a little as we ran and I threw myself onto his back. It wasn't graceful by any means, but it worked. Jacob poured on the speed, and before we knew it we were behind Emmett. The shock was evident on Emmett's face as he saw us approach, but before he could react I swung my make shift bat as hard as I could, catching him in the shoulder and sending him flying into a tree. Between what strength I had, and the speed we were going, Emmett soared further than I'd ever seen even Jasper throw him. Jacob slowed, and turned back towards the destroyed plant as Emmett pulled himself up, swearing the entire time.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett screamed, using his left hand to pull his right shoulder back into joint. There was a loud 'pop' as it settled back into place, and I grimaced at the noise.

"Sorry," I said, sliding off Jacob's back as he ran into the forest to phase back. "I wasn't expecting that to… well, work as well as it did."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett yelled, smiling excitedly, "That was awesome! You've never been able to hit me nearly that hard! Or catch up to me for that matter!"

We had spent the next few minutes trying to find me a new weapon, because the crowbar I had been using was pretty much destroyed. The rest of the afternoon I spent on Jacob's back, using Emmett as a punching bag.

Emmett never got tired of it.

He did get tired of getting his ass kicked though. He couldn't beat us. Jacob wasn't even helping me anymore.

I, personally, loved it.

Jasper came home a few days before we were to start school. He still wouldn't let me know what was going on, but he and Dad had locked themselves in the garage most afternoons since then. The only thing they would tell me was that it would take a while before it would be ready. Alice had even spent a few afternoons in there, but she wouldn't tell me anything other than that I'd love it. Jacob spent all day in there once, two days before we were to start school, and when he came out, he was livid and locked himself in his place for the night. Dad said he'd be fine, but all I had heard from the garage all day was howling.

The day before school started Jacob was back to himself, but wouldn't tell me what had happened in there. We spent the afternoon in my room; me trying to get organized, and Jacob lounging on my bed. He laughed at the way I was freaking out. But I was nervous, regardless of what everyone else said about it. Alice came in at one point to pick out my outfit; I wasn't going to argue with her, she'd done this more than once. Mom finally threw Alice and Jacob out so that I could get some sleep. Not that I did though.

Mom had woken me up this morning pretty early, knowing I'd spend most of it running around trying to get ready. Jacob came up a little later (dressed nicely, I might add: blue jeans and a long sleeve dark red polo. Alice must have picked it up for him) and had dragged me downstairs where the two of us were now eating breakfast.

"Eat up kiddo," Jacob mumbled between bites, "Trust me, it'll make you feel better."

I doubted that, but did it anyways.

Mom, Dad, and the others came down a few minutes later, and we all headed into the garage. Dad, Mom, Emmett, and Rosalie headed for Dad's Volvo, while Alice and Jasper went to my Jetta. It made sense, I guess, they were the only 'inconspicuous' cars we owned. Jacob and I followed, and I threw my keys to him. He smiled, knowing Dad hated it when I let him drive my car.

"We'll see you guys there." Dad called, revving the engine of the Volvo before heading down the driveway.

Jacob smirked at me, "Should I?" he asked.

Jasper laughed, "You'll never beat him."

We both smirked, knowing that I had let Jacob play with my car as soon as I had gotten it. After he was done, he said that it was as fast as Alice's Porsche.

Alice smiled from the back seat. "Edward's gonna be pissed when he gets there."

With that, Jacob flew out of the garage to catch up with Dad.

Jacob passed him a mile before we got to school, and Dad never did catch up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! please leave a review!!!  
PS these first few chapters are kinda background info, it really does get more exciting soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again!  
Wow, I can't believe that so many people have read this! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are awesome!  
Specific thanks to:  
My Beloved - ya, sorry it's a little confusing. I'll try to clear that up now: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are Carlisle's and Esme's three girls; Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Nessie are adopted, Edward and Nessie are siblings; and Jacob is Esme's nephew. Hope that helps a little...  
Jenni78 - lol, sorry, there'll be more soon, i promise! glad you like it!**  
**geneva8403 and Daphne13 - thanks for reviewing... hope this was soon enough for you.**

**I probably won't thank all the reviewers all the time, but you guys have been great at reviewing each chapter!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
**

* * *

Alice was right, but it would have been nice if she had told us the extent of Dad's anger. I'm not sure what he was madder at; me for letting Jacob drive, Jacob for tinkering with my car, or at himself for loosing.

Emmett was pissed that he lost too. He'd been losing a lot these last few days.

Mom and Alice got a kick out of it, so Dad's anger at everyone died down pretty fast.

And I wish it hadn't, because when it did, I realized I was standing outside of my new school. DHS, or Detroit High School, is the tiny little high school in our new town, Detroit Oregon. When Mom and Dad said that we were moving to Detroit, I was excited. Motor City, nice cars, big malls, lots of things to do. But no, we ended up in Detroit Oregon, and the middle of freakin nowhere. Figures.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laughed.

"Don't look so scared kiddo," he said with a smile, "it's nice and small."

"That's what worries me." I mumbled, following the family up to the steps and into the school. The building looked larger than it needed to be, for the amount of students that actually went here. We had arrived a few minutes before classes were supposed to start, but there were still quite a few people in the hallways. And by the way they were treating each other, it seemed like everyone knew each other. Every one of the students turned to watch as all eight of us walked down the hall towards the office. It must have been an interesting sight though, seeing six beautiful, pale students, along with Jacob and myself.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the hallway. He was laughing, must have been the terrified look he saw on my face, as we walked past a bunch of students. No matter how awkward it might look, me being a good ten inches shorter than his six foot five frame, it was comforting. More than that, I felt safer here. My mood picked up slightly, thinking of that, and I didn't feel so nervous, even with everyone staring at me.

That was until Dad handed me my schedule.

Jacob was cursing his own under his breath.

Music was my first class in the morning. _Ugh, great. Loud banging and off tune singing first thing in the morning._ I thought angrily. Next was Geography, _boring, _English, _too easy,_ then lunch. That was good at least. After lunch I had Chemistry, _ohhh I get to blow stuff up!_ (Dad glared at me, knowing that I had fun with that subject) and then US History. Well, I guess it could be worse. I'd gotten out of Gym class at least.

Dad came over, Mom following smiling.

"Hey honey, Alice and I are going to be in your Music class with you." Mom said happily, sliding in and wrapping her arm around my waist, pushing Jacob away. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't worry Jacob," Dad said, "You failed your History class back in La Push, so you'll be taking it again with Nessie."

Jacob scowled, "You had to go and get my transcripts didn't you?"

Dad smiled, "Nope! Jasper picked it up when he was traveling last week. You were never very good in school were you?"

Jacob growled, not quite loud enough for the receptionist to hear, I smiled.

"Common Mo… umm, I mean Bella." I stumbled, grimacing as the receptionist looked up. Mom either didn't seem to notice, or she didn't mind. "Let's go."

The three of us headed down the hall, laughing and giggling like normal teenage girls. Jacob and the others followed, Jacob mumbling something about gym class. If this was what high school was like, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. We walked past a group of guys; I think they were jocks or something. Probably from the football team or something. Mom and Alice both tensed up a little, but kept up the smiled.

I could hear both Dad and Jacob growling though. The guys must have thought something that Dad didn't like. But then why was Jacob getting all upset. I looked back at the jocks; one smiled brightly at me and winked. I waved back, but Jacob stepped up beside me and wrapped his arm around me again. He looked as mad as Dad did. He shot another dirty look of his shoulder as we walked around a corner, not that those guys seemed to care.

Dad leaned across Mom and whispered something to Jacob.

"Thanks," Dad said quietly, "I thought I was about to rip that guy's head off."

Jacob nodded, keeping his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder. I reached up and took his hand casually; to the average onlooker, we looked like a happy couple (which I don't think I would have minded. I wonder if Jacob can hear my heart racing.). But I only did it so I could show him my thoughts.

He watched, then smiled at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Sorry, just being a little over protective. Your Dad had said he was having some pretty inappropriate thoughts about you and Bella."

"Oh" I said quietly, looking around. Most of the people went about their business, not giving us new kids more than a casual glance. But there were a few giggling girls and many guys staring at us. I ended up pulling Jacob a little closer to me as Mom continued to explain the layout of the school. I think I missed most of it.

Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he and Dad turned and headed up a flight of stairs for their class. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper disappeared down the next hallway, which left only me, Mom, and Alice.

Mom smiled at me, and hugged my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jacob's just…" she paused, trying to find the right way to say it.

"Over protective." Alice supplied, laughing as she continued to dance her way into our classroom.

"That," mom agreed, following Alice in and taking a seat near the middle, "But he's also, well, very attached to you. If anything were to happen to you he'd never forgive himself."

I just nodded. Jacob had always been like that. I think it had to do with the imprinting. I never really understood that, but every time I would ask Jacob about it he would just dodge the question. One of these days I'd get it out of him.

"Look," Mom said quietly, "If you want him to back off, just think of it. Edward's probably listening to you specifically right now and he and Jacob have the same first class, so he'll let him know for you." (Figures Dad would be listening.)

But I wasn't sure that was what I wanted either. I loved spending time with Jacob.

Mom sighed, and I realized I was still touching her skin. I must have shown her what I was thinking.

"Your father wanted him to give you some space, let you enjoy high school. Jacob wants you to enjoy it too. Just think about it." Mom smiled, brushing the hair out of my face, before turning back to her conversation with Alice.

_Great,_ I though. I decided to think about it later and concentrate on school. I didn't have to make a decision on it right now. _So give Jacob a break!_ I thought to Dad. This was actually the first chance I had to get a good look around the room. It surprised me, a little, because it actually looked like a music room you'd see on TV. The chairs were lined up in three long rows in the middle of the room. At the front was a long chalk board, with a music staff covering the whole of the middle board. Along the sides were large wooden cupboards, probably filled with instruments, and a big, black upright piano off to one side. The room was filling up, slowly, with students, and I noticed a girl headed towards the open seat beside me. I smiled up at her, and she smiled back. She was pretty, in a homely way. Not overly tall (about 5'6") with long, light red hair. She had a pretty face, and wore little makeup. She was slightly more tanned than me, with brilliant green eyes. She was slender, but not stick thin like many of the other girls I'd seen here, and looked comfy in her jeans and a dark green sweater.

"Hi." She said, dumping her book bag on the floor in front of her chair, "My name's Brooklynn, you must be new."

I smiled, _wow, she talked to me! _ I thought. _Wait, say something back stupid!_

"Hi, I'm Nessie."

"That's an unusual name." She replied, taking her seat.

"It's short for Renesmee." I said with a laugh, my name really was kind of ridiculous.

"It's pretty." She said smiling back.

"Thanks. Oh…" I mumbled, remembering Mom and Alice, "This is Alice and my… umm, Bella." I said quickly, introducing them. _One of these days I'll get her name out right._

They smiled and said hi, then went back to their own conversation.

_Oh that's right, leave me to fend for myself_ I thought with a laugh.

"Sisters?" Brooklynn asked. I nodded. "Wow, cool. I had heard we were getting a big family joining us this semester."

"Ya, there's eight of us." I mumbled; her jaw dropped. I smiled and listed them off and saying who were actually related to who.

"Wow, for all being adopted, you really look alike." She said, pointing to my Mom.

"Ya, that's what everyone says." I laughed, hoping to sound convincing, "But you haven't seen my brother Edward yet. We really look alike."

It was then that the teacher came in, and the class settled down, kind of. He looked old and strict, and he was. We spent the entire class going over basic music theory, stuff that I had learned when I was like two. But it wasn't so bad, me and Brooklynn talked the whole time. Turns out she was new to Detroit High last semester too. At the end of class, Brooklynn pulled out her schedule and asked me what I had next.

"Umm," I mumbled, looking for the right slot, "World Geography, room 204, with Haynes."

"Cool, me too." She said with a smile, shrugging her back pack over her shoulder. "Want help finding it?"

"Please!" I cried, over exaggerating only slightly. I waved to Mom and Alice (who were smiling brightly, Alice giving me a 'thumbs up') and followed my new friend.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again!!! Ok, so here's the next Chapter... hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!  
My Beloved - no problem... glad to help! Thanks  
Jenni78 - lol, i'm glad you like it! and yes, more half naked Jacob... although i dont think in this chapter! As for detroit oregon... i looked it up a little more later, and i think i took a few liberties with it... call it creative liberty! lol...  
geneva8403 and maximaxiride - glad you both liked it...**

**Anyways... heres the next chapter... sorry, but there'll probably only be two this week... i've got an organic chem test from hell i've been working on...:( Enyoy!!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies...**

* * *

It turned out we had English together too. Brooklynn was great, and we seemed to have a lot in common (well, other than the whole secret vampire thing). Between classes I had asked her if it was easy for her to make friends here when she moved. She just shrugged and said that she had a few good ones, and that was all she needed.

As we left English, she asked if I wanted to join her and her friends for lunch. Internally, I think I was jumping up and down like a lunatic. Of course, I agreed; sitting with my family didn't even enter my head.

"They really are pretty good people. Just a little strange." She said with a laugh, turning a corner. I think I would have been totally lost if I hadn't been following her.

"Don't worry; you haven't met most of my family yet."

We entered the cafeteria, grabbed some food (crappy stuff even by human standards, and it smelt really bad too.) and headed to a table off to the side.

I saw Mom and Dad, and smiled to them. Dad glared for a moment, until Mom elbowed him in the ribs. I didn't see Jacob yet, and I kind of began to feel bad about ignoring him. _Tell him I'm sorry, and I'll see him in history._ I thought to Dad. I saw him nod, before turning back to Mom.

Brooklynn ended up leading me to a table near the far side wall of the cafeteria. All her friends smiled at us as we sat down, and Brooklynn introduced me.

"Guys, this is Nessie. Ness, this is Marney," she said, pointing to a shy girl with short blond hair, "Mark," a short skinny boy with glasses, "and Lacey." She finished, pointing to the brunette at the table. I waved at them, and they all said hi.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Brooklynn asked, pointing to the two unoccupied chairs at the table.

Mark laughed, "Had gym with Burns last period. He's probably still dragging himself off the field."

"Who's Burns?" I asked, picking up a slice of pizza (yep… just as bad as I thought it would be).

"Evil gym teacher slash football coach. Chris likes sports, so he puts up with it. The rest of us bail as soon as possible." Lacey said, waving her salad fork around for emphasis.

We continued eating for a bit, them a little more eagerly than me, with everyone smiling and laughing. Mark seemed to be the clown of the group, and was really quite sweet. Lacey was nice, and seemed really kind and outgoing, maybe a little crazy, but Marney looked really shy; turns out she is really quite smart. They all included me in their conversations, asking about where I was from and I if liked it here so far.

Emmett walked by a little while later, ruffling my hair and smiling before continuing on to my family's table at the back. Marney yelped in surprise as he walked by, and tried to hide behind Mark.

"Whoa, who's the giant?" Lacey asked, leaning back in her chair to try and get a better view as he walked away.

"That's just Emmett." I replied, trying to smooth my hair down again.

"He's huge!" Marney said; her voice a little higher than normal.

The rest of us laughed, "He's not that big," I said, turning to get a better look at him, "Well, ok, he's big, but Jacob's taller."

"Ya, well," she said, coming out from behind Mark, "he's still intimidating."

Before I could reply, another boy appeared beside Brooklynn and took the empty seat beside her. He was tall, and handsome, with short brown hair. It must have been Chris. I blame the bad smelling food and the noise for me missing the guy who came up behind me and crashed into the seat beside me, moaning as he buried his head in his arms, slumped on the table.

Chris just laughed, while the rest of us looked shocked.

"Hey guys," Chris said, dumping his backpack on the floor and pulling out a lunch. When he went to shove his backpack under the table he accidently kicked the other guy's leg, causing him to grunt. I recognized that grunt.

"Hey Chris," Brooklynn said, "Oh, this is Nessie." She said, pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

The girls starred at the guy sitting beside me, waiting for some sort of introduction, and I laughed as he groaned again.

"Who's that?" Mark asked, a moment later while Chris's mouth was full.

It took him a moment to swallow, "Him? Met him in gym." Chris said with a smirk. "Don't think he knew what he was getting himself into."

"What, don't like gym?" I said sarcastically, laughing as he growled.

"Shut… up… kid…" he groaned from under his arm.

Everyone else at the table stared at how rude this new guy was being to me. Chris looked around the others, as if he was asking if he should get rid of him somehow. This just made me laugh harder. I shoved the guy's shoulder, putting a good bit of my vampire strength into it, and he staggered, almost losing his balance.

"Oh buzz off…" he grumbled, "stupid frickin' gym teacher from hell…"

I smiled, and started rubbing his tense shoulders. He whimpered contentedly, causing Chris to look at me funny. When he actually figured it out, he started laughing. Brooklynn got it out soon after.

"You are such a baby, Jacob." I said with a smile, digging my thumb into a pressure point.

Jacob swore loudly, turning himself out of reach.

"Baby…" I said again. I turned to the others and explained, "This is Jacob, one of my family."

"Huge…" I heard Marney mumble under her breath.

Mark and Chris burst out laughing, while Lacey snorted. Jacob's head snapped up at the sound, causing the rest of us to join in.

Jacob smiled and waved hello to everyone, and then reached out and stole my tray of food.

"Hey! That was mine." I yelled.

"You wouldn't of finished it." He said between mouthfuls. He took the chocolate chip cookie (my favourite) and shoved it in my mouth with a smirk.

"There, happy?"

I smiled, shoving the rest of it in my mouth. They all started laughing at me when I chocked on it.

It took the others a while, but once they got used to Jacob's strangeness, they all started to get along fine.

"So," Mark said, pushing his empty tray away and putting a comic book in front of himself, "Find out why everyone hates gym here?"

"Humph, someone could have warned me." He grumbled, causing Chris to laugh.

"What? You love running." I said, eating the peppers he had pulled off my pizza.

"Running, yes." He said, pushing the tray away and collapsing on the table again. "Pushups, sit ups, and all that crap, no."

Chris laughed, and started telling a story of how he had to go save Jacob from complete humiliation when he started mouthing off to the teacher. That sounded to me like something Jacob would do. He had a very big mouth. And nice lips. _Focus you stupid girl!_ Either way, I knew Jacob had been going easy in gym to look more human. He already stood out enough because of his height.

"So I've got a question for you." Chris said, shooting his garbage into the trashcan like a basketball.

"Go for it." Jacob said, leaning on the back two legs of his chair like he always did. I wonder why he did that, he usually fell.

"If that's your family over at that table, then what the hell are they doing?" He asked.

I leaned over Jacob to see around into the aisle and my parents table at the back. I guess I leaned a little too much, because Jacob yelped and fell over backwards.

"Oops, sorry." I mumbled helping him up. He grumbled something, but sat down again, leaving me plenty of room to look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching my family. Mom and Dad were talking, heads close together. Jasper and Alice were laughing. And Emmett was kissing Rosalie's neck. Nothing out of the ordinary there at all.

My new friends all looked at me like I had gone crazy. Like I had somehow sprouted another head, a tail, and some wings. Hell, they looked at me like I had grown fangs!

"That!" Brooklynn said, pointing to Rosalie and Emmett.

Jacob laughed, causing everyone to turn back to him.

"Ok, it looks a hell of a lot creepier than it really is." He explained. It's a good thing he was here, he's a much better liar than I am. (Yes, it finally clicked in what they were shocked about)

"None of us are actually related." He said casually. "Well, it's complicated. The three girls over there are blood sisters" I cringed at the word blood, I was getting thirsty. "Edward and Nessie here are siblings too. The rest of us are all adopted."

"Umm, that's still a little weird." Marney said quietly.

"Not really. Jasper was the first to do it. Fell in love with Alice, thought it was weird, got himself emancipated, and went back to his birth name. Technically not related anymore, actually, they weren't related in the first place. Now they just live under the same roof. Since then the rest of them that were adopted did too. Edward and Nessie Swan, Emmett Hale, and me, Jacob Black."

"Actually, you were never adopted." I put in, trying to sound as casual as he was.

Jacob smiled at me, that big dopey smile that made me melt. "True, Carlisle and Esme are actually my aunt and uncle. My parents died when I was a kid, so they took me in."

"Sorry," Chris said sympathetically. "So the Cullen's just managed to take in a bunch of kids that just happened to fall for each other?"

"Kinda. Jasper's with Alice, Emmett's with Rosalie, Edward's actually engaged to Bella" Dad was going to kill him for throwing that part in. People were going to be talking about us enough as it was. "and that left me and Nessie. She's probably the one I'm closest too. First one that went out of her way for me when I showed up." He said smiling at me, kicking my chair slightly, "Haven't gotten her to leave me alone since!"

Everyone laughed, while I glared at him.

"So you guys aren't together?" Lacey asked a moment later. For some reason unbeknownst to me (not really, I'm just denying it still) I got really jealous. He was my Jacob, so she could back the hell off.

"Naw, Nessie's too good for me." Jacob said with a laugh, neutralizing the tension.

After that we all went back to less depressing topics.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!! more interesting things happen next chapter!!! Please leave a review!  
I'll post again as soon as i can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me again... So here's the next chapter... hope you like it... sorry it took so long.. this week's been pretty hectic... anyways, next week whould get better, and i'm hoping to publish three chapters...  
Thanks to all that reviewed, you guys are great!  
mgreenskirt - Ya, jack moved with Nessie and her family... but its about six years later, and i figure most of the wolves have stopped phasing because of a lack of vamps in the area... it should get explained more later... hope that helps.  
Jenni78 - You're hilarious!!! yes, i agree he needs his ass kicked too, but hey... and i've got to say my gym teacher was pretty cool actually, i'm sorry yours sucked :(  
maximaxiride, mhm, and twilight 626, thanks for the reviews!!!  
shopperstarr - you're awesome, thanks, i'm glad you really liked it  
My Beloved - I'm glad Jacob could help!  
geneva8403 - Thanks, hope you like this one!  
Thanks again everyone! hope you all like this chapter too!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sooner than I'd hoped, the bell rang, and we all hurried off to our next class. Brooklynn wasn't in Chemistry with me, but Marney was, so it was ok.

I found Jacob waiting for me outside the door when class let up (turns out his class was only a couple doors down) so we walked to History together. It was on the other side of the school, so we had plenty of time to talk. He told me that gym wasn't all that bad, but no matter what he said, he still looked beat. He also told me that he was surprised he had actually really gotten along with Chris, and even more surprised we had both met the same group of friends.

"I know." I laughed, showing him an image of all of us at lunch. He laughed, pulling me closer to himself.

Dad ran by, a moment later. He only paused for a moment to whisper something to Jacob, and then took off again. Jacob watched him go then turned and continued to guide me down the hall.

"What was that all about?" I asked, giving him a short memory from a moment ago.

Jacob just shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, honestly Ness, its ok. I'll explain it later." He said with a smile.

It turns out that we were the only two of our new group of friends to have US History. That was ok though, having Jacob there was good enough. The class was as boring as snot though, even with having Jacob making jokes every time the teacher's back was turned. It passed quickly enough, and then we were walking the halls again, heading for the parking lot.

"Hey, Jacob, Ness!" Someone yelled. We turned around, seeing Chris and Brooklynn running down the hallway to catch up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jacob asked as we waited for them to catch up.

"Nothin' much, just wanted to ask you something." Chris said, walking along side him. Brooklynn came up to walk beside me, rolling her eyes at the boys. "You mentioned something about cars earlier, and I was wondering…"

I stopped paying attention to their conversation then. Brooklynn had said something to me about maybe going to see a movie this Friday, and that took my whole attention. We talked the entire way to the parking lot, right up to where my car was parked.

Operative word here being **was**.

"Umm, where's my car?" I asked to no one in particular. Brooklynn looked at me strangely.

"You sure you parked here?" she asked, looking up and down the road, "What kind of car do you drive?"

"Blue Jetta." I said reflexively, scanning the other cars myself. "What'd it do, walk off?"

I was starting to panic. My first day of school and my car gets stolen. Dad would be pissed.

"What's up?" Chris asked, finally realizing something was wrong.

"It's gone, my car, it was right here I swear!" I practically screamed, waving my arms around emphatically, pointing at the empty spot.

"Whoa, calm down Nessie." Jacob said, pulling my arms back down to my side.

"What do you mean calm down!" I yelled in his face.

"Ness, this is what Edward told me earlier. He was borrowing your car. Jasper was, well, not feeling too well, so the guys left. He said that the girls were following in his car and that Emmett was going to drop off a vehicle for us before school was out." Jacob spoke calmly, slowly releasing my arms.

"But," I said confused, "I've got the keys."

Jacob laughed, "When has Edward ever needed keys? He just hotwired it, don't worry about it."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Is Jasper Ok?"

Jacob shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. "You know how he freaks out about blood. Some kid almost cut his finger off in his Biology class that he had with Edward."

"Wait, he hotwired it?" Chris asked. "Cool."

"So how are you guys getting home?" Brooklynn asked following us as we went to look for a one of the family's many vehicles.

"Drive," Jacob said sarcastically. None of our cars were parked in the front, or where Dad had parked his, so Jacob climbed up onto the back of a bench to get a better look.

"What kind are you looking for?" Chris said, climbing up with Jacob.

"Umm, I was assuming it would be Edward's Volvo or Emmett's Jeep." He said, looking around.

"Emmett would never let you drive his Jeep." I said, climbing up between the two guys, holding on to Jacob to steady myself.

There were tons of cars out here, considering there were only a few hundred students. Nowhere did I see Dad's silver Volvo or Emmett's red Jeep.

"Umm, what else you got." Brooklynn asked, standing on the seat part of the bench.

"Edward's other car," I said.

"Not a chance in hell." Jacob said without looking.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Bell's?" Jacob continued, ignoring Chris.

"Isn't that still in the shop?" I asked, looking for it anyways. Jacob and I had kind of wrapped Mom's Ferrari around a tree last week…

"How many cars do you guys have?" Brooklynn asked.

"Good point." Jacob replied. "To many." He said to Brooklynn

"Umm, Alice's?" I asked, searching for her bright yellow car.

"Naw, that one we'd have seen from inside." Jacob mumbled with a smirk. "Blondie's?"

"Blondie?" Chris asked confused. "What are they talking about?" he asked Brooklynn.

"No clue. They lost me a while ago." She replied, giving a shrug.

"What'd they expect us to do, walk home?" Jacob grumbled, looking around one last time.

"Well, that's all the car's we've got, except for Carlisle's but he's still at work." I replied, taking one final look. "Well, except for the Rabbit, but that thing died when we got it here."

"Don't remind me…" Jacob grumbled.

"Rabbit?" Chris asked, confused. "I didn't think they still made those."

"Got a problem with my car?" Jacob glared at Chris threateningly. Chris backed up involuntarily, almost falling off the thin piece of wood he was standing on, hands up as in surrender.

"Jacob basically built it himself a few years back." I explained, leaving out the part that it had been almost eight years ago now.

"Oh," Chris said, "Cool."

"Jacob, I don't see any of them. Maybe we should just start walking, I think Emmett failed us." I said, jumping down to the seat of the bench with Brooklynn.

"Aww hell. Emmett's an ass." Jacob said suddenly. He jumped off the bench and headed back the way we had come.

"Umm, Jacob, we're out of cars." I said, wondering which one we had missed.

"Car's yes, vehicles no."

Aww hell was right. Parked up on the curb, only two spots over from where my car had been parked this morning was a large crowd of people surrounding a motorcycle. Dad's Ducati.

"Jack ass." I mumbled under my breath as Brooklynn and Chris gasped. "At least he didn't leave the Honda."

Jacob pushed his way through the crowd of students around the bike, and started looking for where Emmett stashed the key.

"Jack ass," Jacob mumbled, grabbing and reading the note taped to the seat. "he didn't even leave us the key. Say's to have fun, and watch out for Edward when we get home."

I blushed. Dad always got mad at us when we rode the bikes together. Something about inappropriate thoughts. I was going to kill Emmett when we got back.

"Can you hotwire it?" I asked. Jacob just glared at me. "I take that as a yes."

"Damn, that's a nice bike." Chris said, admiring it. Dad had replaced his original a couple years ago, like they did with all their vehicles; this one was black. He said he'd give it to me when I turned eighteen. I was all excited, till he told me eighteen in human years. Jacob and Mom agreed. Fortunately, it didn't stop me from riding with one of them. Jacob was my favourite, he always went the fastest.

"That it is." Came a new voice. I turned around to get a look at the new speaker, and saw the jock that had flirted with me this morning. He seemed just as creepy now as he had then. Jacob growled beside me, coming to stand slightly in front of me. This was the same guy that had pissed Dad and Jacob off this morning. Chris moved in front of Brooklynn too, and looked just as pissed as Jacob did.

"What do you want Devin?" Chris asked, mostly politely. There was a tinge of anger in his voice.

Jacob started shaking slightly beside me. Nothing noticeable to anyone around us, but I knew how angry he must be right now. He had gotten really good at controlling his anger, and his phasing; this creep must have really pissed him off.

"Oh just admiring the bike." Devin said offhandedly. "And of course I wanted to introduce myself to the new students."

_Wanted another chance to be a pervert is more like it._ I thought.

"Well you introduced yourself, so fuck off." Chris said, his anger rising further. I stared at him, shocked. Chris seemed like such an easy going guy, I would have never have thought I'd see him see him this pissed. He looked more mad than Jacob.

Speaking of Jacob, his shaking was getting worse. I reached down to take his hand, showing him a few images to try and calm him down. Memories from back home, the two of us lounging on the beach. It only seemed to make him angrier. He looked down at me and shook his head. He wanted to be angry right now, which meant he wanted to be ready in case he had to fight.

Devin just smiled, as if nothing had happened. He took another step forward towards me and extended his hand.

"Hello," he said sweetly, "My name's Devin Madsen. Welcome to Detroit. It's nice to meet you…" he said, waiting for me to introduce myself back.

Without letting go of Jacob's hand, I reached out with my right, and gave him a strong handshake. Probably almost broke a couple bones. He cringed, so I smirked. "Renesmee Swan." I replied to him sharply. "And this is Jacob Black."

Devin did the polite thing, which I knew he would, and acknowledged Jacob. Then he turned right back to me.

"It is wonderful to meet you Miss Swan." He said in him most charming voice. I thought I was going to hurl. Jacob and Chris looked like they were going to kill. But I ignored it, and turned with Jacob back to the bike. It was probably very impolite, but I wasn't too worried that Dad would be mad.

Unfortunately for me, Dumb Jock didn't get the hint.

"So I was wondering," he continued, as if I was still paying him any attention, "If you would like to go out with me sometime? Maybe dinner and a movie; just the two of us. I could show you around town."

Jacob growled audibly now, but Devin just ignored it. I noticed that Chris turned slightly, but remained protectively in front of Brooklynn. She looked both scared and ticked off. I decided to screw with his head a little. I was feeling bold today, so sue me. I touched Jacob's hand as I passed, showing him what I was planning. He growled again anyways.

I walked slowly towards Devin and his cronies (why hadn't I noticed the other football jocks early), trying to copy the way Mom moves when she's teasing Dad. I'm not sure I pulled it off, but I had Devin's attention. I circled him slowly, trailing my fingertips slowly across his shoulder and back.

"Hmm," I said slowly, stopping in front of him again.

"Nessie, don't. The guy's a creep." Chris called.

"Ness…" Jacob said; his voice full of authority. I hated ignoring him, I knew he was just trying to keep me safe, so I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"Ignore Chris," Devin said smoothly, "He's been mad at me since I got the starting Quarterback position."

I smiled, looking him up and down one more time, before taking another small step towards him.

"You know, I'd love to take you up on your offer." I said, in the sexiest voice I could manage. He smiled, extending his hand as if to touch my face. _Ugh, gross._ I kept up the smile while I took a small step back. "But unfortunately, I don't date Dumb."

I turned on my heel, and walked back to Jacob, who immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear quietly.

"That was perfect," he said, "But do that again, and I'll lock you in your room forever."

I blushed, very badly. I think my mind could be as dirty as Rosalie's sometimes.

Devin still looked shocked, but didn't move. Jacob glared at him with a growl. He didn't take his eyes off Devin, but sat on the bike, dragging me with him, and had it hotwired in a moment. I climbed on the bike, smirking at Devin as I settled closer than necessary against Jacob's back. Devin just glared before turning on his heel and stormed off, his cronies following.

Jacob continued to growl as they walked past. He turned to Chris and called over the engine, "Thanks for the heads up man, we'll see you tomorrow." He paused for a moment before adding, "You might want to give Brooklynn a ride home, just in case. I think she missed the bus."

Chris nodded, "No prob." He called with a wave, guiding Brooklynn away. I waved to her as we sped past, and she nodded back, still looking a little shocked.

As we sped past Devin, Jacob poured on the speed, pulling the bike into a wheelie. I laughed loudly as we passed, blowing him a kiss, then shooting him the finger. Dad would be mad at my vulgarity, but he could bite me right now for all I cared.

I really had to come up with better phrases…

* * *

**There it is... hope you like it!!! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, me again! So here's the next chapter... it's a little shorter, and a little bit of back story you need to know. This is also kind of where it starts going a little... darker... I guess. Anyways, leave a review, and let me know what you're thinking!!  
Dilidilzz86, sakura5tar, Elizabeth, Kazama-chan, ****Ink Enchantress,**** - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
maximaxiride - ya, there's a reason it's M... it's just taking me longer to get there than I'd like...  
Jenni78 - I'm glad you like it! it's so much fun to write a pissed off Jacob... And thanks for the idea! I'll get that in there somewhere!  
My Beloved - umm, ya, this does seem to be a very slow moving story, I never meant it to be like that, but my mind never seems to do anything simply...**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I spent the whole ride home trying to figure out what had happened back there. Why was Jacob so protective and what had Chris so mad? I asked Jacob, touching my hand to his neck. He just shook his head; he wouldn't have been able to tell me much on the motorcycle anyways. Jacob took the turn into the driveway faster than he should have, and didn't bother parking in the garage. He pulled right up to the front door, right up to where the family (including a healthier looking Jasper but excluding Carlisle and Esme who were both at the hospital) was standing on the porch.

Dad was furious. Although, so was everybody else for that matter.

"That was reckless," Dad started, storming down the porch steps towards Jacob and I, "it was stupid, and childish, and… just DUMB!" he screamed.

"Edward." Mom chided, "You should be happy their both fine."

"Nothing was going to happen to her." Jacob said confidently.

Dad stared at him for a moment, obviously reading his thoughts.

"She did WHAT!" he roared a moment later, causing Jacob (and the rest of us) to flinch.

"She's your daughter." Alice said with a smirk. Dad glared at her, and Mom smiled.

"Let me guess, she pissed the pervert off?" Mom said knowingly.

"Umm, would someone mind filling me in?" Emmett and I asked at the same time. He smirked at me, before saying, "What'd we regular's miss?"

"The creep from this morning was hitting on Nessie. She hurt his ego in return." Jacob supplied, giving the short version.

"Oh," he mumbled, giving me a pat on the back, "Good job!"

Jasper stepped forward, standing beside Dad. He must have said something in his thoughts, because Dad nodded his head.

"Ya, that guy."

"Umm, I'm still in the dark here." I yelled, interrupting everyone's train of thought.

"Sorry honey," Dad said, giving me a hug. He kissed my forehead before stepping back to look at me.

_So I'm not in trouble?_ I said in my thoughts. Dad frowned, but shook his head.

"They're just worried about you." Jacob said, looking at Dad.

_I really hate it when you all do that! _I growled to Dad. Finally, he smirked slightly.

"Why don't we go explain things in the living room?" Jacob said, guiding me towards the door. "Nessie's getting cold."

We all went into the living room where it was nice and warm, although I was probably the only one that needed the heat. Jacob sat beside me, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to keep warm. I shivered a little (not from the cold) but I don't think he noticed. Dad did, though, and he growled at Jacob who just ignored him.

They were acting really weird; I'd have to ask Mom about it later.

"Don't bother," Dad said, I think it was to me, but I can't always be sure with him.

"So, do I get the full story now?" I asked, trying to get us back on track.

Dad looked at Mom for a second, then on to Jacob. Emmett must have said something to Dad, because Dad glared at him too. Finally, he gave up and started pacing behind the couch. He had picked up the trait from Jacob, who was still mostly human and fidgeted a lot.

_Dad? _ I asked mentally. He stopped pacing to look at me, and then started again.

I touched Jacob's hand and asked him to explain instead.

"We walked past Dumb Shit this morning," Jacob started, growling as he said the name, "in the hall, on our way to first. Remember?"

I nodded. I could remember him winking at me.

"Well, Edward heard a few things from him. That was why we all got so… tense."

_Understatement_. I thought to myself. "Ok, fine. We meet creeps all the time. Why is this guy so different?"

Jacob looked at Dad, almost asking if it was ok that he told me. I rolled my eyes at them. They were always trying to protect me from something.

"He was checking you out." Jasper said when neither of the others would.

"Is that all?" I asked surprised. "Big deal, Dad that happens to us all the time."

"You didn't hear what he was thinking honey." He said quietly.

"You didn't hear what Chris said about him either." Jacob said, turning so he could look at me when he spoke. "Apparently, Jack Ass has a bad reputation around here."

"So?" Where were they going with this? I looked up at Mom, and she just looked worried. Alice was concentrating, so I think she was trying to look ahead trying to see something.

"According to Chris, the guys' a sicko. Once he finds a girl he likes, well…" Jacob said, looking at his feet.

"Let's just say he gets his way." Dad growled. There was no control to his voice.

"Oh." I said softly. _Eww._ "I still don't know what this has to do with me?

"Apparently, he has his sight set on you." Jacob said softly.

"How do you guys know that, just from his thoughts?" I asked curiously.

Dad growled again, before punching a hole in the wall.

"Edward!" Mom yelled.

"Chris too." Jacob continued. "He said Dick Head had a thing for his older sister last year. She didn't like him, but he wouldn't give up. Chris said his sister's now at a boarding school out in Boston because the creep…" he trailed off again, looking at the floor again.

It took me a moment before it registered. _He raped her? _Dad growled again, so I knew I was right.

"So why doesn't anyone do anything about it. Call the cops for god's sake!" I yelled, jumping to my feet in anger.

Jacob pulled me back down, wrapping his arm around me to keep me there. "Can't" he said; he was just as angry as I was. His hands were shaking; I think him holding me was more to keep himself under control than it was to make me feel better. "His dad basically owns the town. People have tried, but it never gets further than a warning."

"Then why don't we do something about it?" I asked, still furious.

Dad screamed then, jumping the back of the couch so that he could look me in the eye. "No! You are going to stay away from him. I don't care if he rapes half the girls at the school you are not going near him!"

I'd never heard my Dad yell at me before. I hid my face in Jacob's chest, his arms wrapping around me protectively. It was the first time in my life that I was actually afraid of him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward!" Jacob yelled at him, smoothing my hair with his hand.

I heard Dad take a deep breath, before feeling him sit down next to me. He pulled me out of Jacob's arms and wrapped me in his own.

"I'm sorry honey," he said softly, his voice back under control. "I just can't let anything happen to you."

Mom knelt down in front of me, twirling a strand of my hair in her fingers.

"Dad, I'm surrounded by vampires and werewolves, I really think I'm pretty safe." I said calmly into his shoulder. He pushed me an arm's length away, to look at my face. I knew he was reading my thoughts.

_I'm fine. And you know I can protect myself against some weak human_. He cringed, but let me continue. _And I sure as hell ain't moving again just because you're worried about some Ass Hole of a human!_

Dad just shook his head, before kissing my forehead. "I know; that's why we're never letting you out of our sight."

Arg, I figured. But I really didn't think any of them would argue against that.

"Don't worry kiddo," Jacob said, pulling me out of Dads arms so my back landed against his chest, "I'll make sure you're safe."

"I'm not sure Dog Boy is any better than this pervert is." Rosalie said quietly from across the room.

Jacob howled loudly like a wolf would, causing Rosalie to grimace. I laughed, and got comfortable in Jacob's arms.

Dad spent the rest of the night, and the morning till we had to go to school again, in the garage working with Jasper. I think all of this made him more anxious to finish whatever it was they were making me. I couldn't complain, I was anxious to get whatever it was. I think…

* * *

**There you go... you can probably guess what happens next... hope you liked it, sorry it was so short... but I had to add it somewhere...**

**Please leave a review!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone... So here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than the last so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!!!  
cworhp, sonyabrady1971, My Beloved, kazama-chan, maximaxiride, DobbyWobby, and Jenni78 - you guys are great, i'm glad you all liked it! Hope you like this one too!  
**

**Anyways, this is the next one! hope you guys like it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
**

* * *

It turns out I didn't need to wait long. The next Saturday Dad and Jasper were finished with it. Jacob and I had been in the living room watching a movie together (Lethal Weapon 4, one of my favourites). Obviously we had our homework done already and had the rest of the weekend to hang out. Ok, so I did my homework and Jacob was procrastinating, but hey, that works for us.

Alice came skipping down the stairs, singing happily to herself. That in and of itself should have tipped us off.

"Oh Nessie!" She sung happily, swinging her legs over the back of the couch landing gracefully in between me and Jacob, "I think you're about to get a surprise!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled and took my hand, dragging me out the back door. Once outside I saw Dad and Jasper coming out the side door of the garage, looking all smug and happy, carrying two boxes between them; one square and fairly large, and the other a long, thin rectangle. _Early Birthday present?_ I asked Dad to get his attention.

Dad looked up and smiled. Wow, it had been a while since I'd seen him do that.

"It hasn't been that long." He said, placing the boxes down and pulling me into a hug.

"Uhh, ya Edward, it has actually." Jacob said, joining us in the backyard. I smiled at him, happy that he said it and not me. Jacob just smiled back, sitting on the edge of the deck.

"Oh," Dad replied sadly, looking back at me. "I'm sorry honey, you know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know Daddy," I smirked as he kissed my forehead.

"Aww quit with the lovey dovey crap and let's get on with it!" Emmett yelled, jumping out his second floor window, Rosalie landing effortlessly beside him.

"It's finished and you didn't tell me?" Mom said, coming out the back door with Carlisle and Esme. It seemed like the whole family was coming out to watch. Not that that should surprise me either, my life seemed to be a family event. That thought seemed to make Dad chuckle.

"Oh wait Edward," Alice said happily, passing me a large, heavy pink shopping bag, "She has to open this first."

Dad roller his eyes, but didn't argue. _Huh?_ This was weird. I opened the bag, throwing the tissue paper back at Alice, and dug to the bottom.

It was clothes, obviously, but it was what she'd gotten me that surprised me. There were only two pieces. The first was pair of black shorts, really short black shorts with quite a few pockets. The second was a black tank top. Ok, let me rephrase that, it was basically a black sports bra. The only other thing in the bag, which was what made it so heavy, was a pair of knee high black army style boots that laced up in the front. Well, at least those were cool.

I looked at Alice, hoping for an explanation.

Dad sighed, "I thought you were supposed to get something practical."

"I did!" Alice argued, looking excited. She loved buying me clothes just a little too much. "You said you wanted something comfortable, easy to move in, light, and could fit under that stuff. It's perfect." She said, grabbing the clothes and pulling me towards the house. "Oh, and I ordered that leather coat. I couldn't find one I liked." She added.

Alice didn't bother dragging me up to my room to change, though I would have appreciated the privacy. We turned the corner and went into the dining room, where she immediately started to pull my sweater over my head.

"Eh, Aunty, I think I can dress myself by now." I said angrily. I pulled my clothes off myself, and slid into the new ones. As much as I didn't want to admit it, they were comfy, and fit perfectly like always.

"So are you going to tell me why I have a new outfit? One that you know Dad would never normally approve of." I asked a moment later as I laced up my new boots. Thankfully they had a zipper in the back, so this was probably the only time I would have to spend the time doing this.

Alice smiled, not having been offended by my earlier outburst. "You'll see." She said with a laugh.

When I had finished with the boots we headed back outside. Emmett whistled when I walked out the door, causing me to blush. I happened to see Jacob's expression (mouth hanging open, staring at me) before Mom smacked him upside the head. Dad just smirked.

"Damn girly, when'd you grow into a woman?" Emmett asked, circling me to get a good look.

"Oh shut up." I said, still slightly miffed. "Can we get to the good stuff now?"

"Why would you think its good stuff?" Jasper asked, bringing the first box (the larger one) over to me.

I just raised an eyebrow. It had to be good stuff; Jasper had come up with the idea that first time I had hit him with Dad's baseball bat.

"If you're expecting a bat, you're going to be disappointed." Dad said calmly. "Now open the box, Alice has been going crazy waiting for you to get this."

I ripped the box open, digging through more tissue paper to get to the goods. I was hoping for a weapon, anything I could use to fight with.

Dad was right, I was disappointed.

"Umm, thanks?" I said slowly, pulling out two pieces of metal. I looked up at Dad and Jasper, both of whom were laughing.

"Ohh, try it on!" Alice called happily, pulling the gift out of my hands.

"Umm, Dad?" I asked again, looking at him.

"Your father wanted to make sure that IF you ever needed to be involved in a fight with a vampire you would be thoroughly protected." Jasper filled in.

"It's armor?" I asked. "What's armor going to do against vampires?"

Dad smiled, coming over to help Alice put it on. It was lighter than I'd expected, and strangely comfortable. There were two pieces that fit over my chest and around my back. It wasn't too tight, but definitely covered my heart. A mesh chain mail went up from those pieces to a collar piece that covered my neck and my jugular vein. There were also bracers for my arms that fit like fingerless gloves, covering my hands, the veins in my wrist, and extending up to my elbows.

"It's specially made," Dad explained, tightening the straps that connected the front piece to the back. "Vampire's won't be able to bite through it. At least not easily."

"What's it made from?" I asked, knowing metal would be heavier than this and do nothing against vampire's fangs.

Alice glanced up at Dad, who was looking at Jasper. I guess they didn't want to tell me. Which means that I probably wouldn't like the answer. _Dad?_ I asked again.

"It's made from vampire's skin. Jasper found a way to heat it and mix it with a few other things so that it becomes stronger and harder." Alice said softly, fixing the last buckle.

Ok, so I didn't want to know that. I really didn't want to know how he got the material either. I shrugged it off; it definitely wasn't the weirdest thing I'd seen or heard in my life. If it worked, I wouldn't complain.

I looked at it a little more closely. It fit me perfectly. Along the bracers was an intricate pattern carved into the dark grey material. My stomach was exposed, as well as my thighs and upper arms, but all vital organs (well, vitals when dealing with vampires) were covered. I swung my arms, getting used to the extra weight. The collar felt a little weird, but it didn't hinder my movements and was padded so it wouldn't hurt. I surprised myself by actually liking the feeling of the added protection.

Dad was still watching me, trying to decipher my thoughts on it. He smiled when I had acknowledged that I loved it.

"Good," Jasper said, making sure it fit me correctly. "The only way your Dad would let me make your actual present was if I made this too."

_My actual present?_ I thought to Dad. His smile disappeared slightly, but he went and picked up the other box anyways.

This one was long, thin, and a lot lighter. I glanced at the rest of my family briefly before tearing into it.

Well, it wasn't a bat. Or a crowbar for that matter.

It was better. So much better.

I pulled it from the box slowly, letting the cloth that was wrapped around it fall to the ground.

A sword.

It was beautiful, like it had come from a movie or something. It was lighter than I expected, but that wasn't what caught my attention. The handle was padded with what looked like black leather, and the short guard was carved with intricate designs, matching the ones on my armor. The design continued down the thick end of the blade; a wolf on one side, and a moon and stars on the other. Across the guard was an inscription. '_More than My Own Life'_. It seemed to be the quote of that described my life. I was more important than my mother's life; and my family would always be more important than my own. The sheath was the same black as the handle, and was just as beautiful as the rest of it; the quote running down one side.

_Oh… my… god…_

I moved the sword back and forth, getting the feel of it. It surprised me that I felt so comfortable with it already.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked quietly. His face looked a little worried, but when I smiled he relaxed slightly.

"It's beautiful, Jasper." I said, barely able to take my eyes off it. I stopped long enough to put it back in its sheath to hug Jasper and Dad. "Thank you guys so much."

"It was Jasper's idea, and Alice carved the design." I went and hugged her too. "Jacob was actually the one that donated the blade."

"You did?" I asked him, looking at it again. It looked just like a regular blade to me.

"Ness, what's the only thing that can get through bloodsucker's skin?" Jacob asked, laughing and wrapping me in his own hug.

_A werewolf fang,_ I thought, not getting what he was… _Ohh._

Jacob laughed at me and kissed my forehead. _That's why he was so pissy that day, Dad ripped his teeth out._

"Hope you like it." He said quietly.

I did.

"So do we get to try this thing out, or are we just going to look at it?" Emmett called out, breaking my concentration on the weapon.

Dad and Jasper laughed at him.

"Em, if you want to go against her with that, it's your death wish. It'll cut you in half." Jasper said, smacking Emmett's shoulder.

"Whatever." Emmett replied in disbelief.

Needless to say, Emmett spent the rest of the night pulling himself back together. Literally.

I tried apologizing, but he wouldn't have it. He had been warned, and he had ignored it.

I spoke with Dad that later on that night, when he came up to say goodnight. After thanking him again and again, I was so excited I had to tell him just one more time.

Dad laughed, hearing my thought before I could open my mouth.

"Renesmee, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He said, kissing my forehead and tucking me in. "just be careful with it. Emmett won't appreciate having to put himself back together like that again."

"I will." I said, touching my hand to his face and showing him how much I loved it.

He smiled, "Good. I love you." He said, leaving quietly.

"Love you too Daddy."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it... i know... doesn't make much sense now... but it will later... i think... maybe...**

**Please leave a review!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone again!!! So here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. This is where things get interesting again, slowly.  
jj1507 - thanks! you might like the next few chapters then :)  
My Beloved, Gaku-chan2690, fliengdolphine, kazama-chan, hpotterfan2047 - I'm glad you guys all like it!!! Thanks for reviewing  
ChampionShoes - lol, one day he will... and I'm glad you like the sword idea.  
sonyabrady1971 - ya, poor Emmett, he seems to be getting his ass kicked lately...  
cinder999 - Thanks, i'm glad you like them! Umm, Esme volunteers at the hospital, lets her stay close to Carlise and gives her something to do... makes her fell useful. Besides, i just needed to get her out of the house!  
RedAnko - lol, thank you so much! I'm glad someone thought it was original! lol, thanks for the review!  
maximaxiride - lol, yes, you're review made me very happy! thats why you all might (should) get three chapters this week!!**

**Anyways, enjoy!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

After that first day, the weeks passed quickly. Brooklynn and I became really good friends, and so did Jacob and Chris. Jacob looked happier than I'd seen him since we moved. As much as he loved my family, I think he missed handing out with 'human' guys.

Mom and Dad were being pretty good about everything too. Usually. Kind of.

But no matter what I did, it was still like pulling teeth to get them to let me go out. Dad wouldn't even let me go to Brooklynn's house. But eventually, Mom argued with him enough that they let me stay over at her house one Friday night.

We spent the whole night talking about school and boys. Mostly about the boys at school ironically. She told me how she'd known Chris since they were kids, because he lived just down the street from her (which explained why Jacob was spending the night at Chris's), and what had happened to his sister.

It was a really sad story. Brooklynn didn't know the exact details, only that Devin (or Jack Ass / Dumb Shit / or any other name Jacob had come up with) saw her at a party, thought she was pretty, and took her upstairs. She said Chris found his sister tied up to the bed and unconscious later on that night. He'd never forgiven himself for letting that happen to her. Apparently, when Chris's family pressed charges, the Judge threw the case out because there had been alcohol at the party, even though neither Chris nor his sister had had any.

It was a horrible story, but it explained why he was so protective of Brooklynn that first day.

After that, we tried to stick to happier topics, specifically how Brooklynn had been crushing on Chris for a couple years now.

That was cut short, however, when Jacob and Chris started throwing stones at Brooklynn's bedroom window to get our attention. We happily ran to the backyard and spent the rest of the night just hanging out with the guys.

The four of us have been nearly inseparable since then.

Devin hadn't caused us too much trouble these past few weeks either. Maybe that was because we always had one of the guys with us; whether it was Jacob, Chris, or one of the guys in my family. Dad still growled every time he passed him in the halls.

When spring came, the outdoor parties started up again. They were usually held in a field or near the forest a few miles outside of town. It made hunting difficult, but the parties were fun none the less. Alice loved going, even if it was just because it gave her an excuse to dress up. The last party Alice went to, she had all the males' eyes on her as she danced with Jasper. I didn't know anyone could physically move like that. I thought I'd have to try that sometime. When Dad heard that thought, he grounded me from parties for two weeks.

Tonight though, the four of us were going to a party out in the forest just north of the lake. Jacob and I were the only one's around this weekend, seeing as the rest of the family had to go hunting a little further from home. They figured they would be back sometime Sunday night, so we took the opportunity to go have some fun.

I had spent the whole afternoon rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear. I found a skirt that Alice had gotten me a few months ago, saying she saw me wearing it having a 'very, Very, VERY good time'. It was a short skirt, black, white, and dark pink plaid. I threw on a tight white tank top (one that was lower than Dad would ever let me wear) and a pair of knee high boots. Jacob's jaw dropped when he saw me, but he quickly recovered by saying 'your Dad's gonna kill me'.

Now Jacob and I were in his new car (Dad bought him a Range Rover so that he had a truck of his own to play with and would leave my Jetta alone) going to pick up Chris and Brooklynn.

"You excited?" Jacob asked, reaching out to touch my hand. He had been doing that lately, and as much as I wished it was something significant, he just wanted me to show him how I felt, so I did. I showed him how I was excited to see Brooklynn and Chris; how I couldn't wait to get to the bonfire; how I was excited about trying out Alice's dance moves.

I blushed as he snatched his hand back. He looked over at me, with one of those looks that said 'if your Dad finds out, _I'm_ a dead dog'.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Can't a girl have some fun once and a while?"

He laughed, though it sounded more like a bark, "Your idea of fun is more like disaster." He said roughly.

"Common, you can't tell me you don't want to have a good time? I saw you watching Alice, you can't tell me you don't want to dance like that." I said, knowing that he had been watching Alice that night too.

Jacob's face paled slightly. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"You're not going to leave me to dance with some strange guy are you?" I asked sweetly, knowing it would really piss him off.

The car rocked to the side as Jacob's hands started to shake violently. He growled and glared at me as we sped (he liked going too fast too) down the subdivisions' streets.

"Whoa, Jacob, easy." I said softly, resting my hand on his own. I showed him a memory of him dancing with me at Grandpa Charlie's and Grandma Sue's wedding. I was a lot smaller back then, and was standing on his feet as he spun me around.

He took a couple deep breaths and slowed the car down to a more legal speed.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly.

"Ness, do me a favour," he said softly, taking deep breaths to control the shaking in his hands, "No, promise me something."

"Sure." I said quickly. He looked at me again, his eyes locked on mine. If I had been driving, I probably would have driven us off a cliff or something.

"Don't dance like that. Please, you really have no idea what that does to guys."

"You included?" I said angrily. He grimaced, but didn't look away. "Fine. But on one condition."

"Nessie." He said strongly, squeezing my hand. "No, promise me."

"You'll like it." I said softly. I hope this didn't make him look at me differently, but all I had wanted to do tonight was to dance with him. I squeezed his hand back, showing him the memory again. "I get to dance with you."

All the anger washed away from his face quickly, and it was replaced with shock. I pulled my hand back quickly, my face blushing more by the second. That was probably not the brightest idea I had had, so I turned to look out the window, just praying he'd drop the subject entirely.

"Ok." He said softly a moment later. I looked back at him, as he took my hand back in his own. He didn't look mad at all, in fact, he looked relieved.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He laughed again, "Of course Nessie. Anything to keep those creeps away from you." He said with a smirk.

_Oh, _I thought sadly, _he just wants to keep me safe so Dad doesn't have an excuse to kill him._

We didn't talk much the rest of the way to Brooklynn's house, but he did keep my hand in his. I'm not sure if it was to keep his hand from shaking, or my own, but I didn't complain. He pulled up in front of the house, and put his truck into park.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked. He always seemed to know when something was bothering me.

"Nothing." I lied with a smile. I might have been a better liar than my mother was, but Jacob could still always tell.

"Ness…"

"Its fine," I said, looking him in the eye and giving his hand a quick squeeze. "I was just thinking about something Brooklynn told me the other day." This was true. I had been thinking about what she had told me about Jacob, and how she thought he really liked me. I was starting to think she might be wrong.

Jacob snorted, before leaning across the car and kissing me on the cheek. I jumped a little, and stared at him. I was used to him kissing my forehead, but this seemed a little more… intimate.

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out." He said huskily, still leaning across the car keeping his face close to my own. "You should know me well enough by now to know how jealous I get even thinking about other guys anywhere near you."

"Oh" I said, almost inaudibly. Wow, my vocabulary was extensive tonight.

He smirked, settling back in his seat. I almost asked him what he meant by that, but both back doors flew open as Chris and Brooklynn climbed in the car.

"Hey guys!" Brooklynn said happily, giving me and my seat a hug.

"Hey Lynn, hey Chris." Jacob said with a smile, knocking knuckles with Chris. I shot him one last glance, but he just smiled at me. Unfortunately, it was one of his smiles that had me melting in my seat.

"Wow Nessie, you look great!" Brooklynn said, leaning around the back of my seat to get a better look.

That snapped me out of whatever little dream world I had been in. I smiled back and said thanks.

"Dang girl, you look pretty good yourself." I said once I had taken a good look at her. She was wearing a dark blue halter top and a pair of really short white shorts. I noticed Chris couldn't take his eyes off her either.

"Would you girls stop checking each other out?" Jacob asked with a laugh, "It's kinda freakin' me out."

"Whatever Jacob!" Brooklynn taunted, "You were checkin' Nessie out anyways." She added with a laugh.

Jacob laughed too, but his tanned cheeks were slightly tinted with red.

Maybe tonight was going to be better than I expected.

* * *

**There you go! hope you enjoyed it... Leave a review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Everything starts to get interesting now...  
As for my reviewers, you guys are all great... I cant believe how many I've gotten so far! And there are so many of you! I know I usually say something to each of you, but there are just so many it'll take me forever! Thank you to all of my newest reviewers though, a lot of you sprang up in the last chapter or two. **

**Anyways, Enjoy this one!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

The drive out to where the party was went quickly; granted, Jacob was driving, so we were going pretty fast. We joked and laughed the whole way about random things, stuff like who the new couples were at school (mine and Brooklynn's conversation), sports scores (the guys input), and what we wanted to do tonight (Brooklynn and I both were excited to dance). Jacob and Chris were arguing over hockey scores when we arrived at the State Park twenty minutes later and headed towards the party.

It wasn't hard to find, we just followed the crowds walking into the woods. When we got as far as we could in the truck, Jacob parked it and we started hiking. It wasn't far from there that we started seeing more and more people. We hit a clearing less than a quarter mile from where the truck was parked; that was where the real party started.

Brooklynn and I got all excited when we got close enough to feel the music rumbling in our chest from the huge speakers set up on one side of the clearing. On the other side were a bunch of coolers, holding everything from water to pop to beer and everything in between. In the middle was where all the teenagers were dancing. And when I say dancing, I use the term loosely. Chris looked over at us, before heading over to grab something to drink, while Jacob started talking to a couple of guys he knew from gym class.

I looked over to Brooklynn, catching her eye and smiling. She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the crowds of people and started dancing.

I had promised Jacob I would behave myself while dancing without him, so I didn't try anything too… crazy. But that didn't stop me from throwing myself into the music. Being a part vampire came in handy for more than just fighting. All the grace that came with it flowed through my body as Brooklynn and I danced to the fast beat. I have no idea how long we were out there, I was way too absorbed in the music, but I could feel beads of sweat start forming on my forehead; I didn't even know where Brooklynn ended up. It was fantastic; a way to absolutely let go of all my fears and just let myself get lost. I didn't have to worry about what I was thinking around Dad, about all our Vampire problems, or even my changing feelings for Jacob.

I was so lost in what I was doing I barely noticed when someone came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me close to his chest. I stiffened slightly, taking a deep breath. That calmed me; I knew that scent. Jacob moved behind me, lowering his lips towards my ear to whisper.

"I thought you promised to not dance like that without me?" His voice was lower than normal, huskier.

I turned around in his arms to face him, smiling up at him.

"I wasn't even trying." I said, hoping it came out seductive, and not childish.

"Hmm," Jacob whispered, his face still close to mine, his hands running down from my waist to my hips, pulling me closer, dancing against my body. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

I looked up to his eyes, and for a moment neither of us moved. His body was pressed against my own, and I couldn't think straight. _Was he coming on to me? Was I, actually, turning him on? Should I keep going?_

Jacob got my attention again as his hand moved away from my hip (which made me realize that I liked it there) and placed it on the crook of my neck (granted I liked that too). He rubbed my cheek gently with his thumb as he smiled.

"God you look beautiful." He mumbled quietly, not taking his eyes off my face. I blushed, causing him to smile deeper.

He brought his lips to my ear again, lowering his voice so that only I could possibly hear him, and whispered.

"So do I get to see you dance now?"

I paused for a moment, looking back up to his perfect face. He was smiling at me; but it was both excited and nervous. It really didn't take me long to make up my mind. I knew I would never say no to him, so now the question was just how.

Alice was right; I was going to have a VERY good time tonight.

I closed my eyes to concentrate. Over the years I had gotten better with my powers, and when I wanted to, I didn't need to use my hands to show others my thoughts and memories. I concentrated on his fingertips on my skin and sent him my answer: '_yes'_.

Jacob's smile widened as he tried to pull me closer to his body. I smirked, coming up with a quick plan. I had been waiting for Jacob to notice me like this for a year now, and I was going to make this good.

I pushed away from him slightly, just so that our bodies were no longer touching. I smiled up at him when his expression turned to shock, and moved his hand back to my hip where his other one still was. He tried to step closer, but I held him off with my hand to his chest. Now he just looked confused, maybe even a little scared. I started wondering if I would even be able to pull this off.

I leaned up on my tip toes, moving my mouth closer to his ears, and whispered.

"I thought you wanted to _see_ me dance?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could.

Jacob growled gently (or was that a groan? I couldn't quite tell) but he didn't pull me closer again. His eyes were wide now, watching every move I made as I pushed myself just slightly out of his arm's reach.

I'm not sure why, but this was the first time tonight I had actually taken a good look at Jacob. What I saw didn't dissuade me from what I was planning; in fact, I think it just encouraged me. He was wearing a deep blue button down shirt, the colour perfect against his tanned skin, and a pair of dark blue jeans sitting low on his hips. His hair had grown out a little, and was falling across his cheek bones, casting shadows across his eyes. If I had any less self resistance I think I would have thrown myself at him right now.

But I did. _Damn_.

I closed my eyes, listening to the music and feeling the bass. I felt a smile creep across my face, as my body started moving of its own accord. I spun around, moving my arms, my hips, just letting myself be carried by the music.

I was in my own world, just letting my body move, when I heard a soft growl. I smirked, slowly opening my eyes, but still moving my body.

Apparently, Jacob wasn't the only one who was watching me. But he was the only one I paid any attention to. And the expression on his face was perfect. If Rosalie had been here, she'd have said the dog was drooling.

Jacob's eyes racked over my body, and I suddenly felt my stomach clench in anticipation. He was being good, and staying where I'd left him; but I didn't think he'd stay there long. I slowly started moving towards him, moving my hands down my body, twisting my hips from side to side. The song changed, the beat speeding up. I matched my movements to the music as I closed in on Jacob. His eyes were now locked on mine, as I closed the last few inches before my body closed in on his. Jacob's eyes widened as my body touched his, or more specifically, as my hips brushed against his own. I turned my body, dropping down before he could reach out for me, and came up slowly, letting my rear drag up against his body as I stood. I looked over my shoulder as he pulled my hips and back against his body, growling in my ear.

We continued to move as one, grinding against each other. He spun me around, so that I was facing him, and his hands moving up and down my sides. I raised my hands above my head, dragging them through Jacob's hair and down his chest. He growled louder this time, pulling my body closer against his. His hands moved up my body again, this time catching under my shirt, dragging the thin material up with it. Jacob's hot hands left burning trails along my flesh as I groaned. He smiled, leaving one hand under my shirt, rubbing the skin just under my chest, and moved the other one back down my hip and to my thigh, hitching my knee up around his waist.

The music boomed louder, and our bodies moved faster. No more than two or three songs could have passed, but we were breathing heavily. We slowed our movements as a slow song started, until we were stopped; our bodies pressed against each others and our breathing laboured.

I wasn't sure what was going on. All that I could see or think about was Jacob's body pressed against my own, his breath on my skin. I could have been imagining it, but it felt as if his face was moving infinitesimally closer to mine; his lips closing that already tight space between us.

_Oh god, oh god, he's going to kiss me!_ I thought frantically.

And that's when the world caught up with us. Apparently Alice and Jasper weren't the only ones able to gain an audience. The crowds around us had stopped dancing to watch us, and as we stopped moving they erupted into cheers. I looked away from Jacob's beautiful face and blushed deeply. He just chuckled, moving away from me slightly. I didn't like that, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

Jacob smiled, taking my hand and leading me away from the crowds, pulling my in close again.

"Nope," he said softly, his lips by my ear again, sending shivers through my body, "definitely not regretting this."

I blushed again.

_Nope, me neither. _I thought, giving his hand a squeeze. _Dad's going to kill us though._

* * *

**There you go. Hope you all enjoyed it... leave a review anyways.**

**I'll post again on Sunday.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Ok, as promised, here is the next chapter!!! hope you all enjoy it  
Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers again, you guys are why I'm even bothering with this anymore! **

**Umm, most everyone that reviewed all said the same thing. "Edward's gonna be pissed!" Well, you wont find find out for a few chapters, but i hope you all enjoy it anyways!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Brooklynn found us a few minutes later, standing just off to the side of where all the coolers were, trying to catch our breath.

"Oh my gosh Nessie that was incredible! You have to teach me how you did that!" she gushed, a huge smile on her face. "And Jacob, Damn! Who knew you had it in you?!"

I blushed again, still feeling the eyes of all the guys around us on me. Jacob noticed too, and glared at them, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively, holding me close. I could hear him growl slightly every once in a while, but I think everyone else was ignorant of it.

"Thanks." I said quietly, blushing again.

Chris came over to us a moment later, slapping Jacob on the shoulder, wolf whistling (ironically) and laughing.

"Damn Jacob." He called out, "You are one lucky son of a, you know that? If I didn't think you'd rip my head off I'd ask Nessie to dance myself!"

Jacob smirked "Wow Chris, you're smarter than you look."

"Naw, my survival instincts are just better than most people's." Chris said through his laughing.

Brooklynn was smiling brightly at him. I knew she had been hoping Chris would ask her to dance tonight. I figured what the hell, I could do a little pushing and manipulating before the night was over. I'd learned from Alice and Mom over the years. And she deserved that much.

Jacob beat me to it though.

"Well, since you're smart enough not to ask Nessie to dance," he taunted with a smile, "why don't you ask Brooklynn? Give these guys another girl to drool over besides my Nessie." He added possessively.

_Did he just say 'my Nessie'? I'm his now? YAY! Ahh, ok, keep on topic. Brooklynn and Chris. You can pass out later. _

Chris's face paled dramatically, and I saw Brooklynn's smile fade immediately as she saw it. He tried to recover, putting a fake smile on his face, but we could all see through it. Chris looked over to Brooklynn, almost apologetically, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"No worries Chris,' she said quickly, her voice hitching in her throat. She looked away from him, scanning the area around her till her eyes landed on the forest. "I'm still catching my breath. I think I'm going to walk through the forest for a bit."

Brooklynn turned and headed through the trees, going as fast as she could in the dark, unfamiliar terrain.

"Smooth Chris, real smooth." Jacob growled when she was gone. He hated to see Brooklynn hurt as much as I did.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled, smacking him upside the head. He tried to jerk away, but I still caught him across his almost too warm neck.

"Ouch, Nessie." He said soberly, rubbing where I'd hit him.

"You deserved that!" I yelled, smacking him lightly (well, lightly for me) in the chest. "Are you so blind that you didn't notice that she's like you for, like, ever!"

I was screaming by the time I finished my tirade, hitting him on each word for emphasis. Jacob finally had to hold me back, or Chris would be leaving with broken ribs instead of just bruises.

"Yes Nessie, I did actually." He said softly, rubbing his chest. He sat down on one of the coolers; well, more like collapsed on it, his head buried in his hands. "It's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" I growled.

"I can't dance!" he shrieked, his head snapping up to stare at me.

I shook my head gently. Boys could be so thick sometimes.

"She wouldn't have cared." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

He looked back at me, a painful expression on his face.

"So how much do you think I fucked this one up?" he asked a moment later.

Jacob smirked again "the way she looks at you man, she'll calm down."

"I'll go talk to her." I offered, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He must have been really upset; I could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt. "Just try not to screw it up again."

I heard Jacob tell Chris that it was going to work out as I ran (at a somewhat human pace) into the forest.

Chris didn't respond.

It didn't take me long to find where she went; her scent was still fresh. I was surprised, though, that she'd gone as far as she had already. I took my time catching up, knowing she'd want some time to herself to think. I found her a few minutes later, sitting on a rock overlooking the lake. We were pretty far from the party, but could still hear the music in the background, and I knew she heard me come up and sit beside her.

Brooklynn didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes as I sat down. Her face was red and blotchy, with her mascara leaving black streaks on her cheeks, but she had stopped crying. I sat there beside her, not speaking, just waiting for her.

It didn't take her long before she acknowledged me, although it wasn't what I was expecting.

She laughed.

Granted, there was nothing cheerful or happy about it. I looked at her curiously as she calmed down again, waiting till she was ready to explain why she'd just lost it.

Again, it didn't take her long (one thing that I had always liked about her).

"So how bad do you think I just destroyed my chances with Chris?" she asked without looking me in the eyes.

It was my turn to laugh. Her head snapped around to look at me, fear shown in her eyes.

"Oh, Brooklynn, I'm sorry." I said, quickly stopping my laughter. "It's just Chris asked us the same thing before I came to find you."

She looked at me, slightly shocked, but mostly disbelieving.

"I'm serious, Lynn, he was really upset that he hurt you." I said gently, rubbing her back. "He really does like you." I continued, though she still looked doubtful.

"Ya, sure, then why did he look like he was in pain when Jacob told him to dance with me?" she asked angrily. I wasn't sure if she was angry at Jacob, Chris, or herself.

"I think you'll get a kick out of this." I said smirking. Brooklynn raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. "He can't dance."

She stared at me, shock written on her face.

"I know, stupid excuse, but that's why he looked terrified." I said quickly, my arms raised looking innocent.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!" she screamed, jumping up. She stopped, looked back at me, and then broke out laughing. "Figures. The guy is a star athlete, but scared of dancing."

I laughed with her, giving her a quick hug as reassurance. "Boy's are stupid." I said with a smile.

"No, I'm stupid." She replied. "I just totally over reacted."

I paused, pretending to think about it. "Ya, maybe a little." I said with a laugh. "I can't blame you though. I think I would have started crying right in front of them."

She smiled again. "Thanks Nessie," she said a moment later. "You're a great friend."

"I know." I said arrogantly. We laughed, turning to head back. "Common, let's get you a dance partner."

We froze when we turned around. There, leaning against the trees just thirty feet behind us was Devin and one of his buddies. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't sensed them, till the wind blew through my hair. They had stayed upwind. And they looked a little too happy to see us.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Nessie Swan, out for a walk." He said quietly, his voice low. "And this far away from the party and anyone that could help you."

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

* * *

**There you go... hope you all liked it! please leave a review, let me know what you think... good or bad... **

**As for updates, there will be at least two next week. but possibly three. **

**umm, I wanted to say something else... but I can't remember what it was... Whatever...**

**leave a review! Thanks everyone!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Hope the wait wasn't too bad, this should make up for it! Anyways, here's the next chapter... I've gotta say, I think only one review got even close to what could possibly happen.  
.rhi - lol, not bad!!! personally I hope you're right... but I guess you'll just have to keep reading!  
Gabby, SlicVic, x3jevousadore - sorry about the Cliffhanger... it's good for the soul... kinda...  
Calila - thanks! I appreciate that. And thank you for someone finally understanding that Edward only freaks out because it's his six year old daughter! granted, if it was my kid, i'd probably freak too!  
chibiangel413 - I'm glad I could get you interested in Twilight! hope you enjoy the rest of the story  
SarcasticLoner - awww, I think Edward's gonna have to get in line... but that's just me... lol, read and tell me what you think!  
Envy's love - ya, i wouldnt want to be Devin either!  
Jenni78 - yes, Nessie could kick their asses. lol, sorry about the cliffhanger, i couldn't resist!  
maximaxiride - you'll see!!! and i dont think of her as weak. Devin predictable?? i think you've read to many fanfics!! lol, but i appreciate the reviews anyways... hope i can surprise you somewhere in this story.  
Edwards little vampire - sorry, didn't think 3 days was that bad!! lol.  
geneva8403 - lol, you always make me laugh! hope this doesn't dissapoint!  
Yashi - lol, ok, i take back previous statement that no one got close to what's going to happen... apparently i've got a couple that were close!  
Maggie, superwoman1234, winginit06, cworhp, Mrs. Black, Emthebookworm, sonyabrady - thanks for the review, glad you like it! but boy you guys are impatient!!! lol...  
shopperstarr - lol, dang, you're too smart! lol, hope you like it!  
My Beloved, championshoes, Kazama-chan, sillyemmett, hpotterfan - i'm glad you guys like it!  
TaylorNicoleCullen - damn girl! lol, i'm not sure if i'm that ballsy, but i guess you're about to find out!**

**holy shit! that's a feakin lot of reviewers! you guys are awesome! keep it up!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

Alice obviously hadn't seen past the party when she had that vision of me is this skirt.

Devin and his buddy watched us from where they were standing by the edge of the forest. Unfortunately, it was right in the middle of our path back to the party, back to Jacob and Chris. I wasn't sure how this was going to work out, but it didn't look good.

I glanced at Brooklynn out of the corner of my eye. She looked nervous, but not overly scared. We took a few steps further, ignoring both of them. But Devin stuck out his arm when we approached, blocking my path. His buddy, I think his name was Greg, came up behind Brooklynn, blocking the way we had come.

Normally I wouldn't be scared of just two humans. But there was a problem. Brooklynn. I couldn't attract attention by using my vampire enhanced abilities or we'd have to leave Detroit. Worse than that, it wouldn't turn out well for anyone who saw me. We couldn't leave evidence, no matter how good a friend she was. I worked through my options quickly in my head. And if I was honest with myself, they didn't look too good.

One, we could run for it, but I doubted Brooklynn would be able to out run a couple of star football players. Crap.

Two, we could fight, but then my secret would be out and the shit would hit the fan, metaphorically speaking. Double Crap.

Three, I could play my role. Let them attack us, and pretend to be helpless. Dad wouldn't like that idea, neither would Jacob. I didn't overly like that option either, for me or Brooklynn. Triple Crap.

There was another option. It was out there, I wasn't sure it would work, but I guess I could still bash heads later if it didn't. I'd have to wait for an opportunity to arise, and I couldn't wait too long either, because it'd take time to work. I think; this was all guess work for me right now. Aww hell, it had to be the weekend my mind reader father wasn't within listening range. Does 'Quadruple Crap' sound funny? Whatever.

I looked up at Devin, who was still smiling. It was then that I noticed he looked a little, for lack of a better word, tipsy. His eyes were glazed over, and the smell of alcohol was covering him. I tried to just duck under his arm, but he grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around and slamming me against the tree he had been leaning against. I guess he wasn't as tipsy as I had thought. Brooklynn shouted something, but Greg grabbed her from behind, hauling her off her feet.

As Devin held me against the tree a few more things flew through my mind. He was stronger that I'd expected. Not so strong that I couldn't have stopped him, but I understood why Chris's sister hadn't been able to stand up against him. If I had to guess, I'd say he was on steroids. Well this was getting better and better.

"Aww don't be like that Darlin'." he slurred, his face close to mine. He took a deep breath, breathing in my scent. I shuddered. "I just want to have some fun." He whispered, his hand going down to grope my ass.

"I thought you liked dancing." He continued, slamming his body against my own. Brooklynn fought back again, and Greg slapped her, hard.

"No struggling Nessie," Devin said as I tried to push him away to get to her. I glared at him till I smelled it. Blood. I looked over at Brooklynn, who had become quiet, and noticed a long, shallow cut on her arm from the knife Greg had pressed against her. "The more you fight me, the more of her blood that'll be spilled." He said, running his hand up and down my side. Jacob's hand had been warm and comforting, Devin's sent shivers down my spine, but not in the good sense. "We're going to have some fun." He whispered in my ear, biting gently at my neck.

Well now I was fucked. Even if I had wanted to fight, as soon as I started my less than human side would take over, and I'd end up killing all three of them. I swallowed, getting enough air to get a good scream out.

"JACOB!" I yelled as loud as I could.

As soon as the word was out of my mouth I heard Brooklynn whimper again, this time a deeper cut forming on her wrist. The smell was almost enough to make me attack right now, but I held it together.

"Aww, Darlin', I don't think your friend there can hear you this far away." He snickered, continuing to run his hand up and down my body. "And leave some blood in your friend there, I know Greg was looking forward to her later."

"Ness, get out of here!" Brooklynn yelled, still struggling against Greg.

"Shut up Bitch!" he yelled at her. She winced and was quiet, but didn't stop struggling. "The sooner he's done with her, the sooner I can get to you."

Devin smirked at me again, as his lips crashed down on mine. His hands were moving all over my body, clawing at my clothes. I tried to move away from him, but without totally losing what little humanity I had and killing them all, there wasn't much I could do. I gasped and almost cried as his hand moved under my skirt, pulling at the lace panties I was wearing. I cried out against his lips, but that only encouraged him. His fingers groped at me through the thin material, till he had forced it out of the way and shoved his finger into me.

I screamed out again; in pain, in fear. Everything felt like it was crashing down around me. The pain didn't last long, but the discomfort and fear remained. He laughed, his other hand under my shirt pulling at my bra and kneading my chest. His lips moved down to my exposed breast as he slammed another finger into me.

"Oh common Ness," I heard him sneer, "I thought you liked it hard, and rough." He growled, exaggerating each word with a flick of his finger.

Somewhere behind me I could hear Brooklynn screaming, and then I could smell more of her blood. My brain wasn't quite making any sense of anything anymore. All I could think about was the fear, the pain and violation. I only registered that he was undoing his zipper when the pressure between my legs eased off. He was cursing loudly, fumbling with his belt. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

I heard a growl.

I knew that growl.

My head snapped up, my mind clearing considerably as I returned to my senses. I saw Jacob run through the forest towards us, his face contorted in anger.

"PUSH HIM!" Jacob yelled.

He had heard me. Devin hadn't taken into account that I was yelling at a werewolf with exceptional hearing. Thank god, because my other plans had crumbled. I looked back at Devin, who was still trying to work the belt, and shoved him with as much strength as I could muster. He flew back a few feet, but before hitting the ground, Jacob tackled him as if he were a ragdoll, the two of them crashing into the ground.

Jacob had come to my rescue, just like he always had.

* * *

**lol, sorry, i guess this is another cliffhanger... hope you all enjoyed it!**

**leave a review! i should update on Friday... i think...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again! Ok, so here's the next chapter... I know alot of you kind of felt like that was slightly predictable, but I hope this is where I throw a monkey wrench into the whole thing! I hope you enjoy it; I know it's kind of short, but that's what happens when you want more chapters more often... and besides, I think I'm getting better at the whole cliffhanger thingy... lol, sorry, but it works...**

**As for all you guys who reviewed, thank you so much... I think that if I wrote something to all of you I'd be here forever. That being said I'll try to get back to all of you guys anyways!**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

So many things happened at once.

The smell of Brooklynn's blood was really distracting me. I think the only reason I was able to follow any of what happened was because of the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins.

I had shoved Devin away from me, just like Jacob told me too, and I had seen Jacob tackle him; if you could even call it that. It was more like a midair collision; like a line backer taking down a stationary quarterback. The quarterback didn't stand a chance. Jacob literally flew through the air and hit him hard, sending both of them sprawling; Devin landing in a heap ten feet away, Jacob landing on all fours facing him a few feet further back. I could hear him growling, and see his body shaking almost violently. When the two of them connected, I could hear the sound of bones snapping. It must have been Devin's ribs; I could hear him groaning and see the pain on his face.

Good, he deserved it.

I had turned towards Brooklynn after I had heard her scream, hoping that Greg would be significantly distracted long enough for her to get away. I knew I couldn't help her; the smell of her blood would have been too much for me to handle.

Turns out I didn't have to worry. Chris had followed Jacob, and when Greg had turned to go help Devin, Chris tackled him from behind. The two rolled across the ground, but Chris got the upper hand, and got a few good punches in.

Jacob sprung from where he was crouched and landed on Devin, pushing him back down to the ground with little effort. He was pummeling Devin; his werewolf enhanced strength was making it a less than fair fight. Devin's jaw, collarbone, and multiple ribs were broken, and his face was covered in blood. Jacob was screaming as he landed every punch, cursing with more fury than I'd ever seen in him. Blood sprayed as Jacob he broke Devin's nose, covering Jacob's shirt. But it didn't stop him, even though Devin was already unconscious. Greg was out cold too, but Chris had turned and was holding Brooklynn close to his chest. He looked absolutely furious, but used his energy to try and comfort the girl in his arms. Brooklynn was still bleeding, though not as much, but Chris was also bleeding from a cut lip.

I couldn't move, and the smell of the blood was keeping me from thinking straight.

"Jacob…" I mumbled, trying to get his attention. He swung his fist again, causing another bone to snap as he growled again. It seemed like my mind was slowly slipping away from me, and the only thing I could think of that would allow me to think straight again was Jacob.

"JACOB!"

His head spun around to look at me, the look on his face was shocked. Jacob shoved Devin away from him, and sprinted over to me, wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to his chest.

His chest that was still covered in blood. Devin's blood.

"Ness…" he said softly, eyes raking over me to see if I was ok. He looked worried, granted, I probably looked like hell. But he was so close to me, I couldn't risk breathing.

Unfortunately, I needed to take a breath to get the words out. I grabbed his arms tight, trying to push him away slightly as I sucked in a short breath through my teeth. Even then I could still smell the blood on his clothes. The scent clung to the back of my throat, and I had to fight back the urge to attack my best friend.

"Blood."

It was the only word I could get out, but the shock on Jacob's face told me that he understood what I meant. He jumped away from me, terror written on his face. He ripped his shirt off, and used what small area was still clean to wipe his hands off as well. When he was finished he threw it as far away from him as he could, but just stood there.

I took a moment to breathe. The air wasn't any cleaner, but the metallic smell of the blood was less concentrated around Jacob. I nodded once, and he sprinted the short distance between us and wrapped his arms around me again, burying his face in my hair.

"Oh Nessie, god I'm so sorry. I didn't think." He rambled on, holding my face in his hand to look at me again. "I should have been here, Ness, I'm sorry."

"I'm ok, Jacob." I lied. I knew he cold tell, but right now I didn't care. I just wanted this night to end.

I realized a moment later he was still touching me, so I had showed him everything that I was thinking. He just nodded slightly, and wrapped me up in a hug. His warm skin felt great against mine. I tried not to think of what Devin had done to me, and how there was nothing I could do to stop him. I pushed the thoughts from my mind, only to realize I pushed them to Jacob. He growled again, but didn't move away from me, for which I was grateful.

"I'm so sorry Ness." He said again, running his fingers through my hair. I could smell the salt from his tears as he held me closer. But I couldn't figure out why he was so sorry. It wasn't his fault this happened to us. I pushed my thoughts toward him again, and he pulled away slightly to look at me. He exhaled slowly, putting his thoughts together.

"Shit happens Jacob, please don't blame yourself." I said softly, pulling myself against him again.

"I know Honey. I just… can't help it. I could have done something, I should have." Jacob said, tilting my face up so that I'd look at his own. He stared into my eyes for a minute, and I couldn't look away. Too soon, he shook his head, looking away from my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "God Nessie, I'm so sorry."

Jacob had been my closest friend my entire life. He knew me better than anyone else, and I knew he loved me more than his own life. It was killing him, literally, that he couldn't protect me. I pushed him away from me, so that I could look at him again. His eyes were apologetic and full of fear. I wrapped my arms around his neck, using them as leverage to pull me up so that I could almost look him in the eye; and he wrapped his arm around my waist to help. I slowly moved closer, kissing his cheek, showing him through the contact of my lips that I loved him, and did not blame him for any of this in the least.

Jacob looked at me again, his eyes wide. I tried to smile, but for some reason I got nervous all of a sudden. His hand moved from my hip to cup my cheek, his head slowly lowered to mine, and I realized he was about to kiss me. My heart raced, and all the fear from earlier left immediately. His perfect lips were so close to mine, I didn't think I could breath, even if I wanted to.

"Ness…" he whispered gently, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

And then reality caught up with us. Brooklynn screamed, tearing our attention over to where she was kneeling beside Chris. He looked hurt, crouching on the ground, his head in his hands, groaning in pain. I took a quick look at Jacob again, and he looked as worried as I felt.

We moved quickly over to where they were sitting, Jacob returning to his usual Alpha mentality. We got within a few feet of them when I noticed it. Brooklynn wasn't touching him, even though he was shaking violently.

"He's burning up." She told us between her tears.

That's when it hit me.

I grabbed Jacob's arm, holding him back. He turned to look at me, a mix between an angry look and a confused one on his face.

"He's shaking, Jacob." I said quietly, imploring him to understand what I was seeing.

"What?" he asked as he looked back and forth between me and Chris.

"Jacob, he's shaking like you do." I said slowly.

It must have been the tenth time tonight I had seen that shocked look on his face. But I saw it again when he realized what I had said.

The next thing I saw cross his features was fear.

* * *

**lol, yes, I know... Cliffhanger... sorry, but you'll have to wait till sunday for the next chapter... **

**and Jenni78, I hope you enjoyed the shirtless Jacob (he'll be like that for a while by the way! and even better in the next few! lol, that's in there solely for you!)**

**Leave a review!! Thanks everyone**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So... here's the next chapter... obviously. Hope you all like it.**

**So I've gotten some opinion's from people... giving me different ideas for different things I could do with this story... Thank you so much. I really appreciate the ideas. I might not be able to use some of them (i do have a few chapters written ahead) but i like the idea's anyways.**

**So... here's the next chapter... basically where everthing goes to hell... well, more to hell than it already is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I'm still not sure how I didn't catch this before. I mean, I should have been able to smell it, right? I guess that's not the point right now. Even though Jacob understood what I was trying to tell him, I still don't think he was able to accept it. Truthfully, I wasn't either. Even if I wanted to, it was so far out there, and unlikely.

Brooklynn pulled our attention back immediately.

"Chris, what wrong, are you ok?" she asked feverishly, moving his hair out of his eyes. He groaned, but lashed out, shoving her hand away. "Guy's we've gotta get him to a hospital." She said hastily to us.

Neither Jacob nor I moved from where we stood ten feet away. He looked at me, concerned, knowing that this could get bad fast. I knew what he was thinking, I had gone over the possibilities in my head already too. I nodded slowly, telling him I was ok and ready. Brooklynn just looked confused, wanting to scream at us to help him.

"How hot is he?" Jacob asked after taking a deep breath. He moved closer and knelt beside them, but didn't touch Chris himself.

"I don't know, but he's running a lot higher than he should." She replied quickly. She was trying not to freak out, which was good; she must still be running on adrenaline. You could still hear the fear in her voice; not for herself, even though she had almost just been raped, but for Chris.

"Somethin' like this?" Jacob asked, touching Brooklynn's arm gently. She jumped, shocked, but nodded vigorously.

"Ya Jacob. What's wrong, are you sick too?" she asked concerned.

Jacob sighed, shooting a quick look at me to make sure I was still ok. I wasn't, but he didn't need the extra worry.

Chris groaned again, and then lashed out at Jacob.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed.

Jacob backed up, hands raised innocently. "Whoa man, relax. Deep breaths." He said gently.

Chris shook his head trying to clear it. He listened to Jacob's advice, breathing deeply.

"What's going on?" he asked "Why am I so angry?"

"What's your father's name?" Jacob asked quietly. The random question confused both Chris and Brooklynn, but I knew what he was getting at.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Brooklynn yelled angrily.

"Mark Johnson." Chris answered confused, hissing the answer painfully between his teeth.

Jacob shook his head, asking again. "No, your birth father."

"How'd you…" Chris asked confused.

"Just answer it Chris." Jacob cut him off. He was starting to get impatient now.

"Umm, never met him." Chris said quietly, looking back over to Brooklynn, who was clearly confused. Obviously she had never known this about him. Chris shook convulsively again, and when Brooklynn moved closer to touch him Jacob held her back. Chris growled, scaring her and shocking me.

"Chris…" Jacob encouraged strongly, growling slightly himself.

"It was before Mom met Mark. Some stupid fling she had up in Washington. Dead beat, I think his name was Uley or something. Never met him, don't care to."

Uley, well, that explained things. Sam's dad. Embry's dad too for that matter.

Jacob let out a breath that I don't think he realized he was holding, looking relieved in a way. Then a moment later, when it all set in, he looked terrified again.

Werewolf.

Ah fuck.

All the drama tonight was going to cause his first phase. Here and now, with Brooklynn (a human) and me (a part vamp) here it was going to be bad.

Jacob cursed, loudly.

"Ok, Chris, you've got to listen to me." He said quickly. "Brooklynn and Nessie have to leave. Then you and I are going to take care of this."

"No!" Chris screamed as Jacob stood up. He looked at Brooklynn, eyes glazing over in more love and adoration than I've seen before. Then he looked at me, and his eyes turned to cold hatred and anger. "She's not going anywhere with that." He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her against his shaking body.

"Chris, ouch, what the hell is going on?" Brooklynn begged in pain.

"Oh fuck off." Jacob cursed angrily, looking between them.

Now he'd lost me too.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly. Chris growled even louder, and started shaking worse.

"The fucker hasn't even phased yet and he's imprinted." Jacob mumbled.

Imprinted to Brooklynn. Aww hell, it just keeps getting worse.

"Look Chris," Jacob said hurriedly, getting right in front of his face. "Instincts tell you to protect Brooklynn right?"

Chris looked confused, but nodded, holding her close.

"And they tell you to hate Nessie, right? To attack her?" Chris nodded again. Brooklynn still looked terrified, but was smart enough not to say anything.

"What do they tell you about me?" Jacob asked gently.

Chris paused, still trying to get the shaking under control, taking another deep breath. He looked between Brooklynn and I, then back to Jacob.

"To trust you, follow you." He said hoarsely.

The transformation wouldn't be long now.

Jacob nodded once; Chris knew who the Alpha was already. That was the first good thing to happen tonight.

"Then trust me now." Jacob said sharply. Chris froze for a moment, then slowly let Brooklynn out of his tight grasp. Jacob took her hand, and helped her up.

"Good, now take your shirt off." He told Chris hastily.

Chris looked confused, but tried to do it anyways. "Why?" he asked, not bothering to unbutton it, opting to just pull it over his head. He probably couldn't work the buttons even if he wanted to.

"Because Nessie doesn't do well with blood, and Brooklynn's still bleeding all over." He ripped the material quickly into strips, then tied them tightly around Brooklynn's wounds. But I noticed she was watching Chris.

Not that I could blame her. Without his shirt on it was becoming more noticeable. His fit body was shaking and trembling horribly, and every time he took a breath it got worse. My scent; it must have been really bothering him. Wait till he met the rest of my family.

Jacob had finished Brooklynn's bandages; it helped, not much, but the thirst was definitely easier for me to handle. He stood up and ran back to me. I noticed Chris wrap his arms around Brooklynn again, pressing his face into her neck. It seemed to help his shaking a little.

Jacob stopped in front of me, kicking his shoes and pants off to the side. I raised an eyebrow at that, but he ignored me.

"Here's the keys to the Rover. Take the back roads through the park away from the party. When you hit the main road, drive like hell. As soon as you get home, get you and Brooklynn up to your room and barricade yourselves in. I'll come get you as soon as I can." His words were rushed, and he kept throwing looks over his shoulder at Chris.

"You think this is going to go badly?" I asked, taking the keys, but keeping his hand in mine. He looked scared. That was new…

"He's older than we were, his imprint is leaving with his mortal enemy, and this is his first time. He's going to be confused and angry as hell. I have no idea how he hasn't phased already."

Well, when he put it that way…

"Be careful, please." I said quietly, holding him close, trying to get as much of his warmth as I could. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"You too." He said quietly.

He looked me in the eyes for a moment, all his fears and love shown easily there. Then he turned and walked away.

He took only a few steps, but in that time it felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. And then he stopped. I heard him growl quietly, and then time seemed to slow down again. He turned, sprinted the few feet between us, and picked me up in his arms and spun me around once. When he set me back down he pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was passionate, but gentle. I was stunned at first, till I felt his warm lips move against mine. I could have stayed like that forever, but he pulled away a moment later, leaving me dazed.

"I love you." He whispered softly, his voice husky and deep; he had forehead pressed to mine and our bodies were touching. My mind couldn't comprehend anything in those few seconds other than the two of us.

He smiled brightly, before kissing my forehead again and leaving.

"Jacob!" I called. He turned back and caught me as I jumped towards him. I reached up boldly, pressing my lips to his again, just long enough to show him through the contact that I loved him too. His eyes widened, but he smiled, giving me another quick hug before setting me down again and walking back to Chris. My heart was still racing, but stayed in my chest this time. I felt colder without his body against mine, but there were things we had to do. Live through the night for instance.

_Focus Nessie, faint later._ I told myself.

"Ok, Chris." He said strongly, "Let her go."

Chris got angrier then, growling and pulling Brooklynn away. She looked confused (probably at why Jacob was in his boxers. His really hot boxers…).

"Chris…" Jacob growled, his own arms shaking now. Chris flushed briefly, relaxing his arms enough for Brooklynn to wiggle out. She looked at Jacob briefly, then back at Chris.

"Ness'll explain." Jacob said through clenched teeth. She didn't look overly convinced, but headed towards me.

As soon as Brooklynn stepped up beside me Chris lost it. He screamed and threw himself at us. Jacob caught him around the middle, holding him off. Chris collapsed to the ground, his whole body shaking violently.

"Go!" Jacob screamed.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Brooklynn's arm and ran into the forest. We wouldn't have long till they were on our trail, and we could only go as fast as Brooklynn could run. It was going to be close.

A moment later we heard it.

A wolf howled in the darkness.

And the chase was on.

* * *

**Damn, that's another Cliffhanger isn't it?? sorry... Anyways, hopes that explains a few things! Leave a review, I always love them!**

**Have a good weekend!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so here's the next chapter!!! hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for all those reviews!!! I'm pretty sure I got back to everyone that signed theirs; as for those who didn't, sorry, but thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

We ran like hell the whole way through the forest. Hold that, I ran like hell, almost dragging Brooklynn behind me. She stumbled a few times, so I practically carried her to the truck. I had to swing wide to get there, trying to avoid the crowded party, so it took us longer than I would have liked. I could smell the wolves behind us. One would get close, Chris I think, than the other would over take him and we'd gain some distance again.

I was surprised Brooklynn didn't complain the whole way. If I was her, I'd have been bitching.

Dad once told me that most humans will naturally shy away from the unnatural, from the things that go 'bump in the night'. Some part of Brooklynn must have known that the best way for her to stay alive right now was to run with me. Odd; running from her soul mate with a vampire that could drain her of all her blood in a heartbeat. It's funny how the human brain works.

Then again, it could just as well be shock.

I tried to come up with a plan as we ran. Nothing exceptional came to mind. Scratch that, nothing even intelligent came to mind. I knew Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to us, but at the same time, I knew he wouldn't want to pull rank on Chris either. Jacob's whole thing as an Alpha was that the wolves deserved to be able to make their own choices, not forced into obeying one wolf. Granted, times like these, I wish he was a heartless son of a bitch who'd just make Chris sit still till he calmed down.

We came to the end of the forest and into the clearing where all the cars were parked. I didn't stop, or slow down for that matter, till we were outside Jacob's Range Rover. It was then that I noticed why Brooklynn hadn't been arguing; the girl was panting so hard she couldn't have gotten a word out if she wanted to. I felt bad, kind of. Granted, if it saved our lives, I'd deal.

I threw open the drivers' door, pushing Brooklynn across the seat to the other side. She scrambled across as I looked over my shoulder. Normal human's wouldn't have seen or heard the wolves wrestling at the edge of the forest, but I did. There was one thing to be thankful for, all the human's still heading towards the party were already drunk.

I shoved the key into the ignition forcefully, spun the car around, and sped back down the gravel road. The wolves followed us down the road, running together just out of sight in the trees. Maybe Jacob had talked him down, and they were just giving us an escort.

And maybe not…

When we were around the corner and out of sight of the other party goers a dark grey wolf flew out of the trees and tried to tackle the Range Rover. He put a good dent in my door, his teeth snapping at my window. I cursed, quite loudly, swerving to stay on the road.

"What… is going… on?" Brooklynn asked between pants, jumping as the wolf, Chris, hit the car again.

"Well Hun, that's kind of a long story." I said through clenched teeth. Chris hit the car one more time before I saw Jacob tackle him to the ground, pinning Chris's neck in his jaws.

Ok, we had a few more minutes' leeway.

Then we heard music. 'Who let the dogs out' started playing softly through the car as I turned out onto an old jeep trail through the park.

"What the hell is that?" Brooklynn asked.

I chuckled. Jacob really did have a sick sense of humor sometimes.

"Jacob's phone. Pass it to me would you?" I asked. She dug around the consul for a moment before pulling out the slick black phone Dad had bought him.

The name '_Seth' _appeared on the screen. Well, he really didn't have the best timing. I flicked open the phone anyways, scaring Brooklynn further as I craned around to look in the back of the truck, letting go of the steering wheel.

"'Ello?" I said, trying to sound chipper. I dropped back into the front seat after grabbing what I was looking for. Chocolate. Jacob always had food in his car, and I figured Brooklynn could use some. She took it without saying anything and dug into it. Must be another human instinct; sugar to avoid shock.

"Nessie? Is that you?" Seth asked surprised. "Wow you sound like you've grown! How old are you now?"

"Umm, six, Seth this isn't really the best time." I said, peeking over to Brooklynn to see if she noticed my slip. She did; looking at me curiously from behind the bar of chocolate. The way I figured it, she was going to hear a few things tonight weirder than that I was only six.

"Oh right, ya, that's actually the reason I called." Seth replied, his voice turning serious again.

"Oh really?" I asked, slamming on the breaks to fly around a corner. The pack had caught up again, Chris snapping at the back tires. I tried to keep my voice light, for his sake. I don't think it worked.

"Uh, ya. So I was running patrol tonight, minding my own business, when I hear Jacob in my head. And he wasn't alone. Now before I even got a chance to figure out what the hell happened, Jacob ORDERED me to phase." He said quickly, obviously back to business, "Nessie, I was running full speed! When I phased back I was in mid air; and I crashed into the forest floor going **really** fast. Ness I have rug burns on my…"

"Ok Seth," I said, cutting him off before he told me any more… that was just something I could live without hearing. "Look, long story, can I have Jacob call you back later?" I asked, we were about to hit the main road, and it was a tricky turn. I kind of need both hands to make it. Brooklynn looked a little less shocked, and now quite confused.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Flying through the forest in Jacob's Range Rover…"

"Whoa, Jake got a truck?" he asked, "Cool."

That was so Seth. He could be facing down death and he'd still be impressed by a car.

"Ya, Seth, back on topic." I mumbled; this was getting ridiculous. "Wait, you said he ordered you?"

_What the fuck, he'll order Seth around but not some new guy?_

"Uh, ya, that was the other thing that surprised me. Nessie, you need to tell me what the hell's going on. Shit, I'm stuck up in Canada, unable to phase because of Jacob's command. And from the sounds of it, you're having some of your own problems; so spill."

The turn was coming up quick, and I was hoping to make it without running over a wolf, so I passed the phone to Brooklynn.

"Here Seth, talk to my friend for a sec." I threw the phone lightly, and she caught it. She looked confused for a second, before holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

I could hear Seth as I pulled the e-brake and spun around the corner. We almost made it, but Chris hit the back end of the truck again, pushing it past its turn and bouncing off a tree.

"Hello? Who's this? Why the hell is the six year old driving?" I heard him scream.

I pulled the phone out of her hand before she could answer, speeding down the jeep trail towards the exit. We crashed through the metal gate, a piece of it flying off and smashing into Chris. Jacob slowed and stopped over Chris's body. He was already getting up as I turned the corner back onto the main road.

"Ness what the fuck is going on?" Seth screamed through the phone.

"Well, sort version: Jacob's friend Chris phased for the first time and is now trying to kill me because I'm running away with his imprint." I told him quickly. Brooklynn gave me a weird look; none of that probably made any sense to her. Seth would have understood it though.

"Oh…" Seth replied quietly.

"Ya, but Jacob wont _tell_ him to stop, so he's making a punching bag out of the truck." I continued, swerving around another corner. Brooklynn shrieked again as we swerved into an oncoming lane. "It's going to get bloody soon."

"Aw hell, Ness. Look, you're going to have to be careful. Jacob hasn't ordered this guy to stop because it could kill him." Seth said quickly.

"What?" I looked back over to Brooklynn. She had finally gotten over her shock and was now curious. I tried to smile, but she rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Chris was now running on her side of the car. She was watching him, her eyes focusing on the grace of his body running. I couldn't blame her, they were beautiful.

"Ness," Seth continued, "Jacob ordered me to not phase because he knew I _**could **_follow the order. This new guy can't; he doesn't know how. Sam tried it once. Back when the first few phased, he ordered Paul to stop phasing. Well, someone pissed Paul of, and even though he tried not to his body started phasing. You know what his temper is like Ness, it almost ripped him apart. He tore most of his muscles and broke a couple bones; he could barely breathe for a few hours. It would be worse if it's this guy's first phase. It'd probably kill him."

I swore, long and loud. Brooklynn looked away from the window shocked.

"Shit." Seth said with a laugh, "You must have learned that from you uncles!"

"Shove it," I hissed.

"Ok Ness. Look, get back to your house, and lock yourselves in the highest room. Be careful, and get Jacob to call me, Ok?" He said seriously, back to business.

"That's what Jacob said." I replied, flying around another corner. I sure hoped the cops had better things to do tonight than patrol the highways. "Thanks Seth, I'll talk to you later."

"Any time," he said happily. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I growled, "Make it fast would ya?"

He laughed, "Who is this guy?"

As much as Seth could be a goofball, he was smart too. I glanced at Brooklynn, who was also waiting for my answer.

"Tell Embry and Sam they might want to think about a trip down to Oregon soon." I said quietly.

"Damn, really? Wow, I guess that shouldn't surprise me." He said softly.

"Ya. Look Seth, I gotta go. I'll have Jacob call. Thanks for the info." I said quickly. He said goodbye and I hung up, throwing the phone into a cup holder.

"Ness?" Brooklynn said a moment later. I looked over at her; she was still confused, but now she looked worried about me too. How did I deserve such a good friend?

"Ya?" I replied quietly, flying around another corner. The wolves had disappeared now, and that concerned me.

"Can you now _please_ explain this to me?" She asked quietly. "What the hell is going on?"

I sighed, "Do you want the long version or the short one?"

* * *

**Ok, so maybe I lied and there is a cliffhanger... sorry about that... at least its not too bad :)**

**Anyways, leave a review, i love to hear from you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, me again. So here's the next chapter. Sorry I only got two out this week, its finals and, well, I'm a little behind on studying... anyways, I hope you enjoy it, I'll get the next one out on wednesday!**

**much love, thanks for all the reviews!**

**And hey, I've got a poll up on my profile... nothing tremendously important, just asking about how often you want me to update... check it out.  
**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I sighed, "Do you want the long version or the short one?"

"Long one." Brooklynn said sharply. She turned to look out the window, watching Chris run beside the truck through the trees. "What's happening to Chris?" She asked more gently.

I took a deep breath, trying to organize my thoughts. That wasn't an easy question to answer. Granted, if Jacob was right (and I was beginning to believe that more by the minute) then she could know. It all came down to one small comment Jacob made in a hurry. Great…

"Ok," I mumbled, looking her in the eyes. I had her attention. "But you have to make a choice."

"What?" she said earnestly. "Nessie, I want to know."

I sighed again, "Just listen, please. The way I see it, there are three choices. One, Jacob's right, I tell you, and everything's fine. Two, we wait, and I don't tell you anything." I paused, not liking the last option much.

"And three?" Brooklynn asked.

"Three, Jacob's wrong, I tell you anyways, and bad things happen." I answered vaguely, hoping she'd understand my meanings. I turned a sharp corner, flying across a highway, and onto another dirt road. The truck bottomed out as I landed; I could just imagine Rosalie's face when she saw the damage I had done to it.

"Bad things?" Brooklynn actually looked a little nervous. Good. Well, that was until she looked out the window again and saw Chris, her determination rising.

"I'll take door number one, Nessie." She said with a smirk.

I had to give her credit, she had balls.

"Ok." I said, flying around another corner, the truck crashing through a fallen log in the middle of the road. At least she was getting used to my driving, her knuckles were only pale white now. "I'll go fast, so try to keep up."

Brooklynn nodded.

"Ok" I mumbled. _Now where to start?_ "Jacob and Chris are related, in a sense. Both come from the Quileute reservation in La Push. And some of the men there, they kind of…"

"Turn into giant dogs?" She asked, not wanting to believe it herself. I couldn't blame her, it was pretty unbelievable.

"Well, they prefer the term werewolf over dog." I replied, trying to smile.

"Why?" Brooklynn continued with her questions.

"Generations ago, the Quileute men… changed, I guess you could say, so that they could protect their home and families from their enemies, the cold ones."

"What are they? Giant cats?" she asked with a laugh. I guess it did all seem unrealistic.

I cringed anyways.

And I think she noticed, but for the wrong reasons. "No! Cats?"

"Not even close." I answered softly. "Vampires."

Brooklynn's face paled slightly. Well, more than it already was. It was a lot for her to take in, but something in her told her that as much as she wanted to deny it, part of her knew it was true.

"No, I thought they were myths?" she finally mumbled.

"I bet you thought that about guys turning into giant dogs before today too." I said cheekily. "It's less myth than most people would like to believe."

She thought about it for a minute, before shaking her head and getting mad.

"But what happened tonight to Chris. There weren't any vampires there tonight?"

I shook my head, swerving the truck to the side. "It's not that, it was the stress; the anxiety and fear that he felt for you that caused it." I tried to explain.

Brooklynn's face paled again. "Oh."

We drove for a minute in silence. I knew there was something I hadn't explained yet, and I was hoping she'd let it slide.

She didn't.

"Wait," she said, looking at me again, "Then why is he still chasing us?"

Aww shit.

"You remember Jacob calling you Chris's imprint?" She nodded, "Well, I'm not sure what it means exactly, but it is basically that he's bonded to you. You're his life now." I tried to explain. It might have been easier if I knew myself, but no one thought it necessary to impart that information on me.

"Oh," She replied, "But why was he attacking?"

Double shit.

"Remember what I said about their enemies?" She nodded again. I raised an eyebrow, imploring her to remember herself. "Brooklynn, he's protecting his imprint from his enemy. Me."

I expected her to freak out. To scream and try to throw herself out of the car. She didn't. But she didn't accept it happily either.

"No, you can't be." She yelled, looking scared, "Right?"

"Brooklynn, please listen." I begged, turning onto my road a few miles down from the house. "I'm still the same person you knew. And you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. You said that yourself."

She paused to think about it; it didn't take her long to make up her mind.

"You're a vampire?"

I nodded, "Half actually. My mom was human when she had me."

"You drink blood?"

"Animal, I'm a vegetarian of a sort."

She actually smirked.

"Sunlight?" she inquired.

I laughed. "Myth, but the rest of my family can't; they sparkle."

Brooklynn paused to raise an eyebrow.

"I know, it's weird. But hey, we don't burst into flame, I think that's a positive."

Brooklynn went back to thinking as I turned down our long drive. The wolves were still with us.

Triple Shit.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, having accepted this crazy story of mine.

"Now we do what Jacob told us." I said, swinging the truck around the garage and parked it on Esme's garden under my window. I opened the sun roof just as Jacob and Chris entered the back yard. He paused, watching what happened. Jacob stood with his back to us, growling at Chris to keep him back.

"Beautiful…" Brooklynn whispered. I had to agree with her.

Jacob growled again louder. Chris's knees went weak and he fell to the ground. Jacob must have ordered him to stay. He turned to us, and I knew he wanted us to move.

I climbed out the sun roof, grabbing Brooklynn's hand and helping her up too. Chris growled, and I could see he was in pain. We should hurry.

I pulled Brooklynn onto my back and jumped onto the trellis on the side of the house and started scaling my way up, climbing through my open window.

I pulled myself through the window, landing roughly on my big couch. Brooklynn grunted as she landed in a heap beside me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, helping her sit up. I jogged across my room, dragging my heavy bookcase across the floor to block the door. Not that I thought it would do any good against a raging werewolf, but it would make Jacob happy. Brooklynn wasn't watching me, so she jumped slightly when I sat beside her on the couch again.

"Wow." Was all she could say, watching the boys in the yard. I think she was still a little shocked I had just carried her up the side of my house to the fourth floor window. Maybe it would help me prove my point.

We both turned to look out the window, kneeling on the couch. Jacob released Chris, and now the two were lying, facing each other. It was silent now, they'd stopped growling, and they were very still.

"What's going on?" Brooklynn asked quietly. I saw both wolves twitch at the sound of her voice, but they remained where they were.

"Talking; Jacob's probably trying to get Chris to calm down enough to phase back." She looked a little confused, so I tried to explain better. "Chris can't change back to human form when he's angry, or worked up. He has to calm down; relax."

"Oh." She whispered.

We watched for a few more minutes, our eyes focused on our respective wolves; watching their breathing slow and become more even. Jacob relaxed quickly, but it took Chris a good ten minutes.

I'd never seen a wolf phase before; I had no idea how beautiful it could be.

Chris's body slowly began to pulse, like a wave rolling across his body. You could see the concentration in his face as the change slowly enveloped his body. It started with his upper body, his shape reverting back more with each deep breath he took. Slowly, the motions went down his entire body, leaving him lying on the grass, his naked body quivering slightly as he tried to pull as much air into his lungs as he could.

Jacob looked up to us then, before trotting over to check on him. I knew he wanted me to get some clothes for them. As I jumped off the couch I saw Brooklynn's face. Her eyes were wide, full of love and fear, never moving from Chris's form in the yard.

_Oh ya, she's got it bad._

I jogged across my room again; pulling open the bottom drawer of my dresser where I kept the clothes Alice would never buy me, but that I loved. I dug through it, looking for something that might fit Jacob. Chris hadn't hit his upcoming major growth spurt yet, so I had a pair of gym shorts that would fit him well enough for now. For Jacob I dug around till I found the one pair of sweats that he had left here one time a few months ago. I had ended up dumping the entire drawer, causing Brooklynn to jump, before finding them at the bottom.

I ran back to the window, dropping the clothes on the far side of the truck. Jacob trotted over, still in wolf form, and grabbed the shorts in his teeth, bringing them back over to Chris. He looked up at us and growled.

"Oh fine." I called. I grabbed Brooklynn's arm, turning her around so that we sat on the couch and faced away from the window.

"Damn." Brooklynn mumbled.

We glanced at each other before breaking out in laughter. We both turned, glancing out the window. Chris had the shorts on, but Jacob had just phased (much faster than Chris had been able to). His back was to us, and even in the dark I could see the toned lines of his back, his powerful legs. What little light left reflected off his tanned skin. He bent over, giving us a… rather nice view… as he pulled the sweats up. _Hello…_ He turned around as he tied the strings of the sweats, glaring up at us. He knew we were watching.

I blushed as Brooklynn and I ducked down, trying not to laugh.

"Damn." Brooklyn whispered again, "I thought I had it bad."

I blushed deeply again before returning to look out the window again. Jacob now had Chris in a fireman's carry, and was bringing him towards his house. A minute later he returned, jumped onto the roof of his truck, and climbed up the side of the house like I had. Brooklynn and I moved out of the way as he pulled himself through the window, landing more gracefully than I had earlier.

"Where's Chris?" Brooklynn asked before Jacob could speak.

"He's sleeping; out cold actually. He'll be really tired for a while, the first one takes a lot out of ya." He explained, resting his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You should both stay up here tonight. Try to get some sleep too; it's probably going to be a long weekend."

Brooklynn and I nodded, but neither of us moved.

"So how much do you know?" Jacob asked a moment later, rubbing his temples gently.

"Umm, not as much as I would like, but I think I've got the gist of it now." She said softly.

Jacob nodded. "Ok, I can explain more tomorrow. I'll stay up here tonight to keep an eye on you guys. I'll still be able to hear Chris if he wakes up. You guys should get some sleep; you're probably pretty tired now anyways."

Brooklynn happened to yawn right then, causing Jacob to smirk before he did too.

"Bathroom's through that door," I said, pointing across the room, "There's pajama pants in the top drawer if you want to borrow something comfy."

She smiled and nodded, heading across the room. When she had gone, Jacob wrapped me in a hug, holding me tighter than I was expecting.

"Jacob… can't… breathe." I managed to whisper.

"Oh, sorry hun." He said, easing up, but not letting me go.

I rested my hand on his bare chest, showing him that I was fine. He still didn't look like he believed me, but I think he let some of the tension in his shoulders ease away slightly. I snuggled closer to him, letting his warmth seep into my cold skin. I could definitely get used to this feeling.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered. I tried to stop the shudder that went through my body, but I don't think I was successful. The thought of sleep made me think of dreaming, which made me think of nightmares, which brought up memories of what had happened tonight. Jacob hugged me tighter and growled, so I must have accidentally shown him my thoughts again.

"Sorry," I whispered, taking a deep breath to calm me. _God he smelled good._ Jacob's scent always seemed to calm me.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," he whispered. "I should have been there."

I pulled away so that I could look at him. I showed him that it wasn't his fault, and that I was so thankful that he had saved me, but I'm not sure he believed me.

"Just sleep, we can talk about it in the morning." Jacob said, gently moving a strand of my hair out of my face. He tried to smile, but it was forced.

Brooklynn came out of the bathroom then, heading over to us on the couch.

"Go ahead and take the bed, Lynn." Jacob said softly. She smiled, though she looked like she felt awkward there with us. "You too." He said to me.

"Please…" I whispered. I didn't want to leave his arms. I felt safe here; protected. And I showed him that. He sighed, but pulled me down beside him, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over us. I curled up in his arms, burying my face in his shoulder. "Thanks."

"'Course Nessie." He said gently, rubbing soothing circles on my back and kissing my hair.

Jacob began to hum gently; it was a tune he had said his mother would sing to him when he was a child, and I had heard it for as long as I could remember. He held me tightly in his arms, and slowly I drifted off listening to his voice. The last thing I remembered was Jacob kissing my forehead and whispering "I'm sorry Ness, I love you."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!! Ok, so, according to the poll on my profile... you guys want longer chapters less often... so here you go, this is your chapter for the week! If you disagree, vote, and change it!**

**So this was basically supposed to be two chapters when i originally wrote it, so that's why the middle seems a little... broken. **

**Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

My Dad once told me that the only thing about being a human that he really missed was being able to sleep; to dream. I'd never really like the liked the sleeping part, while the rest of my family was up, but I never minded the dreams. They were always good; ones of my family, Jacob, the pack. We were always smiling and there was always a happy ending.

Not this time.

All night long I dreamt of Devin, Chris, and all the horrible things that had happened last night. Each time I began to slip into another of these nightmares I'd feel Jacob's arms wrap around me; hear his voice gently calling me back from those dark thoughts. If it weren't for Jacob, I'd have never made it through the night.

Eventually, the nightmares stopped; not completely, I still dreamt of Brooklynn's terrified face, and Chris as he phased for the first time, but they didn't haunt me like the others. I could hear Jacob's voice, still humming, keeping the nightmares away.

I woke up just after dawn when one of my dreams went bad. It had started out with Brooklynn and me walking along the edge of the lake. But as the dream continued, Devin and his buddies arrived and started attacking us. I couldn't do anything; it was as if I was as weak as a human and had to watch Brooklynn get beaten and raped.

I woke up screaming, tumbling off the bed, my legs tangled in the sheets.

Brooklynn ran out of the bathroom, dressed in some of my clothes and her hair still wrapped in a towel. I was still panting, covered in sweat, trying to untangle my legs when she got to me. I couldn't keep the panic from my face, tears running down my cheeks.

Brooklynn wrapped her arms around me, allowing me to cry on her shoulder. I tried to let all the pent up fear and anger wash out of me as she held me, making shushing noised to try and calm me.

I'm not sure how much time went by as we sat there, tangled in the sheets, both of us crying. I pulled away first, sniffling and wiping at my red eyes. Brooklynn was doing the same, before pulling my legs from the bed sheets. I started laughing for some reason, quietly at first until Brooklynn joined in. After we'd cried ourselves out it seemed like the right thing to do next.

"I'm sorry." I was finally able to mumble, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks.

"Aww Ness, it's ok. I'd done it in the shower already." She said with a smile.

I looked around the room as Brooklynn helped me to my feet. I had slept pretty well most of the night, so why had I had that nightmare?

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Umm, he was awake when I woke up. He put you in the bed when he said Chris was awake. Told me to keep an eye on you and that he'd be back a little later. Then he jumped out the window." She paused, then laughed gently, "I thought I'd dreamed everything that had happened last night till I saw him do that."

"Oh." It was the most coherent thing I could get out.

"Maybe a shower will help…" Brooklynn suggested. I nodded, letting her lead me into the bathroom.

The hot water helped. I let the water pound on my face, trying to wash the feelings from yesterday away. I decided I'd burn the clothes I was wearing last night later. When I got out and dressed, I found Brooklynn sitting on the couch looking out the window. I went and sat with her, following her gaze.

Jacob and Chris were just heading back to his pool house, still in wolf form. Jacob came back into view a moment later, walking on two legs and dressed again. He jogged from his house over to the main one, jumped on his truck, and climbed into my window.

"Morning." He said softly, leaning against the bed, facing Brooklynn and I who were still on the couch. I tried to smile at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. _Weird_. I thought. _Why's he ignoring me?_

Unfortunately Brooklynn got his attention before I could.

"Where's Chris?" She asked, taking another quick look out the window. She looked hopeful.

"Taking a shower actually, then I think he was going to sleep. He was pretty whipped. I told him to stay there till the others got here, just in case." He answered, still not quite looking at either of us. "By the way Nessie, Seth called again."

_OH SHIT_! I had totally forgotten to tell Jacob to call Seth last night.

Jacob chuckled, probably at the horrified look on my face. Poor Seth had spent all last night wandering around Canada as a human because I couldn't remember to talk to Jacob.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry." I finally whispered.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. I forgot too. Anyways, he called Quil around midnight and he came out to give him a ride back to La Push. When I talked to him this morning he'd already talked to Sam and Embry. They're all on their way out here now." Jacob said.

"Is that good?" Brooklynn asked.

"Yes, it is." Jacob answered. "Common, you guys should go get something to eat before Chris decides he wants food. He already emptied my fridge last night."

Jacob moved to the door, and started pushing my bookcase out of the way. I jumped up to help him, but he just shrugged his shoulders and did it himself. I glanced at Brooklynn, hoping she might understand why Jacob was acting this way. Then I realized that she was more shocked at the fact he had pushed a gigantic bookcase all by himself. She was probably not going to be the best person to talk to just yet.

We followed him downstairs, still not talking. Jacob headed for the kitchen and started pulling food out of the cupboards. He never once said a word to me, and I was starting to feel like he was mad at me for something. But what did I do? Jacob had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and he has never once ignored me like this. Not even when I accidentally lit his hair on fire when I was a kid.

"Who's all this food for?" Brooklynn asked suddenly, breaking my train of thought. I looked down at everything Jacob was doing. It really was a lot of food. Esme had always stocked up on food that wouldn't go bad (at least not relatively soon) so that there'd always be something for me and Jacob if the rest of the family wasn't around to cook for us (I'd been banned from the kitchen after said incident with Jacob's hair, and Jacob was just a terrible cook). Now all of it was laid out on the island.

Jacob smiled again, though it did not reach his eyes, and answered softly, "You've never seen a werewolf eat, let alone a young one. When the growth spurt kicks in he'll eat enough for a family of four."

I reached across the table and took an apple from the bowl, one of the only foods I really enjoyed, and started munching on it. Brooklynn followed suit and began peeling an orange.

It felt strange, sitting there, not talking with my two best friends. Brooklynn looked deep in thought, so I didn't really want to disturb her, and Jacob was just ignoring me. After a while I got fed up, and tried to get some answers out of him.

"So when are the guys getting here?" I asked.

Jacob looked up, meeting my eyes for the first time today. He looked worried, but sadder than I'd ever seen him before. It made me want to jump across the island and give him a hug, but the mood he was in, I didn't think it would help.

He ended up looking away as he answered. "Soon."

_Wow, I didn't know Jacob could do one word sentences._

"Ok." I replied. That conversation lasted a whole three seconds.

A little while later, when Jacob had emptied almost every cupboard in the kitchen, he headed over to the living room to wait for the guys to get here. Brooklynn followed, and started asking him questions. Jacob did the best job he could answering them, and only rarely did he tell her that he couldn't answer it, or that she'd have to ask Chris herself. When she asked about imprinting I perked up a little. He flinched slightly when she asked, but told her he'd rather explain it when Chris got here.

He still couldn't meet my eyes.

While we sat there I took a little time to think about everything that had happened. I didn't think Jacob was mad at me, he would probably have been yelling if he was. Did that mean he was disappointed? That he thought less of me because of what happened last night? My mind started to replay everything that happened last night, much to my horror. And then it clicked.

_I'm his imprint…_

He was upset because of what I'd let happen last night. Because of what I'd let Devin do to me. He wasn't disappointed, he was disgusted with me. He finally started showing his love for me and I go out and almost get myself raped.

I was about to get up, run to my room, to hide there forever if I had to; but as soon as I started to move, I smelt it.

Werewolves. Three of them.

The guys had showed up.

* * *

Jacob noticed them a moment after I had. He jumped off the couch and headed towards the back door.

"Wait here a sec." he told us before heading out into the yard.

"What did I just miss?" Brooklynn asked confused, looking back and forth between me and where Jacob had been a moment before.

I chuckled softly, "You'll get that feeling a lot with the werewolves. The others showed up a moment ago. Jacob's probably going to go introduce them to Chris." I explained, getting comfortable in the arm chair beside where Brooklynn was sitting.

"So, then can Chris come in?" She asked, trying to catch a glance of the wolves out of the window. I didn't bother looking; their scent had lessened, so I figured they were in Jacob's by now.

"Probably, but I wouldn't get too excited." I mumbled. I felt bad, I was snapping at Brooklynn because I was mad at myself. "Sam's here, and he can be… slightly over reactive."

"Huh?" She asked. I never got a chance to respond, because I could smell the wolves coming towards the house. All five of them.

Seth and Embry came into the house first. Seth was smiling, like usual, and came over towards me.

"Nessie!" he called, pulling me out of the chair in a huge hug. "I heard about what happened." He said softly; then having realized what he said almost dropped me and stepped back.

I tried to smile, "It's ok Seth, I'm ok."

His eyes lit up as he hugged me again. "I'm so sorry."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled away. "You worry too much!"

"Of course I worry about you; I like you more than my own sister." He said smirking again. Well, that was one thing I loved about Seth, he had a sense of humor. I think… I hope he's not serious.

Then again, his sister can be a bitch.

Seth stepped off to the side, revealing a smiling Embry, who also picked me up and spun me around in another bear hug. Err, wolf hug.

"Good to see you're ok." He said as he set me back on my feet. He looked a little stressed, and I could only assume it was from what he'd heard and seen from Jacob.

"I'm fine." I was starting to get sick of saying that.

"So this is the beautiful Brooklynn we've heard so much about." Seth said, walking over with Embry to where she sat on couch, still looking shocked.

"Umm," Brooklynn mumbled, looking between the two intimidating giants. If Marney had been here she'd have fainted.

I figured now would be a good time to play hostess.

"Lynn, this thug is Seth," I said, weaseling my way between the two of them, "And this one's Embry. He's Chris's half brother."

"Better looking half brother." He replied cockily, a big smirk on his face.

"Don't bet on it." Brooklynn said quietly. I don't think she meant for them to hear it, but their hearing is slightly better than that of a human. Seth and I burst out laughing, while Embry blushed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She said, blushing herself.

"That's the problem with these guys, they've got better senses than they should." I said, taking a seat on the couch beside Brooklynn, trying to give her a smile. Seth continued to laugh at Embry as he shoved him onto the other couch.

Our attention snapped up as Chris walked slowly into the room, flanked by Sam and Jacob on either side. He paused in the doorway, his eyes focused on Brooklynn.

"Well fuck me, he did imprint on her." Seth mumbled under his breath.

Chris went to take a step forward, but Sam held him back.

"Easy," he said, "Remember, take it slow."

Chris growled slightly, but remained where he was. "I'm not going to hurt her." He insisted, glaring at the much larger man beside him.

"That's not the point," Jacob said, looking at him with compassion.

_Right, so he'll feel bad for the new werewolf, but he still won't spare a glance at me._ I thought angrily. It was almost like he had heard my thoughts, because he looked in my direction. When he noticed I was looking at him he turned away quickly. It was like he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Chris, until you get your temper under control you have to be careful." Sam said.

_Always acting the leader._

"I'm not going to hurt her." He insisted, his eyes watching Brooklynn's every move, even if the only movement she made was when she inhaled.

"Your girlfriend's a whore and she's leaving you for Embry." I said emotionlessly.

Chris's eyes grew wide, and his arms began to shake as he tried to phase. Sam phased in front of him as Jacob wrapped his arms around him.

"Cut it out Chris." Jacob growled through clenched teeth.

A few moments later, after Seth had to hold Brooklynn back too, Chris calmed down to the point his hands were only quivering.

"What'd you have to go and do that for?" Sam screamed as he reentering the house after getting changed.

"Hey, lay off Sam." Jacob said, laying his hand on Sam's arm. Sam shrugged it off violently, and stomped over to me to get in my face. I stood up to meet him, pulling my sword from where I left it by the back door and holding it at my side.

"Sorry Sam," I sneered, "but this is my house, so back the hell off. Secondly, I've noticed you wolves can be incredibly thick headed, and you guys don't usually listen when you're told anything. You've got to go and learn the hard way. I figured I'd skip the prelims and get to the point."

Sam stared down at me for a minute, his anger shown plainly on his face. None of the other wolves moved to back me up. Granted, they probably all knew that my sword could cut them all in half. When Sam didn't back down I decided to diffuse the situation myself, and I headed for the door.

"Sorry Chris," I said as I walked past, resting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, but eased when he took a deep breath. He placed his hand on mine as he replied.

"No worries. I probably needed the wake up call." He replied with a smirk.

I tried to smile back as I continued for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob called after me. He didn't sound angry, but it didn't sound like he cared all that much either.

"Hunting." I responded, waving my bare sword over my head for emphasis.

"You can't go hunting by yourself. You're Dad'll kill you. Fuck, he'll kill me." Jacob called after me.

I stopped. What the fuck did he care? I looked over my shoulder, not daring to look him in the eye as I responded. "Should I care?"

And with that I took off into the forest.

It wasn't long before I realized that Seth was following me. He stayed a few hundred meters behind me as I ran deeper into the forest, so I knew he wasn't trying to stop me. Granted, I was still carrying my sword, so I couldn't blame him.

I started to let my hunting senses take over, and I soon forgot about Seth all together. I ended up catching myself a small doe, but it was still enough to satisfy me. I leaned back against a tree trunk, wiping the blood from my chin, and trying to keep all thoughts of Jacob and wolves from my head.

Unfortunately, that was when Seth decided to make an appearance.

"What?" I snapped at him without looking up. I knew it was him from his scent; I also knew I didn't want to acknowledge him right now.

But Seth was being Seth and sat down beside me anyways. He didn't say anything, so I guess I could be grateful for that. We sat there together for a while, he just let me think things over in my head, and I just ignored him.

But as much as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, and why he was so upset with me.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I just screamed.

"Ahh, Seth, what is wrong with me?" I finally muttered, my head wrapped in my arms, "Why does he hate me?" I asked softly.

"Who?" He asked gently. "Nessie, who hates you?"

I shook my head, ashamed I had said that out loud. "Never mind." I mumbled.

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Aww Nessie… this is about Jacob isn't it?" He asked softly. "He doesn't hate you, I swear. I don't think he could hate you. You're his imprint, Ness, his life. He'd die for you."

"Then why won't he speak to me!" I screamed, jumping up enraged. "He won't even look me in the eye anymore! Hell, every time he looks in my general directing he looks like he's in pain." I finished quietly, slumping back to the ground beside him.

"You can't believe that." He replied quickly, returning to rub my shoulders.

"Why not?" I argued. "He won't look at me, or talk to me, he won't even acknowledge my existence. And I can tell he's mad at me for what I let happen last night."

"Aww Ness, no. No, that's not true at all. God how could you say that? He loves you…"

I cut him off with a glare, "How can _you_ say _that_? You don't know that."

"Yes I do. You forget that I'm stuck in his head." He said, tapping his forehead. He had a point. "Nessie, he's not mad at you. He's furious with himself."

I shook my head; that couldn't be true; I saw the pain in his eyes. But Seth ignored me, and continued anyways.

"That pain you see in his eyes, that's not because he's disappointed in you. He's furious with himself that he couldn't be there for you. God Ness, if anything worse had happened to you last night you don't understand what he would have done. Ness he can't live without you."

I let what Seth had said sink in slowly. It couldn't be true. I mean, Jacob looked livid with me. Seth tilted my head so that I looked him in the eyes.

"You've got to believe me Nessie; he loves you. More than you can imagine."

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close so that he could keep me warm as I thought everything over. I'm not sure I could believe it. Not that I didn't want to.

Arg, boys could be so confusing.

I hated being six sometimes.

"Common Nessie, I should get you back." He said after a minute.

"Why?" I replied weakly.

He snorted, "Because before I phased to talk to you I was talking with Jacob."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"You're Dad called. Apparently Embry was the only human at the time and he answered the phone. Jacob sounded like he freaked out before phasing to do damage control." He said with at smile. "We should probably get back."

Oh shit. Dad knew.

Oh hell. Dad was going to come back and everything was going to hit the fan.

Oh fuck. This day sucks keeps getting better and better…

We both jumped up and I started back towards the house. A moment later I noticed Seth running beside me as a wolf. I couldn't help but laugh; he had this ridiculous wolf smile on his face as we ran.

But I couldn't help thinking about Jacob the whole way back.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it,**

**Leave a review!!**

**Thanks again!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so apparently I'm a total idiot... i can't believe I'm goign to admit it, but I miss read my own poll. so, apparently you all liked more, short chapters, so I'll go back to that! Ya, i feel so smart now!!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! hope you all enjoy it!!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are great!**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

It didn't take long to get back to the house. Seth veered off to get changed at some point, but met me as we walked through the back door.

It shouldn't have shocked me that everyone looked so clam, but it did. Chris, Brooklynn, and Embry were talking together on one of the couches. Chris was sitting beside Brooklynn, but was careful not to get too close. He was trying to be careful, but you could tell it was hard for him. Embry must have been there just in case, but they all seemed to be getting along well enough. I think Embry liked the idea of having a younger brother he could get to know. Jacob and Sam were talking quietly in the corner. Jacob had his back to me, leaning against a bookcase, but his head tilted towards me as we entered.

Seth tensed up beside me; I think we chose the wrong time to reappear. Brooklynn and Chris looked up as I shut the door behind us. Sam was still cursing quietly to Jacob as the rest of the house went silent; I couldn't make it all out, but by the way Seth was leading me towards the others made me think that I didn't want to.

We didn't make it halfway to the couch before Sam snapped.

"But it is their fault, don't you of all people see that!" Sam screamed at Jacob. "He could have lived a normal life, without all of this shit. They should have never have come here."

Jacob didn't argue back. Instead he stood there calmly, just letting Sam shout.

Sam barged past Jacob when he saw me, shoving him out of his way. He looked furious as he headed towards me. Embry and Chris jumped up, but stayed in front of Brooklynn protectively.

Seth stepped in front of me before Sam could get too close; not that he scared me, I still had my sword in hand.

"Leave her out of this Sam." Jacob yelled, grabbing Sam's shoulder and putting himself between us. "None of this is her fault, and _you_ know that."

"Why?" He yelled, shoving Jacob back a few steps towards me. Sam continued forward, his body beginning to shake from his fury. "This would have never happened if it weren't for them. Chris would have had a normal life if _she_ hadn't met him. Hell, I wouldn't have to live with knowing my father is an even bigger fuck up than I already thought!"

"He wouldn't have imprinted." Seth said sadly, looking at Brooklynn.

"He wouldn't have needed to!" Sam screamed, wheeling around to yell at Seth. "It was the Bloodsucker's fault we had to change in the first place, now they're causing even more trouble. We should have killed them all off years ago. Then we wouldn't have had to deal with this fucking half breed bitch that can't even…"

Sam never got to finish his sentence. Time seemed to slow as everything happened. The wolves reacted quickest, having been able to feel Chris phase. Embry pulled Brooklynn behind him, keeping her safe as Chris exploded out of his skin.

But none of that seemed to register.

What I saw was Jacob. His eyes were wide with fear as he threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight to his chest. I saw in his eyes total panic. He put his body between me and Chris'; he was trying to protect me from harm, willingly putting his body in front of danger, willing to die for me. And then I saw it; exactly what Seth had told me earlier. There was still fear in his eyes, but also love. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was scared for me.

Seth was right, Jacob did love me.

_More than my own life_.

Jacob would die for me, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

And then the moment passed, and we stood there staring at each other. We heard the crash as Chris smashed into a body, but it wasn't ours like we thought. We both turned in time to see Chris tackle Sam through the window and into the backyard. Sam would have been killed instantly, but because he had been so close to phasing before, he was able to change a moment before Chris hit him.

I heard Jacob and Seth swear as the three wolves phased and bolted outside to keep Sam from killing Chris.

Brooklynn and I ran to the door to see what happened. Brooklynn was crying out of fear; Sam had tossed Chris like a rag doll into a tree in front of the house. I held onto her, not being able to do anything but watch.

Chris got up slowly and faced off with Sam again. He limped slightly, not being able to put weight on his right foreleg. It must have been broken; he whimpered quietly as he turned to keep Brooklynn and me behind him and out of danger. He growled, low and deadly. Jacob, Seth, and Embry were off to the side; they must have been trying to settle things by talking it out. But it didn't look like it was having much of an effect. Sam howled loudly, his coat standing on end and barring his teeth. He crouched low, getting ready to pounce again.

It was intimidating to watch. Four full grown wolves and Chris. He was so much smaller than the others that he looked like the runt of the litter. Slowly, Jacob walked to flank Chris, standing just off to the side, but clearly showing where his alliances stood. With his pack. Embry went and took the spot at Chris's other shoulder, standing with his younger brother, and Seth joined them a little further back, closer to where Brooklynn and I were standing. Sam growled loudly again, probably cursing them out. A moment passed, and then he turned and ran into the forest.

The wolves remained still for a minute longer, waiting for Sam to be long gone before they relaxed. When his scent began to fade, Chris collapsed to the ground in a heap, crying out in pain. He must have been bluffing, because from the looks of it he had quite a few broken bones. I had to hold Brooklynn tighter to keep her from running to his side.

Jacob and Embry both laid down beside him, nudging him with their noses, trying to comfort him; he was still shaking.

Seth took off towards Jacob's place and returned a moment later as a human, dressed in a pair of Jacob's cut offs and carrying more clothes for the others. He dropped them off before ushering us back into the house.

I wrapped an arm around Brooklynn, seeing as she could barely walk on her own, and guided her to the couch where we settled down. She was clearly traumatized by what she had just seen. Not that I could blame her. It's not often you see five large wolves trying to tare each other apart.

"Don't worry Brooklynn," Seth said, kneeling in front of her, "He'll be fine. Werewolves heal faster than humans. The guys are just trying to get him to calm down enough to phase back."

Brooklynn looked up at me through her tears for confirmation; I just nodded slightly, trying to look encouraging.

Her eyes brightened slightly as she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"What happened?" I asked, quietly enough that Brooklynn wouldn't hear.

"Broken shoulder, upper arm, couple of ribs." He replied just as quietly.

I shook my head. "I meant why." I said out loud.

Brooklynn looked confused again, but didn't say anything.

Seth sighed, but answered. "Chris's instincts regarding you are different than ours for some reason, Ness. His wolf instincts tell him to kill you, but his human ones don't. They're usually not that strong in a young wolf, but it's different with Chris. Probably because he cared about you so much before." He explained. Vaguely.

"Seth…"

He shook his head again. "He reacted on human instincts Ness. You're his wolf brothers' imprint. You're his own imprints' best friend. Hell, you're still one of _his_ best friends. When he saw Sam yelling at you he reacted. He _chose_ to phase and he _chose_ to attack Sam because he considered him a threat to you."

_Damn…_

"Oh," It was about all I could say.

Brooklynn smiled brightly. "Told you he's stronger than you think." She said smugly to Seth.

He chuckled and nodded.

The others came back in then, Jacob supporting most of Chris's weight.

"I swear you pull that shit again…" Jacob threatened.

Chris laughed, "I know, you'll let him rip me to shreds. I heard you the first fifteen times you told me."

"Well listen." Jacob growled, lowering Chris gently to the couch where Brooklynn started fussing over him.

Jacob stood up, said something softly to Embry (who sat down beside Chris afterwards) and then headed into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with some food, which he gave to Chris.

"Here, food'll help you heal faster." He said passing him the sandwiches he had made.

Chris nodded and began to eat. Embry and Seth both snatched a sandwich from the tray, but Jacob just started walking away.

"Jacob?" I called quietly.

He didn't respond. Hell, he didn't acknowledge I had said anything. He just kept walking away. Seth and Embry both looked at me sympathetically, but kept their mouths shut.

"Jacob!" I called again loudly.

He stopped this time, but only to turn his head slightly. His eyes never left the floor as he spoke.

"What?" His voice sounded tired, strained. It was like it hurt him to even look at me.

I jumped off the couch and headed over to him. He didn't look at me when I stood in front of him, and he grimaced as I placed my hand on his cheek. I showed him everything that had just happened: Chris phasing, him jumping up to protect me, the look in his eyes…

"Stop it." He growled, turning away from me and heading for the door.

I might not normally run as fast as the other vampires in my family, mainly because it made me thirsty, but that didn't mean that I couldn't. I sprinted across the room, stopping in front of him again, putting my hand against his bare chest to make him stop.

Somewhere in the background I heard Brooklynn gasp, but I ignored her. I could explain it all to her later.

I turned my thoughts completely to Jacob.

I showed him all the pain and confusion I was feeling, what Seth had told me earlier, what had happened last night between us before Devin had showed up. The whole time I watched his face get paler, his eyes wide. He tried to push past me again, but I held my ground.

"Jacob, please," I begged, "Why are you pushing me away."

This time he shoved my hand away, anger evident on his face. "You don't get it." He said coldly, "I can't protect you. You deserve better."

With that he stormed past me and into the back yard.

I hadn't realized I had fallen to my knees till I felt Brooklynn's arms wrap around me. Somewhere through the tears I looked out the broken window and saw his retreating form head towards his house.

"But _I _want_ you_. I love you." I whispered through the tears.

I saw him pause, and I could smell the salt of his own tears, but I couldn't make out what he said before he phased.

It was the quickest phase I'd ever seen.

It was the fastest I'd ever seen Jacob run away from me.

I laid there crying on Brooklynn's shoulder, ruining my sweater she was wearing. He was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

He didn't want me.

In that instant, I could count every shard of my heart. Exactly where Jacob had broken it.

* * *

**There you go... Ok, so that's slightly depressing right before christmas, but I'll update again soon!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Happy Hanukkah,**

**Happy Holidays,  
**

**And Happy anything else I missed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone...**

**I am so so so sorry this has taken so freakin long! But there was a reason (granted it's a kind of sucky one) So my computer fried itself two weeks ago, and instead of re-writing then next 5 chapters i have done, I decided to just wait till i could get it fixed. unfortunately, it took longer than i thought it would...**

**So I am really really sorry about that!**

**So to make up for it i'm giving you a slightly longer chapter... hope you all enjoy it.**

**As for all the reviews you've sent me, thanks you so very much!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I didn't remember most of the rest of that night, just bits and pieces of it.

I remember Seth carrying me up to my room, Brooklynn helping me into a pair of pajama's, and Chris constantly asking 'what the hell just happened?' I think I also remember Embry smacking him upside the head for that one once.

I slept fitfully for a while, going in and out of consciousness throughout the night.

At one point I remember hearing most of a conversation between Seth, who was sitting on the end of my bed, Brooklynn, sitting up by my head drying my consistent tears, and Chris, who was somewhere in between them.

"I don't get it." Brooklynn whispered. "Why'd Jacob do that? I thought she was his imprint; I thought he was supposed to love her?"

Seth sighed, "He does love her. More than you can imagine. But he hates himself because of what happened so much that it's clouding his judgment. He'd rather slash his wrists again and again than see that pain on her face for even a moment."

"He's right," Chris said softly, "I could see it, when I was phased. The whole run back here that night he couldn't take his mind off her. And since then, she's always there somewhere."

"But that doesn't explain why he's pushing her away." Brooklynn argued, pushing my hair out of my face. I turned my face into the pillow, I didn't want to see or hear any more.

"He's pushing her away because he doesn't know how to push himself away." Seth said quietly.

I think they continued to talk, but I wasn't listening any longer.

A little later I heard Embry, this time he was out in the hallway. He must have been on a cell phone, because I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"I'm not sure… No, she's sleeping alright now… I'm not sure where he went, but Seth went out looking for him a little while ago… No, he'd never do anything to hurt her. Well, physically at least. But it might not be a bad idea if you came home… I agree… Actually he's holding up pretty good. Even two of you should be fine if you want… Ok… That works, I'll be glad to have you around … Yes, I'm outside her door right now. I was already planning on spending the night in the hallway… Will do. See you soon."

He was quiet after that, and I fell back into a fitful sleep. I dreamt a little, nothing specific, but nothing good either. I kept seeing Jacob walk away from me. I tossed again and again, till I heard another voice outside my door. This time I sat up straight in bed, wide awake.

It was Jacob.

"Embry, please," he begged softly, "I… I can't do it. I've got to see to her."

I could hear Embry sigh, but it was Seth that answered. "She's hurting Jake. You hurt her."

"I know, I know." He whispered.

"What are you doing up here Jake?" Embry asked.

"I just want to see her. Make sure she's ok." He mumbled.

Seth snorted (at least I think it was Seth), "What's that going to do? It's already ripping you apart just thinking about her. How do you think she feels?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" He growled, trying to keep his voice down. It didn't matter, I was already awake. "She deserves so much better. I let that Jack Ass hurt her; I wasn't there to keep her safe Seth. I saw the pain in her eyes…" he whispered, I could smell the salt of his tears.

"From what I can tell it's about the same as the pain in your eyes now." Embry countered. "You pushing her away isn't helping any."

"One day it will. But please… just let me see her." Jacob pleaded.

The others were silent for a minute, and I was starting to think they'd let him in. I didn't know if that was what I wanted or not. I've spent most of my life wanting to be with Jacob, but now the sight of him hurt too much.

"No Jacob, not tonight." Seth said softly.

Jacob howled in rage, and I could hear Seth and Embry hold him back.

"Listen!" Embry growled. "Let her get some sleep tonight. See her tomorrow. Hell, get some sleep tonight yourself. You need it."

I could hear Jacob growl a few more times, but then I heard him and one of the others head down stairs.

A moment later I heard something smash, then a door slam. I could just see Jacob's wolf form running into the forest through my window, away from me again. I curled up into a ball, but this time the tears didn't fall. There weren't any more tears left.

I fell asleep sometime after that.

When I woke up later the sun was already up, shining brightly into my window. I rolled over, burying my head into my pillow once more; trying to hide from the first sunny day there'd been in weeks. The sun was not my friend right now; it reminded me of Jacob for some reason.

I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I can't believe it took me this long to notice the new scent in the room. I could pick out the lingering scents of all the wolves, including Jacob, as well as Brooklynn's. But this new one was a vampire.

One I recognized.

"Hey sweetheart…"

I flung myself out of bed, throwing myself into my father's waiting arms. He had been sitting on the couch by the window; he must have come in sometime during the night.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking my hair gently, carrying me back to the bed. "It's alright honey, everything's going to be alright."

Dad wrapped his arms around me, rocking me gently as I cried. I couldn't get a word out, but that didn't matter with Dad, he always knew what I was thinking.

A little while later, after I was all cried out again, he urged me to take a shower. He said it would make me feel better, but I wasn't so sure. When I got out, he was waiting for me, still sitting on the bed where he had been before I had left.

"Renesmee," he said gently, pulling me into another hug and kissing my forehead. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

I pulled away enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Why didn't he already know? He always knew.

Dad smiled slightly, "Everyone's been counting in different languages or doing long division in their heads all morning. I'm getting a headache from Chris and Brooklynn's mental screaming. They are over doing it a little."

I tried to smile, but knew he wouldn't believe it, so I looked down at my bedspread. This wasn't exactly something I really wanted to relive at the moment. Instead, I placed my hand on Dad's arm, and ran through the past thirty-two hours as quickly as I could. Dad growled quite a lot throughout it, but remained silent till I had finished. He probably knew he was only getting one shot at this.

When I was finished, I curled up against his cold body again. He didn't say much at first, but held me gently.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. You should have never had to go through that." He finally whispered. I nodded, but didn't reply. "Is there any reason I shouldn't go kill Devin right now? Or Jacob?"

I hadn't realized it, but he had been shaking with anger. I moved my hand to his arm again, showing him that it was ok. I showed him what Jacob had done to Devin already, and that would be enough for now. He nodded slowly, and asked about Jacob again.

"No…" I whispered hoarsely. "Please don't."

Even after everything Jacob had done, I still loved him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Dad hurt him. Dad must have heard my thoughts, because he sighed, but agreed.

"Ok Ness. I'll leave him alone. For the moment." He said gently. "I can't say much anyways. I did the same thing to your Mother at one point. At the time, it seemed like the best thing for her."

I remembered the story. How Dad had left Mom. It was what led her to get to know Jacob. I guess it was what led Jacob to be such an important part of my family.

"I guess you're right." Dad agreed with my thoughts. "Give him some time. He knows that he can't live without you."

"I know."

"Are you ready to come downstairs?" he asked softly. "Or would you rather I brought food up for you?"

I thought about it for a moment, but decided I'd have to face everyone eventually. And I did want to know how Brooklynn and Chris were doing. The smell of the food from the kitchen wasn't helping either. Obviously Jacob wasn't cooking…

"No, Jacob didn't cook. He's been fairly comatose all morning in fact."

Not that that made me feel any better. I nodded anyways, and we headed downstairs.

I actually made it to the bottom of the staircase before everyone went silent. Brooklynn, Chris, Seth and Embry were all in the kitchen, either cooking or eating (in Embry's case both). They all stopped what they were doing to watch me. Obviously they hadn't expected me to come down. Not that I blamed them. Jacob was the only one who didn't notice my presence. Or just didn't acknowledge it. He was sitting on the couch, facing towards us, with his head in his hands. He was dressed in his usual shorts, but had a long sleeved shirt on too. That was odd for him, especially since Chris had begun phasing. Slowly, he lifted his head slightly. When he noticed me, his eyes widened, and he turned away quickly. Dad growled quietly beside me, but other than that no one moved.

Brooklynn came up to me after a moment, touching my arm gently to get my attention. I jumped slightly; I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Common, Embry cooked breakfast. It's actually pretty good. He took over after Seth set fire to the… well… quite a few things actually. Anyways, I saved you some food. You wouldn't believe how hard that is with a bunch of wolves…"

She kept muttering as I followed her towards the kitchen; she must have been trying to break the tension. Not sure that worked.

Jacob never looked up at me once the whole time I ate.

Dad sat patiently, watching me eat. Ok, it was more like he was forcing me to eat something with all his glares. I had to admit though, Embry wasn't a bad cook.

I think everyone watched every bite I took.

"Guys, seriously, if you keep watching me eat I swear I'll use you as fencing dummies till there are so many holes even you guys couldn't heal fast enough." I threatened. "I'm fine."

After that they backed off. Slightly.

Brooklynn thought it was funny at least. She couldn't stop smiling. Thankfully, her smile was contagious, and my mood lightened. Well, a little at least. And when I relaxed, Dad did too a little.

"_Where's everyone else?_" I asked mentally to Dad, taking another bite of the ham omelet Embry had made.

Dad looked up, his face betraying no emotion like usual. "On their way. When Alice saw what happened, I left right away. Your mother and the others thought that with a new wolf around it would be better to come back in stages. That's the last time we hunt away from Detroit without you though." He joked trying to make me smile.

It kind of worked. I just nodded and went back to my breakfast. What did make me smile though was Brooklynn. She just looked so confused. Dad smiled, and pointed to his temple.

"Oh," She mumbled, blushing. The guys thought that was pretty funny.

"So how's my little sister this morning?" Seth said a little later, running his hand through my hair, thoroughly messing it up. He laughed at the glare I gave him, and then sat down beside me, swiping a piece of toast that was on my plate.

"I'm not your little sister," I argued. Granted, Seth was probably my favourite 'wolf uncle'. I'd known him since I was born, and I loved him like I did my other vampire uncles.

He smirked, "Close enough." He replied, wrapping his arm around me in a one armed hug. I laughed as he almost pulled me out of my chair when he did it. Embry rolled his eyes at us, and Brooklynn and Dad laughed. It almost felt like a normal morning with my family and friends.

Except that Jacob growled.

He hadn't moved from his place on the couch. He hadn't even lifted his head out of his hands, but he was growling. And loudly.

"Jacob, relax man." Seth said, leaning away from me. We all saw Jacob shaking. Chris stepped in front of Brooklynn, and Dad and Embry came around the kitchen to stand beside us.

"Jacob, not again." Dad said softly. He must have been reading Jacob's mind, because I had no idea what was going on. His shaking only increased as the moments passed.

Jacob's arms moved from his face as he looked up at us. His eyes were red and blotchy, like he had been up all night. But I guess he had. His body was shaking so badly I thought he'd jump out of his skin right there.

He growled something between his teeth, but I couldn't make it out. Dad and the wolves must have though. They all tensed up immediately.

_What?_ I asked Dad in my head.

Dad glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

Jacob growled again, this time I could hear what he said.

"Get away from her Seth."

His eyes were locked on mine; they looked terrified, angry, and passionate. Seth was right, he was tearing himself apart over me.

_That stupid, self-centered, egotistical pain in the ass!_

Dad chuckled at me, but it only seemed to piss Jacob off more. He jumped up, and almost couldn't stand because of how much he was shaking. I stood up to go over to him, to help him calm down; but Dad stopped me, the smile gone from his face.

"Jacob," Dad said sternly. Jacob's eyes snapped over to him, and a moment later he collapsed onto the couch again, looking just like he had before.

Dad didn't stop though. Now he looked more concerned than angry. "Jacob what are you not telling me?"

Jacob shook his head once and then stopped. He didn't answer, he didn't look up, he hardly moved. But Dad was listening to his every thought.

"Get out of my head Edward." Jacob growled after a moment. "NOW."

I jumped at his outburst, but it didn't seem to faze Dad.

Jacob jumped a moment later, making a run for the door. Dad was faster though, and stopped him dead in his tracks by slamming him against the wall, his hand around Jacob's neck holding him a few inches off the ground. And that was a feat, because Jacob was so much taller than Dad.

"Dad stop it." I screamed. Seth held me back from running across the room, but that only caused Jacob to growl again.

All of a sudden Dad dropped Jacob and took a step back. Jacob looked back to the ground, ashamed, but didn't try to move again. Dad looked shocked; he just stood there watching Jacob, listening to his thoughts. Jacob was spilling his guts to my Dad, something he absolutely hated doing. He looked over to me briefly, his face still scared and ashamed, before returning his eyes to an apparently lovely spot on the carpet.

"Why?" Dad asked softly.

Jacob tried to turn his face even further away, but Dad got his attention again by pushing him against the wall again. Jacob must have answered internally, because a moment later Dad grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeves up. Dad's eyes widened, before he released Jacob's hand and stepped back.

From where I was, I could just see the long pink scars along Jacob's arm. They were recent, only a few hours old. And there were so many; some longer than others, but they covered his arm from his wrist all the way up to where his shirt covered the rest of his arm. Probably farther.

Jacob looked back at me, his eyes redder than before, but also full of shame. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and then ran from the room.

"I'll go after him." Seth said a moment later, breaking the silence.

Dad came back over to me, rubbing my arms gently to get my attention. I was so shocked I hadn't noticed I was sitting down again.

"That is not your fault." Dad said softly to me.

_Then why?_ I asked, not wanting to risk actually speaking.

Dad shook his head gently before answering. "He doesn't want to push you away, but he can't live without you either. He figured physical pain would hurt less than the emotional pain. He's obviously not thinking straight."

Jacob could be so thick headed sometimes.

"Just give him time, Nessie. He'll come around." Embry said softly.

I nodded; there was nothing I could do about it anyways.

"Nessie, he'll be ok. He knows he can't live without you. He's just beating himself up about it a little first." Dad said softly. "Give him time. Show him you are ok. You're a fighter, as much as I don't want to admit it, and he knows that. So fight for him."

_Easier said than done_. I thought to myself.

But for some reason, that gave me hope.

Jacob really did love me.

Now I just had to show him I loved him just as much.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that!! Leave a review!!**

**Sorry again for the wait! I'll update soon again!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!! Ok, so I figured that since my computer kicked it for a bit, I'd give you another chapter... That, and I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out...**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Mom, Alice, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme came home around noon. Surprisingly, Chris took it all pretty well. He only phased once when Grandpa tried to reset his broken arm. Grandpa was fine of course, but the couch Chris had been sitting on and the coffee table Grandpa was sitting on were pretty much destroyed.

Grandma wasn't overly thrilled about having the furniture destroyed; until Mom suggested she redecorate the living room anyways. She brightened up after that.

Seth and Jacob came back not long after them. Well, Seth came back and told us Jacob was at his house sleeping. He shocked Chris by giving my Mom, Esme, and Alice all hugs despite what Chris had called the 'vamp reek'. Seth explained that they all went back years, and that you get used to the smell eventually.

We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon talking. Dad and Grandpa explained what little we knew about our family 'gifts'; Brooklynn and Chris still seemed to have a hard time believing it, so when I got fed up I just showed them mine.

They accepted it pretty quick after that.

But as much as Chris was coping with all the vampires around, you could still tell it was stressing him. Chris only phased one other time, which the wolves thought was pretty good considering. He was fine if we didn't move around to much. But whenever one of us moved, especially if it was quickly, you could see him tense up.

When Alice noticed the others coming we decided it would be best to head outside. Less things to break out there. Jacob came out just before my family returned, but he didn't look any better than he had earlier. He didn't say much either.

Jasper came into the yard first. He was cautions, like always, and came slowly. Chris just smiled gently. Jasper walked right up to him, and Chris shook his hand. Jasper smiled, nodded, and headed over to stand with Dad.

Rosalie and Emmett came into the backyard a moment later. Chris tensed up again, but didn't move. It was harder for him now, being almost completely surrounded with vampires. He tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't seem to help much. His hands started shaking a little, and he kept clenching and releasing his fists.

It looked like it was difficult, but that he'd be ok.

Ya, I spoke too soon.

"Damn, and I'd thought we had finally gotten away from the fuzz balls." Emmett said with a laugh.

Jacob reacted the quickest, and by the time Chris had phased he had phased himself, crossed the yard and was in front of him growling. Emmett mumbled an apology, but it was hard to hear over all the growling.

It took Jacob and the others a few minutes to get Chris to calm down; even then he was still tense. Dad had been listening to them, so when they took off into the forest he said that they were going for a run, burn off some extra adrenaline.

When they came back a few hours later, Chris was hungry and tired, but perfectly fine around the vampires.

Dad managed to catch Jacob before he locked himself into the pool house again. He had us all gather into the living room.

Needless to say, it was a little squished.

Ok, that's an understatement.

Seth, Chris, Brooklynn, Mom, Alice, Grandpa, Grandma and I found spots on the couches. Emmett, Embry, and Rosalie pulled chairs in from the dining room and Dad and Jasper stood around the room. Jacob was leaning against the back door.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked, squished on a couch with Chris, Brooklynn, and Mom.

"Well, we assumed that we'd need a story as to why Chris isn't able to attend school for the next few weeks." Dad answered, somewhat sarcastically.

"Tell the school he's got Mono. It always worked for us." Embry said, coming to stand beside Dad.

"You could, but then he'd have to go home." Carlisle said softly.

"So, what's the problem with that?" Brooklynn asked as she rubbed Chris's hand. It seemed to be keeping him calm.

Dad shook his head, but it was Jacob that cut in an answered. "Ya, until he get's pissed and phases in front of one of his parents. That'll go over real well." He sneered from where he stood across the room.

"Oh." Brooklynn mumbled.

"Like Jacob so kindly said, Chris can't go home. So the question is how do we get him to stay here for two weeks?" Dad asked.

"You've already got a plan, honey. So why don't you just spit it out." Mom said sweetly. Most of us laughed.

Dad faked looking hurt, and Jasper smacked him upside the head, making the rest of the wolves laugh hardily.

"Yes Bella, we did have an idea." Carlisle said gently, trying to get everyone back on track.

"You want to pull the same trick you did when Mom was pregnant with me." I said quietly, giving Dad a smug look. I knew I was right.

"Something similar, only a little bigger." Carlisle added.

Most everyone in the room understood what the plan was, except for Brooklynn and Chris. They both looked thoroughly confused.

"When Bella was pregnant…" Dad started.

"Whoa, Bella? When was she pregnant?" Chris asked, looking across the couch over to my mom.

It was our turn to look confused.

"Chris, Bella's my mom." I said matter of factly. "Edward's my Dad."

If they could have fallen off the couch, I think they would have. Chris's jaw dropped, literally, and Brooklynn kept looking between Mom, Dad, and Me.

"It's a long story," Mom said.

Alice snickered, "No kidding." Mom glared at her for that.

"Vampire's are immortal. We're older than we look; or younger in Nessie's case. Basically, Carlisle's the oldest, over three hundred. I'm somewhere around two hundred. Then there's Edward at about a century, with Esme and Rosalie close to that. Emmett and Alice are both just over fifty. Bella and Jacob are both early twenties and Nessie is a whopping six and a half." Jasper explained.

Chris's jaw dropped again, and he actually started stuttering.

"You really are only six?" Brooklynn asked softly.

"By definition. But you should know me well enough to know I don't act like a six year old. I'm essentially sixteen." I explained.

"So that's why Edward seems so old fashioned." Chris mumbled.

"Anyways, back to the plan." Dad interrupted. "We were thinking that one of us could have caught something on our 'camping trip'. When we came back, Chris and a few others in the family caught it. It happens to be very contagious, and can kill if not treated."

"And what disease is that." Seth asked.

"Leave that up to me. I'll find something rare enough no one will want to deal with it at the hospital and I'll volunteer to take care of everyone here, where I can monitor everyone. It's a small enough town that it shouldn't be a problem." Carlisle explained.

"That just might work." Chris said, looking around the room.

"It has before." Mom said quietly.

"Then that's settled. We're all contagious with some rare, deadly disease and have to stay here until we can get it under control." Dad said with a smile.

"This is going to get interesting…" I mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Brooklynn asked.

Jasper snorted, "All these vampires and werewolves living together, isolated for two weeks. We'll be lucky we don't kill each other."

Everyone laughed, but knew it was true… it was going to be an interesting couple weeks.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter... It's probably my absolute favourite so far, so enjoy it!!!**

**Leave a review, tell me what you think!**

**Jenni78, this one's specifically for you!**

**Thanks to all you who have reviewed, I will get back to you all at some point!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Ok, did I say this week was going to be interesting?

I should have said is insane.

Or suicidal.

Either one would have worked.

After our supposed meeting on Sunday night, Jacob and the other wolves went back to Jacob's place for the night and Brooklynn and I crashed in my room again.

By the time we woke up the next morning Grandpa had already called and explained the situation to Chris's family, Brooklynn's, the school, and the hospital.

Not surprisingly they all accepted the story.

Embry left early that morning; he waited until I woke up so he could say good bye, but he had to get back to his job in La Push. Seth agreed to stick around, at least till Chris got a little more controlled. Jacob hadn't changed though. He still ignored me, looked almost sick most of the time, and was moody as all hell. Chris said he hadn't seen the poor guy sleep or eat anything for a while now.

Other than that, the week had been passing fairly quickly.

Monday we spent most of the day helping Chris get used to life as a wolf. Seth taught him all the old legends of La Push; you wouldn't have thought it would take as long as it did. That afternoon, Emmett and Jasper wanted to spar. Seth was excited to see for himself how I was doing, and I think Chris and Brooklynn were a little curious too.

By the end of the afternoon Emmett had been skewered, Seth had a few broken ribs, and Chris was black and blue. Only Jasper and I remained untouched. Mostly.

Jacob had been watching from his window; I don't think he liked what he saw.

The next morning was similar to the last. One exception was that Chris's parents had called, and we all had to pretend to be sick.

It would have been fine, except the symptoms Chris thought he had, weren't the same ones that Carlisle told his parents he had.

That was interesting…

Jacob came outside that afternoon too when we were sparing again. He didn't say much, and he still looked like hell, but it was something.

Since then we'd seen a little more of Jacob each day. And each day I thought he looked worse and worse.

At first everyone said he'd get over it, but by Thursday he was barely getting around. He hadn't eaten in days, or slept more than a few hours. Dad tried talking to him and got no where. Seth tried and ended up with a broken nose.

Mom was the one that finally got him to eat something. Granted, she had to practically shove it down his throat. But he looked better after that.

But even after all of that, by Saturday I didn't think I could take anymore. Brooklynn spent the entire morning with me in my room talking. I was venting about how much he was pissing me off and how selfish he was being. She agreed with me, as did much of the family, and told me to just give it time, like most of the family did.

No one quite got how hard it was for me to be able to see him, but never be able to talk to him, to touch him.

"You should just bang his head against the wall. He's thick headed and heals fast, he'll be fine." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Or you could just jump him."

She had meant it as a joke, but it gave me one hell of an idea.

"No, Ness, I was kidding. You can't take that seriously!" she argued when I jumped up and ran out of my room. She followed me downstairs to the living room where Seth and Chris were watching a movie.

"Guys, where's Jacob?" I asked, barely stopping long enough to get an answer.

"Umm, shower I think." Seth said, still watching the TV.

I ran out the door and ignored Brooklynn as she called after me.

I tried not to think about what I was about to do too much, knowing Dad and Alice were close by. I ran across the back yard and into Jacob's pool house. The TV was on, but no one was there. Seth had said he was in the shower though.

And I could hear water running.

I jumped over the couch and sprinted down the hallway towards Jacob's room. Nothing was stopping me; I couldn't stand it any more. I needed Jacob in my life again, and if I had to bang his head into the wall, I would.

Over and over again.

When I got to the bathroom I didn't even pause before I slammed the door open and entered.

"Fuck Seth, there's another bathroom you know." Jacob yelled from the shower.

I took a deep breath, and then crossed the room. I threw the shower curtain to the side and jumped into the shower, slamming Jacob against the wall. It was easier than I thought it would be; he was weaker than he should have been.

"Ness, what the hell." He cursed surprised.

"No, Jacob, you're going to shut the fuck up and listen to me." I yelled back, poking him in the chest.

His face looked absolutely shocked, the water dripping from his hair. I realized my clothes were getting soaked, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. All I could think about was getting my Jacob back.

"I can't do this anymore Jacob." I started softly. He stood there motionlessly, his arms hanging by his sides, my arms pressed against his chest. "And I'm not going to any more." I said more confidently.

He turned his face to look away, and that pissed me off. I grabbed his face to look back at me. "Eh! I said I wasn't going to do this anymore Jacob, that doesn't mean I don't want you. I'm tired of you trying to push me away because _you_ think it's the right thing for me. I'm a big girl, and I can make my own choices." I said strongly, pressing my body against his and staring into his eyes. His eyes looked shocked; but there was also this fear in them. Fear of losing me, fear of me being hurt again, fear for the unknown.

And that just pissed me off more.

"Damn it Jacob," I yelled, slamming him against the wall again to get his attention. His shoulder hit the wall with such force the tiles cracked and he winced in pain. I couldn't seem to feel too sorry for him though. "You might think you're doing the right thing but you're not. You said that you don't deserve me Jacob, but I don't care. I love you, and I'm choosing you."

Jacob's eye's widened, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I pushed myself against his body again and pressed my lips to his.

When he didn't respond I thought he was rejecting me again. I pulled away slightly to watch his eyes, and this time I was the one who was shocked. It was the first time in a week that I'd seen hope in them; there was a passion there again.

Before I could move again he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. He brought his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. His other arm wrapped around my back, hugging me close to his body.

My heart skipped as I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, and he moaned as our tongues met for the first time.

I wanted to push my body closer to his as the hot water from the shower ran over us. I slid my hands down his chest, feeling each muscle move under my fingers.

Jacob moaned my name between our lips and my heart skipped again. My hands traveled further down his body, till I got to his hips.

His bare hips. I pushed away from him slightly, breathing heavily, and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"Nessie…" he whispered, breathing heavily himself. His hand brushed my wet hair out of my face. When I didn't respond, he called my name again. "Nessie?"

I moved my hand again, making sure I hadn't imagined it.

Nope, bare skin.

I let my eyes travel down his body, from his tanned face, his toned chest, and further.

_Holy shit Jacob…_

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER THIS INSTANT." Dad yelled from the main house.

Jacob and I jumped, bringing us back to reality. We both blushed as I jumped out of the shower and ran for the door.

"Nessie." Jacob called from the shower, hiding behind the curtain again. "Thank you…"

I sprinted back towards the shower, and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away sooner than I'd liked because I could hear Dad scream again.

"That's what I'm here for." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"NESSIE!" Dad screamed again. "NOW!"

I turned and bolted from the room, hearing Jacob laugh as I sloshed water through his house. That was worth all the trouble I'd get in.

I had my Jacob back.

_And DAMN what a Jacob I had!_

* * *

**There you guys go... hope you all enjoyed it!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys... **

**Ok, so this is the last of my pre-made chapters... after this you'll get them as I write them... Sorry about that...**

**Anyways, The story gets a little slow for the next two chapters or so, but there is some funny stuff in it, and then it all picks up again...**

**Basically, I think this is about the middle of the story... give or take a chapter :)**

**And thank you all those who reviewed! you guys make me smile.**

**And I will get back to each of them... soon... umm, sooner than later... ok, probably more likely later, but I really will.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I wouldn't go as far to say that Dad was overly thrilled about the method in which I got Jacob out of his funk (actually he was rather furious about the fact I'd jumped in the shower with him) but when I came back in the house, a huge smile half hidden under my soaked curls, he couldn't be mad at me. In fact, I think Dad was just glad I was happy again.

Jacob, on the other hand, spent the rest of the day with Dad going over what he thought was 'appropriate actions' with Jacob.

I think that was the palest I had ever seen Jacob look before.

After that things started getting better again. Jacob started to actually eat and sleep better, and after a few days was back to himself. He even took me hunting Tuesday night. His strength wasn't back yet, so we took it slow, but it was great to have the old Jacob back.

My Jacob.

Seth left the next morning after a long talk with Jacob. They went for a run early that morning, talking as wolves as they ran. When they came back, both of them looked a little more relieved. Jacob told me later that Seth had been worried about a few things (mostly Jacob's sanity) but that they'd worked through it.

Seth gave me a huge hug before he left, telling me to come visit soon.

"Bring Jacob if you have too!" he joked.

Jacob growled, smacking Seth upside the head.

"What?" Seth laughed. "Hey Chris, you and Brooklynn are always welcome in La Push, you know that right?"

"Thanks Seth." Chris replied, knocking knuckles with Seth.

"Thanks for everything." Brooklynn said, giving Seth a big hug. I was proud of Chris, he didn't even flinch.

Well, until Seth kissed her cheek.

Jacob managed to hold Chris back as Seth ran from the house laughing.

"Good riddance!" Rosalie said from the living room where she lounged with Emmett.

She yelped in surprise when a dog bone hit her in the back of the head.

Emmett thought that was funny as hell till she shoved it in his open mouth. Then the rest of us thought it was hilarious!

Chris, Brooklynn, Jacob, and I spent the last few days of our mini vacation trying to relax. That wasn't so easy with the house being as full as it was, but we had our moments. Saturday night there was a thunderstorm, so we decided to go play baseball.

Brooklynn couldn't believe it.

Granted, neither could Chris.

The wolves and us human's decided we'd watch the vampires play. Chris wasn't coordinated enough yet to play 'doggie ball' as Rosalie called it, and Jacob didn't think he'd be able to keep up with them yet (not that he said it like that). Brooklynn obviously couldn't play, and I figured that I would just keep her company.

They decided to play girls verses boys, which was definitely entertaining to watch.

At about the seventh inning Rosalie was up to bat first for the girls.

"Let's go, Rose. Show us what you've got." Alice called from the sidelines.

"Ya Rose," Jasper laughed, "Be careful not to break a nail!"

Rosalie let out a sharp growl as she raised her bat. "Not likely Jazz."

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he threw the first pitch. It was high and to the outside, so Rosalie let it go.

"You're supposed to hit the ball Babe!" Emmett called from the field. Rosalie made a rude gesture in his direction as Carlisle threw the second pitch.

Somehow, she still managed to hit the ball flying towards her. It wasn't great, but went straight out towards Emmett. Fortunately for the girls, it bounced once before he caught it. As Rosalie rounded second base Emmett was flying towards her to tag her out. Mom, Alice, Grandma, Brooklynn and I were screaming and cheering Rosalie on as she headed for third. Dad and Jasper were screaming and laughing, but knew enough to stay back.

Emmett roared as he leapt through the air to tackle Rosalie.

She _almost_ made it.

Emmett crashed into her, their bodies flying across the field till they rolled to a stop. Brooklynn gasped after a moment when neither of them moved. In fact, we all paused to make sure they were ok. Jasper and Dad were closest, so when they turned away and headed back over to us we were kind of confused.

"I'm heading back." Jasper said quickly; he looked frazzled, sort of like when he was around someone whose emotions were all out of whack. He paused long enough to take Alice's hand before sprinting off into the forest.

Away from the house…

Alice laughed brightly as she jumped on Jasper's back.

Dad chuckled, before grabbing Mom's hand and walking in the other direction, actually towards the house. "Game's over, we aren't getting those guys back in the game any time soon."

Brooklynn and I exchanged a glance, before looking back at Rosalie and Emmett.

I wish I hadn't.

We just happened to look over as Rosalie ripped Emmett's shirt off and threw it to the side.

_Oh hell…_

"Ok, I think I agree with Edward." Jacob mumbled, wrapping his arm around me and steering me after Mom and Dad. Brooklynn and Chris were only a few steps behind us.

Needless to say, Jasper and Alice didn't make it back until late that night.

Hell, Rosalie and Emmett didn't come back till the next afternoon.

For some reason, none of my vampire family thought that strange…

By Sunday night Chris had mostly gotten a hold on his phasing. Jacob had thought it would be good to test it thought. Just in case. Emmett volunteered, partially because we all knew Emmett pissed Chris off for some reason.

"Oh it'll be fine Chris," Brooklynn said, getting up out of his lap and heading over to Emmett.

"Ya Chris, I'll take good care of her." Emmett smiled. Chris just growled under his breath as Brooklynn walked over to him. Jacob looked a little worried, not that I could blame him. Jasper must have felt the mood change because he and Alice showed up in the doorway.

"You're not my type Em." Brooklynn said as she turned to stand beside him.

Jacob shook his head while Chris smirked.

"Of course he's not your type Lynn; you don't do well with stupidity." He said happily.

"Stupid?" Emmett said, faking offense. "I'll show you stupid!"

Brooklynn didn't see it coming; although, Emmett was moving pretty fast. One second she was laughing and walking back to a very calm Chris, the next she was in Emmett's arms, him laughing and his lips pressed against her hair. He was smiling as he watched Chris's reaction as Brooklynn yelped and started beating against his chest. Jacob smirked; Chris had growled, but didn't move from his spot on the couch.

"You pig." Brooklynn yelled, although she was still smiling a little. "Perverted old man!"

"What?" He asked, "If I was a perverted old man I would have done this." He said, turning Brooklynn in his arms and placing a heated kiss on her lips.

This time Chris growled and threw himself off the couch, but Jacob caught him before he could take more than a few steps.

He didn't phase, which was pretty good for only being a wolf for two weeks.

But then he actually started to laugh; only when Brooklynn kneed Emmett between the legs, taking them both down in a heap as he collapsed on top of her.

"Damn it Emmett that hurt." Brooklynn cried out from underneath Emmett, rubbing her knee.

Jacob went over and helped pull Emmett off of Brooklynn between his laughs while Chris lent a hand to Brooklynn. Chris bent over and ran his hands over her knee quickly, making sure that she was ok.

"I'm fine Chris." She said quickly, taking his face in her hands and making him stand. She winced slightly as she put her full weight back onto that leg, but it held her fine.

He looked her in the eye, smiled, and then turned to Emmett who was still hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Shit Lynn, who knew a human could knock the breath out of a vampire." Emmett grumbled.

"Kinda like this?" Chris asked, swinging his fist at Emmett's face.

Even though Emmett should have been faster, sheer shock kept him from moving out of the way of Chris's fist. If Chris had been a normal human, Emmett would have been fine and Chris's fingers would have been shattered. But he was a werewolf, so his broken fingers healed quickly and Emmett was flat on his back again.

"Are you boys done playing now?" Dad called from the doorway. He stepped over Emmett, not bothering to help him up, and took a seat on the couch across from me.

"Sorry, just double checking." Jacob said as he took a seat next to me again, wrapping a warm arm around my shoulder. Chris was laughing as he and Brooklynn sat down beside us on the couch.

Ok, have you ever tried putting two wolves (even if one isn't full grown yet) on a couch with two others? Nope, it doesn't work so well. Turns out the two guys took up ninety percent of the couch, so Brooklynn and I ended up sitting on top of them. Dad glared at us, or rather me, but didn't say anything. Or at least not what I was expecting.

"Chris, Brooklynn might not be my actual daughter, but if you attempt what you are thinking about, I will pretend she is." Dad said quietly, eying Chris from across the room.

Chris's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortable for a moment before settling with one arm on the arm rest and the other on the back of the couch. Jacob and I both started laughing as Chris's face reddened.

"Take my word for it," Jacob said between laughs, "I wouldn't do anything to piss Edward off. He's a little old fashioned."

Dad raised an eyebrow at being called old, but refrained from saying anything. Chris was already thoroughly scared.

"So what's up Dad?" I asked trying to get everyone back on topic.

"Actually Carlisle and I were just wondering if you thought Chris would be ready to go back to school tomorrow?" He asked, looking between Chris and Jacob.

"Seems like it." Jacob answered. "He didn't phase when Emmett made out with his girlfriend. Hell, I think I would have phased and killed Emmett if he kissed my girl like that."

"Ya Jacob, because I'd kiss my niece like that." Emmett said from his spot on the floor where he had landed earlier.

"You think I would have let you live if you had?" Dad said through a growl.

Mom chuckled, "Think of it this way Emmett, you just kissed a girl young enough to be you're granddaughter."

Emmett's face paled slightly while the rest of us continued to laugh. Well, except for Chris who was still scowling.

"So we're going back to our normal lives tomorrow?" Brooklynn asked. Her voice sounded normal, but the look on her face showed what she really felt as plain as day.

Dad raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to?"

She shrugged before looking at Chris. Dad raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I can understand that." He said softly.

"Huh?" Chris asked confused.

Brooklynn looked like she didn't want to explain, but I could understand what she was thinking. These last few days had been great. No worrying about school, about keeping our secret or hiding, and I'd spent all day with Jacob and my best friends. Going back to school for Brooklynn meant spending less time with Chris.

I knew Jacob understood her look too, because he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said softly, "We don't have much choice."

"No, I know," she said. "It was nice while it lasted though."

Chris finally understood what she was talking about, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair.

"If it helps, you're both welcome here as much as you want." My Mom said.

"Thanks Bella." Brooklynn said.

"Ya, thanks Bells. Invite the dog to spend more time in our house." Rosalie grumbled from the doorway.

The wolves started howling as the rest of us laughed.

It was great to have my friends and family all together, even if Aunt Rosalie hated two of them.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing my neck and whispering 'I love you' to me as our whole family sat around and watched a movie.

The four of us ended up falling asleep on the couch, tangled in a mass of arms and legs but comfortable none the less.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys,**

**So, here's the next chapter... hope you all enjoy it. I know it's not overly long... but it's going somewhere, I promise!!**

**Leave a review, you guys are great!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Mom came down and woke us up the next morning sometime around seven. I guess no one thought it necessary to send us to bed. Granted, I didn't mind spending the night in Jacobs's arms, and I don't think Brooklynn minded being with Chris either.

Brooklynn and I ended up forgoing showers and just threw on clean clothes. For living in a house full of vampires that don't sleep, you would think one of them could have woken us up more than twenty minutes before we had to leave for school. Brooklynn ended up just throwing on some jeans and a sweater and brushed her teeth. I'd learned she wasn't much of a morning person until she'd had a shower and a cup of coffee. We managed to get ready and grab a bite and still make it out to the garage only five minutes after we were supposed to leave. Only Mom and Dad were there, but Emmett's truck was already gone, so the others must have left already.

Dad nodded to me, confirming what I had been thinking.

"Boys not ready yet?" Brooklynn asked as she sipped her coffee, looking around for Chris and Jacob.

"I am," Jacob called, coming through the door as he pulled his shirt on. "Sorry, tried to get a shower in so Blondie wouldn't complain about the doggie smell" he said, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

Dad growled, "I thought we talked about walking around with no shirt?" He asked, giving me a quick glare.

_Oops_ I blushed.

Jacob didn't thought; this time he smiled brightly as he bent and gave me a quick kiss.

"Morning." He said softly, his face still close to mine.

"Hi." It was all I could manage with his body this close.

"Eh!" Mom called, tossing one of Rosalie's tools at Jacob, "Stop dazzling my daughter." Jacob laughed as he dodged the wrench.

I still couldn't manage enough words to defend him, or myself.

Chris came through the door a moment later, half soaked still. He was hopping on one foot, trying to pull his shoe on; his shirt was draped over his shoulder.

Damn, two weeks as a wolf had done wonders to his body. He was at least three inches taller, now over six feet, and his chest looked even more toned and muscular than before.

Now Brooklynn was the one who was being dazzled.

"Dude, put a shirt on." Jacob called as he wrapped his arm around me. "You're gonna make her pass out soon." he said, pointing towards Brooklynn.

Chris and Brooklynn both started blushing, and it took Chris two tries to get his t-shirt on correctly.

"You boys finished yet?" Dad grumbled agitatedly.

"So what's wrong Dad?" I asked. There had to be a reason the others had left while Mom and Dad were waiting for us. Something was going on that had my parents worried, and that was never good.

"Nothing get's past you does it Nessie?" He said with a smirk. "Yes, there is an issue we want to talk about." He continued, his face looking serious again.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Jacob said quietly, tightening his grip on me.

Dad hesitated a moment, then nodded. "I spoke with Carlisle last night after you all fell asleep. He's been in the hospital for an apparent car accident…"

Jacob snorted lightly.

"Car accident my ass." Chris mumbled, wrapping his arms around Brooklynn's waist. "Jacob beat the shit out of him."

Mom rolled her eyes and took Dad's hand in hers. We all knew that with his temper he would have killed Devin outright.

"Either way," he continued through gritted teeth, "he's been released, and is heading back to school today."

Jacob and Chris both growled, and I thought he was going to break one of my ribs if he continued to squeeze me like that.

"Sorry," he mumbled when he heard me wince.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Brooklynn asked, still trying to keep Chris from exploding out of his skin. I had to give him credit, he was taking it fairly well.

"Nothing." Jacob said softly. Chris growled at him, but didn't move. Dad still looked furious, but nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing you can do." Dad said softly. He was staring at me, and I know he was trying to make sure I was alright.

_I'm not the one you have to worry about Dad._ I thought.

He smirked slightly; it was definitely the two boys he would have to watch out for.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it?" Chris screamed, pushing past Brooklynn and charging towards Dad. Jacob let go of me and grabbed Chris by the back of his shirt and pushed him to the ground.

"Easy Chris," Jacob said softly, slowly letting go of him. Chris remained lying on the ground, but still looked very pissed. Brooklynn knelt beside him and took his hand.

"Think about it Chris," I whispered, I knew he could hear me, "there's no proof. You would be attacking a guy for no reason, and you'd probably kill him. It wouldn't do us any good."

"The reason we've lasted this long is by not drawing attention to ourselves Chris," Jacob said angrily. He wasn't mad at Chris, he was just mad in general. We all knew he still wanted to rip Devin to shreds.

"So what, we walk past him every day and pretend nothing ever happened?" Chris growled.

And then it made sense.

I started laughing, so loud and hard that Jacob had to come over and help me remain standing. I noticed Dad and Mom both smiling too, so I knew I was right. It took Jacob a moment longer, and I smirked again as he took a quick look around the garage.

"Son of a Bitch!" Jacob cursed. "You let the others go ahead not so that you could talk to us, but to let them scare the hell out of Devin didn't you."

It wasn't a question.

Everything began to make sense. The reason they let us sleep on the couch, why they didn't wake us up, talking to us out here. They were trying to keep us from school long enough for the other four vampires to threaten Devin.

"Smooth Dad," I said between my laughter, "real smooth."

"I thought so." He replied, giving me a quick hug.

"Wait," Chris growled as he stood up, "you're letting them beat the hell outta that scum bag, but you won't let us? What the hell!"

"They were specifically told to _not_ hurt him. Although, this is Emmett and Rosalie we're talking about." Mom said lightly.

Dad shook his head, "I told Jasper to take care of it, Emmett's only there to be intimidating."

"That's cruel." I mumbled, "Jasper's scarier than the rest of them combined when he wants to be."

"Huh?" Brooklynn asked.

"His gift. He can just pour as much fear onto Devin as he wants without lifting a finger." Dad supplied.

"Comes in handy doesn't it?" Jacob said with a laugh. "I wouldn't ever want to get on Jasper's bad side."

Dad shrugged, but we didn't have to be mind readers to know that Dad would have enjoyed being there to hear what Devin was thinking.

"So what about us?" Brooklynn asked, still sipping her coffee. I loved how she could remain calm when everyone else was loosing their minds.

"Simple," Mom said, "Keep Chris from losing it and ripping the piece of shit to pieces."

"You've got a weird way with words don't you?" Jacob asked with a laugh. Mom shrugged and smiled.

Sometimes Mom and Jacob's relationship confused me.

"Can we go to school now?" I asked, taking the keys to Jacob's Range Rover off the hook.

"That depends. Are you ok with all this?" Mom asked.

I took the time to think about it. Devin scared the hell out of me, but I knew Jasper was scarier. And I had Jacob and Chris and Dad and everyone else with me.

Yep, I was pretty much going to be perfectly fine.

"Good." Dad said, pulling out the keys to his Volvo. "You've missed enough school already."

Mom and Dad got into the Volvo and drove off towards school after giving me another hug, and Brooklynn and Chris climbed into the back of the Range Rover. Jacob opened the door for me, but stopped me from climbing into the car.

"You sure you're ok with this?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax my tense muscles.

"With you around, I'll be fine." I finally said, trying to smile.

Jacob watched me for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Good." He said softly, moving closer and kissing me gently.

"Guys, seriously, either get a room or get in the car so we can get going." Brooklynn said with a laugh.

"Not a bad idea." Jacob joked, giving me one last kiss before he helped me into the truck and headed to the drivers side.

I spent the entire drive to school looking out the window, thinking. If I was honest with myself, and the others, I would have probably told Dad that I wanted to stay home today. Jacob knew I was lying to myself, and him, but thankfully he just held my hand and let it all go.

Surprisingly, Brooklynn was having the same calming affect on Chris.

Either way, it was going to be a long and stressful day.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it... The next one will be up as soon as I can... Hopefully wednesday night...**

**Anyways, leave a review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry, i know it's not wednesday, but this week didn't go quite as planned... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I love hearing from you!**

**Enjoy, and leave a review :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

**

* * *

**It didn't take us long to get to school; although I think Jacob was driving slower than he normally did. We pulled into the parking lot and Jacob parked beside Dad's Volvo. Jacob jumped out and ran to open my door for me like a gentleman, a mischievous smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back, regardless of my apprehensions about today.

Chris and Brooklynn jumped out right behind us. Chris looked a little stressed, but Brooklynn had finished her coffee and was smiling brightly, content to be standing beside Chris.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"Um, Ness, you ok?" Jacob asked, looking concerned and slightly amused.

"Ya," I said, trying to calm my laughing fit. "I'm not sure why I started laughing. We've all be so worried about everything that's been going on lately." I looked over all their faces; Jacob and Chris were both looking the concerned, over protective wolf part, but Brooklynn was still smiling. "But I've got great friend; I love you guys."

Brooklynn laughed, "We love you too." She said, giving me a hug.

Jacob laughed too, realizing I was fine, and wrapped an arm around both me and Brooklynn.

"Hey, I love you guys too!" Chris called, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around my legs, the only part of me he could still reach.

"Ah, Chris!" I shrieked as the three of us that were standing tumbled in a mass of arms and legs to the ground. Jacob turned us so that Brooklynn and I landed, mostly, on top of him and Chris. Both boys grunted as our weight hit them, causing Brooklynn and I to start laughing again.

"We leave you alone for five minutes and look what happens." Mom called as she and Dad approached.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Chris asked awkwardly from under Brooklynn's leg. It would have looked comical, if I didn't have Jacob's hip digging into my back.

"The office; went to check us all in." Dad said with a smirk, "Here, let us help." he continued as he wrapped an arm around my waist, hauling me to my feet as Mom did the same for Brooklynn.

"What about us?" Chris called. "You going to help us up?"

Dad snorted, "Not a chance, Chris. This was all your fault to begin with."

Chris groaned as Jacob, who was mostly under Chris anyways, pulled himself up, dumping Chris on his backside again.

"Look honey, we're heading to our classes. I have class with Jasper, and want to have a talk with him about how things went this morning. Bella's going to meet up with Alice. Not that there is much time left. You can all wait for second period to start if you want."

Brooklynn and I nodded while Jacob helped Chris to his feet.

"Don't worry kiddo," Dad said as Mom gave me yet another hug, "Nothing is going to happen, good or bad. Right boys?" He said, glaring at the boys.

Jacob smirked, "What? I was thinking good things."

"Sure Jacob." He laughed as he and Mom headed towards the Main building. As Dad headed up the stairs he turned back and tapped his temple with a finger.

I smiled, _I know Dad, thanks._

After Chris had gotten hauled back to his feet, the four of us headed into the building through the same door Mom and Dad had just entered. We headed towards the lockers, waiting for the next class to start. It didn't take long for the bell to ring, and for the hallways to start filling with students again.

"You ok Ness?" Jacob asked, leaning against the lockers holding me close to his chest.

"I'm fine Jacob." I told him with a glare, "between the scare he got this morning from Jasper and the glares he'll get from the rest of you he wont bother me. You worry too much." I finished, as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"If you say so." He answered, adding a kiss of his own.

"Common," Brooklynn said, laughing at us, "we should get to…"

"BROOKLYNN! CHRIS!"

I jumped a little as I heard the high pitch squeal from behind us.

"Ah, and Nessie and Jacob are back too!" Lacey squealed as she threw her arms around Brooklynn. If she hadn't been standing in front of Chris, Lacey would have toppled them over backwards. Thankfully Chris caught them both.

From behind them Marney and Mark came into view, both smiling brightly.

"Hey guys," Chris said, smiling again and holding Brooklynn to his chest.

"So how do you feel?" Mark asked sincerely. I noticed his hand slide into Marney's, and smiled, nudging Jacob to point it out to him too. He smirked, and I had to stomp on his foot with my vampire strength to keep him from saying anything. He grunted in pain instead.

"Fine, Nessie's Dad took great care of us." He said happily, trying to stick to the story Dad and Grandpa had come up with.

"So what happened? We never really heard?" Lacey asked concerned, finally letting go of Brooklynn, "And did we miss something?"

Chris and Brooklynn both blushed, causing Jacob to laugh.

"You could say Brooklynn took good care of him while he was sick." Jacob said between laughs. Brooklynn blushed harder.

"Oh, Brooklynn, you'll have to tell me about it sometime." Lacey whispered, not knowing the rest of us could hear her anyways.

"So what actually happened?" Marney asked as we headed down the hallway towards our next classes.

"Our brothers brought something back with them when they came home from camping. Most of us contracted it, some worse than others." Jacob said quickly, trying to get the story out before he messed it up. "Chris, Emmett, and Alice seemed to get it the worst. And Brooklynn and I barely got it at all, with almost everyone else getting it in various degrees."

"So what was it?" Mark asked in his soft voice, his curious scientific brain working hard to figure it out.

"Couldn't tell ya." Jacob replied with a laugh.

I shook my head, and spoke for the first time, "Just a nasty virus that attacks the nervous system. Knocks you out and just makes everything hurt."

Mark winced slightly, understanding how much that could hurt.

"Well we're glad you're all back and healthy." Marney smiled. I had always liked her, even though she was shy and quiet. She was honest and smart, and trustworthy to the end.

"So did we miss anything while we were gone?" Brooklynn asked, trying to sound uninterested. She looked over to me and I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle.

"Nothin' much really, boring lessons and too much homework." Lacey said as Mark and Marney turned down a hallway towards their own class, waving as they went. "Oh, Devin Madsen got into a car accident a couple weeks back. Hit and run by a drunk driver. Poor guy was in the hospital for two weeks." She rambled on, even though the rest of us had stopped listening. Unfortunately, Lacey was one of the many students at the school who was couldn't see through Devin's charm; it was like she was wrapped around his little finger.

"Oh, here's my class." She said brightly (her constant happiness usually rubbed me the wrong way, but it always annoyed Jacob), "I'll see you all at lunch right?"

We nodded and continued on.

"She really does mean well." Brooklynn whispered, just loud enough for our unnatural hearing to pick up.

"But does she have to be so loud?" Chris grumbled. "It gives me a headache." He added, rubbing his temple.

We all laughed, knowing his wolf hearing was more sensitive because he was a young wolf.

"Sorry Chris, can't say it's something you get used to." Jacob said softly.

Chris sighed, "Damn…"

We ended up laughing all the way to our classrooms. It was great to have life back to normal, and with my friends by my side. I squeezed Jacob's waist and smiled. He looked at me questioningly, but I just laughed and gave him a quick kiss before turning with Brooklynn to head for our class room.

"Love you Ness." Jacob whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I turned and, walking backwards down the hall, smiled and answered, "Love ya too Jake."

* * *

**There you go! hope you liked it... next chapter'll be more exciting.**

**Leave a review! Thanks everyone!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you guys know how much I love you all. I just spent three hours I was supposed to be working on homework writing this!! Lol, and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**This chapter actually turned out better than I'd hoped! If not longer....**

**Anyways, thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I hope you like this one just as much :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Second period went by quicker than I thought possible, considering I found Geography a horribly boring subject. You know you're in a small town when you walk into a room and everyone stops talking to stare. Word must have gotten around within hours of Grandpa calling the school that we would be out of school sick for a few weeks. I had kind of expected everyone to be excited to see Brooklynn again, since everyone in this classroom had known each other since they were in diapers, but I was almost speechless when the students started asking me how I was. Most of the students who considered Brooklynn as one of their friends were now including me too.

I was shocked, but I liked it too.

After Geography, Brooklynn and I headed over to English, talking to a bunch more people on the way there. A couple of junior guys went out of their way to ask how I was doing; only pausing to say hi to Brooklynn as they continued on to their class. As they walked away, Brooklynn and I glanced at each other and started laughing.

Life was back to normal.

And it was good.

Dad and Jasper were waiting just outside our English class. They didn't say anything, something very common for our family, they just nodded to us and then continued on towards their own class.

I had to laugh; they were waiting here to make sure we got to our next class.

On second thought, I started to frown. If they were going to keep this up everyday, it was going to be a long rest of the semester.

On a good day, English was bearable, but most days it was just mind numbing stupidity. The teacher was French, as in from France, almost as old as my Dad, and as dense as a rock. Usually he never paid much attention to his students, and just lectured to us. Today was different though. Brooklynn and I usually sat on the far side of the classroom, near the back of the classroom where we could talk to each other to get us through the class. But within the first ten minutes of class we were talking to the two basketball players, a couple drama geeks, a few cheerleaders that were sitting in the vicinity.

Needless to say, it was the first time the teacher noticed anything going on in his class. But instead of yelling at us, he just gave up, and let us out early for lunch saying the noise had given him a headache.

We walked out of class, laughing, and I couldn't help thinking that things were looking up for us.

"Hey, do you want to go wait for the guys to get out of gym?" Brooklynn asked as we stopped by our lockers, dumping our books before heading for lunch. The hallways looked deserted, seeing as we got out of class twenty minutes early. "There's not much to do till lunch. And besides, I wouldn't mind seeing the guys in gym. I hear their playing soccer; shirts and skins." Brooklynn winked at me, laughing brightly.

"Sounds good to me. If we're lucky they'll be all sweaty with their shirts off." I joked, slamming my locker shut and heading down the hallway arm in arm with my best friend.

We went out through the girls' locker room and headed towards the bleachers beside the field. We had to sneak around the side of the building to keep from getting caught, but that wasn't difficult (me being a half vamp and all), and came up between the bleachers and the sports equipment shed on the far side of campus. We crouched down so that we had a good view of the boys, but were just out of the view of the cranky gym teacher.

Jacob and Chris ran by a moment later, shirtless and sweaty, chasing the ball towards the opposite goal. Brooklynn was mumbling something under her breath about werewolf abs that I couldn't quite hear but caused me to laugh. Jacob passed to Chris who easily could have scored, but passed to one of the other guys on their team, a tall gangly guy, who took a shot and scored for his team. Chris and Jacob cheered as they ran at each other, jumping and slamming their chests together like football players.

Brooklynn and I had to cover our mouths as we laughed at their antics. It was great to see the guys living normal lives and having fun.

"Damn Nessie, how did we get so lucky?" Brooklynn whispered, her eyes locked on Chris, who was still laughing with Jacob, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

I laughed, "Ah, Brooklynn, I like to think they're the lucky ones to have us."

"Too true." She agreed, the wind whipping around the corner blowing her hair in her face, causing us to laugh again.

Jacob turned suddenly and Chris copied a moment later, apparently catching our scent in the wind. I nudged Brooklynn, not that she wasn't already looking at them, and we smiled and waved at the guys.

Chris smiled back, taking a quick look to see where the teacher was, but Jacob looked almost nervous.

"What's up with him?" Brooklynn asked having noticed Jacob's almost sour look. She had gotten to know him well enough to know that it wasn't quite right.

I didn't answer her right away. I was staring across the field, trying to see what Jacob was trying to tell me. His lips were moving at a furious speed, and my eyes strained to see the words.

_Damn half vampire eyes…_ I grumbled mentally. I could just barely make out a 'be careful' and a 'go back inside', but I wasn't sure.

His eyes darted towards the bleachers, then back to where we were hiding. The game was continuing around him, and Burns was yelling for him and Chris to get back in the game, but they ignored it. I tried shushing Brooklynn, to see if I could hear what he was so desperately trying to tell me.

That's when I heard it. I smelt it a moment later when the wind shifted back.

"Damn it." I mumbled, nodding back to Jacob that I finally understood.

"What's up?" Brooklynn asked, actually turning her head to look back and forth between Jacob, Chris, and me.

"Devin…" I craned my head around the side of the bleachers, looking up them too see the faces of those students sitting out this gym class. I didn't see him sitting there with the rest of the injured, and he wasn't anywhere on the field.

I could hear Jacob now. He was on the sidelines talking to Coach Burns; more like yelling at Coach Burns.

"Look sir, I'm not feeling well. We probably should have listened to my Dad and sat out of gym class for a few day." Jacob argued, casting another glance over to me.

"Common Coach, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Chris chimed in.

"You boys looked just fine a few minutes ago." Burns argued back roughly. "Get back in the game or I'll fail you. There's only a few minutes left anyways." He snapped, turning his attention back to the game.

I looked around the field once more, trying to catch a glimpse of Devin, but he wasn't there. Jacob's eyes crossed mine; he looked both furious and worried.

I smiled, hoping he'd understand that I was fine. He nodded, and went back to the game. You could tell he wasn't putting the effort or attention into it he was before, he was searching the area himself, looking out for me.

"It's funny, I wouldn't have expected to see you again so soon."

I could have smacked myself. Devin walked right up behind us, and I hadn't even noticed him.

_Dad, I'm fine, I promise, but you and the guys might want to head to that storage shed behind the field. There could be problems._

Dad was going to be furious when he caught up with us.

Brooklynn tensed up beside me, and I could feel her eyes on me.

Considering everything that had happened, I should have been terrified of him. He had attacked me, physically, mentally, and I had every right to go running across the field screaming Bloody Mary. But for all that, I wasn't scared of him. In fact, I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

What did surprise me, though, was that after everything my aunts and uncles put him through he was still standing in front of me.

"Hi Devin," Brooklynn whispered angrily. Apparently she wasn't still scared of him either.

"Brooklynn." He nodded to her. "And Miss Swan. How lovely we should meet again."

"If you say so." I mumbled, angling slightly so that I was in front of Brooklynn. "I must say I am surprised to see you. Didn't think you'd be caught dead anywhere near me."

"Huh?" he genuinely looked confused. "Oh, you mean your family paying me a visit this morning? Can't say I'm too scared of them. I'll admit, they were pretty intimidating this morning, but then I started thinking about it."

_Figures, he had to actually be intelligent._

"Uh, Ness, what happened to Jaspers' whatcha'ma call it?" Brooklynn whispered so softly only I could have possibly have heard it. I shrugged, then whispered a couple words back.

"Reasoned his way out of it."

She looked at me nervously, and I smiled. Brooklynn looked shocked for a moment, then smiled back herself.

"Anyways," he continued as if we hadn't interrupted at all, "I figure after what your boy toy dished out the other night me and my buddies deserved a little pay back." He smirked, his dark eyes staring at me from under the dark skin. Jacob must have beat the shit out of him, because he still had bruises. In fact, he looked like it had just happened the other day. He was listing slightly to the side, probably from the broken ribs he'd gotten, and his words were slightly slurred from the broken jaw.

Well, he got what he deserved at least. And he'd get it again.

Only this time, I didn't have to hold back.

I started smirking myself, and Brooklynn groaned.

"Oh hell, here she goes…" Brooklynn mumbled, turning and taking a seat on the ground to watch, remembering that when I smirked it usually ended in bloodshed (unfortunately when working with vampires it was either mine or a werewolf's).

Devin looked momentarily confused, but then continued towards us. About two feet out he leaned against the shed, a fake charming smile on his face. He looked the same he had when he had first introduced himself, the same as when he had found us by the lake.

This time, just like the first time, it didn't scare me at all.

"So where did we leave of beautiful?" He asked, running the back of his hand gently against my cheek.

"If I remember right you were on the ground unconscious." A voice said from behind us.

Devin pulled his hand back, slowly. It was a controlled motion, showing that he either wasn't worried about Jacob, or was too stupid to be.

Jacob was still dressed in his gym clothes, or lack there of. Chris was only a step behind him, shaking slightly from anger.

I looked over my shoulder and gave the boys a smile, letting them know I was fine, and absolutely in control.

"You know," I said softly, moving a little closer to Devin. He flinched, almost as if he wasn't quite expecting that. "I think we were a little closer, say, like this."

I closed the gap between us, almost close enough for us to touch. I saw Dad, Mom, and the rest of my family come flying around the corner, stopping silently almost twenty feet away.

Alice was smiling, almost as if she already knew the outcome and had just come to see the show.

_I'm fine Dad. Enjoy what the boys have taught me._

"I think I could get used to this." Devin whispered in my ear, reaching out to pull my hips closer to his body. "Hmm, you're perfect." He glanced up at Jacob, almost as if he was showing off that he'd gotten me.

_Idiot…_

"You know," I mumbled, craning my neck to look up at him. "I think you're a little tall for me."

He looked confused for an instant, probably at the obscurity of my comment, and the fact that Jacob was taller than him.

I just smiled happily as I kneed him in the crotch, as hard as my half vampire strength could.

He crumpled to his knees, leaning back against the shed. His face had gone pale, and he was swearing like a sailor.

"There we go." I said happily, trying to sound as happy as Alice always does. "Perfect height for this."

"For what?" he mumbled through the pain, glaring at me from behind dark eyes.

"For this." I said happily as I punched him solidly in the face, knocking him to the ground with a few less teeth. He groaned once, but then didn't move.

"Damn girl, you knocked him out cold." Chris said with a laugh as he and Jacob came to stand up next to Brooklynn and me.

"I told you guys she'd be fine." Alice said smiling as the rest of them caught up. Dad and Jasper looked a little upset, but Emmett seemed to be enjoying it.

"I can't believe he actually had the balls to try that." Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me. "You did great." He whispered in my ear.

"Umm, I still don't get what happened. Wasn't he supposed to be scared shitless by Jasper?" Chris asked, his own arms wrapped around Brooklynn.

Jasper shook his head, "It works the best at that moment, when I'm close and concentrating on it. It wares off if the person actually thinks it through rationally." He explained. "It's all mental."

"He thinks rationally?" Chris asked; we all ignored him.

"But what about you Alice? Didn't you see it?" Jacob asked angrily. I glared at him, and his expression softened. He was worried about me, and as much as it annoyed me, I loved it too.

"Oh I did see it." Alice replied with a smile. "But I saw the outcome too. So I figured instead of having Edward worry about it all morning I'd just let it play out. Turned out ok to me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We all did. It helped ease the tension.

"Lunch?" Brooklynn asked.

"Sounds good to me." Chris said.

My family glanced at each other before Emmett spoke up, laughing like he always did. "Sure, after you both take a show. You smell worse than normal."

We ended up leaving Devin unconscious on the ground.

Someone would fine him eventually.

If not, what did I care.

Unfortunately...

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it!!! I had fun writing it :)**

**LEave a review, I always appreciate it :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone!**

**So, here's the next chapter... hope you all enjoy it :) There will probably be one or two more chapters, then the mail plot picks up again.**

**And about that Cliffy last chapter... it wasn't really a cliffhanger. I didn't say that she killed him... so I hope he'd get up at some point... I think you all just love Cliffhangers :)**

**Anyways, read and review**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

The rest of the day continued like the first half; filled with new friends, boring classes, and way too much homework.

At lunch, we sat with Chris and Brooklynn's friends like usual. Jacob and Chris caught up when they had finished showering; thankfully. The rest of our family took their normal seats across the lunchroom with their fake lunches. Emmett messed up my hair as he walked past, laughing like a maniac and scaring all the students in the area.

Devin came stumbling into the caff just before the bell rang. He looked furious, and staggering slightly, but just went over to his usual table. Dad was obviously concentrating on what Devin was thinking, but he didn't react violently, so we didn't bother worrying about it.

The last two classes went by without anything really exciting happening. I found out I was way behind in Chemistry, but Marney had taken notes for me, and said she'd help me catch up if I needed it.

I really love my friends…

The four of us met up by my car after school let up. I think we were all sad to see the end of the day, where we'd all go our own ways.

"Common guys, it's not like we won't ever see each other again." Brooklynn said. She was the optimist of us, always trying to cheer us up. "Hey Ness, mid if I come over later? I could use some help in Geography."

I smiled as I realized that things weren't really changing.

"Of course. I'll tell Grandma you'll be there for dinner." I replied, giving her a hug before she headed for the buses, pulling Chris with her.

"Easy for her to say," he grumbled just loud enough for me and Jacob to hear, "she doesn't have my parents."

Jacob shook his head and whispered back, "You've got a home with us, man."

Chris looked over his shoulder from across the lot, a small smile on his face, and nodded his thanks.

Jacob returned the gesture, but the smile seemed fake. I took his hand in mine, using my powers to show him my confusion.

Jacob sighed. "Chris has more family problems than he lets on. He's had a rough life." He said softly, looking at the pavement. I knew him well enough to know that he wished he could do more for Chris. Ever since Chris had changed, they had become more like brothers, and Chris's pain was Jacob's.

I used my powers again to show him a memory from the day before, of the four of us hanging out together.

"What are you talking about Jacob? He's got a great family."

Jacob laughed, agreeing with me as he opened the door of the truck for me.

About two hours after we got home from school we heard a truck coming down the driveway.

Dad and Jasper came into the kitchen where Jacob and I were doing homework, saying that we should go greet whoever it was. Dad looked like he was trying to listen to one two many peoples thoughts at one time, and Jasper seemed upset. As Jacob and I jumped up and headed to the front door, Dad called out to us.

"And you don't have to ask. We've all agreed that it's alright."

The remark confused us even more, but we continued to the front door anyway. Dad had a way of speaking cryptically, but it always seemed applicable later.

Jacob opened the door just as Chris started up the steps, a duffle bag over his shoulder and a black eye that was just beginning to heal.

"Hey guys," he said softly, trying to smile. "Mind if I stay over a little longer?"

Jacob looked absolutely stunned seeing Chris standing in front of us. But the shock quickly turned to anger, his arms beginning to shake. Chris tried to smile, but with the bruises it didn't look quite right.

I stuck my head back in the doorway; Dad and Jasper were still standing in the hallway. Dad nodded to me, and the comment he made earlier made sense. Jasper, on the other hand, was probably feeling all of our worry and Jacob's anger, and he looked upset. He smiled at me, and a moment later I felt warmer, happier, knowing everything would be ok.

By the time I turned back to the guys, both of them looked a little more relaxed.

"Come on Chris." Jacob said, throwing Chris's duffle bag over his shoulder and headed back into the house towards the back door.

Chris stood in front of me, a little shocked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, relax." I said, nudging him with my shoulder. "Apparently Dad heard you coming up the driveway. He's already okayed it. You can stay as long as you need too, longer if you want."

He still looked stunned, so I took him by the arm and started leading him through the house. The shock slowly began to fade, and he began looking more relieved.

Jacob was waiting for us on the back deck, and we headed for the boy's pool house. He smiled shyly before opening the door.

"I guess you know your way around already. But it's as much your place as it is mine." He said, walking through the living room towards the 'guest' bedroom. I guess I had to get used to calling it Chris's room. "We'll get all this junk out of here tonight." Jacob said, knowing there were boxes of things we brought with us from Forks stored there.

"I'm guessing Esme will love to go shopping for new furniture for you, if you let her." I added.

"Really guys, you don't have to do any…" Chris never got to finish his sentence, because as we entered the room, Alice and Esme were carrying a brand new bed across the bedroom.

"Wow, you guys work fast." I mumbled.

"Oh you're here already." Esme said, dropping her end of the bed. Alice cursed slightly, trying to balance her end of the bed before putting it down gently. "I hope you don't mind, we wanted it ready for you when you got here."

"You… knew I was coming?" Chris asked, more stunned than Jacob or I was. It would just be like our family to do this.

"I wasn't sure." Alice said, sitting on the end of Chris's new bed. "But I saw that it was a possibility."

I took a quick look around the room to see what they had done already.

It was pretty impressive.

All the old stuff had been taken away, the room had been repainted a dark blue, and there was all new dark wood furniture. Bed, dresser, nightstand, bookcase, desk… Everything matched perfectly, even the dark blue couch with the white bed sheets. It looked absolutely beautiful, and definitely very 'Chris'.

Chris was still gapping over all that was going on.

"You… knew I was coming?" He repeated.

Alice laughed her bubbly laugh. "It's what I do."

"But, I thought you couldn't see us?" He asked, taking his fifth look around the room. Or was it his sixth? Either way, he looked lost. But he also looked happy.

"Oh I can't. But I wasn't looking directly at you." She explained. When Chris raised an eyebrow, she looked at Esme, but continued. "I was watching your parents. Your Dad made up his mind last night to…"

"To throw me out?" Chris finished for her. Alice and Esme both looked almost ashamed to admit it. "You stood back and let my father beat the shit out of me because I'm not his son and you didn't tell me? I could have avoided all this." He yelled.

"Chris..." Jacob said, stepping forward and holding Chris back. Chris's arms were shaking violently, not out of anger at Alice, but at the situation.

I couldn't empathize with him, and I wish I could.

Jacob's presence seemed to calm him down slightly, at least enough for Jacob to steer him towards his new couch. Chris collapsed into the seat, burying his face in his hands. Jacob sat down beside him, and spoke softly.

"You know you always have a home here, Chris. Don't ever forget that." Jacob said. I don't think Chris believed him. Or maybe he was too shocked to.

I went over and knelt in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face so that I could look him in the eyes.

He held my gaze as I showed him my first few memories of him. The first time I saw him at lunch, the night I had spent at Brooklynn's and they showed up, all those times we had gone out for food after school, hanging out in our backyard during his stay here. His eyes widened as I showed him these. I don't think he had ever known the extent of my power.

When I was finished I whispered, "This family is the most mix-matched group of supernatural weirdo's." he snorted at that, but I continued anyways. "But we've stuck together for almost a hundred years. Chris you are apart of this family, and we will always be there for you. Family first. Family forever."

Chris looked up at me, a smile slowly spreading on his face. I don't think he could speak at that moment, but he nodded. I gave him a quick hug; he wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around so that I was sitting beside him on the couch. I laughed, glad that he finally felt accepted here.

A moment later, he was able to speak again. "So, you guys did all this? For me?" He asked, taking a quick look around the room again.

That must have been the eight time. I think.

"Of course." Esme said, pushing the side table into place. She took one more look around and nodded to herself. The room was finished. "You're part of the family now. I hope you like it."

If Chris could have smiled any more, he would have hurt himself. He crossed the room and using his new acquired strength to pick Esme up and spun her around the room. Esme laughed, hugging the newest member of her family.

Next Chris moved over to Alice, spinning her around too.

"Watch it Jacob, vampire's get jealous easily." Jasper said from the doorway. Chris put Alice down, but saw that Jasper and Dad were smirking.

"I… don't know how to repay you all." Chris said, looking around at all the faces in the room. "I can't pay you, I…"

"Oh Chris, please. You're as much family as Jacob is." Esme said. "I hope you can consider this home. One day."

Chris looked almost close to tears as Esme gave him another hug.

"Welcome home. Dinner's served in an hour." Esme said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Alice followed suit, and they headed from the room. I couldn't be sure, but I think if anything else happened to shock him today, he'd just lose it. Hell, a kitten could brush up against him and he'd probably fall over.

"Just so you know, Chris, same rules apply to you as they do Jacob." Dad said, following the rest of the family from Chris's room.

"Which means don't do anything to the girls upon threat of mass amounts of pain." Jacob informed Chris, who suddenly turned blue. "Edward considers Brooklynn to be Nessie's sister, so I'd watch out." He said, clapping Chris on the shoulder.

"Speaking of Brooklynn…" Dad said from the hallway. "She'll be here in less than a minute."

Jacob and I ended up having to steer Chris back to the main house.

And so my family continues to grow.

* * *

**Hope you all like it... sorry it took me so long... I've tried all week, but either the internet or the websites been weird. If anyone knows what was going on with the site, let me know... Thanks**

**Thanks for reading, Leave a review :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys...**

**Sorry this took sooooo long, I didnt do ANYTHING over my spring break. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**To all my reviewers, thank you sooo much. I hope this chapter clears a few things up for you.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

"He did _WHAT_?!" Brooklynn cried out.

The four of us were sitting in Chris and Jacob's living room talking; Chris had decided he might as well tell the whole story, since we were all together. He had just gotten to the part where his dad took a baseball bat to his head and Brooklynn lost it.

"Babe," Chris said gently, trying to get her attention, "I'm ok. Look, it's all healed already." He took her hand and held it to his face where there was only a slight discolouration. She still looked a little shocked, but the fury was gone. Mostly.

"I still don't get it." She said softly.

Chris sighed, looking around to all of us. I felt almost as confused as Brooklynn was, but I think Jacob understood how he felt.

"Chris, you might just want to give them the, well, literal version." Jacob said softly, pulling me closer to him. "Ness has seen worse, and Brooklynn loves you. They'll handle it."

Chris nodded gently, taking another deep breath. "Ok, so like I said, I went home after school and found Dad, err, Marcus, there. Ever since he got laid off a few months ago he's been drinking more. He's never really liked me, but till now he never told me why." Brooklynn took his hand as he spoke, and I hoped Jasper was a long ways away right now. "It's stupid really, but I think he resented me because I wasn't his own son.

"It started after my sister was raped. He blamed me for it. His wife's bastard son couldn't protect his little girl. Anyways, I don't think he realized I was coming home today. I found him drinking on the couch, half coherent. He was yelling at me; telling me it was all my fault. I didn't think much of it. To tell you the truth, I was kind of used to it, so I just headed to my room. I had to get out of there before he really pissed me off. I got about half way past him when he chucked his beer can at me. I kept walking, scared I would phase. He yelled at me, telling me I should leave, never come back. But I guess he wasn't as drunk as I thought because he came at me with a baseball bat. He was screaming at me that it was all my fault.

"And I let him. Over and over again, I let him hit me. I wasn't angry at all. When he hit me across the face the bat finally bent so bad that he couldn't use it anymore. He collapsed on the floor crying. I just sat there and watched. Finally, he just told me to get out, never come back or he'd kill me." Chris chuckled at that. "Not that he could do too much damage anyways. After that, I just grabbed some clothes and headed over here. That's it. Hell, I left him on the floor."

We were all quiet for a moment. Brooklynn snuggled up closer to Chris, and he actually smiled as he rubbed her shoulder.

The three of them stared at me, mouths open, when I started to laugh.

"Uh, Ness, what's up?" Jacob asked confused.

"I'm sorry Chris, really I am." I said, trying to control the outburst. "It's just I'm trying to imagine someone chucking a beer can at you."

Chris stared at me for a moment before we all burst into laughter. Chris leaned over the edge of the couch and gave me a hug. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime."

Later that night after it got dark, Jacob and Chris decided to sneak over to Chris's to get the rest of his stuff. He had decided that he would stay with us, permanently, hoping it would help ease his step-dad's pain.

Brooklynn and I waited for them in the kitchen; Dad made us sundaes. We didn't say much because we were worried about them. Not that we needed to be. It was getting late by the time we had finished our ice cream, and Brooklynn was checking out the clock every few seconds.

"They're fine Brooklynn. The wolves do stuff like this all the time." I assured her, stealing a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

She shook her head. "It's not that." She said softly, pushing her bowl towards me. "I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago."

Brooklynn looked over to me, and we both started laughing.

"Well you should get going. They'll understand."

"I know," she said smiling. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Well I'll pass that along to Chris for you." I said as we headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye hun."

I settled myself down on the couch with one of my English text books, _To Kill a Mocking Bird._ I'd read it years ago, when I was two, but it was one of my favourites. I must have read it a dozen times.

Jacob woke me up when they got home hours later. I mush have fallen asleep waiting for them after I'd finished the book.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

Jacob was kneeling down in front of the couch, pushing my hair out of my face. "Late. Well, early actually. It's just after three."

"Oh." I mumbled behind a yawn.

Jacob smiled one of his heart melting smiles as he reached down and picked me up gently into his arms. He carried me up to my room, kicking the door open and tucking me under my covers.

"'Night Ness." He said, kissing my forehead. "Love you."

I tried holding onto his shirt as I mumbled, "Stay with me?"

He laughed again, and I thought I could hear dad growling from downstairs.

"Not tonight babe."

"Please."

I could tell by his eyes he wanted to so I snuggled closer to him, pulling him down on the bed.

He sighed, "Just till you fall asleep. You're father's going to kill me…" he mumbled as he laid down beside me, on top of the covers, pulling me into his arms.

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled, falling asleep already. "Oh, tell Chris that Brooklynn said 'good night'."

Jacob chuckled, kissing my lips gently. "I will. Love you Nessie."

"Love you too." I whispered as sleep over took me.

I slept well that night.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Let me know :)**

**Thanks ya'll  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys,**

**Ok, so I know this chapter is really short, but its a good place to stop :) anways, I'll make it up too you!! This is where the story picks up again.  
**

**Enjoy, and leave a review **

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

**I also do not own the song My Immortal by Evanescence.  
**

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly. We all fell into a smooth routine. Brooklynn was spending quite a lot of time at our house, and I was really starting to enjoy school.

Jacob and Chris could disagree with that. Apparently hating school was a trait common to all wolves.

Things were going well though. At home, we were this family of supernaturals, one half vamp, and a constant human companion; but at school, I could be me: a six year old kid. Well, a part of me at least. Brooklynn was well loved at school, and once the two of us started hanging out, it kind of leaked onto me.

I had friends at school, and I was happy there.

That being said, the only people Brooklynn and I ever really hung out with were Chris, Jacob, Mark, Marney, and Lacey. We were our own close knit group.

Have I said that I love school yet?

Mom and Dad weren't overly thrilled with my not-so-low profile at first. The whole being inconspicuous thing coming up. They got over it after Brooklynn covered when Mom accidentally blundered. Emmett thought it was funny, and said it was good to have friends in high places sometimes.

Anyways, winter finally ended, and spring was here at last. It was three weeks till school was done for the year, and not much longer till a few of us were heading back up to Forks for a couple weeks. Mom, Dad, Jacob, Chris, Brooklynn and I were heading back home to visit Grandpa and the Wolves. It turns out Grandpa stopped by one day to see a twelve year old looking granddaughter. Surprisingly, he took it quite well. Alice and Jasper were heading to Alaska for a visit with our cousins, and Rosalie and Emmett were heading off to Esme's Island for a sixth honeymoon. Or was it seventh? I never could keep it straight.

Until then, there were still three weeks of school to finish, including final projects. Brooklynn and I had just spent all week working on a music project. I played piano, while Brooklynn sang. Turns out Brooklynn's got a beautiful alto voice. It's not pretty like Alice's or Rosalie's, but there's this almost rough tone to it. We picked an older song, from Alice's collection, that was strangely appropriate. _My Immortal,_ by Evanescence. It sounded perfect with her voice.

Mom and Alice cried.

We got an A.

Brooklynn and I continued through the rest of our morning classes on our 'high', singing at the tops of our lungs as we walked down the halls towards lunch. Alice and Jasper joined us as entered the hall, singing with us as well. I was surprised Jasper joined in; turns out he has an incredible voice.

By the time we got to our table we had broken into fits of laughter. Marney and Lacey were laughing with us, and you could just see a smirk on Mark who usually thought our antics were childish.

Jacob and Chris crashed into their chairs a few minutes later. While they were pretending to be tired after gym, Brooklynn and I both knew they were fine. In the month and a half since Chris had been living with us, he had grown another four inches, and gained quite a bit of muscle. And while he was still shorter than Jacob by a couple inches, he was almost his match in size.

Brooklynn seemed to enjoy the new Chris.

"So how was Burns?" Brooklynn asked after she got her kiss from Chris. Jacob sat next to miss, kissing my cheek, before digging into my food.

"Meh," Chris answered, digging into Brooklynn's lunch. "Same old."

"Eh, guys," I grumbled, "Get your own food." I swatted his hand away, but he only smirked as he got up to get his own food, giving me another peck on the cheek before leaving again with Chris.

I had definitely gotten used to that.

_Not that he ever lets it go farther than that._ I thought angrily.

Dad gave me a glare from across the room.

Since we had gotten 'together' over a month ago, Jacob had been pretty adamant about behaving. Something about me still being only six.

Dad and Jacob have actually been getting along great since then… Go figure.

Chris and Jacob came back, and we went back to talking about heading to the beach over the weekend. It was a long trip, but we thought what the hell. We all needed a break from school. Or was it because Brooklynn and I just wanted to see the guys without their shirts on? Either way, it was ok by me.

Mark had just said his dad was lending him the van for the trip, so that we could get all our stuff there in one car.

Just then we heard a scream break out from across the cafeteria.

I high pitched scream, followed by commotion, swearing, and chairs flying.

Jacob, Chris and I jumped on top of our table, sending food everywhere to get a good look at what happened.

She screamed again.

It was Alice.

* * *

**Oops, was that another Cliffy??? Sorry**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys,  
So... hope I didn't have you wait too long!  
Enjoy, leave a review:)  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies...  
**

* * *

Alice screamed once more, and from where we were standing on top of the table we could see her bury her head in her hands.

"What's going on? Who is it?" Brooklynn asked as she climbed up onto the table beside Chris. We could hear her gasp as she saw it was Alice.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked too softly for anyone else too hear, knowing no one else should hear the answer.

By now, most of the school was crowding around my families table, all calling out, all trying to help. Jasper was bent over Alice, most likely trying to use his power to calm her down. The rest of my family actually looked shocked, and were trying to keep the rest of the students back. Dad was concentrating, trying to understand what was going in Alice's head.

"A vision?" I said softly, "I think it's a vision."

"Since when has her power caused her pain?" Jacob asked so quiet that even I had a hard time hearing him.

"It's forced." I said, finally understanding it. Dad heard me, his eyes shooting up to look at me. He then bent over Jasper, whispering it to him as well. Jasper looked a little more relieved, but was still obviously worried.

"What?" Chris asked, sparing a glance at me.

I tried to explain quickly but quietly, "Alice usually goes looking, she searches for someone and focuses on them. She does it. She didn't do this. Someone called out to her, sent the vision. That's why it's hurting her." I hadn't realized that last sentence was true until it was out of my mouth.

Dad heard, physically or mentally it didn't matter, what I had said and immediately whispered it to Alice. She screamed once more, but we could just see her head nod in acknowledgement.

"What's going on?" Marney asked, climbing up with us.

"She going to be ok?" Chris asked me softly. I could see the worry on his face, along with Brooklynn's and Jacob's.

I opened my mouth to say that I didn't know when Alice's head snapped up.

"Jacob!"

Her voice was so quiet I wasn't sure that was what she had actually said. But she was looking straight at Jacob, and she looked scared.

I glanced at Jacob for the briefest moment before we jumped off the table and ran across the cafeteria. I waved for Chris and Brooklynn to stay there; it was too crowded around Alice as it was.

By the time we had pushed our way through the crowd Alice had stopped screaming, but she still had her head in her hands and looked to be in pain. Jacob knelt down in front of her, tilting her head up so that he could see her face.

"Alice, what's wrong. Are you ok?" Jacob asked, trying to keep his voice low so as not to hurt her.

Alice looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it. I wasn't even looking for it."

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. Jasper growled when he saw Alice grimace in pain, but Alice covered his hand, showing him that she was ok.

"What did you see Alice?" Jacob asked again.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, I couldn't… I didn't see it all." Alice's shoulder's shook as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alice…" Jacob said, more gently than before, tilting her chin up. "Please."

"La Push." Alice said softly. "You and Chris have to get to La Push."

Jacob's face paled as he took in what she told him. He tried to smile as he said thanks, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He knew she had gone through all that pain to find something out that could help him. Jacob stood up and faced the rest of the family. Dad only nodded, knowing he couldn't stop Jacob.

"Take the Vanquish." Dad said softly, "It'll be faster than running the whole way. We'll catch up to you when we can, but…"

His voice drifted off, but we understood what he meant. The rest of the vampires hadn't gone hunting in almost three week. Even now Jasper was barely holding it together. They would have to go hunting before they could chance coming up to Washington. Jacob understood and nodded; he was too worried to say anything else.

"I'm going too." I spoke up before they could tell me no. "No arguing." I said as Jacob opened his mouth to say something. I turned to Dad, but he already knew I had made up my mind.

_Thanks Dad._

Dad nodded his understanding, and I could see him mouth the words 'be careful'.

"Well you can't take Edwards car then." Rosalie said angrily.

"We'll stop by the hospital, borrow Carlisle's car. I don't think he'll mind." Jacob answered quickly.

Rosalie shook her head as she dug into her purse, pulling out a set of keys and tossing them to Jacob. "Take mine. Just don't wreck it like you did your truck, or Bella's."

Jacob and I stood there stunned for a moment. _That was new._

Jacob mumbled a thank you as the two of us turned to try and fight our way free of the crowd. With all the screaming that the rest of the school had done, no one had heard or seen what had transpired between us. Mom gave me a quick hug before I turned to follow Jacob.

"Chris!" Jacob called over the crowd. "Gotta go."

Chris nodded once, jumped down off the table, and started making his way over to the door with Brooklynn.

In a few short moments, Jacob had started shaking. There were so many people in our way; we just couldn't make it to the door. I paused for a moment, taking a look around.

"Jacob," I called out to him. When he turned to look at me I jumped (not quite humanly) onto a nearby table, jumping across the table tops to get to the door. I could hear Jacob following me, not quite as gracefully. As we made our way to the doorway, Jacob started shaking his head.

"She can't come Chris. It's too dangerous." He said angrily.

As he walked up to them Brooklynn stepped in front of him, shoving her hands out to stop him. I could see her wince in pain; it probably hurt like hell for a human to do that to a wolf.

"Too dangerous my ass Jacob." She said fiercely. "There has to be something there I can do to help. I'm going. Deal with it."

I'm not sure I have ever seen Brooklynn so fierce. She even made Jacob pause and take a step back. Jacob looked up to Chris, who only shrugged.

"We're taking a bigger car anyways, one more won't slow us down." I said softly. "Besides, having her there will only help Chris fight better if it comes to that."

Jacob still looked angry about it, but we were wasting time. He nodded, and we ran out the door, heading towards the forest behind the football field. Once we got out of the school building, Jacob motioned for Chris to carry Brooklynn so that we could run faster.

Once we were under the cover of the forest we stopped. I knew what was going on, only because I knew Jacob, but Brooklynn and Chris looked confused.

"We're running the rest of the way to the house. It'll be faster than the truck." I explained quickly, taking Jacob's backpack from him as he ran deeper into the forest to phase. Chris followed a moment later.

"Ness, what's going on?" Brooklynn asked, still whispering.

"Trouble out in La Push. No idea what though."

The guys had come back, carrying their clothes in their teeth. Brooklynn caught on that we were sort of in a hurry, so she grabbed their clothes and started stuffing them into the backpacks. I grabbed Jacob's, pulling his belt out of his jeans so that I could tie the backpack onto his back. Jacob nudged me with his nose, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, kissing his nose. Jacob snorted, but licked my face, causing me to smile.

"Come on Brooklynn," I said softly, indicating she was going to ride the rest of the way.

"Jacob?" She asked confused. Whenever we had gone out together she had always ridden on Chris, but I knew he wouldn't be fast enough with her weight. But I didn't have the time to explain all this. Jacob growled, encouraging me to move faster.

"I know I know." I snapped at him. "We need speed, Brooklynn. It'll be easier on Jacob."

Brooklynn nodded once, never questioning what was going on. She must have learned that with us, there were always some things she wouldn't understand.

"I'll explain where we're in the car." I said as I boosted her up onto Jacob's back, showing her where to hold on.

"No worries." She said with a smile.

Jacob growled once before taking off into the woods. I glanced up at Chris, who tried to shrug. It was sort of strange looking since he was a wolf. Then he picked up his backpack in his teeth and took off after Jacob. I grabbed mine before tearing off after them both.

I felt blind as we ran through the forest. All we had to go on was Alice telling us to get to La Push. We had no idea what we were up against, or what we would find when we got there. I could only hope we weren't too late already.

* * *

**There you go... Hope you liked it! **

**Leave a review! I'll try to post again in a couple days:)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys!  
Wow, already on Ch 30. I can't believe it's made it this far. When I originally planned it out it was like 9 or 10 chapters... Oops...  
Anyways, I want to thank all you wonderful people who have reviewed this story, you guys are INCREDIBLE. I couldn't ask for better reviewers!!  
Continuing, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a little bit filler, and hopefully explains a few things. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Jacob set a ridiculous pace back to the house. Thankfully Brooklynn's weight kept him from going so fast that Chris couldn't keep up. The last quarter mile before we made it to the backyard Jacob slowed down. It wasn't much, but it was enough that I could run along side. I placed my hand on Jacob shoulder, using my powers to show him the plan I had come up with as we ran. He nodded in agreement.

"Brooklynn," I called over the wind. She turned her head, a huge smile on her face. She had never gone this fast before, and was obviously loving it. I couldn't help but smile too. I placed my hand over hers, figuring it would be easier to show her than try to yell over the wind again. She closed her eyes as I showed her what we wanted. When I was done I handed her Rosalie's keys, she smiled again, and nodded. I gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder as we spun around the last stretch and into the back yard, indicating all was good to go.

As we came to a stop I grabbed Brooklynn as gently as I could and swung her down off Jacob's back. Jacob and Chris took off into their place before her feet hit the ground. Brooklynn took an unsteady step before she got her bearings, but then nodded and took off towards the garage.

I had to give her credit; she would make a great addition to our family. I take that back, she was a great addition to our family.

I couldn't stop long enough to think about it though, so I climbed up the trellis under my window, both my backpack and Brooklynn's over my shoulder. In my room I dumped out all the books from both bags, shoving enough clothes for both me and Brooklynn for a couple days into one. In the other, I placed all my armor and my sword, zipping it up so that I could still pull the sword out in a hurry if need be. After that I grabbed the packs and ran downstairs.

Jacob was there already, carrying a cooler with him. I dumped both of the bags onto his arm as he went by. He nodded and headed towards the front door. I found one of Alice's huge bags that she calls a purse hung over a dinning room chair. I rummaged through the kitchen, throwing as much food into it as I could, dumping the fruit bowl full of apples on top.

By the time I made it out the front door, Brooklynn had brought up Rosalie's BMW, Jacob had loaded the cooler into the trunk, and Chris was dumping his duffel bag (probably full of sweats for them) into the trunk. Brooklynn climbed between the front seats, crawling into the back. Jacob held the door open for me as I threw myself into the back with her, putting the bag of food between us. Chris slammed the trunk and jumped in the passenger seat, closing his door just as Jacob threw the car into drive, flying down the driveway.

We were all silent at first. Actually, no one had said anything since we'd left the school twenty minutes earlier. Jacob was driving ridiculously fast; even I was getting a little worried. Chris looked tired and sick, and Brooklynn just looked confused. And after the run and everything else, I was getting thirsty. And not for a bottle of water.

Trying to clear my head, I dug through the bag of food, finding the soda and the Tupperware container of left over pizza. I pulled them out and handed it up to Jacob, waving his favourite kind of pizza in his face.

"Eat something." I said as gently as I could. "It'll make all of us feel better."

Jacob looked over his shoulder at me. He looked somewhere between terrified and furious. Chris freaked out after a moment when Jacob didn't turn back around, grabbing the steering wheel himself. Jacob shook his head, trying to clear it, and smiled at me.

"Thanks." He mumbled, taking the food.

Chris and Jacob ended up cleaning up the pizza in moments, so I pulled out a bag of chips and more drinks for them. Brooklynn and I were munching on apples, but it wasn't doing anything for my thirst.

"So… umm…" Brooklynn whispered, trying to break the silence a few minutes later. "What's going on?"

Chris, Jacob and I exchanged glances before we started laughing.

"What?" She asked. "Guys what did I miss?"

"We're not laughing at you babe." Chris said, giving her a smile, reaching behind him to give her hand a squeeze. Brooklynn still looked confused though.

"We have no idea what's going on Lynn. That's the problem." Jacob said with a smile. It was good to see him smile again. "All we know is something's happening in La Push."

"That's not much to go on is it?" Brooklynn commented. "I take it its bad."

Brooklynn caught on fast.

"We'll find out when we get there. That's about all we can do." Chris said softly.

"Did you guys talk to the others?" I asked after a moment.

Jacob nodded, "Ya, Seth was on his way home from work. He said he'd let the others know and start running patrols. They haven't seen anything yet, but he said he'd call if anything happened."

Well at least they had a heads up.

"There's something I don't get." Brooklynn said after we'd driven a little farther.

"What's that?" I asked. I was surprised there it was only one thing she didn't get.

"Why didn't the others come with us?"

Jacob glanced back at me, as if asking me to answer for him. "Why me?" I grumbled to him. He didn't reply so I just rolled my eyes. "They're hungry. If there's a fight coming they'd be useless." I paused, thinking. "That, and putting thirsty vampires around grouchy wolves and a fight isn't the most intelligent thing to do."

"Speaking of that," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder, "How are you doing?"

If I was being honest, I would have told him to pull over so I could hunt. I had been planning to go hunting tonight with Jasper, but apparently that would be on hold.

Jacob noticed the silence and turned to look at me. Chris freaked out again and grabbed the steering wheel, cursing silently.

"That bad?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Jacob shook his head. "I grabbed some of the reserves out of the fridge. We need to stop for gas, so you should eat."

I blushed, looking back and forth between Brooklynn and Chris. Chris didn't seem to mind, but Brooklynn looked a little shocked.

"Was that what was in the cooler?" she asked softly. "Blood?"

I couldn't look at her, scared she'd be repulsed by me.

"Ya, never know when it'll come in handy around these guys." Jacob replied, pulling off the highway and heading for the gas station.

"Is it… human?"

Jacob looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "No. Animal of some kind, I didn't really check." He paused. "Does that bother you?" Jacob snapped.

Brooklynn shook her head. "No, just curious. I know you only drink animal blood so I wondered how you could take it with you."

I stared at her as Jacob pulled into the gas station.

"Hey Chris, mind filling it up? There's a credit card in the glove box." Chris nodded, and they got out of the car.

"This… doesn't bother you?" I asked a little shocked.

Brooklynn laughed, reaching around and giving me a hug. I flinched, her blood smelled good. She jumped back after a moment, mumbling a sorry.

"No, it doesn't bother me. Much I guess. I'm starting to think nothing will shock me anymore after being around your family so much." She said with a smile. I was happily relieved to see she wasn't freaking out like most humans would be.

Jacob came back a moment later with a plastic water bottle, the type you couldn't see through, and handed it to me, climbing back into the car with Chris when he had finished.

I blushed again, causing Brooklynn to laugh.

"Really Ness," she said with a smile, "It doesn't bother me. Jacob explained it to me once, that it's like a diabetic having to give himself an insulin shot. You're just giving yourself a one liter dosage of meds. No big deal."

I glared at Jacob for a second as we sped down the highway again. He gave me one of those looks that said '_what?'._ I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Lynn." I said, taking a drink. It was cold, but I guess it was better than nothing. Brooklynn didn't even grimace.

We spent the rest of the drive to La Push talking about all the possibilities we might face when we got there. The trip should have taken seven hours, but the way Jacob was driving, it would probably only take four or five. Jacob ran through everything he knew about fighting wolves, vampires, people; everything he could think of that could be useful.

I slept for a little bit, knowing I'd be doing patrols all night. When I woke up, it was just after four. Jacob and Chris were still talking; something about the other wolves, but the radio was on too. Brooklynn handed me a soda from the now almost empty bag.

_Did they really eat all that?_

"Umm, how far away are we?" I asked, taking another sip, trying to figure out where we were by the landscape. Unfortunately, everything looked the same.

"About an hour, give or take. Your Dad called a little while ago, they should be at their house in Forks tomorrow night." Jacob said.

"Ok." I mumbled. "Did you hear anything else from the rest of the pack?"

Jacob just shook his head.

The hour went by quicker than it should have. Before we knew it, we were pulling onto the reservation.

* * *

**There you go!!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Hope you can all leave a review!**

**See you in a few days :)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, here's your next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it, and it's longer than than the last couple were (by almost double!)**

**Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed! you guys are great!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

When we pulled into La Push it was just after six. The April showers might have brought May flowers, but May seemed to enjoy the rain too, and while it was still light out, there was also a light rain falling.

Jacob slowed as we turned down the main road of the reservation. It had only been a few months since we had been here, but for some reason it felt like forever. I had run down these streets all my life, and now for some reason they felt strange to me. More distant. Jacob had that distant look in his eyes too; like he had been away for too long. Brooklynn and Chris looked around, taking in all the scenery. Chris was smiling, and I could understand why. This was his home, his people, where he belonged. I tried to be happy for him, but the reason we were here was weighing too heavily on me.

We headed straight for Jacob's old house, figuring it was as good a place as any to settle in. Jacob didn't want to say it out loud, but I knew Sam wasn't going to be happy us showing up here again so soon. We needed to get our bearings, find out as much as we could before facing him.

The best place for that would be at Billy's.

As we pulled into the driveway, we could see three people sitting on the front porch. Jacob pulled up behind his dad's old beat up Ford and parked, taking a deep breath before moving.

"Relax Jacob, it's just Billy." I said softly, "You can freak out when we go talk to Sam."

Jacob turned in his seat to glare at me for a second.

"You're really gonna be the death of me one of these days aren't you?" He said with one of his smiles that made me forget my name.

I shrugged, leaning forward and kissing him as passionately as I could from the back seat. It wasn't like I got to kiss him this often anyways. "As long as I die like this I'm happy."

"You guys are making me sick." Chris said, opening the door for him and Brooklynn to get out.

"I second that." Came another voice, this one from on the porch. "Isn't she too young for you?"

Jacob got out of the car, holding the door for me as I jumped out and ran to the three on the porch. I couldn't help smile as I jumped up the ramp and into the arms of the man standing at the top.

"Hey there Nessie." He said through a laugh.

"Look who's talking Quil." Jacob grumbled as he made it up the ramp, knocking knuckles with him after I finally let Quil go.

Quil glared at Jacob for a moment before looking over his shoulder to make sure the little girl behind him hadn't heard. She didn't, only because I had been spinning her around in a hug at the time. "It isn't like that and you know it." Quil replied softly.

"Not yet." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Oh Nessie. I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"I missed you too." I said brightly. Claire and I had always gotten along, probably because we were both child imprints, and neither of us totally knew what that was about.

"Well hello you two. Wasn't expecting to see you guys back here for a couple more weeks." Jacob's dad smiled up at us from his wheelchair, but there was a worried look on his face. "And who's this beautiful young woman?"

"See," Brooklynn said, backhanding Chris in the chest. "Someone who can treat a girl nicely."

Jacob, Billy and I broke into laughter while Chris stood there blushing, mumbling something along the lines of 'I do treat you good'.

"Dad, this is Brooklynn, and the blushing idiot behind her is Chris." Jacob said, trying to conceal his laughter. Brooklynn walked up to shake Billy's hand, giving him a warm smile and a hello. Chris followed, holding out his hand, but Billy didn't take it. Instead he just glared at Chris for a moment, looking him up and down. Chris stood there awkwardly until Billy started laughing, taking his hand in a hard shake.

"Oh don't look so worried." Billy said smiling. "Any member of the pack, and his girlfriend," He indicated towards Brooklynn, "Are always welcome here."

"Thanks," Chris mumbled.

"Don't let him get to you." Quil said softly, "He's been moping around for the past few months waiting for someone to come by that he can boss around like he did Jacob."

"I have not." He argued as he picked Claire up, put her on his lap, and wheeled them back into the house. Claire squealed happily the whole way. "Come on Claire, I think there are still some cookies the boys haven't eaten yet in the kitchen."

"Yay!" Claire shrieked happily.

Quil walked up to Chris, clapping him on the shoulder. "Welcome to La Push Chris." He said with a smile. "Now you can understand why Jake turned out as messed up as he did."

"Eh, what?" Jacob asked. Quil smirked, shaking his head as he followed Claire and Billy into the house.

"Come on Jacob," I chuckled, leading him into the house behind Chris and Brooklynn, "There's work to be done." Jacob's smile disappeared, knowing this is where it got difficult. He stopped at the doorway to his old house, pushing the lock button on Rosalie's keys, locking the BMW.

"Yep," he said softly, "Here's where all hell breaks loose. Let's go, we don't have much time before its dark. And as much as I don't like it, we've gonna have to go talk to Sam."

"Which is why you wanted to talk to Billy and Quil first isn't it?" I asked. Jacob nodded, taking a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight for a moment. I could hear him sigh, just as he kissed my forehead.

The two of us headed into Jacob's old house and into the kitchen where the others were sitting. Claire was still sitting on Billy's lap, her small hands holding onto a cookie that seemed way too big for her. Her little eyes seemed focused on the huge chocolate chips. Quil was sitting on the counter behind her, eating a bagel, and Chris and Brooklynn were sitting around the table. Quil looked up at Jacob when we walked in, one of those knowing looks that said we had to talk. Brooklynn seemed to have noticed and stepped in.

"So Claire, can you show me around? I would love to see more of this place." She said sweetly.

Claire's eyes lit up, and she looked up to Quil for permission.

"Sure thing Claire Bear. Just stay in the yard." He said, smiling.

Claire nodded, putting her cookie down on the table. "Thanks Uncle Billy for my cookie." She said with a smile, taking Brooklynn's hand, "Come on, I want to show you my dollies."

Brooklynn looked over her shoulder as they ran from the room, winking at Chris.

The back door slammed shut, but we could still hear them playing outside.

"So what do we know?" Jacob asked, heading straight into Alpha mode. There was no time for games now; Jacob was going to take this serious.

Quil spoke up first, "Seth and Embry are running patrols right now, and last I checked there was no signs of anything, bloodsucker or otherwise." I flinched slightly at the name and Quil smiled apologetically before continuing. "Sam doesn't want to be involved. You know he's never trusted them, so he discredits anything the little pixie say's without even considering it. If anything, he's getting his pack ready to fight the Cullen's if they come within a mile of the border. We're having to run our patrols around theirs."

Jacob nodded, turning to his Dad. Billy shook his head. "Son, there's not much I can say. Sam's stubborn, and his pack follows his lead. I'm... ok... with the idea of the Cullen's around again, maybe with the exception of your more interesting interactions." I tried smiling, but I don't think it came across as such. "But Sam will do whatever it takes to keep them away."

"So what?" Jacob snapped. "They're just going to sit back and watch while whatever it is comes for our people?"

"Jacob you said it yourself, we don't even know what we're going up against." Quil chimed in softly. "For all we know, pixie might just as well have seen a fight between you and Sam and have caused this mess."

I shook my head, keeping them from arguing further. "It doesn't work like that, and you should all know that by now." I told him pointedly. They had seen Alice's premonitions more times than any one of them would care to say. "Someone forced this vision on her, so it had to be a human or a vampire. My bet would be on a vamp, just because of the intensity of it. I don't think a human would have been able to pull it off."

"So how do we know it's not a trap?" Quil asked.

Jacob cursed. "That's the problem; we don't know enough of anything right now."

I tried laying my hand on his arm, help calm down his shaking, but there was a fierce anger to him that nothing but answers would calm down.

"What's your plan?" Billy asked, breaking the tense silence. Jacob looked to each one in the room, his eyes pausing on Quil and Chris.

"You know I'm in. I owe you and the Cullen's a lot." Chris said honestly.

"Me too." I added smiling. "And not just cause I'm a half vamp sitting in a town suddenly filled with wolves that'd happily tear me apart." My petty attempt at humor didn't seem to go over well with Jacob, but he nodded anyways.

Quil paused before answering, looking out the back door to where we could still hear Brooklynn playing with Claire. "I have to keep her safe. And as much as I liked it when things had settled down, I'm not naive enough to believe they'd stay that way. I'm in. Embry and Seth will be too. You know them, always up for a fight."

Jacob nodded, a small smile starting to appear on his face. "What about Sam's pack?"

Billy and Quil exchanged glances.

"Not good I take it?" I added.

"Well," Quil said, jumping off the counter and pulling up a chair beside Billy, "Sam no. He hates anything to do with vampires. Collin and Brady, well, they go back with you a little farther and might be more willing to help. Jared's still not phasing, but he's advising Sam. Paul, well…"

"Paul's out of the question. We've never gotten along." Jacob supplied much to Billy's amusement. They hadn't gotten along too well either, even though Paul had married his daughter.

Quil shrugged. "Then there are the others. They love a fight, but they're also Sam's men, through and through."

"Great…" Jacob grumbled. "For once I hope Alice is very wrong."

"Either way, guys, it's getting late out." I said, hearing the back door open. Brooklynn came in carrying a sleepy Claire, who she gave to Quil, and went and sat on Chris's lap. "We need to figure something out. Chris and I can go relieve Seth and Embry so you guys can talk to Sam." I offered.

"No, that's a bad idea." Billy said softly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well, like I said, Sam's pups are big on fighting. And unfortunately his orders are to kill any vampire on site. I have a feeling that that order includes Nessie."

Jacob's face turned dark, furious. I took his hand gently in my own, giving it a quick squeeze.

"God damn it." Jacob grumbled. "We're not only fighting some unknown enemy, but each other too."

"Then we should probably get a head start on figuring this out." I said, trying to get us on the right direction again.

"I agree." Billy said, wheeling around taking a sleeping Claire from Quil. "I think Claire, Brooklynn, and I will head down to Sue and Charlie's place for the night, see what we can find out there. That sound ok with you?" he asked Brooklynn.

"Don't worry, Grandpa Charlie's great." I said before she could answer.

Brooklynn smiled, kissed Chris, and headed for the door with Billy. "I've got my cell if you need anything." She said as they left.

"Wow," Quil said, "that is definitely a good woman for a wolf to have."

"Ya, I'm one lucky son of a aren't I?" he said, still staring at the doorway she had left through.

Jacob smacked him upside the head to get his attention. "Come on Chris, we've got work to do."

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we walked through the front door towards the car. Chris and Quil had run into the forest to check on Seth and Embry, and then the four of us were heading towards Sam's place.

"I have no idea." Jacob said, opening the trunk. We stored most of the stuff in the house, except my backpack, which I carried with me. Jacob threw me the keys, so I went and parked Rosalie's BMW in Jacob's old garage where no one would see it. When I came back to the front yard, the others were there waiting for me. Jacob gave me another of his rare smiles, and then we headed towards town.

"Still no plan?" I asked.

"No, I got one now." Jacob said as we walked quickly towards Sam's house.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get killed." He said with a smile.

I laughed, and so did Chris and Quil.

"I like that plan." I mumbled. "Anything more specific?"

"Nope, I'm pretty much winging it."

I knew he was lying. Ok, I hope he was lying. We were heading to Sam's house to try and convince him to listen to a bunch of vampires. After that, we were going to try and save us all from some unknown threat that wanted us all dead.

Ya, winging it sounded about right.

There wasn't enough information there to make a plan off of anyways.

* * *

**There you go!**

**lol, bet that didn't help explain anything for ya did it??? You'll just have to wait and see!!! **

**I'm really looking forward to next chapter, Nessie get's back at Sam for being an ass to her when he was at their house :)**

**Hope you liked it, and leave a review :)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again!**

**So I decided to post again sooner than I thought I would because I kind of misjudged what was going to happen this chapter... anyways, here it is... even if it isnt what I said it would be I hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

**Thanks to all you who reviewed...You guys are great!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

The four of us made our way through the reservation, hurrying towards Sam's house. It hadn't been that long since I had last been here, and nothing had seemed to have changed. The houses, streets, people; they were all going about their lives as if nothing had changed. They didn't have to worry about some impending danger, about protecting the lives of those around them. They could just live; go to work, come home, eat and drink, school and friends. They had no fears about an upcoming threat, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Watching them go about their lives, I kind of wished I could be as ignorant as they were. Not that I thought they were unintelligent or stupid, but none of them held the responsibility the four of us felt at this moment.

Sometimes, I wish I could just be a normal six year old.

As we walked, I noticed a few things. The first was that the closer we got to Sam's house, the more tense the wolves were becoming. Jacob's face was set, both in worry and anger. And I was beginning to understand why, because as we walked and I looked around, I was becoming more frustrated too. Nothing had changed. People were going about their lives as if nothing was wrong because they didn't know anything was wrong. We had told Sam something was going to happen, and he hadn't acted.

I really didn't know what they could have done though. It wasn't like we could just say, "the Vampire's are coming to kill you all". But there must have been something. I still hadn't seen a single wolf, except for the three walking with me.

The second thing was that as we went, Jacob was slowly walking faster, until we were almost jogging towards Sam's house. I could see Chris trying to take everything in as we ran, trying to memorize the twisting route we were taking. I had almost forgotten this was his first time here. Quil didn't look quite as angry as Jacob did, but he definitely looked more worried, most likely because he was away from Claire. He always had this anxiousness about him when she wasn't within reach.

As we walked, if you could still call it that, I started worrying too. Not about the people or what was going to happen, but for Jacob, and the wolves walking with us, and the two running patrols, knowing something was coming. Quil was closest to me, and I reached out to touch his arm gently. This was the only thing I could offer them. He jumped at first, and then relaxed as I started using my powers. Sometimes, I was lucky enough to use them similarly to Jasper's: calmingly. I started sending him all the memories I had of him with Claire, safely settled in his arms, at the beach, safe and happy. He smiled, but it was still somewhat sad.

"Thanks Nessie." He whispered.

I moved on to Chris, sending him a virtual map of La Push. He concentrated on it for a minute as I shifted through as many different routes through the town and the country side as I could remember. When I had finished, he nodded his thanks, and looked slightly relieved.

We were almost at Sam's house by the time I jogged up beside Jacob. He had fully taken on his Alpha role now, his concentration set on what was happening. I knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and get him to relax, because I knew he wanted to be ready to phase at any moment. But I could send him as much reassurance as I could. My hand slid into his, and he shot an angry glance at me. I tried not to let it bother me, and just continued on with what I was planning. Jacob needed strength; he needed reassurance to know that this was the right path.

I sent him an image of himself, standing as a human but obviously ready for a fight. He was shirtless, with only a pair of cut offs, and a fierce but confident look on his face.

Jacob stopped suddenly at seeing it, obviously confused. Chris and Quil both almost crashed into us, cursing silently. Jacob gave me one of his looks that demanded I explain.

"Patience." I said softly, squeezing his hand. As I did so, I added more to the vision. Just behind Jacob, slightly off to his right, an image of me appeared dressed in my armor. My right hand was holding my sword, ready for a fight, while my other hand was holding on to Jacob's shoulder. On Jacob's other side, Chris appeared, smiling smugly. He was also shirtless, his muscles rippling as his upper body shook ready for the phase.

Next, Seth, Embry, and Quil appeared just behind the two of them, all of them also ready for a fight. Then, my Mom and Dad appeared, standing just behind us and of to the side, quickly followed by the rest of my family; Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Many of them were growling, and all were crouched ready to pounce. Jacob's eyes closed as he took it all in, his face and body relaxing slightly. I kept going through, adding Bill, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Collin, and Brady. In the background, I began adding anyone I could think of who had ever stood with us. The Denali clan, the Amazon coven, Naheul, even Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. In the very back appeared Sam and the rest of his pack.

We all stood together, with Jacob, all ready to follow his lead, to die if need be, but all standing ready.

Jacob breathed in deeply a few times, his shoulders loosing a lot of the tension that was there. Slowly, a small smirk appeared on his face.

He reached out and pulled me into his embrace. With a short laugh he whispered, "Thanks babe, I needed that."

As he pulled away I got a good look at him. He still looked fierce, but also now in control. He was ready for what was going to come, because he knew we would be behind him.

"You ok Jacob?" Chris asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

Jacob laughed, but it came out more like a bark. "Hell no. Why would you think that?"

Chris pulled back, looking just as confused.

Quil got it though, laughing with him. "Jacob's never been quite right in the head. Get used to it."

I had to shake my head at them, they had all lost their minds. "Boys…" I grumbled, walking on towards Sam's house. Jacob caught up to me in one of his giant strides, the humor gone from his face, taking my hand in his own. Through the contact I sent him one more image before Sam's house came into view.

It was just Jacob and me, standing on the beach. Jacob was in his usual cut offs and was again shirtless, while I was wearing a short white dress. This time, we were smiling. Content to be in each others arms.

He gave my hand a final squeeze, smiling again.

At least he did until Sam's house came into view.

The sight almost made us stop mid stride.

Sam was standing in the front yard, the rest of his pack standing behind him. Jared and Paul were standing at his flanks, and behind them were Collin, Brady, and five other wolves. The last two must have been running patrols.

But that wasn't what had Jacob's attention.

Sam looked furious.

He looked ready to kill.

* * *

**I know... I told you that Nessie was going to get her revenge... soon... be patient :) **

**I'll update soon...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review :)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello!!! well, for all of you who wanted longer chapters, here you go :) For all of you who wanted to see Nessie's revenge, here you go :) For all of you who wanted to know what's happening, err, well, you'll just have to keep reading :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all you who have reviewed. I had wanted to reply to all the reviews I got, but I just haven't had the chance yet, considering how many of them there are... 966 reviews??? you guys are amazing. Have I said how much I appreciate ya'll??? You guys are fantastic.**

**But like I said, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

There was no other way to put it. Sam looked pissed. He glared at me for a moment, before turning his hateful glance at Jacob.

Jacob let go of my hand, taking a half step in front of me protectively. Chris and Quil followed his lead, stepping up on either side of me.

"Sam." Jacob said calmly when we had reached Sam's property, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as much as he could.

"Jacob." Sam replied, clearly angry. "What are you doing back here?"

"You know why we're here, Sam." Jacob growled through clenched teeth.

"Because some bloodsucker told you to come here?" Sam sneered. "We don't need their 'help'."

Jacob took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. I placed my hand on his back, just under the hem of his shirt, sending him as many calming thoughts as I could manage. Him getting mad would only make things all that more difficult.

"Alice saw something happening here. Something…"

"Just something?" Sam snapped back. "You don't even know what she saw and you believe her? I don't trust her."

"But I do." Jacob growled right back. "And Nessie can show you what we saw."

"I don't care. How many times have we stood behind them with their problems? How many times have they made their problems ours Jacob?" Sam sneered angrily, taking a threatening step forward. "That's all this is, their own problems that they are bringing to our doorstep to have us solve for them. Like usual. Not this time. We can handle this ourselves."

"So you're just going to sit back and ignore the problem?" Jacob yelled back, moving closer to Sam and out of my reach.

Sam didn't reply, he just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest.

I had forgotten how big these guys really were. Sam stood there, nine other wolves at his back, all of them well over six feet tall and all heavily muscled. But my Jacob, glaring down at Sam, made them all look, well, small and weak. Jacob stood six feet four inches, his shoulders broad, his whole body muscled enough to make any athlete jealous. Chris was actually the smallest one here, and even he was six feet tall.

"Well we're not." Jacob growled, looming over his old Alpha.

"That's fine, just don't get in the way of my boys. You gave up your right to run patrols on this res when you left with the bloodsuckers. Max," he called over his shoulder. One of the smaller wolves with glasses looked up quickly. "Run and tell Mitchum and Zack they have my orders to kill any vamp on our lands, other than Jacob's imprint. Any other that step foot on our territory is liable to lose limbs."

Max nodded enthusiastically, pushing his glasses up his nose with a finger, before running off towards the woods.

"What the fuck is your real problem Sam? The Cullen's went out of their way to warn you and your threatening to kill one of them? My imprint?"

"Yes! None of this would have ever happened if they hadn't come here in the first place. We would have all lived normal lives and we wouldn't always be looking over our shoulders for something that would kill us." Sam was shaking with anger now. I had never seen him loose it like this. Absolutely loose control. He was shaking so violently, even his own pack was taking a step back.

Jacob took another deep breath, closing his eyes to try and keep his own anger in check. Wouldn't do if they both lost it.

But that was the worst thing he could have done, because his inaction to Sam's challenge made Sam even angrier. While Jacob's eyes were closed, Sam threw himself forward.

None of the other wolves had seen it coming. I only did because Jasper had been teaching me to anticipate attacks based on body language. In an instant, Sam's upper body had twitched, ever so slightly. His leg muscles contracted ever so slightly to propel him forward across the small space between them.

In the instant I saw him move I reacted, pulling my sword cleanly over my shoulder and springing across the distance between us. I might not be as fast as a normal vampire, but I am faster than any human. Including a wolf in his human form.

Sam had barely begun his lounge towards Jacob (who still had his eyes closed) when I landed in front of him, dropping into a crouch with my sword held to the side so that I wouldn't actually impale him, even if I really wanted to. Sam's forward momentum carried him towards me. I dropped my shoulder, flipping him over me and onto the ground between Jacob and I.

Sam grunted as he hit the dirt. Before he could open his eyes again I jumped on his chest pinning him there, placing the blade of my sword across his neck lightly.

His eyes widened briefly, before he growled and threw me off his chest. I landed lightly a few feet away in a crouch, growling myself. I sprang again before Sam had gotten the chance to fully get himself off of the ground; this time catching him in the shoulder. He spun off balance for a moment until I hooked my foot behind his knee, jerking hard, and sending him tumbling back to the grass.

This time when I jumped on his chest to pin him down I slammed the end of my sword into the ground right through the hair next to his ear, almost to the hilt.

Sam's eyes widened again, this time focusing on the sword. I growled softly in his other ear, "Next time, I won't miss."

"I'd listen to her." Jacob said smiling, standing in the same spot he had before Sam had attacked. "She isn't one to mess with."

Sam growled through clenched teeth, and started to struggle. I slid my knee towards his shoulder, giving me enough room to kick my heel out and catch him in the ribcage.

Two sharp snaps were heard as two of his ribs broke.

"No, really, I wouldn't mess with her." Jacob repeated.

Sam growled again, muttering something that sounded like 'stupid little bitch' under his breath, causing Chris to chuckle.

"That little bitch takes Emmett out on a regular basis." Chris said with a smile. "Hell, I'm scared of her."

Jacob barked out a laugh, "Hell, she's one of the only people I know who can take out Jasper." I blushed at the compliment as Sam's face paled knowing Jasper had serious skills and experience. That wasn't exactly true though. The only time I'd taken either of those two down was with Jacob or Chris's help. Granted, I could go toe to toe with Mom or Rosalie. Even Alice had trouble with me because my future was always blurry to her.

Sam believed it, though, and that was all that mattered. He still had a cocky, angry look on his face, though. And I just wanted to beat if off him. That wouldn't be a good idea though.

Damn my conscience.

I could still yell at him though, and hopefully that would make me feel better.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at him, keeping my voice low and fierce. Not that it mattered, all the wolves would still be able to hear me. "We didn't bring this shit to your doorstep, but we came to warn you. Fuck, we came to stand by you, who hate us I might add. And what the hell are you complaining about us for? If my family hadn't come here, yes, you and the others would have never have had to phase, but you wouldn't have fallen for Emily either. You can't tell me you're sorry about that."

The more I ranted, the angrier I was becoming. Sometime during my tirade I noticed Emily, Rachel, and Kim standing on the porch. I noticed them, but my brain didn't acknowledge them yet.

"You can't stand the fact that your life was decided for you. You're just mad that your dad effed up leaving you with two illegitimate brothers, including one who is eight years younger than you." It was then that I noticed Emily gasp, but I just kept going. "You're mad at us for taking away your future and giving you a shit load of responsibility. Well deal with it!

"We came here only to help. You don't like it, then go eff yourself, but don't ever forget that we _will_ stand by you." I yelled. I took a deep breath before I continued, trying to calm myself slightly. "You've got a problem with me and my family that's fine. But don't let it affect what little common sense you have left."

I pushed off him, hard, pulling my sword from the ground. The blade sliced through some of his hair, but I could have cared less as I went and stood beside Jacob. I had expected him to be furious with me, but he had a proud smirk on his face.

None of Sam's pack had moved during the brief brawl, nor did they move to help him stand. Sam pulled himself up, his ribs mostly healed already.

"This isn't a turf war Sam. We just came to make sure everything was fine. Nessie'll show Chris the patrol's, outside your own, then we can talk." Jacob said calmly.

"You expect us to be ok with your bloodsucking girlfriend running patrols?" Sam argued.

Jacob took a moment before responding, organizing his thoughts. "Sam, you and I might not like this, but think for a moment if Alice is right. You'll need our help."

Sam paused, considering everything. He glanced over his shoulder to Jared, who nodded his agreement.

"Fine." He grumbled. "We'll work out a treaty with the bloodsu… Cullen's. But if nothing happens by next week, they leave. I can't make you go, or even your imprint, but I want them away from here."

Jacob rolled his eyes slightly, speaking to me without even looking at me. "Go get changed into your armor and show Chris the patrol. Send Embry and Seth back so we can work out this treaty."

I nodded, sheathing my sword and taking a step toward the house.

Sam stopped me with a growl, "Where do you think you're going?" he snarled.

I raised an eyebrow. He was trying to intimidate me, not that it would work. "Um, I was going into the house to change, unless you want me to change right here?"

Apparently he did.

I shrugged, not really caring. If he was going to be a prick because I knocked him on his ass then fine, so I dropped my bag at my feet.

"Fine." I said with a smile.

"Ness…" Jacob warned. I turned to look over my shoulder. He looked concerned more than anything, so I winked, just like I had that day when I had embarrassed Devin.

Turning back to Sam, I smiled a sweet little smile as I began unbuttoning the pair of denim jeans I had worn to school. There was no way I wanted to run patrols in the outfit Alice had picked out for me that included a pair of Jimmy Choo's. Not that I cared what happened to the shoes, but running in them sucked. I kicked the shoes to the side before shimmying out of my jeans and tossing them with the shoes.

Sam kept his angry eyes locked on mine, but the rest of his pack was another story. Jared looked indifferent, and was kind enough to look away. Paul, on the other hand, sneered, staring me up and down. Collin and Brady had their jaws dropped, until Jacob began growling at them.

I quickly pulled my Burburry jacket off, followed by the designer t-shirt I had on underneath, tossing them both on my growing pile of clothes. Obviously I hadn't thought this through, because I was now standing in front of them in a… skimpy… black lace bra and a pair of blue spotted panties.

_Oh well, too late now…_

I bent down, from the waist to give Jacob a nice view (his groan was proof of that), pulling my shorts out of the backpack. I pulled them up slowly, buttoning them as I watched Sam's annoyance grow. Smirking, I went back to my bag, pulling out my boots. After tugging those on I slipped both of the new knives Jasper and Jacob had made me into them where I could easily reach them. I figured I might as well drag this out; I was actually having fun watching Sam fidget. Emily was actually smiling, so I assumed that Sam's earlier actions had bothered her too.

Getting back to dressing, I slipped the 'shirt' on, earning a groan from either Collin or Brady. I wasn't sure which one, but couldn't help but smile. Next, I pulled my bracers on, one at a time, using my teeth to pull the laces tight. I then dragged my armor out, my fingers doing the buckles up with practiced motions. Most of the other pack had questioning looks, but I didn't care. The final thing I did was pick my sword up and wrap the belt around my chest, so that the sword hung across my back so that I could reach the hilt over my right shoulder.

When I had finished, I shoved the rest of my stuff into my bag, including the shoes. I smiled brightly up at Sam as I said, "Thanks for letting me use your house to change in. It would have been awkward to change in front of all these young men." I even batted my eyelashes like Alice did.

Chris was trying really hard not to burst into laughter, and even Quil was smirking. I had expected Jacob to be pissed beyond all reason, but he actually looked a little shocked. I 'swaggered' (I think that's what Rosalie called it) up to Jacob, shoving my bag at his chest to get his attention.

His eyes snapped down to me as he came back to reality. I leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I'm glad you liked the show. Maybe next time you can do more than just watch."

Jacob's face turned red as I walked away from them towards the forest. Chris and Quil were now laughing out loud, along with Collin and Brady. I even chuckled to myself before I snapped over my shoulder, "Chris, come on man, we've got work to do."

Chris jogged up to me, meeting me as I crossed the street.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, smirking, "Jacob'll kill you for having watched that you know."

"Oh I know," he said lightly, "But it was worth it all to see Jacob's reaction to you."

I caught his eyes for a moment before we reached the woods.

"That's the happiest I have _ever_ seen him."

I smiled at that as we headed off into the dark.

* * *

**There you go!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Leave a review, and I'll promise to get back to you this time!!!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Ok, I know it has been sooooooo very long. And I am soooooooo very sorry. School and exams have been absolutely crazy, but I'm done now, so it should go back to about twice a week!!! That being said, this is a fairly short chapter, but the next couple are where answers start happening!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are fantastic!!!**

**Again, sorry it took so long!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Chris laughed at me the whole way to the forest. I tried glaring at him, but despite the circumstances, I laughed too. Sam had truly looked pissed off, and that made me happy.

But it had made Jacob smile.

That made me ecstatic.

"Oh shut up Chris." I grumbled as we hit the edge of the forest. Granted, I wasn't able to wipe the smile totally off my face either. "Jack ass." I muttered.

"And yet, you love me." He said happily with a smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I ducked out of his reach, trying not to laugh.

"Just don't gloat about it, ok." Chris kept laughing, but nodded yes anyways.

Sam didn't live far from the edge of the forest, but we still would have to hike a ways before getting to where we could run patrols. A couple hundred meters into the trees, just where they became more dense, I could smell three wolves.

"Sam's pack is just over there." I whispered to Chris. His face immediately turned serious, but he kept up beside me.

"I can hear 'em." He whispered. "They're heading our way."

I had noticed that too. Thankfully, they weren't moving fast, which meant they probably weren't hunting up.

I hope.

Chris and I waited in a small clearing, where we could wait for them to come to us. Jacob would kill me if I got myself killed over something as stupid as a misunderstanding with the other wolves.

Granted, he couldn't kill me if I was already dead.

Chris stepped up beside me, giving me physical support, but not trying to overrule me. To him, in his wolf pack, I was alpha female. He'd follow my lead, even if the other wolves didn't even acknowledge it.

Three wolves entered the clearing a moment later, two slightly leading a smaller one. Max must have been the smaller one. He was pure white, but had grey circles around his eyes. The actually looked like the glasses he wore as a human. That meant the other two must have been the Twins, Mitchum and Zack. They were called the Twins because they were identical, in everything but blood. Both were tall, bulky, thickheaded buffoons that were a few fries short of a happy meal. Hell, they were just dumb. But put the two together, and they were, well, difficult. And the problem was, where you found one, you found the other.

Ok, so maybe I was just being mean because I _hate_ these guys. But most of it was true.

We stood there staring each other down for a full five minutes before anyone flinched. Thankfully, the small one moved, because I'm not sure I could have held still much longer. Max trotted back behind the tree line, only coming back into view once he had passed back and was zipping his cut offs up. He slipped his glasses back on his face, but still looked barely older than Chris.

"They wanted me to warn you," He recited calmly, glancing at the Twin's beside him, "That if you or any of your 'family' even thinks about betraying us, we'll kill you all on the spot." The twins growled threateningly beside him confirming his point. Max's face didn't betray him at all; it was hard to figure out which way he went on the subject.

_Ass holes._ I thought bitterly as I reached for the hilt of my sword. I didn't draw it, but they understood the threat none the less. I think… Three wolves against a vampire and a wolf, regardless that we were both young, weren't the best odds for them and they knew it.

"You're so worried about the two of us that you send the smallest to phase to talk to us instead of yourselves?" Chris mocked. He was either confident they wouldn't attack or was just too stupid to care. He wasn't shaking at all and even though he had gotten much quicker, he wouldn't have been able to phase fast enough to defend himself if they attacked. The Twins continued to growl at him, but they didn't move any closer. After a suspenseful stand off, the leading one (I think it was Mitchum…) gave a quick barked order to Max, then the two wolves took off into the woods to continue their patrol.

Max watched them go, and when their scent faded, he relaxed slightly. Chris and I exchanged a quick, questioning glance.

"Sorry 'bout them." He said, still watching the path the others had taken. "They are both Sam's men. They idolize him. And just because I don't fall down and worship his feet I'm at the bottom of the pack order. They don't seem to remember that I'm older and smarter. Fuck, I think if they knew how a can opener worked their furry little heads would explode." He said angrily.

Chris and I glanced at each other again, both slightly shocked. I removed my hand from the sword, taking another glance up the trail myself.

"No worries." I said. Max was always one of the ones I got along with from the younger pack, besides Collin and Brady. "So what's the story?"

"They're…" he started, trying to think of the correct term. "Aww hell, their being idiots. Instead of being greatful for a warning, even if it is mistaken, their sitting on their asses getting angry at those who are trying to help them. I might be smarter than those two, but Sam shouldn't be so dumb as to ignore this. He's putting both packs and the Reservation's lives at risk if he's wrong. Not to mention your own family who is stepping up to help."

"So where do you stand in all this?" Chris asked. He sounded harsh, but Max brushed it off as being worried.

"If I thought Jacob would take me into his pack, I'd switch sides. But even if he would I'm better off here." He said softly, looking at the ground. His glasses slid down his nose, and when he moved them back up he was smirking. "Tell Jacob I'll let him know if I hear anything."

Chris whistled. "Double agent eh? How do we know we can trust you?"

Max didn't quite frown, but the smile disappeared. "Sam's being an idiot, Jacob's not. My family and friends are here, and I'm not going to gamble their lives away on Sam's hatred of vampires. Besides, Emmett saved my ass one day a few years back, so I figure I owe your family anyways."

I nodded, a small smile growing on my face. _One more to our team. And a spy at that._

"We'll let Jacob know." I said. He nodded, and headed back into the woods towards the Res.

"You think we can trust him?" Chris asked once he was out of earshot.

I thought about it before answering. "I do, and I think Jacob will. But we'll leave it up to him. Why, you don't?"

"No, I do, just wanted to make sure my initial instincts weren't wrong."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He smiled, and the two of us continued until we were out of pack territory.

Luckily, we didn't run into them again.

* * *

**Short I know, but quasi important.**

**Leave a review! Thanks for reading!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone...**

**I'm so so sorry this took sooooo long. It's been hectic... Anyways, another should be up soon, it's already partially written. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are great.**

**Enjoy...**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

"We'll run our patrol about a half mile outside of theirs. It should keep us sufficiently out of their way." I told Chris as we traveled to the edge of the reservation. We ran as humans, slowly, so as to be able to talk easier and so he could ask questions. Not that I stopped talking long enough to allow him that. "And run North to East. We'll run the same direction so try to keep your pace even so you wont catch up to me. It won't do us any good for you to be running right on top of me. But don't go too slow either, or we won't cover the ground fast enough. Oh, and remember to keep the phone tied to your leg in case I need anything. Remember, it'll vibrate if I need you. And if you need anything just howl and me and any other wolf in hearing distance will come running. And for God's sake please be careful. You haven't gone up against a vampire intent on killing you before let along a group. And…"

He cut me off before I could continue my rant with one of his deep laughs. It reminded me of Jacob.

"Ness, sis, relax. We're just running till the others can join us. And as much as you don't want to believe, I can handle myself. Lets just get going before the others join us." He said it all with a smile, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. He was still a little nervous.

Good. It might just keep him alive.

"When you phase, remember to tell Seth and Embry that Jacob needs them." I continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

Chris gave me a mostly reassuring smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a wolf hug. I squeezed him back for a second, placing my hand on his neck so I could send him images. The first were basically my memories of a few moments ago, a recap of my instruction. He chuckled, but didn't let go. I felt bad drilling it into him, but I loved him like a brother, and so I showed him that next.

"Thanks Ness. Love you too." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I nodded; there wasn't much I could say to that.

"Come on, we'll run the circuit once together."

Chris nodded, and jogged behind a tree to phase. I turned my back to give him some privacy. With my vampire hearing, I heard him pull his shirt off, then his shorts, followed by a muffled crash. I turned, worried, as I heard him curse quite colourfully.

"Chris?" I called. He was still hidden from view, but I could hear him muttering.

"I'm good, no worries." He muttered. "Just freakin tripped over my own legs. Damn growth spurt." I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part. I did hear a few twigs snap and some more muttering before the distinct sound of someone phasing. He came around the threes a moment later, carrying his things in his mouth.

"Change much?" I teased, trying not to outright laugh at him.

Chris growled and nipped at me, dropping the clothes in his mouth, but didn't deny anything.

I started folding up his clothes, shoving them into his bag. "Oh give it up." I laughed this time. "Turn around so I can tie you up."

He gave me one of those wolfish looks that could only mean 'do and die'.

"Literalist." I accused, holding up his bag and waving it in his face.

I think he blushed, but it was hard to tell with all the fur. This time I was able to keep myself from laughing outright at him, but it was difficult. He growled, pretending to be all angry and tough.

The Twins took that moment to pass us during their own patrol, each growling more threateningly than Chris had a moment before. Neither of the large wolves slowed as they passed, but it was obvious they were both still furious.

I heard a growl beginning in my own throat, but Chris nudged me with his nose before I was able to do anything more.

_Since when do I need the hot headed wolf to calm me down?_

"Dumb asses don't even know we're trying to save their hairy butts…" I grumbled under my breath.

Chris snorted in agreement.

He was right though, as much as I didn't want to admit it, so I quickly went back to latching the pack to his hind leg. When it was secure, I pulled a hair tie out of my pocket and grabbed his cell off the forest floor. You could hear a whimper from him, but he lifted his front paw so I could pull the elastic up his leg. It was a little snug, but thick enough it would hold the phone to his leg as he ran. Chris stared at me for a moment, his eyes big and sad, before licking his leg where the elastic dug in.

"You baby." I accused.

Chris's head snapped up, but his tongue was hanging out in one of his sloppy grins.

_Pain in the ass…_

He barked, something like a laugh, and I realized I had still been touching his shoulder.

_If we get out of this, I've gotta start working on controlling my powers._

Shaking my head, I gathered the rest of my stuff (which wasn't much) and shrugged in the direction we were heading.

"Come on fur ball, lets get going." I said softly. Chris went serious again, and followed me into the trees. We both sprinted off into the forest, in the opposite directions the Twins had been running, and slowly picked up the pace. We were moving at a good clip, but it still took us quite a while to complete a full lap. Having ot move so far outside the other patrol and the boundary was adding a huge distance to the trip. Ideally, we would need four wolves running patrols to be sure.

But we didn't have that.

We finished the first lap and I kept running. Chris would wait till I called to begin, so that we would be equally spaced. Roughly.

I checked my watch; 9 pm.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night…

* * *

**There you go.... sorry it short...**

**Leave a review please :)  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey One and All!**

**Ok, I know, it's been a horribly long time... I'm soooo soooo sorry. **

**To make up for it, here's the next chapter. I hope it answers some questions. **

**Thanks to all those who have stuck through this whole story. You guys are amazing :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I had always loved running. Something about the feel of the wind whipping through my hair, my muscles flexing as they propelled me through the forest, my blood pumping through my veins. It felt like nothing else on earth, to just let go and run; no worries, no fears. Just the wind in my face and the ground under my feet. It was freedom.

This time it wasn't.

The running was essentially the same. The wind tossed my hair in its ponytail, my muscles strained, and my heart pumped the blood my body needed to work.

Yet this was different.

There was no freedom to it.

My head pounded as I tried to take in everything in my surroundings. Looking to see if I could _see_ anything or anyone was only a small part of it. I watched the leaves, the path, fallen branches; anything that was out of place. Even watching for Chris's footprints to make sure he was still running ahead of me.

And that was just trying to take in what I saw.

My hearing has never quite been as good as that of the rest of my families, but its pretty close. I could hear everything happening around me, from a squirrel eating an acorn just across the path to a bird feeding its young in a nest almost forty feet away.

But while my hearing was good, my sense of smell was better. My senses were flaring from the adrenaline, so what I couldn't see or hear, I could still smell. The twins would pass almost silently, but their distinct smell told me how close they had been. I could even guess how long ago Chris had passed from the strength of his scent on the trail.

It was almost overwhelming and slight disorienting.

As the hours slowly slipped by, it was becoming a little easier. So much didn't change that once I had seen and acknowledged it, I only had to note subtle changes.

I began letting my mind wander around 1:30. Four and a half hours of seeing the same scenery would make anyone go a little loopy.

So many questions sprung to mind all at once. 'What the hell was going on?' being the major one, followed closely by 'Where the hell is my family?', 'Who is trying to kill the pack?', and 'My legs are starting to hurt like hell'. Ok, so the last one isn't really a question, but it did cross my mind a couple of times.

After running another lap in which my mind was doing 360's, I finally got myself focused on the most pertinent question.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Even then, that question was absurdly loaded. There was one too many aspects to it for my liking.

_Ok genius, start with the basics. And for goodness sake, pull yourself together._

Well, I figured the basics took me back to my Eng Lit class; who, what, where, when, and why.

_The fact that I'm reverting to high school English class should tell you how loopy you really are Ness…_

The first of these questions wasn't even easily answered. Who did want the pack kill? Granted, I think that covered the 'what' question too.

_Focus Nessie… one at a time._

Sometimes arguing with myself was a pain…

I guess there were only a few different options on who it could be, so I started there.

Vampires was the first answer that came to mind. That, however, simply led straight back to the question 'who?'. There were many different vampire groups out there.

The Volturi for one. They were definitely interested in the pack when they first met seven years ago. And Alice usually keeps an eye on them. But would one of them send her a warning? I couldn't imagine so.

_Then again, it could be a set up._

The Romanian vampires were another option. They were a bunch of back biting, scheming, sinister, old men that would like nothing better than finding a way to return to power. Then again, there were other vampires that might just want the territory. We even knew a few that would attack just for the fun of it.

There was also the idea that it could be actual werewolves who wanted to see what this pack was all about. That was not one of the ideas I liked at all, seeing as we knew nothing about fighting them. There was also a full moon this weekend that worried me, making them a viable threat. But that led to the question of how would Alice have seen one of them? She knew nothing of them so she wouldn't be able to see them at all.

_There are more questions and unknowns than an episode of Jeopardy._

That led to the last possibility. Humans. Ya, definitely not the most likely situation, but still a possibility. At least Alice was still able to See them.

Out of the three, humans were best option, tactically speaking. Both the others were bad, considering all the variables, let alone any possible combinations.

_Great Ness, that still doesn't answer anything._

As for the 'What?' question, the only way to answer that was to know the who. _Well shit. That's a big help._

Ok, actually, the same goes for the when and why. We still had no idea what the hell was going on. Hopefully Alice and my family might be able to shed some light on the issue. Whenever they decide to make an appearance.

At least there is one question I can answer honestly. Where. We know its going to happen on the Reservation.

_At least we're not totally in the dark. _

And yet, the thought of it being at La Push was even more intimidating than all the other unknowns put together. These were my friends, my family. I didn't want anything to happen to them. I couldn't let anything happen to them. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, my aunts and uncles, Chris and Brooklynn, Seth, Embry, Quil, all their imprints… Jacob.

Even the thought of anything happening to him scared me half to death. Jacob was my best friend, my life. Thinking about what might happen to Jacob was scaring me more than I could possibly understand. I had never admitted it to anyone. I'm not even sure I have absolutely actually admitted it to myself.

_Not like people haven't noticed. Basically everyone _except_ Jacob._

I loved him.

Ok, I know I've admitted that before, out loud even. But I think it is more than that. I'm starting to think I'm _in_ love with him. The whole stomach twisting, skin tingling, heart racing feeling I get just looking at him. How I longed for his smile, his touch. Even the jealousy that takes over when I even think of someone else even talking to him drives me mad. I was finally coming to a conclusion I still didn't quite understand.

I was falling in love with my best friend.

Sometime during my whole revelation process I must have stopped running. I took a quick look around at my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was and why I had stopped. I was on the south side of the Reservation, furthest away from everyone else.

My instincts took over, knowing something wasn't right. My senses flew over my surroundings, taking it all in. I had stopped for a reason, and it wasn't my revelation about Jacob (who I was going to talk to about this as soon as we got out of this mess).

Chris was still on the north side of the Res, so were the Twins. But I could still sense something close by.

I took another deep breath.

Vampires; three of them.

None of which I recognized.

All heading my way.

Fast.

I took my cell out of my pocket quickly, thumbing the redial button as I pulled my sword from its sheath with my other hand. I let it ring twice before hanging up and shoving it back in my pocket.

Taking a running start I leaped up into the nearest tree, pulling myself out of the incoming line of sight.

They were coming in fast.

_Well, at least I now know the 'who'._

* * *

**There you go! Hope you like it!**

**Leave a review :)  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi again!**

**Ok, so because it took me soooo very long to update last time, I figured I'd give you another one today :) Hope you all enjoy it. I really love this chapter, and think I actually did a decent job writing it. Might be because I've been reading Jennifer Rardin's Jaz Parks novels (which I recommend because she is a fabulous writer) and I got very inspired. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Like always, thank you to all who have reviewed, you guys are fantastic!  
**

**Anyways, like always, please read and review! Hope you like it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

I only had a few moments once I hid myself in the tree to try to fully throw myself mentally into the fight. My senses, which were already working overtime, started moving rapid fire to take in everything.

Three vampires were heading in my direction, straight towards the center of the reservation. They weren't slowing down, just heading full speed towards my position. From their scent I figured they were young, maybe even just turned, and heading in the direction that told them there was fresh blood. A scouting party maybe.

_More likely a suicide run, considering the circumstances._

This couldn't have been what Alice had so adamantly freaked out about. Even without a warning the pack would have easily been able to take on this force.

_The vampire who turned these three hasn't made an appearance yet either._

My phone vibrated impatiently in my pocket. I let it ring, not having the time to answer it. He'd get the picture. It wasn't like I had time to even pull it out and flip it open the vamps were that close. The moment it stopped, I heard a gut wrenching howl, followed by another as the wolves charged in my direction.

One of the vampires broke off ahead of the others; and young guy, maybe Chris's age, and built like a runner. His clothes were ripped and torn, already bloody, and his eye's blazed such a bright red I could see them from my hiding spot. Even though I knew I had to kill them, even after all my training, I felt my heart stop in my chest for a moment.

_Am I really going to be able to take someone's life? Even if it is that of a vampire?_

An image of Jacob rushed to the front of my mind, lying in a pool of his own blood, his body beaten and broken. In that moment I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to him, or his pack. I felt my blood surge through my veins as a battle rage overtook my mind, pushing any and all doubts I had from it with a force like none I had ever felt before.

I'd kill anyone who threatened my Jacob, and may God have mercy on their souls. Because I would not.

The battle rage took over as I threw myself out of the tree towards the young vamp that had broken ahead of the others. Even though I knew I screamed as I flew towards him, he only looked up at me a moment before I was upon him. His face, strong and fierce in a way that reminded me of Embry's turned to fear upon seeing my raised sword. Before he even had a moment to react I brought my blade down upon his shoulder, removing his arm from his body. A scream rose in his throat, but before he could finish my backstroke removed his head from his shoulders.

I was panting already from exertion, never having used so much strength in such a short period. I could hear the cries of wolves in the background, even acknowledging that one of them sounded like Jacob, but dismissed it.

What little element of surprise I had on the first vampire was gone and the next two were closing in fast. I brought my sword up in a low guard, allowing them to come to me. My training took over as my body dropped into a familiar stance. Everything was happening so fast, much more so than when we would spar at home. Yet my blood was pumping so fast, and my senses were working hard to keep up. I knew they were moving at incredible speeds, but my mind allowed me to keep up.

The first vampire, a young woman probably around the age of twenty-five with vivid red hair, screamed as she charged towards me. She lounged forward, throwing herself at my chest, fangs barred, trying for my jugular. I barely had time to duck out of the way, but I threw myself down as I raised my sword.

The force of her body connecting with my blade almost ripped it from my grip. The vampire soared over my head, the wolf fang leaving a deep gouge in her body from neck to navel. Before I had a chance to take a swing at her battered body, let alone regain my own balance, the remaining vampire charged at me, catching me in the shoulder. This one was an adult male, built like a linebacker. He took me straight to the ground, his teeth trying to find the skin on my neck to ravish. His teeth connected with the armor, and though I could feel the pressure, he was unable to break the skin.

To my luck, the woman roared in anger, tackling the larger vamp off of me in her own efforts to taste my blood. Momentarily freed from their weight, I pulled myself to my feet. I only had time to raise my sword before the female charged me again. This time I was able to follow her movements, anticipate her attack. I turned the blade slightly, allowing her momentum to carry her into my attack. I caught her in the stomach, twisting the blade so that she spun away from me, another large gash in her midsection. I turned in time to see the linebacker of a vampire charge, but wasn't able to get my blade up in time.

Time slowed as I watched him come at me, teeth barred, spit flying. I watched him scream in anger as his body hurtled towards mine. There was no way I could move out of the way, no time to get my blade up to defend myself.

_Well, at least I took one out before the end. Jacob's going to be so pissed._

Just as the thought crossed my mind another howl erupted, much closer this time. A sleek, dark gray wolf flew through the air, side swiping the incoming vamp only an instant before he would have killed me.

Chris growled viciously as the two of them rolled away from me. I could hear bones snap and almost inhumane screams as he ripped the vampire apart.

I only had a moment to be thankful that Chris had gotten my phone call before having to turn my attention back to my own problem. The female vampire had risen to her feet again, albeit unsteadily, and was screaming incoherently at me.

Now that the odds had evened up a little I allowed myself to smirk.

"Come on, you can't tell me that's all you've got?" I taunted, "Three full vampires against a wolf and little-old-half-vamp me?"

She screamed again, loud and shrill. I think even as a human I would have thought her hideous and annoying. She reminded me of an evil step sister. Fake nails, fake hair, hell, fake boobs; the blood drenching her ruined designer clothes didn't help any either.

"I'll kill you." She screeched angrily.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I drawled, raising my wolf blade again. "Show me what ya got."

She hurtled at me again, no different than before, just a wild rage taking over. Her lust for blood, mine unfortunately, clouded her judgment.

This time, my mind had cleared enough I was able to think, to see her moves and act accordingly. She vaulted towards me again, this time trying to clothesline me. I dropped to my knees, holding my sword with both hands so I wouldn't be ripped away. The weapon connected with her shoulder, ripping it away like I had with the first vampire. Unlike with the first guy, she reacted before I could, reversing her charge and connecting with my ribs. While the armor was great against sharp objects, I could feel two of my ribs crack under the force of her attack as we hit the ground. The air rushed out of my lungs and my sword flew from my hand. She landed on top of me, going for my throat. The armor held again, but I knew if I didn't get her off me soon she'd find a way to kill me anyways.

She pulled her head back to scream in rage, frustrated about being unable to snack on me. For that split instant enough of her weight was off of me that I was able to swing a fist around.

Some days, more than others, I was so happy Emmett had taught me how to box.

I felt her nose break under my fist; throwing her off balance enough I could push her off me. As she stumbled on the ground I rolled to the side, coming up with my sword in hand once more. She was just starting to pull herself upright again, and I knew somehow that if I let her get up she would have the upper hand again. I sprinted the short distance between us, using my knee to connect with her head and sending her to the ground in pain. Before she was able to react I brought my blade down, removing her head from her shoulders.

I think if the final vampire hadn't still been fighting Chris I would have paused to hurl my dinner all over her body. Instead, I kicked her head like a soccer ball at the linebacker.

Thankfully, it distracted him enough that Chris was able to sink his fangs into the guy's shoulder, ripping it and his neck from his body.

I stood there panting as more howls erupted all around us. Chris was just finishing tearing his first kill to shreds when three wolves burst into the clearing. I jumped in surprise, raising my sword once more strictly out of shock.

I must have looked horrible standing there, covered in gore, hair a mess, blood dripping down my blade. But my body relaxed slightly, realizing the fight was over; I was able to take a look at my surroundings. Blood, guts, and body parts littered the area, along with broken branches and other forms of destruction from our fight.

The shock began sinking in, and I realized I had killed two vampires. I wasn't sure if it was shock or fear or disgust, but I began falling to my knees.

Jacob had been the first wolf to enter the clearing, his russet coat shining. As I fell I realized that he was ok, that I had done something to keep him safe. That made me feel better, slightly.

He howled loudly, leaping over a torn up arm (at least I think it was an arm) to charge towards me. As his feet hit the ground, I realized he had phased, running towards me as a human, calling my name.

"Nessie!" He called out as my knees hit the ground.

Before I could fall any farther he had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest.

"Oh God Nessie," he panted in my ear, his breath sending shivers throughout my body, "Are you ok?"

I nodded against his shoulders, trying to comprehend everything. His hands roamed my body, not in a sexual way, but looking for injuries.

"Jacob," I asked softly.

He pulled away slightly, looking me in the eyes. "Yes…"

"Where are your clothes?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it!!! I loved this chapter :)**

**Leave a review, I really appreciate it :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon (I hope, it's started at least)  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I'm keeping this short cause I'm tired, but I figured that since I've been slacking lately I'd post another one today!!**

**Thanks to you reviewers**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Jacob never actually answered my question. Instead he just wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me up into his lap.

_Easy there Ness. You didn't lose it when you had three vampires charging down on you so don't go lose it now._

It only took a few minutes for me to catch my breath and begin to relax. I don't think it had anything to do with the fact that I had killed two people without a second glance, but that the physical and mental exhaustion that went with it had just overwhelmed me.

Jacob held me tightly, rubbing my back, till I caught my breath while the other wolves who had come with him (including Sam, Paul, Seth, and Embry) and Chris built a fire to burn the pieces.

"Are you ok Nessie?" He asked again worriedly. "You're not hurt are you? No injuries?"

I did a quick mental check for any injuries, even running a hand over the armor at my neck where I'd been bitten. Not even a scratch in the metal, though I figured I would have bruises by morning.

"No, I'm fine." I told him even though my voice didn't stay as calm as I had hoped it would.

I shock my head, gently seeing as I must have hit it at some point, as I looked at him (praying my eyes wouldn't wander too far).

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked again.

Jacob had the good sense to blush, but didn't let me go or try to remedy the situation.

_Not that I mind…_

"I… umm…" He stuttered, thoroughly blushing now.

Seth seemed to have overheard, not that it surprised me. Seth always seemed to be right there when someone was about to be embraced. "When he heard Chris's call Jacob didn't bother to head to the forest. Didn't even bother to strip down before jumping out of his skin and running through town as a great big puppy dog."

Jacob looked slightly embarrassed, but shrugged. "I was worried about you. I… I didn't even stop to think about what I was going to do when I got here. I just needed to see that you were all right."

In that moment I realized two things. First was that Jacob loved me in just the same way that I loved him. Second was that I was pressed up against his naked body and he smelled _really_ good.

Without thinking I closed the little space left between us, pressing my lips to his in a heated kiss.

Jacob tensed for the briefest of moments before he responded boldly. His mouth opened slightly against mine, and before I could comprehend what he was doing I felt his tongue slide along my lips, sending a tingling sensation down my arms.

Before I could open my mouth in response he pulled away sharply. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing as hard as I was.

"Maybe we should continue this when we don't have an audience." He paused to glance down at himself, "and maybe I should have clothes on."

"But I like you this way." I whispered. I'm not sure if I was more shocked at myself for saying it out loud, or if Jacob was more shocked that I said it.

Quil, Collin, and Brady took that moment to break into the forest and break up the awkward silence that had fallen over us all.

_I can't believe I opened my big mouth around the werewolves who could ALL hear me!_

Quil noticed Jacobs… predicament… and came trotting over, letting Jacob take his own pair of cut offs.

I closed my eyes as Jacob stood up, allowing him a moment to get dressed without me gawking at his figure.

"Nessie…" He called out a moment later. When I opened my eyes he was standing in front of me, fully dressed (kind of), holding out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking it.

"What the hell happened?" Sam hollered, stepping up in between Jacob and I, getting right in my face. "What the hell have you done?"

Jacob growled viscously behind me, but for once I was quicker. Sam had come right up in my face, absolutely furious, and yet his eyes held fear.

_He really hadn't believed us…_ I thought bleakly as my body moved of its own accord. For as much as I had calmed down, my mind was still ready for a battle.

Dropping my sword, so that I wouldn't accidentally stab him, I shoved him hard in the chest. Apparently I'm almost as strong as a full vamp (or I caught him unaware) because he flew through the air to crash into a tree. Jacob had had to duck out of the way as Sam flew over his head.

I stalked over to him, passed the shocked wolves. He stumbled, trying to steady himself from falling again, so I shoved him back into the tree again.

Looking back I realized it probably wasn't the brightest idea to threaten an Alpha werewolf. But I'm not sure I was totally in my right mind at the moment.

"Listen carefully Sam, because I am only going to say this once. We. Warned. You." My voice was low, but deadly. Sam never winced or showed outward signs of fear, but I could smell it on him. "This is not our fault, and if it weren't for us they would have made it right into town before you'd have ever noticed they had crossed into your territory. So instead of getting mad at me for your ignorance you might want to rethink things."

I held his gaze just long enough to prove my point. In all reality, Sam scared the shit out of me.

When I turned around to head back to the comfort of Jacob's arm I found all eight wolves staring back at me, the fire blazing behind them.

"What?" I snapped. I was so fed up I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Jacob smirked (that one that makes me all weak) and I relaxed as he pulled me against his chest again. He kissed the skin just below my ear, causing another round of chills to surge through me, and whispered gently in my ear.

"My own _Athenesic_."

The word took me a moment to recognize, it had been years since I had heard it, and never in this context. Even then, I wasn't sure how or what he meant by it. Jacob noticed my confusion though. He nipped my ear gently, his breath on my neck causing an moan to escape my lips as he explained.

"My own moon goddess. The light in my dark sky. Protector and lover to the wolf. Mine." Jacob's possessiveness frightened me, until he nipped at my neck again as if he was marking me. He pulled back before he could leave any marks. It wasn't the time, or the place.

Still, I wasn't sure what made me want to smile brightly; the fact he had called me his _Athenesic_ or the look on his face when he said it. His eyes radiated joy, fierce pride, and love. I reached up to press my lips to his again, brushing them against his teasingly.

Jacob moaned slightly at my tease, pulling my body up to his, growling something against his lips.

Before I was able to ask what he had said, two sharp wolf cries rose up from the far side of the reservation.

Jacob and I exchanged worried glances, but it was Brady that spoke up.

"That was the Twins." He said softly, knowing we'd all hear it. "They should have been here by now. Unless…"

We all paused a moment, considering what that could actually mean.

Another vampire attack.

"Collin, Brady, you both stay here and finish burning those body parts." Jacob barked the orders as if they were his pack. When they both jumped to obey Sam growled in argument. "you want to order your own wolves around start acting like an Alpha again. Otherwise they take their orders from me you got that?"

It wasn't so much of a question as an order itself.

"Head out." Jacob called to the remaining wolves.

As Jacob ran to the trees to phase I headed back for my sword. I knew he would wait for me.

Sprinting back into the trees I saw the phased wolves tearing off to go help their pack mates. Jacob paused only long enough to let me grab his borrowed shorts and vault onto his back. Then we were off again, flying through the forest faster than we'd ever gone before.

* * *

**Hey again! Hope you enjoyed it... sorry for another cliffy :) Ok, maybe I'm not... anyways, i still hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review:)  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, ok, so I know this is really really really short, and I am so sorry about that, but I really felt bad because it had been sooo long since I've updated. And it was a good place to stop (grins evily...) Anyways, again, so sorry. Hope this starts to make up for it...**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, you guys are fantastic!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Jacob blasted through the forest, flying past the other wolves and taking the lead. One of the Twins let out a sharp park of pain, loud enough that we could hear it while still on the other side of the reservation.

A cry for help. Literally.

Jacob moaned at the noise, kicking up the pace a little.

Two attacks in one day. This was getting crazy. _Did I just say this was _getting _crazy? It went there a long time ago..._

_Maybe their just trying to thin us out; spread us around and keep us jumping_. Another part of my mind thought as Jacob skidded around a corner, taking it so fast I almost flew off his back from the force. I had to throw my arms around his neck to keep my balance, pressing my body against his. This only allowed Jacob to speed up even more. _At this rate, we're going to be in trouble soon._

I sent my thoughts and ideas on this to Jacob, and he growled in agreement.

Where Chris and I had been running wide around the reservation, Jacob was taking a direct path that took him through the edge of the forest just outside of town. We flew past it, the ground flying under his feet, past the edge of the reservation and where Chris and I had run patrols towards a clearing just north of the Res.

Another wolf let out a growl, more ferocious and a lot closer this time. We were finally close enough to hear the sounds of fighting. I wasn't able to tell yet how many were fighting, other than the grunts from the Twins, but I could also distinctly hear the growls of at least one vampire. And he/she sounded uberpissed.

_Please, please let them be ok._ I prayed silently

Jacob might not be as fast as my Dad, or most vampires, but he could haul ass when he wanted to. Out of the pack, there was only a couple who could outrun him. So when the two of us crashed into the clearing, the rest of the pack were still a couple minutes out.

Wouldn't have been a big deal, except that we came through just in time to see a large male vampire throw Zach (or was it Mitchum? I could never tell them apart…) into a tree. He grunted as he went through the old pine tree, breaking it in half. The other Twin was lying in a heap not far from a female vampire, his hind leg bent off at a strange angle.

You ever notice that time seems to slow down when everything seems to go to hell? Entering that clearing, it was like I could see everything happening so clearly, but I wasn't able to do anything about it.

Let me tell you, the feeling sucks.

When we broke through the last of the trees I had pulled my sword with one hand, using the other to vault off Jacob's back to free him up to protect the Twins.

That was the moment when time slowed and I started taking in details.

Mitchum was lying on the ground, spasms racking his body, moaning in pain. His right hind leg was broken; the white of the bone was still sticking out of the muscle and skin, so it hadn't begun to heal.

Zach was not twenty feet away, trying to shake off being used as lumberjack's personal ax. It didn't seem to work, because he stumbled to his knees before he had taken two steps.

While I wanted to help the wolves, I couldn't take my eyes off the vampires.

Both looked to be in their low twenties, cleanly dressed, with an acute awareness of what was going on around them.

Newborns, I don't think so.

The female stood about five feet nothing, shoulder length blond hair, skinny figure, and striking red eyes. She was focused on her mate, but kept a watchful eye on both of the wolves. She stood calm and collected and anything but agitated.

The male, however, was growling fiercely. He was at least six feet tall, two hundred pounds of muscle, and except for the grass stains on the knees, he was dressed as impeccably as the female. His blood red eyes shifting rapid fire from the wolf he had thrown into a tree, to his mate to the other wolf moaning on the ground.

He never noticed Jacob coming from behind, teeth barred, growling in rage.

"Peter!" The female said in warning, soft enough that I almost didn't catch it.

And then all the pieces clicked together.

The first group of vamps we had encountered were newborns; absolutely untrained and unrestrained. These weren't. It seemed as if they weren't even trying to hurt the wolves, just defending themselves. And by all technicalities, we weren't even on the reservation anymore. It also explained why these vampires seemed familiar somehow.

Because they were.

"Jacob stop!" I shouted as he launched himself at the male vampire.

I wasn't quick enough though. Jacob flew through the air, his roar ripping through the near silent night as his huge body tackled the vampire to the ground.

Jacob was about to kill Uncle Jasper's best friend.

* * *

**Ya, I know, another cliffhanger... but I enjoy it...**

**leave a review if you get the chance! I'll update soon!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey one and all! Ok, another slightly short chapter, but I felt I owed you all one... I feel like I've been saying that a lot... sorry, I promise it'll pick up sooner or later. Thanks for all of your support and reviews, they are greatly appreciated!!!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

  
Jacob and Peter crashed to the forest floor; Jacob still growling and Peter landing with a grunt. The female vampire, who I now recognized as Charlotte, stood back, keeping her eyes focused on the Twins. She didn't seem worried in the least, at least not for Peter's safety.

The two of them rolled over each other for a couple of feet before Jacob pulled away. They faced off against each other; Peter was totally focused on the wolf in front of him, but Jacob kept looking back and forth between the vampire and me. It took him only a moment longer, with the help of a few deep breaths, but Jacob realized who was standing in front of him. When he relaxed (slightly at least) Charlotte let out a breath that neither of us realized she was holding. While Peter didn't relax, per say, he did stop growling.

Jacob gave me a pitiful look, one that I took to mean he was sorry he hadn't recognized him sooner. I nodded, trying to smile, to reassure him.

I tried to take a deep breath, realizing we had just avoided a potential disaster.

Ya, I know; stupid. You never relax till you're positive it's all over.

Well, it wasn't my first mistake tonight…

It was in that moment that the rest of the pack decided to make an appearance.

Collin and Brady arrived first, both wolves jumping into the clearing, growling and ready for a fight. I guess they were pissed that they had been left out of the first one, because they were charging into this one head first.

Literally.

Brady bounded across the clearing, jumping over one of the Twins to tackle Peter from the side. Collin had charged straight for Charlotte, but she had been slightly more prepared for it and wasn't knocked flat on her back.

Another huge wolf broke through the trees; only catch Peter as he stumbled away from Brady's initial attack. Paul growled viscously, trying to get a good grip on Peter's neck with his jaws.

Jacob's pack made it through to the clearing by then, but the four of them were crowded around the injured Twins. They all looked worried, but knew better than to attack. They must have heard it from Jacob that these were friends.

I think; I still hadn't worked it all out in my head yet…

Sam entered the clearing then, slower, as if he were stalking them. He allowed his wolves to do his dirty work for him.

_Pansy ass…_

Jacob stood beside Peter for a moment, still shocked, before sprinting in front of Sam and growling harshly. Sam and he faced off, both growling, tensed, and ready for a fight. They must have been arguing about something, adamantly, because they both tuned out everything that was going on around them.

Charlotte was holding her own against Collin, but Peter was beginning to tire under the brutal attack of two full grown wolves. I entertained the thought of telling the rest of Jacob's pack to step in to help, but realized that that would only infuriate Sam even more.

And besides, it looked like they were doing what they could for the Twins.

The only thing I could think of to help was try to end the fight from another angle.

I sprinted up to Charlotte, mostly because she was closest to me, and jumped between the two combatants. Charlotte hissed in annoyance, and I think I scared the shit out of Collin.

"Charlotte, please, just hold off." I pleaded, holding my hands up between wolf and vampire.

She stood there, shaking her head as if to clear it, but stopped advancing on the wolf in front of her. I could almost understand how she was feeling; during a hunt the more animalistic side takes over and it was sometimes difficult to pull back to yourself. Collin looked absolutely shocked, glancing at Sam for guidance.

Sam howled angrily, turning towards me. Jacob jumped in front of him before he could take more than a step in my direction.

Realizing that Collin was, for the moment at least, not going to continue to attack Charlotte, I grabbed the female vampires' hand and sprinted past him towards her mate.

Peter, Brady, and Paul were fighting ferociously. Paul was viscous and violent on a good day, but he was worse when there were vampires around. This was no different. He and Brady were fighting perfectly together, tag teaming against Peter. To give him credit, Peter almost made it look easy. He had been a trained fighter since the day he had been created, and he was good at what he did.

I almost became more worried for the two wolves than the single vampire they were facing.

"Can you get him to stop?" I asked the vampire beside me. I wasn't overly fond of the idea of jumping in between these three; I was fairly sure Paul wouldn't care if it was Peter's body he was tearing apart or my own.

"I am not sure." Her sweet, soft voice spoke quickly. Her body was calm, but her eyes showed fear for her mate. "He… well… sometimes he has some control issues. I am not sure he will hear me."

_Great, just what we frickin' need right now._

I glanced back at Jacob. He was still arguing with Sam, but Collin had gone and was standing over the Twins with the rest of Jacob's pack. Now that I looked, Brady was even a little hesitant in his attacks. It was almost like he was just defending himself and his pack mate. Paul was the one who was causing the most damage. Maybe Jacob was getting through to Sam.

Not that it mattered. Peter had gotten a hold of Brady's hind leg, swinging his body like a baseball bat. He spun him around, releasing the howling wolf so that he launched into Paul, sending them both crashing into a tree.

That fight was over, but Peter wasn't.

He'd lost it. Throwing them around hadn't been enough for him.

He wanted blood.

And I don't think he cared who's it was…

* * *

**And there you go! I'll get another chapter up within a couple days... **

**Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review!!!**

**Until next time...  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey again,**

**So, obviously, I'm updating! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, next one should be up sometime this week... **

**Thanks for all you who have reviewed!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

  
The bloodlust was unmistakable; Peter's eyes had glazed over, were unfocused, and wild. He was crouched low to the ground, his weight balanced for easy mobility. Jacob was still on the other side of the clearing, where he had been while arguing with Sam, but his attention (along with everyone else in the woods) was focused solely on Peter.

"How about now?" I whispered to Charlotte, wondering if she had any new brainwaves. Oddly, she had gotten suspiciously still.

I saw her give me a look that somehow said 'hell no' and I would have laid money that if the blood still flowed in her veins, she would have gone paler still than her already light complexion.

Seconds ticked by with no one moving other than Peter's agitated twitches and glances. I had rarely seen vampire's loose control like this, and every time I had one of my family would sweep me away quickly. But I knew the general idea of what happened. One time, when I was younger, I saw Uncle Jasper loose control. Granted, it wasn't nearly this bad, but he was able to get it under control again after a few moments of everyone just giving him some space. I was hoping that would work here.

"No sudden movements, no loud noises." I whispered softly enough that the wolves would hear me, but shouldn't scare Peter. Actually, he was making more noise as he shifted back and forth between facing Paul and the rest of us.

I turned my head slowly, just enough that I could just see Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He had shifted enough so that he was facing our direction in case he had to move fast, but I knew the speed of vampires, and taking into consideration the distance between Peter, me, and Jacob, it wouldn't have mattered. Jacob was too far away from me to help if things went south, and he knew it.

I chanced a glance at Charlotte again, but she had ceased to move. At all. She stood absolutely still, all movements that vampires make to 'appear' human stopped and she looked like a statue. Albeit, a beautiful, marble statue. But still a statue.

"Any ideas? 'Cause I'm fresh out." I asked Charlotte again, hoping she didn't loose it too. Peter was growling audibly now, his body language speaking volumes. Arms and legs tense, eyes sharp, back straight; it was almost like he was deciding the best way to attack nine wolves and one half vamp.

She never got the chance to answer because all hell decided to brake loose…

_Why does this shit happen to me? No one ever listens to the seven year old!_

I'm not sure who moved first, Sam or Paul. Sam began growling, taking a threatening step forward so that he had moved up beside Jacob, who snapped at him to stop. He didn't. At the same time, Paul barked a ferocious growl and then jumped towards Peter.

Peter's eyes snapped from where they were focused on Charlotte to Paul, seeing as he was the closest threat. His bare arms whipped around faster than I could follow and caught Paul in the neck, sending him to the ground.

Before Sam had a chance to hit him from behind, Charlotte close-lined him. With her foot. I was momentarily shocked to see such a small girl kick so high, but was happy to see it drop him to the ground.

"Jacob!" I yelled, probably louder than necessary, "You have to hold Peter down! And get Sam to lay the fuck off!"

The russet wolf barked what I assumed was an order, and his pack jumped into action. Embry and Seth charged Paul, knocking him away as he tried to attack Peter again. Quil and Chris jumped on Peter's back before he had a chance to react, sending him sprawling to the ground and pinning him under hundreds of pounds of wolf. Collin and Brady looked somewhere between shocked stiff and scared spit-less, but when Peter sent Chris flying off of him, they jumped on top of his legs and shoulder to help hold him down.

Meanwhile, Jacob had side swiped Sam before he was able to pull himself up after Charlotte's knock out kick. (Have to remember to tell her that was awesome). Unfortunately, Jacob's maneuver sent him skidding across the ground, ending up almost ten feet away from Sam.

I stepped up, sword raised, before Sam could more than raise his head off the ground.

"Serious Sam, I am sick of this shit." I growled, shaking slightly with fury. He was really pissing me off today. "We're not even on the frickin' reservation, so you have no right to attack these vampires. They're here to help, so LAY OFF!"

Sam lay there, furious, but frozen.

I turned towards the growl behind me, seeing Charlotte shaking with her own fury. She was obviously pissed off, but her eyes showed me that she was in total control.

Mostly in control.

Ok, she was barely hanging on, but it was better than Peter who was being held down by four full grown wolves.

Actually, I think he was winning out against them...

I held my sword out in front of Sam, keeping him in front of me, but turned to Charlotte.

"Deep breaths," I told her gently. Even though I was trying not to scare her, she jumped slightly at hearing my voice. "I helps, even if it seems stupid."

She nodded, barely, and actually took my advice. In moments, she was fully back in control.

"You all good?" I asked, just to be sure. Charlotte gave me a glare that almost made me drop my weapon, but told me adamantly that she was good to go.

"You can let him up now." Jacob said, coming back from around a tree, zipping up his borrowed shorts. "He's agreed to help."

I must have been distracted, because I never saw Jacob get up to go phase let alone come back. He must have finally gotten through to Sam, because as I lowered my sword, Sam trotted off to go phase as well. Jacob had come up beside me to wrap his arm around me, kissing my hair and whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't even recognize them." He said softly, though I could tell Charlotte could still hear him. "I was able to tell my pack to back off, once I realized, but never got the chance to tell Sam. It all happened too fast."

"It's not your fault," I replied, shaking my head against his shoulder, "it was just bad timing."

He nodded, but didn't continue the conversation as Sam had come, dressed, to stand beside us. I tried to glare at him, but he looked ashamed enough that I couldn't get too pissed. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"So what do we do about Peter?" Jacob asked Charlotte, who was watching Peter struggle against the wolves with a worried look on her beautiful face.

Sam growled; obviously he didn't like this situation much. At this point in time I could have cared less if he was drunk and pissing on a bonfire.

I was just biased though.

Apparently Charlotte didn't appreciate it either, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

Chris let out a soft whine, reminding us all that they were still getting bashed around trying to hold Peter down without getting bitten. It might have been humorous, under other circumstances, to see four grown wolves pinning down an average sized man who would every once and a while throw one off him.

"Blood." Charlotte whispered her eyes glued on her mate. "He needs to hunt, but unfortunately, the nearest prey seems to be holding him down." She finally glanced at the three of us. Her eyes told us that while she was worried about her mate, she also cared about what happened to the rest of us.

They had to have come here for a reason, Peter and Charlotte. If only I knew what that reason was.

_Ness, so not the time to try and figure that out._

"And what are we supposed to do, go find a willing _donor_ to become dinner?" Sam snapped angrily; so angry in fact that his arms and shoulders were already shaking.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow in consideration. I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't really considering it, but Sam didn't. He just growled in annoyance.

"Obviously not." Jacob told Sam.

"Then what's your great plan then Jacob?" Sam sneered.

"Blood!" I said excitedly.

The three individuals around me each gave me a strange look.

"Uh, ya Ness, we need blood…" Jacob said, his expression full of confusion. He must have thought I'd hit my head and lost my mind or something.

"Duh." I mumbled, "The cooler Jacob. Where'd we leave that cooler?"

Understanding dawned upon his face as he realized where I was going with this.

"The extra blood…" he mumbled. I nodded enthusiastically. "The house; its at Billy's house." Jacob said quickly.

"Well go get it!" I yelled excitedly, pointing in the direction of his house. Jacob nodded, running off towards his house, phasing without even worrying about his shorts yet again.

"What just happened?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

I smirked, "It's not O neg, but it'll have to do." At the horrified look I got from Sam I laughed. "What? You never know when it'll come in handy."

Charlotte actually laughed at the look on Sam's face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey again! So here's the next chapter, I know it's short, but I think it's the one you've all been looking forward too! Well, kinda. it at least answers some of the questions. **

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Leave a review if you get the chance :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

  
Jacob made it back in record time, carrying his backpack and (another) pair of shorts in his jaws. He dropped off the backpack in front of Charlotte, who appeared to be holding back laughter, then trotted off behind the trees to phase back.

Charlotte dug through the pack Jacob had brought, turning it upside down to dump the contents onto the floor, before finding the two large packets of blood. Grandpa had gotten in the habit of having a few on hand for emergencies, and I'm glad he did. It might not have been human blood, but I was hoping it would do the trick; at least get Peter to calm down enough for the wolves to get off him.

Charlotte grimaced when she caught a whiff of the blood. Apparently, she didn't think much of animal blood, but she didn't complain either. As she approached Peter and the wolves, Peter groaned, pleading with her to help him. I caught a glimpse of a sad smile cross her face. Charlotte truly loved Peter; even seeing him in being held down by a bunch of wolves (who were, admittedly only trying to help) she loved him with all her heart. Just like how Mom loved Dad, how Rosalie and Emmett, or Jasper and Alice, or Grandma and Grandpa loved each other. How I loved Jacob; totally and undoubtedly, forever and always.

I had to smile too.

Jacob had come up behind me then, standing protectively just off my shoulder. It spoke volumes to anyone who paid attention to body language. He appeared relaxed, his arms hanging gently at his sides, but the tension in his shoulders showed that he was anything but relaxed. Or gentle. Jacob didn't become an Alpha because he was diplomatic. He was born an Alpha, and earned it each and every day because he was smart, held his wolves' loyalty, and gained their trust. It didn't hurt that he was also quite talented at bashing heads.

As Charlotte approached her mate, the wolves gave Jacob and Sam questioning looks. They weren't overly eager to let a full grown vampire up just so he could wail on them again. Chris, Embry, and Collin were already sporting injuries from him that they received _after_ they began holding him down. Sam growled softly, not thrilled with the idea of letting Peter up, and Jacob glanced down at me.

_When did I become the vampire/wolf liaison? _

I glanced between Charlotte, Peter, and the six wolves fighting for space to get their paws onto Peter. What an odd picture it made. But Peter had already smelt the blood; you could see it in his eyes. He was focused on the two packets in Charlotte's hands.

Vampire's weren't overly thrilled with wolf blood anyways, so it was just me we had to worry about. I subconsciously ran a hand over the metal at my neck.

_Vampire armor and nine wolves to keep you safe Nessie, you'll be fine. _

I nodded to Charlotte, and then waved my hand towards the wolves, implying they should back off. Jacob's pack complied immediately, but Sam's waited for his conformation. He gave it after Peter kicked Brady in the nose.

Once Peter had the blood in his system, he became a little friendlier. Kind of. He was still a little twitchy; whenever I moved his eyes would snap up to watch me. It was a little disconcerting.

"So why are you here?" Sam snapped as soon as Peter had finished the second packet of blood. By the smell of it, I'd have to guess it was from a Grizzly. How in the high heaven's my family managed to get that, I might never know, but I'm glad they had. Peter sat himself down out of the way, sitting against a tree and remaining as still as any vampire I had seen. Charlotte was the one who answered.

"Would the short version suffice for now?" She asked, glancing at Peter out of concern.

Sam began to argue, but Jacob waved him off. He had lived around vampires long enough to know that Peter wouldn't be able to run off that little amount of blood for long.

"Yeah, it'll do. For now." While he appeared relaxed, he was an Alpha, and even Charlotte could feel the authority in his voice. She nodded, moving so she was crouched at Peter's side. Her hand on his shoulder seemed to be having a calming affect on him.

Shaking her head gently, as if to recall the memory; Charlotte spoke quickly and quietly, "We had been heading across Utah, through the less populated areas, on our way to the mountains in Montana. Peter has been… conflicted… with our past lifestyles…"

"You mean feeding on humans." Sam accused angrily, interrupting her mid sentence.

Peter's eyes flashed blood red, but he stayed where he was; Charlotte just shrugged if off.

Sam began to argue again, but Jacob cut him off with a sharp look. "The point, Charlotte; please."

She took a deep breath, not that she needed it, before saying, "Maria. We accidentally ran into her and some of her coven. She's increasing her territory."

We all paused, contemplating what she was implying.

I came up short. I hadn't a clue.

Glancing at Jacob, I realized that apparently I was the only one who didn't understand. Jacob and Sam both looked furious (although Sam might still have been pissed off because he was standing here talking to a couple of vampires).

"I don't get it…" I whispered, looking back to Charlotte and Peter.

"It's a territorial thing. There are only two groups that could possibly stand in her way of taking the whole of the US for her territory." Jacob whispered, shocked.

Oh…

Shit…

"But what does that have to do with us?" Seth asked, obviously still confused.

Charlotte sighed dramatically, but it was Peter that answered. "The two groups that stand in her way are the Cullen coven and the pack of Quileute wolves that they call friends. Since the Cullen's moved, she's attacking the wolves to draw them out."

"Take us all out in one foul swoop." Jacob finished for him.

Peter nodded, and for once, everyone fell silent.

_Ahh Fuck…_

* * *

**There you all go, hope that answers some of your questions! Let me know what you think!**

**I'll update again soon!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! So, I hope you all like this chapter, it's about the length of the previous three chapters put together! I hope you enjoy it. I dont think it'll answer any more questions for you all (sorry...) but I think you'll like it :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews... even if most of them were to tell me to hurry up...**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Peter and Charlotte left a few minutes later. Peter was beginning to get twitchy (well, twitchier), so we sent them to my old house. Dad and Grandpa always kept it stocked with blood for when we came to visit Grandpa Charlie and the pack. And apparently cases such as this.

We decided to meet up with them in the morning, after we got a few hours of sleep and they got some blood in them. The trek back to the res was a little daunting. No one spoke; I think we were all a little too shocked to be thinking about anything other than what we had just heard.

_An attack?_ I guess I had always suspected it to be something like that, judging from Aunt Alice's reaction, but a full scale war? That was a little more than I could take.

Thankfully, I think Sam finally realized how big a deal this actually was. He hadn't said anything since Peter and Charlotte left; no yelling, cursing, arguing. Nothing. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

I lost myself in a haze of thought as we walked. Maria was after my family; my friends. She was willing to kill us all just for a little bit (ok, a lot) of territory. She'd hurt Mom, Dad, Jacob…

Jacob. I couldn't wrap my head around what I would do without him. I didn't want too. A shudder ran down my spine as I realized how much that scared me.

Maria wanted to kill us.

Just like how I had killed those two vampires earlier.

I felt like my heart had stopped for a moment at the realization. I had killed. I had purposefully ended two lives, and helped destroy a third. They might have been vampires, but they were people; they had people who cared for them, loved them. They were somebody's 'Jacob'. And I had destroyed that without hesitation.

Jacob's arms wrapped around me, and I realized my knees had buckled. He caught me before I hit the ground though, pulling me close into his body. My head spun as images flew through my mind.

Images of the vampires I had killed, bodies lying on the ground in pieces, fire burning the pieces. Then they changed to images of my family dying, Jacob lying in a pool of blood, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tried to control my heart rate, but began hyperventilating. Everything began spinning, and if it hadn't been for Jacob I would have fallen to the ground.

"It's ok Nessie, I've got you. It's all going to be ok." Jacob whispered, his mouth close to my ear as he held me against his chest. I realized that with his arms around me I had sent all those images to him. I'm not sure if the tears that began to form around my eyes were actual tears or because I wasn't able to get enough air into my lungs.

"Is she ok?" I heard Chris ask from somewhere behind Jacob. I tried nodding yes, but I'm not sure it came across that way, or at all.

I could feel more bodies crowd around me, and the Closter phobia was making it even harder to breathe.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." I tried mumbling. Jacob heard me, I think, and nodded to the rest of the pack.

"I know babe. It's alright. Everything is going to be ok. You did nothing wrong love." The presence of his arms around me was comforting, but the shivers that went down my spine from his breath on my neck were not helping me calm down. When my breathing finally stopped going haywire, Jacob called off the hovering pack. "She's ok. Go get some sleep guys; we'll meet up in a few hours."

Slowly, I noticed the pack heading in their own directions, but most of Jacob's pack stuck with us. I think. My only sense that was still working even remotely was my sense of smell. My heart pounding in my chest took out my hearing, but the hyperventilating somehow increased my ability to smell.

However, I definitely noticed when Jacob pulled away from me. I was about to complain when I felt him lift me up into his arms, deciding to carry me the rest of the way to his house. He held me close to his chest, one arm under my knees and the other behind my back, and kissed me softly on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so that he wouldn't have to carry quite so much dead weight, and snuggled into his chest. He was warm, his bare chest radiating heat, and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Take it easy Nessie, we'll be home soon." He whispered gently.

I think I fell asleep in Jacob's arms as we walked back to his Dad's house. I could hear bits and pieces of conversation from the wolves, but only woke when I heard the front door of Jacob's house slam shut. I jumped slightly in Jacob's arms, my eyes snapping open in time to see him glare at Seth.

"Sorry." Seth mouthed, his hands held out in front of his body in a 'don't kill me' gesture.

"Go home guys," Jacob said softly, and I realized that his whole pack was now standing in his living room. "We're fine."

"No can do boss." Embry replied, a smile gracing his face. When Jacob shot him a look for his loud voice, he pointed to me. Jacob looked down at me, realized I was awake, and readjusted me in his arms. He did not put me down, for which I was very grateful. "We'll spend the night here, in the living room." He clarified.

Jacob sighed, glanced down at me, and nodded to his pack. "Split the watches, but try to get some sleep." He turned and headed down the hallway to his old bedroom, "And thanks." He said over his shoulder.

Jacob carried me straight to his room and tried to set me down on his bed. He hovered over me when I clung to him.

"Umm, Ness, you have to let go of me." He said softly with a smile. His voice sounded serious, but his face lit up with a smile. And while he was trying to make me feel better, my mind was stuck on what I had done.

To be honest, I wasn't sorry I had killed those two vampires. Granted, I think that was part of the reason I was feeling so crummy about having done it. I just couldn't get their faces out of my mind.

Jacob sighed, but crawled into his small bed beside me, pulling me close to his chest. It was comforting, to be wrapped in his arms, surrounded by his warmth.

"God Nessie, you can't blame yourself for what happened." He whispered softly to me, one hand rubbing gentle circles on my back.

I didn't trust my voice; I was too tired and too worried about everything to get my lungs to work properly. So I relied on my gift. The images I sent him were the ones he had seen earlier, images from the fight, all my worries about what was going on, him. I had kept myself from falling apart while everything was going on; but now, now that I was alone with Jacob and it was over (at least for the moment), I lost it.

Jacob rolled over onto his side, so that his body hovered over mine. "Shh, Nessie. It's not your fault, god babe, you didn't do anything wrong." I buried my face into his shoulder, my tears falling onto his bare skin and landing on the pillow below. One of his large hands found its way into my hair, crushing my body closer still to his. "It's alright Nessie. I love you; it's going to be alright. You're safe, I'm safe, you're family's safe. Breathe babe."

He succeeded at making me laugh, which helped a little.

_He's right, everyone's ok. Pull yourself together Renesmee. Breathe Idiot!_

Taking his advice, I took a few deep breaths, not that it was easy being pressed up against Jacob's naked chest.

"Umm, Jacob… can't… breathe…" I muttered.

"Oh, sorry." He said lightly, loosening up just enough so that I could breathe properly. Strong arms remained to hold me in place, rubbing against the small amount of skin that wasn't covered by my heavy armor.

A few minutes later my breathing and heart rate finally slowed back down to normal. Jacob pulled away then so that he could look me over. I was so tired that I barely noticed that his eyes had darkened slightly. He placed his hand on my cheek, caressing my skin softly before dragging it down to the collar at my neck.

"How about we get you out of this heavy stuff so that you can sleep more comfortably?" His voice came out a little more huskily than usual. While his eyes tried to stay where they should, they roamed down to my neck before he jerked them back up.

I nodded to his spoken statement, trying to sit up so that I could reach the buckles. But Jacob was still leaning over me, one arm holding him up, his body lying against mine, and I was too tired to keep myself propped up on my elbows, so I laid back down with a gentle push from his too warm hand.

"Easy there Nessie." Jacob said softly when I crashed back onto the pillow a little harder than I meant too. "Maybe you should let me?"

The words were meant to be funny, but as Jacob and I both realized the alternate interpretation we blushed. Well, I blushed, and while Jacob looked slightly embarrassed, he also looked resolved to take care of me.

Sitting up on his knees, Jacob turned enough so that he could pull my boots off while still watching my face. Slowly, he unzipped the backs from knees to ankles, using one strong hand to hold my leg under my knee and the other to pull the heavy leather from my foot. Jacob bent down after removing the first boot to kiss my knee. I tried not to shiver, but the smile on his face told me he had noticed.

"Nessie… I…" He shook his head, dragging his eyes away from mine and speaking slowly, "If I go too far…"

"I know." I cut him off, smiling at the surprised look on his face. "Emmett filled me in. You go to far and I kick you in the… gonads" I blushed saying the words, but Jacob broke out laughing, effectively breaking the tension that had settled around us.

"Good, you do that." He said between laughs.

Too tired to help, I laid there and watched as Jacob slowly moved to the bracers on my arms. Pulling at the buckles gently then sliding the material from my hand, trailing light kisses down my arm all the while.

"That stunt you pulled earlier," Jacob whispered huskily as he started on the second bracer, kissing along my elbow as he spoke, "stripping in front of everyone…"

I tried to stop the blush that crept onto my face, honestly I did, but all it did was cause Jacob to chuckle.

"I umm… I was kind of angry at Sam. Didn't want him to think he could boss me around." I whispered, realizing just how stupid that was. Firstly, challenging an Alpha's authority, on his own property, just not smart. Secondly, stripping down to almost nothing in front of a large group of hot tempered, emotional men was, also, definitely stupid. "You're not angry with me, are you?" I asked softly.

"Hmm," he thought softly, his focus on pulling the second bracer off and placing another gentle kiss on the inside of my palm, "No, definitely not angry. Best damn part of today actually, seeing you like that." He looked up, a mix of desire, pride, possessiveness, and humor showing on his face. "Just don't do that with anybody but me."

If I had blushed before it was nothing compared to how red I turned now. Jacob's eyes moved from my face as his hands traveled up my arms, leaving a trail of heat behind. I tried to say something, but my mouth seemed to have stopped working.

Jacob suddenly pulled me into his arms, setting me down on his lap, my legs straddling his hips. One arm wrapped around my waist, holding my body close to his, while his other arm took my hand and brought it up around his neck. My breath caught again, and my stomach clenched, but I was able to bring my other hand up to join the first. Jacob's eyes darkened in longing as he slowly, and teasingly, moved both his hands towards my neck, one along my arm and the other up my side.

Another shiver went down my spine and my body jumped, pressing my hips up against Jacob's. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and his fingers closed around the back of my neck. My own knees squeezed against his side.

"God Nessie…" Jacob breathed, his nimble fingers working the buckles on the collar around my neck. It came away quickly, the chain mail falling to hang down on my chest. As Jacob's arms traveled down my arms, pulling my body closer so that he could wrap one arm around my back to reach the side buckles, his lips brushed the soft skin at my neck just over my jugular. Slowly, teasingly, the buckles came loose. When he had finished with the other side, he pulled the armor away and dropped it on the floor with the other pieces. That left me in a shirt the size of a sports bra and a pair of short shorts, and Jacob in a pair of cut offs.

_Don't pass out Nessie, don't pass out…_

Jacob pulled away a moment after the armor was off so that he could look me in the eye. His eyes stayed focused on my face as his hands tentatively slid behind my back and under the black shirt. He fiddled for a moment, both of us blushing, and after a little fumbling sent my little black bra to land with the rest of my things.

I took a sharp breath, shocked that Jacob had actually taken my bra off, but also exhilarated. However, before I could react to Jacob's hands on my skin, his body flattened against mine and pushed me flat against the bed. His body pressed against me as he reached over the side of the bed to grab something off his messy floor. When Jacob found what he was searching for, he pushed himself off me gently. Actually, he tried sitting up all the way, but my knees were still holding on to his hips.

Jacob smiled seductively. "Babe, as much as I love to see you in that small black shirt, your perpetually cold skin is making it very difficult for me to keep my eyes on your face."

The blood rushing to my cheeks didn't help my situation at all, and I saw Jacob glance down once before purposefully dragging his eyes back to mine.

Slowly I unclenched my knees and allowed Jacob to sit up. When I did, Jacob revealed the shirt he had pulled from his floor. He lifted me gently and slid the material over my head and shoulders before settling me back on the bed.

Jacob's shirt was enormous on my little frame. So when Jacob pulled it down, it went almost to my knees. Once I was totally covered, his hands slid back up under the material. He blushed as his hands fumbled with the button of my shorts, growling slightly when he couldn't slide them off without unzipping them. I tried smiling, but it was hard when one of his hands slid behind my back to prop up my hips. My shorts slid down my legs a moment later.

It was actually becoming difficult to breathe properly with Jacob this close.

And despite that, I felt the love Jacob had for me. Right there in his arms, nothing more than being held (granted, I was also being undressed. Dad was going to have a fit); it felt right, felt perfect. Once I was fully covered again, Jacob stretched out beside me, pulling my body close to his.

"There, do you feel better now?" He asked, his voice still husky.

I thought about that for a minute, dragging it on when Jacob began looking concerned. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Slowly, and as teasingly as Jacob had been, I slid a leg over his hip and pulled myself up so that I was lying on top of his body. His eyes widened out of shock, but his hands moved to my hips and held me to his body.

"Yes Jacob," I said; my voice coming out almost as smoothly as I had hoped. "I am feeling so much better now."

Jacob smiled fiercely, his hands running up my sides to pull me closer so that he could kiss me. While I had learned that Jacob was an incredible kisser, nothing seemed to compare to the feeling that surged through my body as his tongue danced along my own.

Too quickly, Jacob pulled away, breathing heavily.

"We should really get some sleep Nessie." The words came from his mouth, but I wasn't sure he agreed with them. I didn't agree with them either.

That being said, my body chose that moment to make me yawn. Jacob laughed, though it came out a little like a grunt because of my weight on his chest, and said, "My point, babe."

While I would have been happy to continue on our present course of action, we did need to sleep. That didn't mean we had to move so that we could get that sleep. I settled down on his chest, sliding slightly so that I only lay partly on top of him. Burying my head in the crook of his arm, Jacob wrapped an arm around me to hold me close.

"So that's how its going to be now is it?" Jacob asked with a laugh, pulling a blanket out from under his feet and draping it over the two of us.

"You are complaining?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but raised an eyebrow anyways.

Jacob laughed again, tightening his grip on my hip. "No, most definitely not."

Despite the weight of what happened the last twelve hours, I slept really well that night.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave a review and let me know :)  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey again!**

**Here you all go, the long awaited return. I am so sorry it took so long... I'm not going to make excuses. **

**Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was cold. I couldn't remember being cold all night, but now I was. I tugged the thin blanket around me tighter, curling up to keep warm. It smelled so good.

It smelled like Jacob.

That brought on memories of what happened last night.

Jacob, me, clothes (or lack there of).

The blood rushed to my cheeks then, and even though I knew I was alone in Jacob room (in his bed!) I hid behind the covers. That only caused me to blush harder as I inhaled a more concentrated version of Jacob's scent. _You're pathetic Ness_. I told myself, quickly untangling my legs for the blanket and standing up. I dug around the messy floor looking for the clothes I had on last night, or my backpack. While I loved wearing Jacob's clothes, I wasn't sure I wanted to walk around a house full of werewolves like that. I had tested my luck enough yesterday with my 'strip tease'. And the house was definitely full this morning; I could only hear Jacob talking downstairs, but I could smell at least four others.

"Damn it." I muttered, unable to find anything of mine. Jacob had even picked up my armor; he must have decided to clean it for me, seeing as it was all pretty disgusting after yesterday. I'd have to remember to thank him for that.

Well, on the bright side, at least Jacob's clothes covered me. Actually, it covered me better than my own clothes did. All of a sudden I was glad to be wearing Jacob's shirt.

Shutting Jacob's door softly behind me, I headed into the one place I was pretty sure I could find a bunch of wolves at this time of day.

The kitchen.

When I got down there, Jacob had his back to me, leaning against the countertop beside the stove, facing the rest of his pack. Seth, Embry, and Chris were all sitting around the small dining room table, Brooklynn situated on Chris's lap, and Quil was sitting on the countertop beside the fridge. Brooklynn smiled brightly when she saw me, giving me a once over when she saw what I was wearing.

I could see her mouth form the words 'you so have to tell me later' as she tried to hide her giggling.

And while the rest of the wolves noticed me in the doorway, Jacob continued arguing, his voice soft as if he didn't want to wake me.

"No, the girls stay here. It's not safe for them out there. If this is turning into a war I don't want Nessie out there, let alone Brooklynn. It's just too dangerous"

Brooklynn just rolled her eyes, as if Jacob had been arguing that point for some time now, Embry was trying to keep from laughing, and Quil was trying to, subtly, inform Jacob that I was standing right behind him.

"Umm, Jake, man…" Quil muttered softly.

"No Quil, if it was Claire would you be excited about having her out there?" Jacob continued.

Chris shook his head, not even trying to hide the smile on his face, "Morning Nessie." He called out, giving me a bright smile.

"Morning boys," I replied softly, my anger seeping into my voice despite my trying to keep it out. "Hey Lynn."

"Hey yourself." She said with a bright smile of her own. "Love the new look."

For once I didn't blush; my face was already red from being angry.

"So, what'cha all talking about this morning?" I asked Jacob, leaning past him to pick up an apple off the counter. My shoulder brushed past his bare chest, and the heat of his skin reminded me of last night. Last night when he was telling me how proud he was of what I had done.

I tried giving him a dark look, but his face was set. He was truly just looking out for me; I could see it in his eyes, so I couldn't be too mad at him.

Damn it, I hate it when what Jacob does pisses me off and it's only because he loves me.

"You're not going." Jacob whispered while I was still close to him, his voice soft and full of authority.

"Are you just saying that because you're worried about my safety, or because you're scared of what my Dad will say when he finds out I killed two vamps last night?" I retorted, speaking softly, but definitely loud enough the rest of the pack would hear.

Jacob held my gaze for a moment, causing a deafening silence to fill the room. A chair squeaked across the floor, and I could almost hear Seth wince.

After what felt like eternity, Jacob's eyes softened. It wasn't much, but enough to show me that I was making progress. "I can't allow it Nessie, if you got hurt…"

"Then you would step in and tear whoever it was that hurt me to shreds." I countered. "I can take care of myself Jacob, I thought I proved that last night."

"This has nothing to do with last night Nessie, and it's not about your Dad. I can't let anything else happen to you."

And then I remembered that night, early in the spring, with Devin. The fear and anger in Jacob's face now was the same as I saw back then.

_Stupid, paranoid, pansy assed, oversensitive, thoughtful, loving, gorgeous werewolf… you're going to drive me insane._

I yanked Jacob off the counter, he was tall enough when he was standing let alone on the four feet counter, and shoved him back against the wall. My apple rolled across the floor, not that I cared; I was too busy trying to get Jacob's attention. I pressed my smaller body against his, using my arms wrapped around his neck for leverage to pull him down to my height. His eyes widened briefly as I attacked him mouth with my own, nipping gently at his lower lip, one hand tangled in his hair, the other running down his chest. I had never been this forward before. Hell, this was totally new territory for both of us. After the briefest pause, Jacob reacted to my touch, wrapping his arms around me and dragging my body even closer to his own.

I pulled away before he could get too into the kiss, pushing my body away from his. Jacob was breathing hard, his eyes now showing pure shock.

And before Jacob could even consider returning to his previous train of though, I spun him off the wall and tripped him, sending him crashing to the floor. I straddled his hips, using all my vampire strength to hold his arms down, and force him flat on his back.

"Nessie…" he muttered.

"What?" I snapped back, "Still worried I can't take care of myself?" I shifted my hips slightly so they pressed against his own. Jacob's eyes darkened, and I could have sworn he groaned. "Or are you just worried that what happened with Devin will happen again."

His eyes changed then, from being clouded with desire to fear.

"You know I love you." I kept going before he could interject, "and you are the only one I ever want to be with." I spoke so quiet I had hoped no one else heard me. "But you have to trust me, because I will be out there whether you like it or not. You couldn't live with yourself if anything happened to me, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I could have done something about it. Please Jake, let me be there."

Jacob's eyes softened then, and after a moment of though, he nodded his acceptance.

A moment after that, I realized I was straddling Jacobs hips and my shirt had ridden up…

And Jacob was just a little too happy to have me there.

I leaned down and kissed him again, just because I could. This one was gentler, but with just as much passion.

I could have stayed there, but at some point Embry coughed.

Jacob heaved himself to his feet, taking me with him.

For once his face was as red as my own.

"Incoming." Chris said, not a moment before Sam barged into the house.

Actually, Sam's face was even more red than either of ours.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it!**

**Let me know :) I should be back to fairly regular posting :)  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey, sorry, I had planned to have this up a couple nights ago, and it was supposed to be longer, but I like where it ended!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, you guys are great!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

Sam really was getting pissed off a lot lately.

_What was up his ass?_ I thought angrily as Jacob stepped away from me. I had been enjoying being sprawled out on top of him. Well, I enjoyed it when I hadn't remembered about our audience. Brooklynn shot me a look, one that looked somewhere between shocked and awed. Chris was just smirking at us, Embry was down out grinning, and Quil was rolling his eyes.

Sam; he just looked pissed.

"Black what the hell is going on?" He snapped, slamming the door behind him as he stomped through the house. "I come over to talk to you about this _blood sucker_ problem to find you sucking face with one of their _runts_." He sneered angrily, shooting me an angry glance.

Jacob turned to me, allowing me to take the lead for once. Usually Jacob was my protector; but apparently because I'd started showing backbone this week he was letting me loose. I rolled my eyes at him, which only caused him to smile brighter.

And that just made my heart skip a beat.

Sam started growling about the time I started laughing.

"Relax Sam, you haven't missed anything." I waved him off, taking a seat next to Brooklynn and Chris and scooping my apple up from where it had rolled. "I was just letting Jacob know that this _blood sucking runt_ was going with ya'll when the shit starts flying."

The apple crunch loudly as I took a bite; Sam's eyes shifted to my fangs momentarily before he realized I was teasing him. He grunted once, pushed past Quil, and took Jacob's previous position on the counter.

"Damn Jacob, no wonder you have such a hard time keeping your hands off her. She's hot when she's pissed." Embry said, ducking when Jacob pulled the apple from my hand and threw it at his head.

"I think it has something to do with her mind reading father." Quil put in; Jacob's face falling ever so slightly.

_So that was why Jacob had never… Damn it Dad…_

Jacob shot him a look, but didn't say anything as he picked me up and placed me on his lap, sitting in the chair I had only just recently been sitting in.

"Can we get back on point?" Sam mutter, having pulled his own apple from the fruit bowl.

"As long as you quit it with the 'blood sucker' talk." Jacob threatened. "They are as much my family as Emily is yours."

Sam's face paled slightly, but he recovered. I wouldn't say he apologized to me, just nodded in my direction.

"Right," I said, shifting my hips so I could put my arm around Jacob's shoulders and get more comfortable. I guess the movement rubbed, literally, Jacob the wrong way and he, umm, groaned right in my ear. We both tried to act as if that hadn't happened in a room full of wolves watching us, but I'm pretty sure everyone noticed anyways. "So what's the plan fearless leader?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you wanted to get in on all this?" He asked. I wasn't sure if he meant the plans for the vampires, or him.

"Oh I do." I nodded in agreement, which only caused my hip to dig in between his legs again and his eyes to darken slightly. "But I'm just here to make sure nothing happens to that pretty face of yours."

Jacob glared at me, though it was only to hide the smile, and Chris choked on his orange juice when he started laughing.

"Aww, ok, that's how it works then is it." He nodded, then turning serious. "I think we're going to have to get some more information."

"Peter and Charlotte." Chris put in. Sam shot him one of those looks that said 'no duh', but it was Embry that smacked him upside the head.

"You think I could get a shower in first?" I asked, realizing I was still only wearing Jacob's t-shirt. I could hear Jacob taking a deep breath behind me, and then a groan and muttered curse so soft only I could hear.

Maybe Jacob needed a shower too.

A cold shower if that bulge under my hip was any indication.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know :)**

**Next update in a week :)  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey all**

**Ok, short i know, but enjoy it anyways... I had one of my "cliffy" moments... **

**I'll post again as soon as I can :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me along with himself, and only set me down to walk on my own when he had turned his back to the rest of the pack and was heading out the doorway.

"I'm going to help Nessie shower…" Jacob stuttered; honest to God he stuttered. "Err, I mean help her to the shower. No, umm, show her to the bathroom."

Once the others broke out into laughter Jacob stopped bothering to try and cover his ass.

"Fuck it, we'll be back down in a few." He muttered as we headed up the stairs. Actually, Jacob ran up the stairs, holding me high enough off the floor that I didn't get in his way. That bulge I felt under my hip before, well I now felt it against my back. Jacob moaned quietly in my ear when he jumped the last three steps and my butt pressed particularly hard into his hips. I tried to chuckle, but before I could even inhale Jacob pressed my back against the wall, my feet a good six inches off the floor. His body, shirtless and hotter than normal, held me firmly in place so that his hands could bury themselves in my hair. His lips were hot against my own, his kisses passionate and full of need. If I couldn't still hear the wolves snickering down in the kitchen I would have groaned out loud.

Jacob didn't bother to hold the groan in, but moaned loudly as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Get a room!" Chris yelled from the kitchen, followed by a growl that I could only place as Sam's.

Hell, for all I knew he was pissed because he hadn't seen any action lately and he was jealous.

Eww… didn't want to go there…

Unfortunately for me, Jacob didn't seem to agree with Chris, as much as I would have appreciated a soft bed under me rather than the wall behind me.

Actually, scratch that. As long as Jacob was kissing and touching me like this, I didn't care if we were on top of the kitchen table with all the wolves watching.

Ok, maybe that was pushing it, but Jacob never kissed me like this, let alone where he was heading with his hand. Since I had wrapped my legs around his hips, his hands were free to start roaming my body. At present time, one was threaded through my hair, and the other was traveling up my side from hip to chest. Jacob's thumb was brushing the skin just under my breast, and he would have gone further if it wasn't for Chris and Sam making a racket.

Jacob pulled away, his face flushed and his breathing rapid. His eyes were dark with lust; though I bet mine looked similar. There was a flash of fear, then shame, but that was gone before I really was able to identify it.

This was new to us. Really new. Jacob had always kept things very PG. His hands always stayed put, his kisses always light; I hadn't felt this kind of passion from him except for two other instances: the party out in the woods, and that day in his shower.

Both times was when Jacob thought either something bad was about to happen or he was just shocked.

This led to the only logical solution that Jacob was worried that today would be the last chance he'd have to kiss me.

Well damn if I wasn't going to take advantage of that.

I noticed Jacob shoot an angry glare back down the stairs, but he instead set me on the ground. Taking my hand he pulled me along, not towards his room like I had hoped but towards the bathroom. Reaching the door he pushed it open and followed me in. Turning on the shower, he pulled a towel out of the cupboard and set it on the counter.

"Shower takes a few minutes to warm up." Jacob muttered; his voice still husky and rough. He turned, as if he was about to leave, and I couldn't have that.

Jasper did always say I had to be more bold.

I don't think this is what he had in mind, but then again it was Jasper…

Before Jacob could reach for the handle I grabbed his elbow. He paused, like I knew he would, but didn't turn around.

"Please Jacob, stay."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Leave a review :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**I know, I know, I have become really good at short chapters... and cliffy's... sorry about that... But I'm posting again right???**

**Naw, didn't think you'd buy it either...**

**Here ya go, let me know! (that was really not supposed to rhyme...)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Jacob paused for a moment, looking me up and down; a small smile appearing on his face. His hand's reached out and pulled me against his body so that he could bury his nose in my hair, breathing in my scent.

His eyes widened, and I suddenly realized he could smell more than my normal scent coming off me. Without moving, he placed a soft kiss against the vulnerable part of my neck, and after a moment he spoke softly.

"God Ness, I wish I could." Jacob pulled back then, so that I could see his face more clearly. He still looked, aroused, but I knew his better sense had taken over. "But if I climbed in that shower with you right now we would never get out of here in time to meet with Peter and Charlotte."

I tried to argue, but he silenced me with a kiss.

It was one of those searing kisses that caused me to react and, well, _want_ Jacob.

Damn him, but Jacob chuckled when he finally pulled away.

"And besides, when we finally get that far," Jacob's eyes darkened, his voice went down an octave and became huskier with either passion or lust, maybe a bit of both. "And God help me we will," At this point my knees began getting weak, and if he hadn't have been holding me up I think I would have fallen right on my ass; hopefully taking Jacob with me. "We're going to do it _right_."

The pure look of passion and need and absolute love on his face told me it was a promise. One that I was damn sure I would hold him to.

But damn him if he wasn't right about timing.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._ My mind grumbled, loudly.

Jacob knew he was right to, because he kissed me once more, and then stepped back.

His eyes glinted, and his voice was still husky when he spoke again.

"I'll wait for you in my room."

And then he was gone, and I was left standing, slightly dazed, in Jacob's bathroom; fully clothed with the water running.

I really hadn't thought I had been standing there very long, but when Brooklynn knocked on the door before she entered I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry," she mumbled, dumping the things in her hands onto the counter top. "Didn't mean to spook ya, just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I saw Jacob almost run out of here, and I was worried about ya." She said in a rush, looking slightly ashamed.

"Ya, fine." I muttered, running my hand through my curls. Then I realized something, "You guys were spying on us!" I accused.

I knew I was right, because she instantly went red in the face.

"Well, you can't really blame us, I mean them. They are werewolves after all, and their hearing, and, well, you get it. Right?" She was stammering now, which wasn't normal for her, so I figured the others had chosen her as their diplomat because I was less likely to throw her out of the bathroom onto her ass than I was one of the males.

Given the circumstances, I surprised myself when I started laughing. "Really Hun, it's ok. Thanks for the clothes."

Not that she had brought me much, but it worked in distracting her. I fingered what she had dropped on the counter, finding a red lace bra, matching panties, mascara, and some not quite hooker status red lipstick.

"Umm, Lynn, where's the rest of it?" I asked, hooking the panties on a finger and holding them up for her. She giggled then, obviously feeling better about walking in here.

"Ha, umm," she gave me one of those devious looks and continued, "well, the rest were in Jacob's room, and I didn't want to go in there and disturb him."

I shook my head, "You're evil Brooklynn, pure evil." I muttered, dropping the panties on the counter again.

"And you love it!" she gave me a hug before vacating the bathroom, leaving me alone once more.

I shook my head at her, not quite understanding human's at the moment. _What the hell_. I thought, looking at the panties. At least I could get a little fun out of this, right? And hey, it was only ten in the morning, and I doubted anything would happen until nightfall, seeing as today was one of those rare sunny days.

I could almost hear my father in my head telling me to be good.

And yet I just couldn't listen…

I stripped out of my clothes, dumping them into a pile on the floor near the door, and jumped into the shower.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what ya think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here we go! Next chapter up and ready for your reading pleasure!!! Sorry it took so long, life's been... crazy...**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

The hot water felt great on my sore muscles, and I was surprised how much dirt and grime washed off. I tried not to think about what all that "grime" entailed.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I focused on Jacob. We really didn't have time for... well... time to do anything. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Sometimes I hated vampire politics.

I finished washing the last of the suds out of my hair and shut off the shower. It was cold when I stepped out of the tub, only proving that I had taken a really quick shower and the air in the room hadn't had time to heat up yet.

As I toweled off my hair and twisted it into a tight braid I thought about everything.

Now was definitely not the time to put my petty desires before the safety of those around me. There was still an immanent attack, and we had to be ready for it. How selfish was I that I wanted to ignore them for a chance at spending some... alone... time with Jacob.

Granted, we hadn't had much of any kind of time my dad around.

Then again, either of us might not live to see the next day.

That was why everyone had been so willing to give us a few minutes together. But I know that as soon as we are together for a few minutes it would literally take a vampire attack to get us apart. The tension had been building too much around us as of late.

As I tugged on what little clothing Brooklynn had left for me, and even added a little of the mascara, I made up my mind.

I would go to Jacob's room, get dressed, and we would head over to the house and find out what we were in for. If we had any time after that I would lock Jacob and myself in his room for a few hours.

So Plan 'A' was now complete (meaning I was finally clean again), so I wrapped the towel around me. I couldn't say I was overly fond of walking down the hall, regardless of the short distance, in just panties and a bra. Especially in _this_ panties and bra set. So I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed into the hallway.

I could almost hear the wolf's in the kitchen stop speaking immediately as I opened the door. A moment later, the kitchen erupted in the general, busy body, noisy way that implied that they were trying to ignore what was happening upstairs.

_Pain in my ass_. I mentally muttered as I headed towards Jacobs room.

When I opened the door, I had almost expected Jacob to jump me. Instead, I found Jacob sitting on the bed, head down, staring at what was in his hands.

My armor. More specifically, the collar of the breast plate.

"There's a scratch in it." I almost couldn't hear Jacob speak, yet I knew he was talking directly to me. At first I was surprised he had heard me enter, because I knew he hadn't seen me or heard me, but when he took another deep breath I realized he had smelt me enter his room.

"It's just a scratch." I said, not overly confident in my voice. I let the clothes fall from my arms, but clutched the towel closer to my body. God only knew how Jacob used such a small towel, it barely fit me and I was like a quarter of his size.

Ok, you know I'm nervous when I babble to myself subconsciously.

Jacob ran a rough thumb over the metal piece. He looked partially scared, partially in awe, but mostly loving. Slowly, Jacob lifted his eyes to meet mine, and after a moment of shock (presumably at seeing me in a very small towel) his eyes softened.

_Peter and Charlotte, vampires attacking, end of the world, Dad screwing Mom… _I ran threw as many disturbing thoughts as I could to keep myself from pushing Jacob back onto his bed and making love to him right there. Hell, I was already half dressed, it wouldn't be difficult if I surprised him.

Jacob's smile brought me back to reality though as he stood up and crossed the small room to stand in front of me. In one long stride he was towering over me protectively, the armor forgotten in his hand.

"Promise me something, Nessie." His voice was just as soft as it had been before, but there was a hint of fear in it.

I nodded, not being able to speak standing this close to him.

"Promise me you'll be careful out there. Promise me you'll stick close." The armor fell to the floor as his hands ran down my shoulders and arms, sending chills down my spine.

I nodded again, answering softly, "I promise."

"I know you won't stay out of this fight." He must of known I was about to argue that point, because one of his large fingers came up to cover my lips. "So I wont ask you too. But let me at least help you get ready, so that maybe I might feel a little better about you going out there. At least I'll know you're as protected as you can be."

My mouth chose that moment to stop working. It might have been what Jacob had said, but I think it had more to do with Jacob's hands slowly pulling at the edges of the towel from my fingers so that it fell to the floor in a pile at my feet.

Jacob's eyes ran up and down my body, seeing me in only a pair of sexy red panties and a bra that was more lace than fabric.

A groan rumbled deep in his throat, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I guess this time I'm taking a more… _active_… role in you getting dressed." His voice was deep and husky, and all thoughts of meeting with the vampires went from my mind.

I groaned then too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Please leave a review...**

**Next update is next week!!!  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonus chapter for you guys cause I've been so MIA lately... Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies  
**

* * *

Jacob's eyes were locked on mine, as his body slowly pressed against mine. His body was hot, yet I shivered as his hands ran up my arms, across my shoulders and up to cup my face. I could feel his breath on my neck as he bent to breathe in my scent. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as his tongue flicked out against the vulnerable part of my neck.

If Jacob's body hadn't been pressed so tightly against my own I think I would have collapsed. Instead he smiled, wrapping an arm about my waist to steady me, but he didn't remove his lips from my skin.

"God Ness," he breathed huskily against my neck, his lips parting slightly as he nipped at the sensitive skin. I gasped, clinging tighter to Jacobs shoulder. His sent was so potent, so aroused, that I could almost taste it. "You're making it really hard for me to not drag you to my bed right now standing there in that." he said, dragging his hand down my tingling skin to rest on the little piece of lace covering my breast.

His hand squeezed gently and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. At that moment it took all my strength to remain focused on what I had come in here for.

_Why had I come in here anyways? Oh right killer vampires._

That put a little damper on the mood.

Thankfully, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Jacob understood this couldn't continue, at least not at this moment.

"Soon." Jacob promised, his hand giving another light squeeze before releasing my breast.

"Soon." I replied, pulling back slightly so that I could see his face. His eyes were dark with desire still, making me shiver yet again, but his smile was pure amusement.

_What... The... Fuck..._

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to get as much of you now as I can." The pure, unrestrained, devious look on his face told me, without a doubt, that this was not as simple as getting dressed. Even thought that was exactly what was going to happen.

Oh damn.

Jacobs hand slid down my body till they got to my hips, pushing me back slightly so that I stepped out of the towel that had landed around my heels.

"Damn Ness." Jacob muttered, looking at my body again appraisingly.

"What would you have done if Brooklynn hadn't brought me this?" I asked once I found my voice.

His eyes darkened again.

"You wouldn't have stood there as long as you have, and we wouldn't be leaving this room for a _very_ long time."

Regardless of how nervous I was standing here in very little I couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Damn vampire attacks and their bad timing." I said with a smile.

"Really fucking bad timing." Jacob agreed.

He smiled at me for a moment, and then turned to grab something off the dresser behind him. When he turned back toward me I saw my black shorts in his hand, nice and clean. He smiled when I reached out to take them, but held them just out of my reach.

"Didn't you hear me say that I was going to help you get ready?" his voice was still deep and slightly husky.

Oh hell, he was actually going to dress me.

Not that I was complaining...

Jacob stood in front of me, smiling, holding my shorts his large, strong hand. His other hand cupped my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. I was beginning to wonder if he was waiting for me to do something when he reached down and kissed me softly. It was one of those slow, hot, passionate kisses that makes you forget your name altogether.

When he pulled away he was breathing as hard as I was, but I was definitely the discombobulated one of the two of us. Jacobs thumb traced my lips once more before his hand began trailing down my body, its path leaving my skin burning and tingling and aroused.

Jacobs hand slid down my neck, over my shoulder; his thumb brushed too briefly over my breast for my liking as he continued down to my hip.

I sucked in a sharp breath when Jacob knelt in front of me. His hand continued its path down, only pausing slightly when his thumb caught on my little lace panties, dragging them down a few inches and showing more skin. I could hear Jacobs growl of desire just beginning in his throat but the smile on his face told me it was full of love. He was definitely enjoying this.

When his hand reached the back of my knee he gave it a little tug. I looked at him, wondering what he was expecting me to do.

Jacob tugged at the back of my knee again, this time until I bent it slightly for him.

Jacob was literally going to dress me.

Wow.

"Don't go shy on me now babe." Jacob said; his voice soft and deep as he quickly ran his hand up and down my thigh. "This is just the beginning."

Shaking my head I said, "Oh I'm not getting shy, just wondering if I'll get the chance to return the favor."

I don't think he was expecting that answer because he faltered when tried to lift my leg and slide the shorts on. I giggled, but lifted my leg obediently.

Might as well have fun while I could.

Jacob recovered with a smirk and managed to get my right leg in the shorts. He reached for my other leg, which I obediently lifted for him. As he started to slide the (ridiculously tight) shorts up my legs, his hands pressed against my skin the entire time, he leaned forward. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but Jacob planted a kiss against my stomach, just below my bellybutton.

I gasped in shock not only at what he had done, but also the intensity of the adrenaline and lust that coursed through me.

This caused Jacob to pause and look up at me, smiling.

"Like that do you?" he asked as his tongue flicked out against my stomach and into my bellybutton. This time I moaned and my hands found themselves in Jacob's thick hair, holding his head against my stomach. "I take that as a yes." he whispered, this time taking the edge of my bellybutton between his teeth and sucking gently.

Images and emotions flooded through me and I couldn't think rationally anymore. I think I actually projected some of those images to Jacob too, because I heard him moan a few times too.

God, if he had done anything like this with my father around Dad would have killed us both.

I moaned out loud once again when Jacobs hand squeezed my backside before pulling the shorts into place.

Right. Shorts. We were getting dressed.

Jacob had to stop his treatments to my stomach then. Where he had been sucking was now a dark red mark that showed his handy work. He gave me a proud smirk before he kissed it, and it surprised me how tender it could be after the love he had showed it.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"We are definitely spending more time in here when this is all over."

Jacob smiled, "Oh fuck ya. But first..."

* * *

**Sorry, just because it's a bonus chapter doesnt mean I can't add a cliffy :) Next chapter will be up early next week! Please leave a review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys, here you go! Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

His hands went back to working at the buttons of the shorts. Honestly, I tried not to moan as his hands brushed against the front of my womanhood, but I couldn't stop it when he started suckling my bellybutton again.

Jacob's fingers fumbled slightly with the buttons, dragging on the torture he was applying to me. My own hands were running through his hair, trying almost desperately to bring him up to my level.

After what seemed like an eternity Jacob finished with the last button. His lips brushed against the sensitive skin below (way below) my bellybutton one last time before he pulled away to look up into my eyes. They had grown dark in the few minutes it had taken him to button the shorts, and surprisingly he was breathing hard.

Jacob rose to his feet slowly, his hands slowly trailing up my sides. When I reached out to brush my own fingers across his russet skin he stopped me. His eyes remained dark, but his lips were smiling.

"Sorry babe," He said softly, his voice deep and husky. "But today I'm taking care of you, remember."

It wasn't a question; it was his way of telling me that if I started something with him, he wouldn't have the strength to stop me. I don't know how I knew that, I could just see it in his eyes; Jacob was not doing this for himself, but it was affecting him all the same. Seeing the joy and lust and passion in his eyes from just touching me helped me refrain from making it any harder for him to keep control. For as much control as Jacob had in his life, this was one area in which he always struggled.

I pulled my arms gently out of his grasp and slowly lowered them to my side. His face relaxed slightly, but for a brief moment he looked sad, as if part of him had wanted me to continue.

Granted, part of me wanted to continue down that path too.

The looked passed quickly though, and the smirk reappeared on his handsome face.

"So," he whispered, leaning his lips close to my ear so that his breath tickled my neck and caused me to shiver. "Where were we?"

"Hmm I think I still need a shirt, unless you want me walking around like this all day." I whispered back, fingering the thin strap of my bra with a finger.

His eyes ran up and down my body, pausing briefly on the red lacy bra.

"Definitely don't want to share this" he accented the 'this' with a gentle squeeze to my breast, "with anyone else."

Jacob watched my eyes as I moan, trying to push my entire body closer to his. His laugh stopped me as he apologized.

"Sorry Ness," he mumbled giving me a quick sweet kiss "Now I'm teasing you."

"Damn straight." I mumbled half coherently, pulling myself back to where I had been.

Jacob smiled as he said "So, back to dressing..."

The black piece of material that Alice called a shirt appeared in Jacob's hand from somewhere behind him. I hadn't even seen him move, but that might have been because I was still a little discombobulated.

He was smiling again (ok, I was beginning to recognize that smile; it was the one that said he had more on his mind than just 'dressing') as he held out the small little black sports bra and whispered, "Arms up sweetheart."

I thought about smacking him for calling me sweetheart, but decided that I really did want to do what he told me too, even if it was just because it would allow him to touch me again. I couldn't help shivering in anticipation.

Jacob must have noticed, because he chuckled gently as his hands slid up my arms. The top went down my arms easily, but it was tight over my shoulders. Jacob pulled the material gently, but the shirt wouldn't go over my breasts.

Honestly, I hadn't meant to giggle.

It just came out…

Of course, Jacob didn't appreciate that, but it only made him try harder.

That of course caused me to break out into laughter.

By this point, Jacob had one of my arms through the hole, but the other was stuck on my shoulder, and he couldn't manage to pull the elastic along the bottom over my breasts.

"Would you hold still?" Jacob grumbled, trying to get the other arm hole over my elbow. "How the hell do you get this thing on anyways?"

Laughing as hard as I was it was a miracle both of us didn't just fall over. Jacob scowled for a moment when he somehow managed to get it my other arm out the neck of the top and twist it sideways, but was laughing by the time it was all twisted and turned around.

"Jacob," I breathed between laughs, "I think… you might… want… to quit… while you're ahead." Jacob pulled back, scowling, to get a good look at the mess he'd made of my shirt. It wasn't pretty. I wasn't even sure we could get it off without having to cut myself out of it.

Jacob looked me up and down, his eyes pausing where the shirt squished my left boob flat as a pancake and my right arm was stuck half sticking out of the neck of the shirt, before breaking out into laughter himself.

"Wow, I just made a total mess of that didn't I?"

"No really?" I asked sarcastically, trying to disentangle myself.

It didn't work. I think I only made it worse.

Which only made Jacob laugh harder.

"Come here, let me see if I can untangle you." Jacob said between laughs as he tried to pull the material back over my head. My arms got tangled up behind me, so Jacob tried to bring the shirt back around to the front.

Jacob ended up getting his hand tangled between my chest and my bra.

How the hell that happened I have no idea.

A blush bright than any I had seen crossed Jacobs face when he noticed his hand position, which just made me laugh harder.

"This isn't awkward." I muttered, shifting my weight so that my arms were now stuck together around Jacob's neck holding him close.

Jacob barked out a deep laugh and opened his mouth to say something smart back to me when Embry called through the door.

"Hey Jake, Edward wants to talk to you."

I take it back, _now _the blush on Jacob's face was the brightest I had ever seen.

I think mine matched it perfectly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!! Let me know :)**

**Next installment coming soon :)  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello again... **

**So, obviously, here's the next chapter... hope you all enjoy it! Let me know :)**

**Next one next week...**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

There was a brief moment where both Jacob and I stood frozen in fear. His eyes were wide and it seemed as if both of us had stopped breathing.

When Embry knocked again we both jumped away from each other. But in doing so he had to tug his hand from under my bra, which ended up pulling the thin red material off my chest and up around my neck.

Jacobs's eyes widened, and darkened, as he saw my breasts for the first time. I think we were both so shocked, for different reasons, that neither of us moved.

Embry knocked again, calling Jacobs name, which distracted him.

The first words out of Jacobs mouth was a string of curses as he spun around. After that he started spewing the multiplication table in Spanish. He stuttered around the four times table before I realized I was standing there with my breasts bared.

At first I felt rejected. Jacob had seen me but didn't want me.

Was I not pretty enough for him?

Had seeing me made him change his mind?

But then Embry knocked again, and I realized that he had jumped into quoting the constitution because my dad was here.

Dad was here...

Oh FUCK!

I spun around myself and started trying to drag the clothing back into its proper place as Jacob started quoting Shakespeare.

I didn't even know he knew any Shakespeare.

The black sports bra had finally settled into place when Embry banged on the door one last time.

"Shit Jacob, you really need to get a portable phone, the cord doesn't reach up the stairs and Chris can't take Edward yellin' at him for much longer."

Jacobs and my eyes snapped up to meet each others.

Phone?

"Embry you fuckin' ass. You better be running."

We could hear Embry laugh as he ran down the stairs.

Jacob crossed the room to wrap me in a hug.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to freak out like that." he whispered, kissing me briefly. "You look beautiful."

Jacob kissed my forehead before heading for the door.

"Hey Jacob?" I called after him. He paused at the door to look over his shoulder. His face was serious again, but there was still a hint of that passion he had showed earlier. "You know Shakespeare?"

His face immediately broke out into laughter and he shook his head smiling.

"Your dad said the same thing when I started quoting it when you, uhh, began to mature."

Yet another blush crossed my face, but I couldn't help smiling this time as Jacob left the room.

I think I ended up standing there just staring at the doorway Jacob had just gone through, absolutely lost in thought.

Damn he had a sexy smile. Hell, he was just straight up sexy, period. Something about the confidence he portrayed in everything he did. His broad shoulders, tight abs, and fantastic legs, helped too. His smile, and the way his shaggy black hair hung into his eyes when he laughed; it was beautiful, in every way. But that wasn't all that drew me to him. Ya, being gorgeous helped, but it was the little things. How he smiled at me, the blush that crossed his face when _I_ was embarrassed, how he was always such a gentleman and always knew what I was thinking before I even knew myself. Jacob had always been there for me, through everything, and loved me unconditionally.

As I stood there staring at his door I think I finally began to understand what an imprint really was. It wasn't just a sexual attraction, though that had grown as of late, but Jacob had become a part of my life. More than that he was a part of me. Two halves of the whole. One love in two bodies.

Together.

Forever.

I swear there was a ridiculous smile on my face when Brooklynn came into the room a few minutes later. She raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was standing there staring off into space like a moron. I caught myself when she started laughing.

"What?" I finally mumbled, turning back to Jacobs's bed so that I could put on the rest of my armor. We still had work to do after all.

"Oh I'm sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to laugh. Actually I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for me?" I questioned sarcastically as I started to do the buckles of the breast plate up.

"Yes happy." Brooklynn said as she pushed my fumbling, nervous fingers out if the way and took over for me. I don't know why I was nervous, maybe it was more adrenaline than anything else. "You've got that 'I just realized that Jacob is the hottest thing in the world and that he loves me so much that it kills me to be away from him' look."

I paused, staring at her in shock, "There's a look for that?"

Brooklynn laughed right out loud again, moving on to buckle up the collar. "Yes Hun, there is. Apparently it sometimes takes the imprintee slightly longer to get that 'they are my life I am nothing without them' feeling."

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

"Same thing as the wolves' get." she explained "Though some of the girls get it sooner than others."

Brooklynn had moved on to the bracers, strapping them on quickly as I stood there contemplating what I had just heard.

Had I really just imprinted back on Jacob? Is this how Jacob has felt about me for the past seven years?

For once in my life my brain and my heart were both screaming yes.

I did love Jacob, more than anything else in my life.

More than my own life.

The phrase on my sword finally made sense to me. I could finally understand why Jacob felt compelled to keep me safe; why my parents focused on protecting me. There was someone out there who I would, without a second thought, willingly give my life for.

Suddenly I wanted to have Jacob in my arms and to be far away from this upcoming battle.

"Yep," Brooklynn said with a smile when she had finished, "You imprinted."

It was not the first time I had blushed today, but this time I was smiling brightly behind it.

I had just imprinted, and I was the happiest I had ever been.

* * *

**hope you liked it!!! Leave a review :)  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey hey,**

**Sorry this ones a little late... its been an interesting week... should get better once finals are done...**

**Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Brooklynn ended up laughing at me the entire time I finished getting ready. Apparently I was looking a little frazzled as I pulled my boots on because I couldn't figure out why the left boot wouldn't fit on my right foot.

I gave up trying to defend myself when I went to pick up my backpack, to shove my dirty clothes in, and accidentally dumped the entire thing on the floor.

Brooklynn continued to laugh when I almost jumped out of my skin when Jacob knocked on the door.

"Oh shove it Lynn." I muttered as I swung the door open.

When I saw Jacob standing in the doorway I lost my ability to speak once again.

This time both of them laughed at me.

"Oh you guys are so mean." I grumbled, turning my back to Jacob to go get my backpack and sword from where I had left it on Jacobs's bed. I squeaked as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

Brooklynn laughed as she said "But you love us."

I tried keeping a straight face but it just backfired. "Fine, fine." I said, pulling myself out of Jacobs's arms. "So what did Dad have to say?"

The smile faded slightly from his face, but at least it wasn't replaced with a grimace or a snarl.

"Apparently Alice finally figured out that vision she had gotten and they called to warn us Peter and Charlotte were on their way up here to help."

"Well that's not anything new." I said as I strapped my sword to my back.

"That's what I told Edward. He didn't seem too surprised that they had beaten them here, but sounded a little worried when I told him you had kept us from killing one another."

As Jacob spoke I felt the panic begin to rise. Dad was going to go ape shit when he found out I had killed two young vamps by myself, let alone the rest of the shit that had gone on yesterday.

Oh god, when he catches wind of that strip tease we're all dead.

He'll, he was probably on his way here already to kill Jacob.

I felt myself begin to shake when Jacob wrapped his arms around me to try to comfort me.

"Whoa relax Ness, I didn't tell him about the two you killed, or anything else that happened. It's ok babe." he said softly.

"No it's not." I snapped, pushing away from him. "Dads still going to find out and he's still going to kill us."

Jacob laughed softly, which confused me a little. "He can't kill us till after we sort out his vampire problem and by then he'll be so glad we're all still alive that he'll let it go. Either that or we blackmail Bella into shielding us for the rest of our natural lives." Jacob looked so calm that it finally brought me back to reality.

We still had this war to deal with.

"Damn, I can't believe I almost forgot about all of that. When do we head out?"

"Sam is still arguing with Billy about who should go. I figured I would come up here so we could get your opinion and hopefully get an answer before one of us dies." he said, smirking as he took my backpack from me. "Your Dad agrees. You're our best option, and obviously I'm not letting you go in there alone, but Sam wants his whole pack there too."

"What do you think?" I asked before we reached the door, wanting to know where he stood before we got down there. It would be really bad if we got down there and didn't have a unified front. We had enough problems as it was.

Jacob paused for a moment, thinking it over. "The two of us for sure, but I definitely don't think we need the whole pack there. They aren't going to react well being surrounded by my kind, and I can't say I blame them." he paused, considering what he'd say next. "They're your people Nessie, and I think you know best what they'll handle."

I thought about it for a moment. What would make Peter and Charlotte most comfortable to talk to us?

"Take me with you."

I was shocked to hear Brooklynn speak up.

She was human; her coming was the stupidest idea of all.

Jacob was the one who voiced our worries though.

He laughed. Right out loud.

"Thanks for the offer Brooklynn, but not only would Chris try to kill me, so would they. Those two are not vegetarians; you look like dinner to them."

"I know, but Nessie's family trusts them, and you guys would be there; I could represent the humans around here."

Jacob opened his mouth to argue when I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"She's right Jacob. They wouldn't perceive her as a threat, and she's imprinted with one of your pack so I know they wouldn't dare harm her. She'd be the perfect third."

"But she's human Nessie. They'd eat her before any of us could blink." he argued back, worry showing on his russet features.

He was obviously worrying about her safety.

"They won't. They came here to help us remember? And besides, she's tough; she'll hold her own just fine." I replied, realizing as I spoke that this was truly the best option. "And it's not like your pack won't be bear by, we can call if we need anything."

Jacob looked worried for a moment as he focused on Brooklynn. Even to me she looked more human than usual.

"Oh relax, I trust you guys to keep me safe. And didn't I hear that these two vampires are friends of Jasper? Really, who else do you have? Billy?"

That hit Jacob pretty hard. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but you stay close to us. I swear, if even a hair is missing Chris will have my hide." he paused for a moment, "And he'd be in his rights to do it too."

Brooklynn nodded, obviously trying to hide a smile.

I knew how she felt, having to sit on the sidelines while everyone else was risking their lives for your safety. It sucked. She deserved her chance to do something useful.

Jacob groaned, "Ok, let's go break the news to the others. Brooklynn, make sure you stay behind us when we tell Chris. I have a feeling he's going to make a mess of my kitchen."

Brooklynn nodded, holding the door open so that we could head back down to the kitchen.

"God I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces."

Brooklynn smirked, "You hope it doesn't backfire? Hell, _I_ hope it doesn't backfire."

A thin smile crossed Jacobs's face, "Well that's something. She's scared. Scared is good; it'll keep you alive." Jacob turned to me and mumbled under his breath, "She's smarter than she looks."

Brooklynn and I ended up laughing all the way down the stairs, leaving Jacob to rub the back of his head where Brooklynn had smacked him.

Apparently her hearing is better than Jacob anticipated.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter up the beginning of the week...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey so I know its been a while... oops... sorry...**

**Anyways, I'll keep this short!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Surprising, Chris took the news pretty well. He actually didn't phase, and it only took Embry and Quil to hold him back.

Then again, he was cursing Jacob out something fierce.

I didn't know anyone could cuss like that. Honestly, it was the angriest I had ever seen Chris get. It looked like he was going to tare away from Quil and Embry when Brooklynn pushed past the two of us. Jacob reached for her, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. If Brooklynn was going to face a couple vampires with us, she had to at least be able to stand up to her boyfriend.

Brooklynn walked right up to Chris, placed both her hands on his cheeks, and rested her forehead against his. He took a few more ragged, deep breaths, and then calmed down. Brooklynn kissed his lips gently, smiling as she backed up again.

Shocked, Embry and Quil released Chris, who looked slightly upset, but not angry at all. His eyes went from Brooklynn, to Jacob, and then rested on me.

Why me, I'm not sure.

"Watch out for her?" He asked, his voice full of concern and still a little rough. All I could do was nod, and when I did, he nodded back and then pulled Brooklynn into his lap as he sat down at the table.

After Chris's minor meltdown, the rest of us went back to discussing what the plan was.

We really never came up with much more than we had before; we spent most of the next hour arguing with Sam over schematics.

In the end, we decided Jacob, Brooklynn and I would head over to our old house; Chris, Embry, Quil, and Sam would come with us, but stay in the forest; and the rest of the pack would stay in La Push just in case something happened.

So an hour later, the three of us were walking out of the forest into my old backyard. The other four were standing, haunches ready to pounce, just beyond the tree line.

It wasn't long before we saw the vampires. They came out of no where, literally just appearing on the back porch. Brooklynn nearly jumped out of her skin, not being used to how true vampires moved. My family acted human, most of the time; but these two were not trying to hide who they really were. Jacob looked down at Brooklynn, raising an eyebrow at her slightly.

And being Brooklynn, she just smiled up at him, totally non pulsed.

And being Brooklynn, she also didn't move. At all.

"We are sorry, Renesmee. We did not mean to scare your friend." Charlotte said softly, breathing deeply and appearing slightly more human. She took a few steps forward, a soft smile on her face, but stopped when Jacob began growling.

"Jacob I swear to God I will kick your ass back to the reservation if you don't at least try to act civil. They are here to help, so you don't need to bite their heads off." I growled under my breath. This was no time for Jacob to go all macho protective here. Brooklynn was just smiling happily again, though I'm not sure she heard me.

I'm positive the two vampires heard me, because Peter laughed right out loud.

I guess I could have left off the whole 'bite their heads off' part. It might have been a little too literal.

"Sorry." I apologized softly.

"There is no need to apologize, Renesmee. We are here uninvited, we expected no less." Charlotte continued, though this time she did not try to come closer.

"You could have called." Jacob spoke softly, trying to keep the growl from his voice. He half succeeded.

"And how would we have done that?" Peter spoke up, his voice much more light and friendly than it had been last night. This was the Peter I remembered from when I was younger. Kind and funny, a mix between Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. "The Cullen's moved out of state, and are living under different names. Our decision to come here was the fastest way to contact anyone, but it meant that we had to actually come here."

"Aunt Alice." I said, understanding.

Peter nodded, "I take it she saw us coming."

"A little late." Jacob grumbled.

"Better than not at all." Brooklynn said, speaking up for the first time.

Both vampires' eyes locked onto Brooklynn then, almost as if they had decided she wasn't there until she spoke. You could almost see the reddish gold of their eyes darken, but neither moved. In fact, both began taking deep, steadying breaths. This seemed to make Jacob more agitated, and scared me a little too. Jacob and I both tensed, but Brooklynn stood there as if nothing was wrong. Maybe she didn't realize how much danger she was in.

"Edward was right; though I'm not sure I'd ever admit that to him." Peter said a moment later to Charlotte, once his eyes had returned to a softer golden red color. That color in and of itself was a little strange, though I figured it was due to the blood that Grandpa kept in the fridge here.

I chuckled softly, "What's that?" Dad had an annoying habit of being right, and I just hated it.

"That you can become accustomed to the scent of a human, and choose to ignore it. He claimed that was how he became so comfortable with your mother." Charlotte explained.

"Ya, not sure I'd like to go there. I'd like to not be reminded of my parents' scandalous affair." I muttered, Jacob wrapping his arm around me only to remind me that he was once involved in their love triangle.

Gross.

Jacob had enough sense to blush as I accidentally sent him my thoughts though his skin touching my bare shoulder.

"So we're all good here?" Brooklynn asked, looking between all of us present. "Good, 'cause it's cold out here and I'd love to go inside and warm up. I'm not my own personal heater, ya know."

And with that, Brooklynn walked past both Charlotte and Peter, opened the back door, and headed inside. Not once did she look back at either of the vampires.

The vampires, however, watched her the entire way; Peter smiling at her gall and courage.

"I believe I now understand why you brought this one. She's a tough one." Peter said, grinning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... more to come :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**I know its short... but here the next chapter... as soon as finals are done I should post more regularly... Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I mean, who'd have though after everything that had happened last night that Peter and Charlotte would be this calm today? Then again, Brooklynn seemed to have that effect on people. It was kind of strange actually.

Not that I had time right now to think about it. At this exact moment, Brooklynn was standing all by herself in a room with two vampires, even if they both appeared to be controlling themselves.

Jacob gave me a quick glance, one full of confusion, worry, and surprise. Not that I didn't have a much different expression on my face.

"Why does everyone expect me to know what is going on with every vampire that we come into contact with all of the time? I'm seven!" I snapped, apparently loud enough for Peter and Charlotte to hear me in the house, because they both started laughing again.

"Why do I always miss things?" Brooklynn asked from inside, only causing Peter to start laughing harder. Apparently I hadn't spoken loud enough for _her_ to hear me.

Jacob smiled and shrugged, "You're the half-vamp girl. I thought you knew everything." He said with a wink, nudging me towards the house.

So we went inside, where we found Brooklynn snuggling under a blanket on the couch, looking perfectly comfortable as if she'd been here a million times. Charlotte had disappeared somewhere, though I thought I heard her humming in the kitchen, and Peter was throwing another log onto a fire that was already blazing.

"Is Washington always this cold?" Brooklynn asked disparaged. I hadn't really thought about it till Brooklynn mentioned it, since I didn't get cold usually, but the weather had been kind of crummy as of late. It was mid spring already, but the weather didn't seem to know that. It had snowed not too long ago, and was still fairly cold out. Jacob sauntered over to where she was sitting on the couch, flopping down beside her, arms wide open in invitation.

"Your own personal space heater, at your service." He said with a smile.

I think everyone in the room knew he was doing it so that he could protect Brooklynn if need be, but no one said anything. Peter did seem a little saddened by it, as if we didn't trust him, but recovered quickly enough.

Though after last night could he blame us?

Brooklynn didn't seem to think twice about it, because she curled up against Jacobs shoulder, throwing a smile in my direction probably to let me know that she didn't mean anything by it.

Charlotte came back into the living room then, balancing a tray of hot chocolate in one hand and a folder in the other. She set the tray down in front of Jacob and Brooklynn, passing each of the three of us a mug and handing the folder to Jacob.

"I thought you might enjoy something sweet, it is supposed to help with the cold and with nerves." Charlotte said, as she walked slowly (humanly) to sit on the opposite couch, directly in between where I was standing and where Jacob and Brooklynn were sitting. "The folder is everything that we know about Maria, past and present."

"Though the present section is a little on the vague side." Peter filled in from where he was standing by the door. "Mostly what we discovered when we ran into them. We thought we would have had more of a head start on her to hopefully give you more time to prepare, but I guess we were mistaken."

Jacob began thumbing through the pages, which there appeared to be a lot of, as he answered, "Right now any head start is more than we can ask for." His eyes widened when he came across a specific page. It must have been something important, because his whole body just froze.

"Jacob?" I asked.

Brooklynn looked over Jacob's shoulder before she gasped, one hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Oh my." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked again, a little more nervous than before. I'd never seen Jacob react like this.

"I take it you found the page where it says how many we're up against." Peter said; a small, sad smile on his face.

"We?" I turned to glare at Peter who smiled back, "Wait, how many?" I muttered, turning back towards Jacob.

Jacob just continued to stair at the piece of paper in front of him, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Jacob!" I snapped.

"It's over a hundred Nessie," Charlotte said softly. "One hundred newborns plus Maria's elite commanders."

_One hundred… over one hundred…_

_Oh fuck_

I think I'm starting to swear too much…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed... Later....**


	55. Chapter 55

**Surprise!!! Exams are done, so I'm back :) I'm hoping it'll be back to once a week for the whole summer, or until its finished, whichever comes first. This chapter doesnt further the plot much, but I figured I'd get you another chapter before you thought I'd abandoned you or something.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please leave a review :)**

* * *

Jacob sat there staring at the notes in his hand for a long moment.

A few moments actually; I think we were all in shock.

Over one hundred vampires, new-born's as well as veterans, were heading towards us with the intent to kill us where we stood. It was a little disheartening, actually, to sit there knowing that all we could do was sit back and wait. Brooklynn unconsciously curled up closer to Jacob; I'm not sure she realized until now how dangerous this really was.

Over one hundred…

Charlotte and Peter sat there calmly while we tried to soak up this information. They waited, unmoving, as Jacob reread the same page over and over again. I'm not sure I even fully comprehended what was going on. All I could think of was that we were about to get our asses handed to us and my best friend was cuddling up to my boyfriend.

Ok, I wasn't really jealous; it was more like I was wishing that I was the one cuddling up there with him right now instead of her. Not that I was going to show weakness by doing that in front of Peter and Charlotte, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to think about it.

"I do not believe it is as bad as it appears." Charlotte said softly after we'd had a little time for everything to set in. "Peter and I have been tossing around ideas about how we might be able to decrease losses, divert the situation so to speak."

Jacob looked up then, throwing the notebook onto the coffee table with a bang.

"You mean you don't think we'll win?" He snapped angrily.

"Not what she said." Peter injected from where he stood at the door. Jacob glared at him from across the room, but refrained from making a move towards him, though it looked like he was beginning to shake. "Not exactly at least."

"What does that mean?" I asked before Jacob got a chance to start yelling. He glared at me, but I guess the angry look I shot back at him was enough to keep his mouth shut. Either that or he was beginning to trust my judgment. I'd like to believe it was the second one.

"What he means is that there is a chance, though small. We have been, arguing I guess, over this since we ran into Maria a few days ago. Last night after our rather unorthodox reunion we came back here and I believe we have come up with a plan that might just work." Charlotte said as she reached out and picked up the notebook off the coffee table.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Peter said with a smile as he moved to sit beside his mate, pulling the notebook from her hands, even though she glared at him slightly, and found the page he was looking for quickly.

"Here it is." Peter said, passing the notebook back to Jacob, this time towards the end. "Though you might not like it."

"If it's the only thing you two can think of that might work I don't care what it is." Jacob muttered as he reached across the table for the notebook.

"First you think our odds are slim, now you're saying we won't like it anyways. I'm thinking we already don't like the situation. What could make it worse?" I asked, moving to sit on the ledge around the fireplace.

Jacob grunted, "Nope, don't like it." And he threw the book on the coffee table once again.

Charlotte sighed, a sound you don't usually hear from a vampire. "Please Jacob, it is the only option."

"According to you," He snapped. He looked like he was about to jump across the table and strangle Charlotte if not for Brooklynn strewn across his shoulder holding one of his arms. "I can't ask this of my pack; I won't."

"Whoa, back up a sec. What's this idea?" Brooklynn asked as I reached for the notebook myself.

"They want me to send my wolves to be slaughtered." Jacob growled.

"That's a stretch, Jacob." Peter said gently. "What we believe might work is a combination of a shoot-and-scoot and an ambush. I believe it is the ambush part that Jacob disagrees with."

"I can understand why. Dude, ambushes have a bad habit of backfiring." Brooklynn said, snatching the book from my hand to look for herself, though she never stopped talking. "I mean, ambushes have a tendency to fail. From the time of the first World War to the second the success rates of ambushes dropped from 65% to under 40%, and that didn't include subsequent drops since then. I mean, Troy was a fluke, whatever the history books say, it shouldn't have worked. Hell, without proper planning, and a wicked ace up our sleeves, it isn't even…"

And then she stumbled on the page with the plan on it and all babbling stopped immediately. A moment later she jumped up, stepped onto the coffee table, off the other side, and then sat down between the two vampires and began muttering to Peter about tactics, numbers, battle lines, and things that I couldn't begin to understand.

"When did Brooklynn take an interest in history?" I asked, utterly confused by what she had just said.

"I think the better question is when did she lose her mind and forget that they are vampires?" Jacob muttered.

"No, no, I don't think that'll work. Something like that requires even numbers…" Brooklynn said, taking a pen out and scribbling something out.

"With vampires it's a little different, they don't…" Peter continued talking, bent over the notebook, taking the pen out of Brooklynn's hand neatly wrote something else on the page.

"But wolves…" Brooklynn countered.

The two went back and forth for almost twenty minutes, each with a different point of view. It actually seemed to be working. Peter knew military tactics, vampire warfare, and Maria's history better than anyone alive (or whatever a vampire is); while Brooklynn could calculate numbers, knew the wolf aspect better than me (which scared me a little), and was surprisingly knowledgeable about history. In those short minutes my human friend and an old vampire declared they had reworked the plan and believed it would increase our success rates by 30 or 40%.

That got us up to a grand total of a 50% success rate.

Well that was an improvement…

Kind of…

Jacob and I just exchanged a look of pure confusion. Brooklynn looked confident, and we still had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what ya think :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey again,**

**Here's your weekly update :) hope you enjoy... Please read and review...**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

So it turns out that we learned a few new things today.

Firstly, Brooklynn had a major history obsession that neither Jacob nor I knew about, specifically regarding wars and tactics. Apparently her dad had been in the army and she had picked up on his enthusiasm.

Secondly, Peter looks like this big hulking warrior that could tear you apart limb from limb (which he actually can), but he is a big teddy bear at heart. Think a combination of Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. And he laughs like a little school girl. Weird.

But thirdly, we might just have a chance at surviving.

The plan that Brooklynn and Peter came up with was, well, to say the least, unique. But it had a shot; or at least a better shot than the original plan did. Brooklynn was brilliant, Peter's knowledge was infinite, and together I think the two of them analyzed and argued over and calculated every single possible angle.

What was left was, well, pure genius.

In the crazy, absolutely insane, psychotic kind of way.

Peter and Brooklynn had came up from their cram session after about twenty minutes; Brooklynn, with this ginormous grin on her face, ran out the back door towards the woods while Peter chuckled softly. Charlotte, who had been as silent as Jacob and I had been during this time, only raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Peter's chuckle turned into a full on roaring laugh as he scooped the petite vampire up into his arms and twirled her around.

"This might just work." He whispered into her ear. "It's insane but it might just work."

It turns out Brooklynn had ran outside to tell Chris the great news. It didn't quite work out as she had planned, because when Chris saw her running from the house he panicked, charged past her into the house, and tried to use Peter and Charlotte as chew toys.

Peter was still spinning his mate around in circles when Chris broke down the door. In two bounding strides Chris crossed the room and leapt over the couch, teeth barred and spit flying. Charlotte was so short that as Peter spun her around her feet flew out behind her, like streamers in the wind. As Peter saw Chris's wolf form flying through the air he planted his feet and threw his weight behind swinging the tiny vampire in his arms as hard as he could.

Charlotte's feet connected with the side of Chris's head only moments before his jaws would have clamped down on Peter's head. The force of the impact was so strong that Chris went flying into the bookcase on the other side of the room. Sam and Brooklynn came running up to the door to see Chris groan as the bookcase proceeded to fall onto his crumpled form. He yelped in protest, but either from the shock or pain wasn't able to push the heavy wooden case off of his back.

"Chris!" Brooklynn yelled, running over to his side. She started throwing books off the pile (almost taking off Jacob's head with one of Jasper's old history books) trying to dig him out and yelling at him for how stupid he was. "You idiot, we have a plan! I'm fine you over protective mutt!"

Whimpering could be heard from under the bookcase as Brooklynn kept digging, but Chris at least stopped thrashing around. Aside from the grumbles of Brooklynn as she tried to un-pile her boyfriend from his tomb and Chris's painful grunts the room was silent. Peter and Charlotte were poised to fight and Sam stood by the door way, his haunches taunt and ready to strike. Jacob and I stood in between them, playing referee for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

I, for one, was tired of it.

"Oh would you all cut it out!" I snapped, "If this crazy plan is going to work you all have to learn to get along and stop thinking everyone else is out to get you. _Grow up!_"

The room was painfully silent after my outburst; I even had Sam's attention.

"Who'd have thought the six year old would be the voice of reason?" Jacob muttered, causing the whole room to laugh. Well, not the wolves; Chris tried, but with the bookcase on top of his back it came out as more of a wheeze and Sam only snorted in laughter before trying to cover it up as a sneeze.

While everyone else was laughing at me I hauled the bookcase off Chris, hurling it back against the wall. Thankfully Chris jumped out of the way before it crashed back to the ground. Apparently in my anger I had chucked it a little too hard.

Whatever.

Anyways, Chris and Sam both phased back and headed back into the living room to join the rest of us.

Sam didn't much approve of the plan, but we never figured _he_ would.

Chris was so proud that Brooklynn had been involved in it that he didn't really care what it involved. He twirled her around, laughing and kissing her.

The six of us were still arguing over semantics, minor details suck as who and where, when Peter and Charlotte froze where they were sitting. Jacob's eyes snapped up when he noticed; it was never a good thing when vampires freaked out. Chris, his arms shaking readying for a phase, shoved Brooklynn behind him for her protection while Sam just phased on the spot.

It took me a moment to realize why they were all freaking out.

Vampires; and a lot of them.

It only took me another moment to realize that this was a good thing.

"Dad!"

And the infantry had arrived...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) Until next time...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Here ya go, a day early even :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...  
**

* * *

Dad, being the fastest, had made it to the house a few minutes before the others. It didn't matter though; I still got passed around like a rag doll. It started with Dad, hugging me like he hadn't seen me in a month. I could barely breathe; it felt like he was squeezing the life right out of me. But that wasn't anything compared to Emmett's hug.

I think I heard a rib pop.

And the whole time I was trying to focus on anything except Jacob, or last night, or stripping in front of Sam (oh God Dad was going to kill me), just in case Dad overheard…

While I was still being passed around, this time to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Dad sent a wicked glare in my direction.

"What?" I asked. I didn't think that it had been anything I was thinking; I had been telling Alice about the trip up here and running into Peter and Charlotte. Nothing wrong with that. Jasper sent out a wave of calm, which I appreciated at least, even if Dad didn't.

"Later Edward." My mom said, pulling me out of Alice's arms and into her own. "We have bigger problems to deal with."

And that brought us all back to reality. Sam had remained wolf during our 'family reunion', but was obviously uncomfortable. Hell, we were all a little on edge all of a sudden.

"Do we have a plan?" Jasper asked, looking between his old friend Peter and Jacob.

"Of course we have a plan." Brooklynn said sweetly, drawing everyone's attention to her little human self.

All of a sudden Brooklynn looked small and fragile surrounded by so many vampires and werewolves.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in surprise, as shocked as most of the rest of the people in the room, but Peter broke out laughing.

"I think you'll get a kick out of this Jazz. This could get interesting." Peter said; a bright smile on his face.

"He's smiling." Charlotte said, slightly worried.

"Is that bad?" Mom asked.

"Very." Charlotte and Jasper both answered.

It was about forty minutes later that we had learned why Peter smiling was such a bad thing. According to Jasper, Peter had come up with a few hair-brained schemes that had almost gotten them killed a few times.

Ok, many times.

This, apparently, was even crazier than anything he had come up with in the past.

I blamed Brooklynn for that. She always had a crazy streak in her.

So now we were all standing in the old baseball clearing outside of Forks. And when I say all, I mean all…

There was Mom, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Chris, Brooklynn, Embry, Quill, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jarred, Collin, Brady, Max, Mitchum, Zack, Philip, Joseph, Benjamin, Jon, and me.

Twenty-six people; eight vampires, sixteen werewolves (four of which I have never met before and only now learned their names), one human, and me. That's a hell of a lot of people, most of which are short tempered and volatile, is a very small area.

But it was necessary, according to Brooklynn, for everyone to fully grasp this plan. Sam was still livid about it, but he was there with his entire pack. The vampires were lined up on one side of the field, on what used to be the third base line, and the werewolves (all on two legs as better to voice their objections) along the first base line. Brooklynn, Peter, Jacob and I stood on the mound.

I was beginning to wish it was just a fun game of ball we were here for.

"Alright everyone, we all know why we're here." Jacob called out to gather everyone's attention. The field fell silent, which for a bunch of wolves is difficult. "Our friends, Peter and Charlotte," he continued, ignoring Sam's grunt of disapproval, "have kindly filled us in on what's happening. Without them, we wouldn't have had any warning at all and would have easily been over run. Regardless of what happens, we owe them our thanks."

"Bull shit!" Mitchum snapped.

"Like hell! We can take them without the bloodsuckers." Zack argued, causing both sides to start arguing with each other.

"Against over a hundred vampires?" I asked quietly, before a riot broke out. Both groups quieted immediately when they heard the number.

It was definitely staggering.

"Nessie's right." Jacob continued, as if he had never been interrupted, though his shoulders did tense in annoyance. "There is a huge force coming our way, and the only way we can think of to stop them is by working together."

Mitchum and Zack both opened their mouths to argue again, but Embry walked up behind them and smacked them both upside the head.

"Shut it you two, we've got enough problems without fighting each other. So grow up, shut up, or get the fuck out of here, because we don't have time for this." He growled.

"Thanks Embry." Jacob said softly. "Look everyone, we've thought this through every way imaginable, and this is the best we can come up with. It's our only chance."

"Who's 'we'?" Jarred asked calmly. He was never the biggest vampire 'friend', but he was smart, and could put aside his personal feelings and think of the lives at stake.

"Peter and Brooklynn." Jacob said, which only caused another round of anger.

"Look," I called over the crowd, "Peter knows Maria's tactics inside and out, he has spent years in the army, and is one of them most talented fighters we know. Whether he agrees with this or not, he's more talented than Jasper. We can trust him."

"And Brooklynn knows how we wolves fight." Jacob continued where I left off, though only got one sentence out before Paul finally lost his temper.

"What do you mean she knows how we fight? She's known about us for all of a few months."

"But she's seen us fight. She's watched countless hours of our family sparring. And she's also spent time studying history and tactics. She was the right one for this job." I argued.

Paul opened his mouth to argue but Jacob stepped forward before he could get a word out just let loose on him. "I really don't give a flying fuck if you don't like who came up with this plan Paul, or anyone else. I trust these two's opinions, and _that is FINAL!_"

There have been only a few times that I have ever heard Jacob lose it, and I'm glad because it's scary as hell. All the wolves backed down, even Sam, when Jacob let loose. A command rang through his voice, demanding respect and obedience from those standing in front of him.

And he got it.

A few moments passed where the only sounds were our breathing and hearts beating. No one dared argue with him now. Finally Max, one of Sam's pack who had backed me and Chris in the forest the other night, spoke up.

"Well I'm not sure why we're sitting here arguing over who came up with the freakin' plan." Max said softly into the silence, taking a step forward to stand in front of the wolves. "You trust them?" He asked of Jacob, who nodded. "Then that's good enough for me. Who better to ask than someone who knows the enemy, right? I'm in."

Sam growled at his subordinate. Max just shrugged his shoulders and ignored it. It was surprising how he could just not care how much he pissed Sam off. Then again, it was nice to have some support from Sam's pack; we were definitely not getting it from Sam.

Jacob nodded his thanks, and then looked the rest of the pack up and down. His own pack immediately stepped up beside Max, showing their allegiances. Slowly, Sam's pack began joining the others. First Jarred (which must have infuriated Sam), then Collin, Brady, and the younger wolves leaving only Sam, Paul, and the Twins.

Paul was shaking in anger, his whole body vibrating with the prospect of phasing. The Twins weren't much better off. Sam was the only one standing still. There was anger behind his eyes, he wasn't even trying to hide that, but there was also contemplation. He was genuinely trying to decide what would be best for his pack and the tribe. I had to give him credit for that; for once he wasn't just overreacting.

It took him a moment, but finally Sam stepped forward to join his pack.

"Ok." He said. "What's this plan of yours?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please let me know!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Wow... it has been such a long time... hope you enjoy though...**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies...**

* * *

No one really liked the plan. In fact, most of the wolves snarling in defiance, and even a few of the vampires weren't all that thrilled. Rosalie especially, though she didn't like much of anything that had to do with wolves.

So, Jacob and I stood once more between the two packs and my family's coven, exchanging frustrated looks.

"Do I look like some mutt that you can just ride around on?" Paul growled angrily.

I think I heard a few muttered ya's from my family's side of the field, but I think all the twins growling drowned it out.

"Do you really think we like the idea of being that close to you either?" Rosalie complained. "The stench is bad enough at this distance."

Paul took a threating step forward, his whole upper body convulsing in anger, but Sam reached out an arm across is chest to stop him.

"You don't have to like it Paul." Sam growled softly. "It just has to work."

The field became distinctly quiter after that, though the wolves still looked a little skeptical.

"How do we know this is really going to work?" Sam continued a moment later. "We have held of vampires before, why try this new tactic?"

Jacob turned to Brooklynn, allowing her to step up beside us to answer.

"Strictly speaking its only slightly more dangerous than each of you individually." She answered, looking from Sam, to all the wolves present, and also sparing a glance at the vampires behind her. "The wolves loose a lot of their mobility, and the vampires loose some speed..."

This time Mitchum cut her off (or maybe it was Zack).

"Then what's the point?" He snarled. "I don't want some bloodsucker on my back and be slowed down too."

Brooklynn shook her head. "Yes, but what you loose in speed you make up for in surprise. No one has ever tried anything like this. Ever. They wont know how to deal with it."

"If I may interject," Peter added, taking a hesitant step forward. "This will not be useful against newborns. That will require a different offensive. But against Maria's vetren vampires, they have never seen anything like this. They will have a harder time adapting to it."

Jacob decided to chime in before another riot broke out.

"Right now, surprise is the only thing we have going for us. Something new is our best bet."

Sam still didn't look convinced, so I decided to put my two cents in.

"Would a demonstration help?" I asked Sam.

He nodded.

"Fine." I was only slightly annoyed when I answered. Wolves are thick headed. "Pick the weakest vampire here."

"Ness?" Jacob muttered beside me, obviously a little confused. I just smiled.

Sam looked a little confused, but after a moment of thought he nodded towards me.

"Ok, now pick your weakest wolf."

Sam glared at me for a few minutes before he nodded to Max. I had to give Max credit, he just nodded and headed over to the woods to phase. It wasn't long before he was trotting back to us.

When he got close I asked, "You don't mind giving me a ride for a minute do you?"

Max gave me a doggy grin, which looked quite comical, and layed down so I could get on easier.

"Careful with her." Jacob said sternly, giving Max his best glare. Max bowed his head, cow toeing to him.

"No worries, we'll be fine." I said, giving Max a gentle pat to let him know he could get up. "Ok, and our strongest vampire." I said louder, so Sam could hear me.

"Would you mind terribly if I volunteered myself?" Peter asked. "I am curious how this little one has advanced." He added with a nod in my direction.

When Sam didn't respond right away Uncle Jasper spoke up.

"He probably is one of the best of us. He also has the most experience, and has never trained with Renesmee before, so it would make for a fair trial. Tactically speaking."

Sam considered that for a moment before nodding his consent.

_What the hell, he's giving me_ permission _now? What an ass._

But I kept my opinions to myself.

See, I am capable of being mature.

Max shifted uneasily under me, and I remembered that his ass was on the line too, and he had no reason to believe this plan of ours was going to work worth spit. On the other hand, he didn't seem overly concerned about attacking Peter for this little demo. If I was a betting girl (which I would be if I thought my dad wouldn't catch me) then I'd say there was more to Max than Sam gave him credit for.

"Ready?" I asked softly, sinking my finger into his fur so I could communicate with my gift easier. His head bobbed up and down once. "Good."

After that I sent him a few momories of Jacob's and my previous sparring rounds where we had done this before. Max stiffened up initially, he must have been surprised by the extent of my gift, but seemed to have accepted what I was showing him because he trotted to the far end of the field, opposite Peter.

"You set Nessie?" Jacob called out once we slowed to a stop.

Max let out a short woof of agreement, and I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Jacob just chuckled.

"Any questions before we go?" I asked Max softly, hoping Peter couldn't hear us from this distance. Max just turned to look at me on his back. I could have sworn he was excited. I chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Ok Peter," Jacob said, stepping back to give us some room. "Defend yourself. First one to submit the other wins."

He paused for a moment, then added, "You hurt my imprint though and I'll kill you."

Peter seemed to understand what Jacob meant. He probably would have said the same thing if it had been Charlotte standing opposite a wolf.

"Oh you all worry too much." Aunt Alice added cheerfully from where she stood with Jasper.

Peter smiled as he dropped into a crouch.

"Come and get me, little one." Peter whispered across the field, an evil smirk on his otherwise handsome face.

"Ready when you are old man." I whispered back.

For a brief moment he looked surprised, but that quickly faded behind another smile.

"You ready?" I whispered to Max. He gave me a short woof before dropping into his own stance; front legs low, nose almost the the ground. He was tense, ready for the battle ahead. It almost felt like he was excited for this, enjoying it.

I couldn't think much longer on it though, because right then Jacob growled "Go!"

After that, instincts took over, and Max and I roared across the field.

* * *

**I hope you all didnt think I had abandoned you :) I wouldnt do that! Haha... hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
